Beyblade 2 Série Aniversários
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Um acumulado de oneshots especias escritas ou protagonizadas pelo elenco de Beyblade 2 Os antecessores no dia mais importante das vidas deles. Now featuring: FIC SURPRESA PRO JAMIE! XDDD
1. The Sleeping Baiano

**THE SLEEPING BAIANO**

_O calor aconchegante envolvia-o por completo, o teto das figuras bordadas em seda sorria para ele enquanto as cortinas se fechavam ao lado da cama de colchões duplos e macios, sua fortaleza. Estava protegido, confortável; era o Rei, mesmo que fosse o Rei da Cama._

- E o ânodo perde elétrons, que caem na solução, diminuindo conseqüentemente a sua massa. Estou certo, Carlos?

Um empurrão cretino o derrubou da fortaleza, os marujos amotinados largaram seu líder da prancha. Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos. Teria se assustado com a cara de buldogue velho de seu professor de química, cuja papada quíntupla só faltava cair por sobre os alunos, se seu cérebro não fosse tão lento para fazer associações.

Professor fumegando pelas orelhas;

Sala de aula em tensão silenciosa;

Quadro cheio de desenhos e símbolos sem sentido aparente;

E a sensação de ser bruscamente arrancado do melhor momento de sua vida.

No momento em que finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, encontrava-se na sala da diretoria frente a frente com o grande chefe da escola e a psicológica, ambos o encarando com olhares nada amistosos.

- Muito bem, Carlos Figueiredo, conte-nos o que houve. – Demandou o diretor, mais por costume do que por realmente se importar com os problemas dos alunos. Contanto que pudesse voltar logo ao que chamava _"contemplação da beleza nacional", – _em outras palavras, ficar de olhos nas pernas de todas as funcionárias que vinham trabalhar de saia – liberaria o aluno com uma advertência e fim de papo, protocolo cumprido.

Porém o mestre de Brópus não era um aluno comum:

- É, bem... sabe _cumé_, _méurrei_... Lá estava eu, curtindo a cama do tal Luiz _cuatorze, _o paraíso... Macio... Escuro.. Aconchegante... Cobertas quentinhas... – A descrição do ambiente do sonho continuou na voz lenta e arrastada do baiano, cada palavra levando o dobro do tempo para sair, sem contar ainda o imenso intervalo entre uma palavra e outra. O rosto alongado do diretor se contraia de nervosismo com a narração arrastada que se recusava a acabar. Cruzava e descruzava as pernas impaciente, os olhos a toda hora encontrando os da psicóloga de forma pedante e agoniada, como se implorasse para ela dar um fim a essa situação. Sua expressão mudava drasticamente, porém, quando baixava um pouco mais o olhar para uma região que não interessa aos menores de idade.

- E tinha vento... Um _homi_ cantava... Balançava... A rede...

E o relato prosseguia. E o suor escorria pelo rosto do diretor, já quase sem controle de suas emoções. E o tempo passava, e nada...

- CHEGA! EU JÁ ENTENDI! ENGULA ESSE PAPEL, VOLTE PARA SUA SALA E ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – Esbravejou o diretor, cuspindo em tudo que estivesse num raio de seis metros dele. Lívido, ele assinou rapidamente uma folha de papel padrão timbrada com o símbolo da escola e expulsou o aluno da sala quase a pontapés. Pouco depois, o som de móveis sendo arrastados e objetos, derrubados ecoou pelos corredores. Ninguém deu atenção, porém, visto que já era uma rotina...

Carlos fez o que lhe foi ordenado, enfiando o papel na boca e mastigando enquanto voltava a passos lentos para a sala de aula. Sentou-se em seu lugar e seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente para a janela: dois passarinhos voavam um em direção ao outro, colidindo-se no ar e caindo vagarosamente. Após algum tempo estatelados no chão com as vísceras à mostra, eles se reergueram, ainda horrendos, mas vestindo armaduras medievais e carregando poderosas lanças pontiagudas. Montados em cavalos-marinhos imaginários, eles mais uma vez partiram para o duelo, uma emocionante disputa que acabou com um dos guerreiros sendo lançado até a Lua, onde estabeleceu um reino super poderoso com um exército de homens-máquina apavorantes estilo _Robô Cop._

Os soldados montaram uma roda e um deles tirou do bolso um bolo gigante com dezesseis velinhas faiscantes. O coro da Ópera de Milão começou a cantar, tendo a frente do grupo Felipe, Luiz, Cristiano e Ayatá, cada um segurando um embrulho que se assemelhava ou a um travesseiro, ou a um cobertor, ou a uma rede. Tudo que ele mais queria.

Neste mundo dos sonhos, Carlos estava feliz, estava em casa. E estava alegre também, já que era seu aniversário!

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, CARLOS!_

_**

* * *

James: É, parabéns, Carlos! Apesar de estar dormindo por pelo menos setenta e cinco por cento do dia, você merece!**_

_**Carlos: **(acorda) O que foi? _

_**James: **Nada, não..._

_**Felipe: **Olha só! Nós aparecemos no fim! O Jamie-chan não esqueceu da gente/o/_

_**Luiz: **E ele podia? Quer dizer, somos a equipe do Carlos, afinal..._

_**Cristiano: **È, somos a equipe escadinha! XD_

_**Felipe? **Cuma? O.õ _Ixprica_ melhor que eu num tô _intendendo...

_**Cristiano: **Somos a equipe da escadinha, quer ver? No fim do campeonato mundial, o Carlos tinha quinze anos, o Felipe tinha quatorze, o Luiz, treze, o Ayatá doze..._

_**James: **E você quebrava a seqüência com apenas dez/o/_

_**Cristiano: **Eu sei... ¬¬' Não precisava lembrar... ç.ç _

_E o Carlos nasceu em junho, o Felipe em julho, o Luiz, em agosto, o Ayatá em setembro..._

_**James: **E lá está de novo o Cristiano para nascer em novembro e quebrar toda a seqüência perfeita/o/_

_**Cristiano: **Você é mau comigo, Jamie-chan! (sai correndo chorando copiosamente)_

_**Felipe: **Ah, tadinho do Cris, ele vai perder o melhor da festa! (servindo-se de meio quilo de salgadinhos e enfiando todos grotescamente na boca)_

_**Luiz: **Eca, você é nojento! (saindo de perto do Felipe com nojo)_

_**Felipe: **Ah, egafeifiofsgaúfusefamofferamosfelfafens! (Tradução: Eu achei que os gaúchos eram os selvagens!)_

_**Luiz: **..._

_**Carlos: **(sem entender nada)_

_**Ayatá: **Ah, sim... Na verdade, o Carlos este ano está fazendo dezoito anos... O.Ov E já terminou a escola – eu passei a acreditar em milagres depois disso – mas como ele devia estar ainda da escola pra essa historinha, achamos melhor reproduzir o aniversário de 2004 dele..._

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Felipe: **(engolindo os salgados) Parece que nossa amiga bela adormecida já está dormindo de novo. _

_**Luiz: **Pena..._

_**Felipe: ...**Que eu vou ter que comer todos os doces! (Ataca a bandeja de brigadeiro)_

_(Luiz, Ayatá e James pulam em cima do Felipe pra pegar os doces) (Guerra com direito a mortos e feridos)_

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz XD_

_FIM_


	2. Lula lá e o polvo peixe aqui

_**Disclamer do Felipe: **Só pra dar efeito, as bobagens vão ser ditas antes da história propriamente dita. Só pra dar efeito e porque eu gosto de ser diferente! XD_

_**Luiz: **Diferente e idiota... ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Sai pra lá, viado, que esse é o MEU disclamer. ò.ó_

_**Luiz: **Não sei porque você chamou isso de disclamer, você não vai dizer nada relacionados a direitos autorais ou coisa assim..._

_**Felipe: **Vou sim, quer ver?_

_Essa historinha aconteceu de verdade, por mais incrível que pareça. Todos os direitos são reservados a mim, que sou o personagem principal e o contador dessa coisa. _

_Viu só, viado? P_

_**Luiz: **Só porque eu falei... ¬¬'_

_**Ayatá: **É impressão minha ou o Luiz desistiu de rebater os xingamentos do Felipe?_

_**Felipe: **Ele finalmente admitiu que é gay, só isso!_

_**Luiz: **Não, é que eu percebi que não adianta tentar forçar nada na mente daqueles que são mentalmente incapazes. u.ú_

_**Felipe: **Quem é que você está chamando de mentalmente incapaz, hein, seu esclerosado? O.õ_

_**Luiz: **(vozinha infantil) Olha só, ele é tão incapaz que nem percebeu que o xingamento era pra ele! XD_

_**Felipe: **Humpf... O que vem de baixo não me atinge! (Felipe cinco centímetros mais alto que o Luiz se achando O altão)_

_**Luiz: **Vamos logo pra história antes que eu realmente queira acabar com o aniversariante..._

_**Felipe: **Quem decide quando passar ou não a história sou eu! ò.ó_

_Passa aí a história!_

_(Liga um retro-projetor) (começa a contagem regressiva daqueles filmes antigos)_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0,75..._

_0,5..._

_0,25..._

_0,15..._

_(retro-projetor explode)_

_**Felipe: **(Chamuscado) Mamãe, chama o Jarbas! x-x_

_(luzes de emergência acendem) (Chega o Jarbas e liga o equipamento novo)_

_(Imagem de alta definição digital na tv de tela plana 29 polegadas)_

_(musiquinha de suspense) _

**

* * *

**

LULA LÁ E O POLVO (PEIXE) AQUI

Essa é pra contar pros meus filhos, netos, bisnetos e, se der, pros meus tataranetos também. Sabe aquelas histórias que a gente só acredita vendo, mas só vendo mesmo? Assim, com os próprios olhos? Então. Essa é uma. E aconteceu comigo. No dia do meu aniversário. Quer mais? No ano que eu ia atingir a idade mínima pra jogar no futebol profissional. Mais um pouquinho? Ela envolve o Presidente da República. O Presidente da República em ano de eleição! Acho que agora já chega. Não, não chega. Esqueci de acrescentar que ela envolve o Presidente da República em ano de eleição e uma peixaria. Agora sim chega, ou vai parecer história de pescador.

Estava eu lá, indo comprar peixe pro almoço, já que todo domingo lá em casa a gente só come peixe. Não me pergunte porquê, é uma das manias da minha mãe que eu ainda não entendi bem. Normalmente, a gente tem a Raimunda pra ir pra gente, – a Raimunda é a empregada nordestina, acho que do Ceará, um tanto baixinha e gordinha, que fala com sotaque, mas que cozinha como ninguém! – só que nesse dia ela estava doente e pediu folga do serviço. Logo nesse dia! Logo no _meu _dia! Aí sobrou pra mim, claro, o filho único, amado, idolatrado da mamãe, que passa os dias se matando de tanto treinar nos juniores do São Paulo F.C., atual campeão do mundo e que vai disputar a semifinal da Libertadores. O filho querido, amado, idolatrado salve, salve que foi pra peixaria em troca de um mês extra de mesada.

Nossa, eu me vendo por tão pouco!

Como eu ia dizendo, estava lá eu, indo comprar peixe para o almoço – e tinha que ser o peixe certo, da medida certa, com a cara certa, ou o negócio não ia funcionar. Essa mania de exatidão neurótica da minha mãe é outra das manias que eu ainda não entendi bem. – quando um barulho longínquo de tiros assustou os pombos que mendigavam na praça. Eu continuei andando normalmente, tiros em São Paulo no meio de uma manhã de domingo já são meio que rotina, sabe, ninguém se importa muito ou presta muita atenção, a não ser que tenha a má sorte de estar no meio do fogo cruzado. Aí é cada um por si e o Deus que nos acuda.

Mas enfim, pela terceira vez estava lá eu indo comprar peixe para o almoço – o tal do peixe milimetricamente descrito que me deu uma súbita pena do peixeiro – quando ouvi o barulho dos tiros vindo de lá onde o Judas perdeu as botas e continuei andando. As pessoas ao meu redor começaram a correr desabaladas, a essa altura os pombos já deviam estar em Porto Alegre, quem sabe fazendo uma visitinha ao meu amigo Luiz – que aliás, é gaúcho e é _sim _viado, por mais que ele diga o contrário!. E eu nem vi, estava distraído tentando lembrar da descrição completa do peixe, já que a pressa tinha me impedido de escrever – acho que era alguma coisa como uma tainha inteira, sem olhos, sem cabeça e sem órgãos internos (_parênteses do parênteses: como ela pode ser inteira se ela pede pra tirar tudo de dentro?), _pesando entre dois quilos e dois quilos e trezentos e dez gramas (_outro parênteses dentro do parênteses: viu, eu não disse que ela era específica?) _já com tudo descontado, que fosse pescada no dia não muito mais do que quatro horas atrás, com o interior não muito colorido, nem muito pálido, não muito sujo, mas também que não fosse totalmente esterilizado, e o rabo devia estar inteiro. Não sei porque toda essa implicância com o rabo, ela me repetiu umas trocentas vezes que o maldito rabo tinha que estar inteiro, mas não me respondeu quando eu perguntei por quê. Tá, e ela ainda esperava que eu voltasse pra casa a tempo de fazer o almoço. Do jeito que as coisas iam, eu ia ir de peixaria em peixaria e a gente só ia comer essa porcaria desse peixe na janta.

Voltando, estava lá eu indo comprar peixe para o almoço – aquele ali da descrição _minúscula_ – quando ouvi o barulho dos tiros lá pra lá de Bagdá – Ou pra lá do Líbano, considerando o mais novo capítulo da guerra do Oriente Médio – e continuei andando. As pessoa ao meu redor começaram a correr desabaladas, os pombos já lá em Manaus sendo domesticados pelo Ayatá, e eu nem vi, estava distraído tentando lembrar da descrição completa do peixe, já que a pressa tinha me impedido de escrever – é, eu sou muito burro algumas vezes – Eu só percebi que tinha algum barraco acontecendo quando um mané qualquer – daqueles que se vestem com a roupa da moda, de marca, só pra parecer _os bacanas _– passou por cima de mim feito uma jamanta. – Não, _uma jamanta_, não _o Jamanta _da novela das oito que acabou recentemente e que aliás era a ressuscitação do Jamanta de uma outra novela da Globo que ficava dizendo "Jamanta não morreu" com uma cara de besta.

Esquecendo _o Jamanta_, estava lá eu indo comprar peixe para o almoço – é, o peixe. Sou só eu ou mais alguém está achando que tanta repetição já tá começando a encher o saco? – quando ouvi o barulho dos tiros lá dos morros cariocas – É, _os carioca_ _mérrrmo_, _merrmão! _Que a guerra deles é tão ruim quanto a nossa! – e continuei andando. As pessoa ao meu redor começaram a correr desabaladas, a essa altura os pombos já deviam estar tirando um cochilo com o Carlos lá nas praias de Salvador – que aliás devem estar debaixo d'água nessa época do ano – eu nem vi, estava distraído tentando lembrar da descrição completa do peixe, já que a pressa tinha me impedido de escrever – É, olha o idiota aqui de novo! – Eu só percebi que tinha algum barraco acontecendo quando um mané qualquer – E só podia né, porque as pessoas normais pelo menos tem olhos... – passou por cima de mim feito uma jamanta – Não, não vou repetir todo aquele papo sobre o Jamanta, porque, francamente, ficar fazendo propaganda das novelas da Rede Globo é no mínimo coisa de viado, e o Luiz não está aqui! – e eu caí no chão. Mas eu caí com estilo, fazendo aquelas poses tipo _Matrix_, então não me machuquei. – O que foi sorte do mané, porque se eu tivesse me machucado, cabeças iriam rolas, e não seria a minha!

É, eu não sei contar uma história sem enrolar muito...

Tá, todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu se leu os últimos parágrafos. Só pra acrescentar, se eu fosse repetir tudo de novo, dessa vez os pombos iam parar lá com o Cristiano no Plenário da Câmara pra aprender como é que se rouba dinheiro público e se recebe salários milionários para trabalhar três dias por mês e ainda assim não fazer nada. Aí o mané me derrubou, eu caí – viu, estamos fazendo algum progresso nessa coisa – não me machuquei porque eu aprendi a imitar os caras de _Matrix _e olhei pra trás no reflexo. Cara, eu juro que nunca senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem tanto. Sabe aquele pandemônio de filme de apocalipse de quinta categoria? E aqueles efeitos especiais da década de vinte? Junta tudo isso com um ônibus incendiado – outro – e um bando de bandidos – cara, essa cacofonia foi boa, vai dizer? – armados com metralhadoras e fuzis AR-15 fazendo cara de mau. Era mais ou menos isso que eu estava vendo, com a diferença de que os fuzis AR-15 eram na verdade de mentira e o bando de bandidos – tenta repetir isso um monte de vezes, é legal! – era em sua maioria formado por velhos carecas, gordos e grisalhos. Por isso que eu disse que era filme de quinta.

Eu não sabia muito bem se ria, se chorava, se entrava em pânico ou se ia lá xingar os caras por serem tão incompetentes. Porra, se era pra causar terror, então tinha que causar _terror, _mas _terror _mesmo, não só terror. Aquilo ali era pior do que _thriller_ caseiro! A cena seguinte foi linda: Eu caminhando calmamente na direção dos caras enquanto todo o resto da multidão que sempre lota São Paulo não importa em que lugar você esteja ia correndo em pânico na direção contrária. Eu cheguei na frente do cara que parecia ser o líder e xinguei ele de incompetente, viado, e mais um monte de nome feio que eu não vou escrever pra não chocar as mentes mais sensíveis que podem estar lendo essa coisa.

Aí o mundo parou de vez, né! Todo mundo que estava correndo parou pra me encarar. Meus quinze segundos de fama se estenderam até quase um minuto, eu acho. E o ônibus queimando. E aquele cheiro insuportável de fumaça. Os idiotas ficaram me encarando por tanto tempo que nem viram a polícia chegar e prender todo mundo. Falando sério, foi a primeira vez que eu vi a polícia de São Paulo agir tão rápido. Acho que era por causa do meu aniversário.

Meu ato de bravura por enfrentar os criminosos me rendeu uma ida até a delegacia pra explicar a situação, eu fui acusado de ser o chefe do bando porque estava xingando todo mundo e tive que usar toda a minha habilidade persuasiva pra convencer os caras de que eu era apenas um cidadão paulistano jogador do São Paulo F.C. – aliás, capitão do time – que estava de aniversário e tinha que ir até a peixaria pra comprar a tainha mais fresca que desse pra arranjar – fresca não no sentido de ter sido recém-pescada, mas no sentido de "a que mais tem manias", que fique bem claro!

Sabe quando foi que eu consegui livrar a minha cara? Quando colocaram o Lula no telefone pra falar comigo. É, cara, o Presidente da República, comigo, no telefone. Ele já tinha ouvido falar de mim, lá do primeiro ano de governo dele, no Torneio sul-americano de beyblade. Fora a parte dele ter lamentado o fato de eu ser São-paulino, – a parte dele ser corinthiano é difícil de engolir. Ainda bem que pelo menos eu não sou palmerense – nossa conversa fluiu muito bem, obrigado, e ele mandou os caras me largarem no mesmo lugar onde me encontraram. Ali, diga-se de passagem, onde o ônibus ainda estava queimando quando eu cheguei, e olha que já tinham se passado uma boas horinhas desde o começo da história.

Aí eu fui na peixaria que eu estava indo mesmo quando a história começou, na outra peixaria do lado, na do lado da do lado, na da esquina, na da rua de baixo, na da outra rua, na do outro lado da cidade – gente, São Paulo é a quarta maior cidade do mundo, viu? Não é mole atravessar ela toda só pra comprar um mísero _peixe_ – e finalmente achei a porcaria da tainha inteira, sem olhos, sem cabeça e sem órgãos internos, blábláblá, blébléblé. Resultado: voltei pra casa às sete da noite, e quando eu contei pra minha mãe o motivo da demora, ela não acreditou em uma linha do que eu tinha dito.

Francamente, essa mania que a minha mãe tem de não acreditar nas minhas histórias é mais uma das manias da minha mãe que eu ainda não entendi bem.

_FIM_

_(Com efeito!)_


	3. Lembranças

**LEMBRANÇAS**

- Hehashiro, olha só o que eu achei!

A voz adocicada e empolgada de Lily encheu a pequena casa encravada no centro da paquena cidade de Xigaze. O mestre de Kufe foi correndo atender ao chamado, como sempre. Atravessou correndo a pequena sala da casinha que há pouco começara a dividir com a namorada.

- O que foi, Honey?

- Encontrei outro dos seus tesouros perdidos em meio a toda essa bagunça! - Respondeu ela, mais do que empolgada. As coisas de Hehashiro tinham vindo para a casa nova empacotadas em uma infinidade de caixas, muitas com conteúdos que eles não imiaginavam. Já fazia algum tempo que a principal ocupação do casal era desempacotar e guardar, desempacotar e guardar, desempacotar e guardar. Desta vez, o "tesouro" vinha de uma caixa jogada embaixo do armário aéreo da sala. - Um álbum com fotos suas e do Toshihiro pequenos! - Os olhos da morena emitiam um brilho que deixava Hehashiro maravilhado, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer quando ela estava assim. _Qualquer coisa. _- Vamos vê-las, vamos? E quero que você me explique foto por foto!

Hehashiro sentou-se no sofá ao lado da garota, um tanto inseguro. Revirar o passado não era uma coisa que ele fazia com freqüencia, mesmo depois de resolvidos os velhos problemas familiares. O álbum a que Lily se referia era um livro grosso e amarelado pelo tempo, com a capa de couro empoeirada desbotando e lascando a tinta, mal se podia distingüir a palavra "álbum" entre os traços dourados remanescentes. Como Lily havia adivinhado que se tratava de um álbum de fotografias? Simples: ela aprendia mandarim muito mais rápido do que Hehashiro aprendera o inglês.

- Vamos ver o que tem aqui... - A sul-africana soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e encantamento. - Ai, que fofinho! Era você ou o Toshihiro?

Corando, Hehashiro tirou os olhos da foto para responder:

- Era eu. - E encarou os joelhos. Agora que completara vinte e um anos, achava um tanto vergonhoso mostrar suas primeiras fotos da época de bebê, em especial esta em que estava sentado no sofá com dois brinquedos enfiados na boca, seguros em suas pequenas e gordas mãozinhas.

- Como você era fofinho! - Lily se emocionou, começou a passar a mão pelas bochechas rosadas do bebê da foto como se quisesse apertar as de verdade - Não sabia que você um dia tinha sido tão gorduchinho assim! E olha essas bochechas...

- Todos os bebês são gorduchinhos! - Defendeu-se o chinês, agradecendo por nenhum de seus vizinhos entender inglês.

- Eu não era. - Retrucou a garota. - Agora sei quem a Lhana puxou, olha só, ela é igualzinha a você!

- Também não exagera...

- Mas é verdade! Olha só... Os olhos puxadinhos, as bochehcinhas rosadas, os bracinhos gordinhos, dentinhos nascendo tortinhos...

- Pode parar por aí...

Para evitar maiores danos, Hehashiro achou melhor virar a página do álbum, na esperança que sua situação fosse melhorar e que a empolgação de Lily por ver o namorado versão "Bebê Johnson" diminuísse um pouco. Engano seu.

- Ah... Que bonitinho!

Como se fosse possível, Hehashiro ficou ainda mais vermelho. Tinha sorte por estar sozinho com a garota no momento, se certos adolescentes de cabelos longos vissem essa foto, ele seria obrigado a aguentar provocações pelos próximos dois meses pelo menos.

- Então você mentiu quando disse que não sabia trocar fraldas! Que coisa feia, Senhor Urameshi! - A falsa expressão emburrada no rosto de Lily fez o garoto relaxar um pouco. Até que a imagem de um pequeno e mais magro Hehashiro só de cuecas se esticando para poder alcansar o topo da mesa e ajudar a mãe a trocar um par de pezinhos gordinhos era mesmo bonitinha.

- Sabia que desde essa época o Toshihiro já era cabeludo? Com três meses de idade a gente já podia prender e fazer penteados malucos com aquela massa marrom. Deve ter uma foto dele assim mais pra frente ou em outro álbum, minha mãe adorava treinar seus dotes de cabelereira nele.

Pausa momentânea para as risadas.

- Falando em cabelo, você vai mesmo cortar esse rabo de cavalo tão lindo? - Perguntou Lily, um pouco mais séria. Hehashiro também parou de sorrir.

- Sim. Eu tenho vinte e um anos agora, uma esposa e uma filha. Estou assumindo novas responsabilidades, preciso amadurecer e arrumar um emprego pra não ficar dependendo do meu pai.

- Eu sei que já discutimos isso, mas se ao menos você deixasse eu fazer alguma coisa...

- Não, não por enquanto. As coisas na China não são como você imagina, Honey. Mais pra frente, quando nossas vidas estiverem estáveis de novo, você vai fazer a faculdade que você queria e aí sim eu vou deixar você trabalhar.

- Não pense que eu vou ficar sempre obedecendo as suas ordens, viu, Senhor Meu Marido...

- Adoro quando você fala as coisas com tom irônico...

- Mas, voltando ao assunto de antes, cortar o cabelo por causa disso é tão... tão radical! Desde que eu te conheço o seu cabelo é desse jeito...

- Bom, Lily, um dia eu vou ficar careca, ter cabelos brancos, e você vai ter que se acostumar com o meu novo estilo, querendo ou não. Eu não vou poder ficar pra sempre com a mesma cara, não é?

- Mesmo assim eu ainda sou contra! - A garota fechou a cara, fazendo um biquinho que fez o "marido" rir baixinho.

- Não vamos brigar por causa disso! Você não queria ver fotos? Pois então, vamos continuar. - O chinês virou a página. Novamente havia um certo intervalo de tempo entre a nova foto e a anterior. Nela, havia um Hehashiro de cerca de dez anos ensopado com os longos cabelos escorridos ao lado de uma criança com a metade do tamanho dele, igualmente encharcada. Ambos estavam sentados sorrindo enquanto tremiam de frio, e o segundo garoto podia muito bem se passar por clone do primeiro.

- Você e o Toshihiro, certo? Quando foi isso? - Perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Foi quando o meu irmaozinho quase se afogou e eu tive que salvar ele. Essa foto meu pai tirou logo que a gente saiu do lago, ficamos rindo sem motivo por um tempão, e minha mãe quase teve um infarto quando contamos o que tinha acontecido.

O espaço de tempo entre essa foto e seguinte foi ainda maior. Ao que parecia, a família Urameshi não havia tirado uma única fotografia durante o período em que o primogênito estivera ausente. Lily emocionou-se ao ver a cena de seu namorado abraçando os pais depois da final do torneio africano. Mesmo tendo presenciado a cena ao vivo, ver por um outro ângulo o mesmo momento tirado de uma foto de jornal era uma situação completamente diferente e com uma emoção própria.

- Temos que colocar fotos novas no álbum, não podemos deixar outros anos passarem em branco! - Exclamou Lily, depois de limpar uma discreta lágrima. - Vou pedir para o papai mandar fotos nossas!

- É uma boa idéia. Assim poderemos contar com mais detalhes para todo mundo o que nós aprontamos em Pretória.

- Vou revelar os seus podres! - Lily provocou, cantarolando a frase.

- Não pense que você era uma santa... - Devolveu o outro no mesmo tom. Ele abraçou a namorada e beijou-lhe o rosto. Os dois ficaram algum tempo entretidos em suas carícias amorosas antes de voltar suas atenções novamente para o álbum.

- As próximas fotos são da Rússia...

Quando Hehashiro estava prestes a virar a página, um choro de bebê irrompeu do quarto do casal, deixando a dupla em alerta. Foi o chinês o primeiro a reagir.

- Ah, não! Onde estão aqueles moleques quando se precisa deles? Eu tinha pedido pra eles cuidarem da Lhana hoje, droga!

- Pediu, é? Eu não sabia disso... - Lily levantou-se do sofá e, com as mãos na cintura, começou a bater o pé no chão em sinal de irritação.

- Ah, Lily, Honey, é que eu queria passar o meu aniversário só com você, sabe? Sem nenhum bebê ou adolescente intrometido pra atrapalhar... - Ele tentou se aproximar da garota, mas desisitiu ao ver que sua expressão séria não mudara.

- Você está abandonando a sua filha na mão daqueles garotos inconseqüentes em um dia tão importante e especial como hoje, é isso? - Lily estava quase atingindo o ponto de ebulição.

- Não, não é isso! - Hehashiro recuou ainda mais. O choro de Lhana estava servido de trilha sonora para o drama. - Eu amo a nossa filha, você sabe disso, só que... às vezes cuidar de um bebê cansa, e já faz muito tempo que não temos um tempinho só pra nós dois... Não faz essa cara, ela não combina com você, vai!

Lily finalmente cedeu, e os dois correndo um em direção ao outro e se abraçaram no ar, como nos filmes de Holllywood, beijando-se apaixonadamente na seqüência. O choro do bebê tornou-se ainda mais alto e eles foram obrigados a se separar para acudi-la, deixando aberto no sofá o pequeno álbum de fotos encadernado em couro, no qual a luta mais empolgante de suas vidas parecia ganhar vida novamente...

_OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoOOoO_

_**James: **Finalmente, depois de um mês de férias, estamos de volta/o/_

_**Lily: **Na verdade, só voltamos porque eu e a Ann ameaçamos começar uma greve caso você atrasasse ainda mais esses one-shots de aniversário atrasados. Sabia que o aniversário do Hehashiro foi há duas semanas? E quanto a Ann e John? E não se esqueça que Luiz e William vão soprar as velinhas na quarta..._

_**James: **Tá bom, Lily, tá bom, eu já entendi... x-x_

_Na verdade, o que aconteceu foi que os meus horários entraram em colapso no meio das férias, meu horário sagrado de escrever fics (sábado de manhã) foi substituído por um curso de mangá..._

_**Hehashiro: **Sim, James faz curso de mangá. E não, James não sabe desenhar! XD_

_**James: **Obrigado, Hehashiro... u.ú_

_**Hehashiro: **Disponha! XDDD_

_(James aci dormindo no colo de Lily)_

_O que? OO (Hehashiro fica louco de ciúme e o lado violendo dele aparece de novo) JAMES, EU VOU TE DESTRUIR, DESGRAÇADO! Ò.Ó_

_(James sai voando depois de ser socado pelo Hehashiro)_

_**Lily: **Hehashiro! (Lily chocada com as mãos na frente da boca) Isso foi... isso foi... (Lily sorri) A melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito! _

/o/ _Ele mereceu! u.ú_

_**James: **(Em algum lugar, preso contorcido em meio a vários galhos de árvores) ATÉ TU, LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TT.TT_

_**Hehashiro: **Vamos ficando por aqui agora, com o anúncio de que um novo capítulo dessa fic de one-shots vai ser postada todos os dias até quinta-feira, para entrar em dia com todos os aniversários atrasados. Infelizmente, não dá pra promenter nada sobre o novo capítulo do Torneio Norte-Americano, porque o James vai participar de um concurso de oratória na comemoração dos 50 anos da imigração japonesa no Rio Grande do Sul e vai ficar o fim de semana inteiro fora. Mas ele promete se esforçar para colocar alguma coisa durante a semana que vem._

_**Lily: **É, ele promete, ou vai se ver com a gente! ò.ó_

_Ah, e agradecemos a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews e fizeram os desenhos dos uniformes. Mesmo que o James tenha dado uma de desnaturado e não respondido a nenhum review desde que entrou de férias - detalhe: as aulas recomeçaram há duas semanas - ele ficou muito feliz e empolgado quando algumas pessoas disseram já ter alguns desenhos. E estamos todos ansiosos para ver! _

_**Hehashiro: **Até breve, nós vamos..._

_(Choro de bebê vindo de longe)_

_**Hehashiro e Lily: **LHANA! _

_(Hehashiro e Lily saem correndo pra acudir o bebê)_

_(Toshihiro e Len chegam do nada)_

_**Len: **Olha só, o lap top velho-novo do James está dando sopa! XD_

_**Toshihiro: **Sabe o que isso significa? (olhar significativo para Len)_

_**Len: **O que? (olhar significativo para Toshihiro)_

_**Toshihiro e Len: **HORA DE HACKEAR! oo/_

_(A tela fica preta quando Len e Toshihiro começam a mexer nos arquivos secretos do James.)_

_FIM_


	4. Como cães e gatos

**COMO CÃES E GATOS**

_Ah, as velhas festinhas em família! São tantas recordações! A cada aniversário meu e do John, toda a nossa família se reunia na nossa casa para comemorar. A tioa Emily e a tia Margaret viajavam de Adelaide a Sydney só para a ocasião, e a vovó Margaret se encarregava de fazer todos os docinhos. Claro, vinham também aquele bando de primos as tias da minha mãe e do meu pai que só marcavam a festa pela quantidade, mas que na verdade eu nunca prestei muita atenção._

A tia Emily e a tia Margaret são as melhores tias que podíamos ter. Elas não se casaram, apesar de serem as irmãs mais velhas de minha mãe, preferindo morar juntas em um chalé no meio de uma cidade cravada em um deserto. Eram raras as vezes que as visitávamos, mas elas sempre arranjavam uma desculpa para nos ver. Ann era a favorita da tia Emily, enquanto a tia Margaret sempre demonstrou gostar muito de mim. Acho que a família da minha mãe deve ter alguma predisposição genética para brigas em família, pois as ditas cujas discutindo costumavam provocar em mim pesadelos nos meus tempos de menino. Elas sempre apostavam para ver qual de nós se sairia melhor em um duelo por elas planejado, sendo totalmente desnecessário dizer que eu não raramente desapontava a tia Margaret.

_Era nossa festa de cinco anos. A casa estava cheia e o quintal, preparado para o bando de amiguinhos que íamos trazer pra lá naquele dia. Eu já tinha vencido John uma meia dúzia de vezes quando a campainha tocou e nós apostamos corrida para ver quem cheria primeiro e atenderia a porta. Claro que eu venci, empurrando meu irmãozinho para o lado e fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça na parede. Eu não liguei pra ele e atendi a porta, sendo a primeria a recepcionar a tia Emily e a tia Margaret. Cada uma carregava uma caixa que, na visão de uma criança emocionada porque poderia abrir a mão inteira para mostrar a idade para os velhinhos simpáticos que fazem esse tipo de pergunta quando saímos para passear no parque, parecia gigantesca. Tia Emily colocou a caixa dela no chão para me pegar no colo e beijar estalado. Eu beijei e abracei ela também, tentando fazer ciuminho no John, que ainda estava se recuperando da pancada ajudado pela tia Margaret._

Quando a campainha tocou, Ann e eu disparamos simultaneamente para atender, novamente entrando em uma competição. Não só perdi como acabei com a cabeça arremessada contra a parede. Antes que pudesse começar a chorar, porém, tia Margaret apareceu e me tomou em seus braços, me consolando. Assim que minha cabeça parou de latejar, percebi que ao lado dela jazia uma caixa gigante com alguns buracos. Perguntaria o que era, se não fosse tomado pela visão de Ann beijando tia Emily ao meu lado de um jeito obviamente provocativo. Se era outro duelo que ela queria, outro duelo teria. Ficamos assim até nossos pais aparecerem no hall de entrada, insistindo para que nós parássemos de cumprimentar nossas tias e fossemos logo abrir os presentes, ou eles poderiam ficar cansados de esperar. À princípio, a frase não fazia sentido, presentes não ficam cansados, entretanto essa seria a minha próxima surpresa do dia. Ao me aproximar para abrir minha caixa, ela começou a se mexer, e eu recuei com uma exclamação de surpresa salpicada de terror.

_John pulou para os braços da tia Margaret quando a caixa que ele ia abrir começou a se agitar. Eu ri muito, claro, e meus pais e tias também, e não me assustei quando a minha caixa também começou a balançar. Não hesitei e abri a tampa. Um lindo gatinho malhado de olhos de bolas de gude me encarou, miou pra mim e pulou para o meu colo. FIcamos amigos imediatamente. Era uma menina, como tia Emily me explicou, e eu achamei ela de KItty. John só teve coragem de abrir a caixa dele depois que a tia Margaret jurou que eu mordia mais do que o que estava lá dentro. _

Tia Margaret praticamente me empurrou para a caixa tremulante, me garantindo que nada de mal aconteceria. Não me atrevi a olhar para Ann, achei que ela fosse rir de mim, e tenho certeza de que não estava enganado. Rezando para que Deus tivesse piedade de uma pobre e inocente criancinha amedrontada como eu, abri a tampa. E fui atacado! Mais precisamente, eu fui derrubado pela criatura peluda e agitada que pulou no meu colo e lambeu todo meu rosto. Demorou um pouco para que eu percebesse que se tratava de um filhote de cachorro Collie. Acabei nomeando-o Licky por por causa de sua língua que se recusava a ficar comportada dentro da boca.

_Brincamos a tarde toda, mas não deixamos Kitty e Licky sozinhos, sabendo da rivalidade natural entre cães e gatos. Eu e minhas amigas fizemos de tudo com minha nova gatinha, até mesmo vesti-la com roupas de boneca e fazê-la tomar chá. Ela era tão mansa que nem sequer miou. Depois de algumas horas, comecei a achar que a tia Emily tinha escolhido o animalzinho errado pra mim, já que a gata se parecia mais com o John do que comigo. _

Licky era incrível. Mesmo sem recolher a língua uma única vez, ele se provou um forte e corajoso amiguinho nas nossas brincadeiras no jardim. Ele corria conosco pela grama e lambia nossas caras quando cansávamos e nos atiravamos no tapete esverdeado. Meus amigos gostaram muito dele também, e aos poucos suas mentes começaram a montar planos com os quais eu não simpatizava nem um pouco. Alguns achavam que o cachorro não era nada parecido comigo, lembrava muito mais a minha irmã. PEnsaram em reclamar com as minhas tias, as quais eles achavam que tinham confundido nossos presentes. O que veio em seguida foi um plano sem fundamento para arrumar um confronto entre o cão e o gato, para que pelo menos uma vez eu pudesse me sair melhor do que Ann naquele aniversário. Mesmo com todos os meus protestos, eles levaram o plano adiante até as últimas conseqüências.

_Eu e minhas amigas estávamos começando outra rodada no nosso chá com a convidade especial Kitty quando o grupinho de garotos babacas que o John chamava de amigos apareceu com o cachorrinho dele de baixo do braço. Eu reparei que o meu irmãozinho era o último do grupo, novamente com aquela cara de covarde dele. Eles queriam que eu soltasse Kitty e deixasse o Licky dar cabo dela. Minhas amigas começaram a gritar desesperadas, chamando a atenção das minhas tias, do papai e da mamãe, que se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu encarei os garotos nos olhos e tirei o vestidinho de Kitty, preparando-a para a guerra aos som dos gritos de protestos das garotas ao meu lado. _

Foi traumatizante. Eu nunca concordei com aquelas idéias malucas, e nunca quis levá-la adiante. Mesmo sabendo que Licky não era uma criatura covarde, qualquer coisa que passasse algumas horas com Ann poderia ser elevada à categoria de "potencialmente perigosa". Assim que os dois animais foram colocados um de frente para o outro, eles se encararam, se rodearam, se estudaram para a batalha. Licky rosnou e avançou contra Kitty. Dois segundos depois, eu estava correndo para o banheiro com lágrimas saíndo em forma de cachoeira dos meus olhos. Tinha um grande arranhão no rosto também, porém perante a dor psicológica, isso não significava nada.

_Não sei como os amiguinhos idiotas do John pensaram que poderiam vencer o MEU bichinho de estimação. Não dizem que os animais imitam os donos? Pois então... KItty arrasou com Licky assim que ele tentou investir contra ela, arranhando focinho, patas, orelhas e até mesmo a cara do John quando ele tentou separar as criaturas. Mamãe separou os dois enquanto tia Margaret foi atrás do meu irmãozinho. Eu não sei onde ele foi, e pouco me interessa. Só sei que só fui vê-lo denovo depois que a festa terminou. Nessa hora, ele estava no quarto deitado na cama. Me deu pena dele, de verdade. Não, não sei se pena. Mas eu não gostei de ver meu irmãozinho naquele estado melancólico, e acabei fazendo KItty e Licky - cheio de curativos - se reconciliarem na frente dele. Eu não pedi desculpas, não tinha porque fazer isso, convenhamos, mas ele voltou a falar comigo e me desejou boa noite bem animado na hora de dormir. _

Eu estava decidido a não falar mais com Ann depois daquilo. As humilhações dela estavam indo longe demais. Tia Margaret veio falar comigo e me convenceu a ir pro quarto e fazer um curativo. Ela me disse que Licky estava bem, apesar dos arranhões, e que eles já haviam separado os dois. Não quis mais descer. Não tinha mais motivos. Fiquei no quarto, deitado na cama - vestindo meu pijama até - até ela abrir vagarosamente a porta do quarto, perguntando se podia entrar. Não respondi. Ela deve ter visto meu abatimento, pois logo desapareceu, para voltar em seguida trazendo os dois animaizinhos. Ann largou os dois na minha cama e eles, para minha surpresa, começaram a se lamber, ela, ronronando e ele, abanando o rabo. Não consegui segurar, e acabei chorando de novo, emocionado. Não tinha mais como brigar com a minha irmã depois disso, tinha?Acabamos fazendo as pazes, e dormimos juntos, com Licky e Kitty em nossos pés.

De um jeito ou de outro, esse foi um aniversário que nós nunca esqueceremos. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

_**James:** Segunda história da semana/o/ _

_**Ann: **Ah, estava com saudade! Eu não acredito que faz tanto tempo assim que sumimos... Oi Gente! (acenando animadamente)_

_(John aparece por trás de Ann e abraça a irmã por trás)_

_**John: **Oi gente!_

_(Ann derruba John) (John fica vendo estrelas)_

_**Ann: **Jamie está atrasado! Ah, se naõ fosse pela minha força... todos os leitores iam ficar esperando eternamente, não é? O.õ_

_**James: **Claro que não, claro que não! (com medo da cara ameaçadora da Ann)_

_**Ann: **Viu só, Littledark, ele escreveu alguma coisa com a gente! Seu desejo foi atendido! E amanhã é a vez do William! (William no fundo pulando emocionado)_

_(Ann soca William)_

_(William sai voando e vai parar no Pólo Norte)_

_(William encontra o Bóris fugindo de um bando de pingüins e ursos polares - sim, os pingüins do pólo norte, eles existem! XD - e sai correndo junto com ele pra não virar a nova vítima deles)_

_**John: **O triste fim de William Hopfiel... n.n'_

_**Ann: **E se vocês não se comportarem, será também O triste fim de James HIwatari e John Willians. u.ú_

_Infelizmente, vamos ter que ficar por aqui hoje, o James precisa dormir. É uma promessa, voltaremos amanhã, com mais histórias felizes e mais off-talks non-sense. Bye, bye! o/_

_**John: **Bye bye! o/_

_**James: **Bai bai! o/_

_The End_


	5. Go! Go! Megane's

**GO! GO! MEGANE'S**

_Megane ni koi suru nante (U-FALL IN LOVE)/ (Coisas como se apaixonar por óculos)  
Bakana mane wa shichya dame sa (U-FUNNY LOVE)/ (Não faça uma imitação idiota disso)  
Fui ni hashiridashita hitomi ni namida ga kirari  
tonight/ (Você começou a correr inexperadamente com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos)  
_

Droga, não é possível ter tanto azar com garotas! Como pode? Eu tenho certeza de que fiz tudo certo: entrei no " digitei a minha biografia completa, completei o perfil nos mínimos detalhes, destacando a minha beleza de caráter, o meu porte atlético e, claro, minha inteligência fora do normal, até mesmo disse que usava óculos charmosos. Tá certo que a foto que eu coloquei foi um pouquinho modificada no photoshop, mas eu só apaguei as espinhas!

Não entendo como você, que ants dizia amar os homens de óculos, fugiu de mim assim que me viu pessoalmente. Não entendo.

_Maji ni ore ga hoshii nara (U-FALL IN LOVE)/ (Mas se você me quer realmente)  
Sore wa sore de ii keredo (U-FUNNY LOVE)/ (Isso seria o suficiente ali)  
Tada no akogare dake de horetara yakedo wo suru ze/ (Apenas se apaixonar sem adoração pode fazer você se queimar)  
_

Me mandou um e-mail depois do "encontro" dizendo que tinha sido pega de surpresa pelo meu "charme". Quem não estaria, não é? Quando te perguntei se ainda tinha chance, a resposta foi que tentaria o seu máximo. De certa forma, isso naõ ficou muito claro pra mim. O que você quis dizer?

_  
Hontou no ore wo kanjitemiroyo / (Tente sentir o verdadeiro eu)  
LENS no oku ni kakureta / (Escondido por trás das lentes)  
Saikou no egao 100 (hyaku paasento)/ (O melhor sorriso cem por cento)  
Inochi wo kakete mamoru ze / (darei a minha vida para protegê-lo) _

Megane megane megane megane sanjou/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos estão aqui!)  
Megane megane megane megane GO! GO/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos GO! GO!)

Eu juro, se chegar a conhecer o verdadeiro William Hopfiel, aí sim você vai se apaixonar de verdade. Juro com direito a certificado de garantia autenticado em cartório. Tentemos mais uma vez, eu e você sem surpresas. Você é bonita, até sinto a minha beleza ameaçada. Esse vestido de noite, brilhante, ressalta não só sua beleza exterior como a interior também. Só há um jeito de ficar a sua altura: vou tirar meus óculos.

_Megane wo hazushita ore to (U-FALL IN LOVE)/ (Não reconhecer a diferença)  
Sore chigatte mo wakaranai (U-FUNNY LOVE)/ (De mim sem os meus óculos)  
Chotto kidotta taido desu masu. taningyougi/ (Com sua atitude convencida, você fala polidamente, mantendo a distância)_

Você não gostou? Por que esta cara assustada? Eu não sou um cara bonitão? Não fiquei a sua altura? O que houve com aquele sorriso que exibia agora a pouco, quando veio radiante em minha direção pronta para começar do zero? Vai desistir de tudo agora, me deixando no escuro sem saber qual foi a causa de sua mudança brusca de comportamento? Eu ainda sou o mesmo cara! Só fiquei com os olhos um pouco menores! 

Tanjun ni ore wo shinjitemiroyo/ (Simplesmente tente acreditar em mim)  
LENS no oku ni hisometa / (confinado profundamente por trás das lentes)  
Unmei no deai kanjitemiroyo/ (Tente sentir nosso encontro predestinado)  
Kono ai LOVE mugendai / (Esse amor LOVE é infinitamente grande)

Megane megane megane megane saikyou/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos são os mais fortes!)  
Megane megane megane megane GO! GO/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos GO! GO!)

E agora você me olha com essa cara tranqüila. Não sei o que está pensando, não estou entendendo nada. Pelo menos espero que esses pensamentos sejam bons. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempão, ali, parados no meio do ponto de encontro, as pessoas passando do lado, sem nos dar atenção, distraídas com as próprias vidas. Então eu convido: vamos lá, me dê sua mão e vamos sair por aí nessa noite de lua brilhante, aproveitando toda a força de sua luz.

_  
Koi no (megane wo) shouten wo (hazushite) futari awasete/ (Combinando o foco (tire) do nosso amor (os óculos)  
Soshite sonna iromegane sutete sunao ni sekai wo mina yo/ (E então, jogando fora esses tão coloridos óculos, olhe para o mundo francamente!)  
_

É o melhor aniversário da minha vida!

_  
Junai no futari date meganee ze / (As lentes planas de amor puro)  
Yuuhi ni mukatte sakebu / (Gritam no sol poente)  
Saikou no egao 100 / (O melhor sorriso cem por cento)  
Inochi wo kakete mamoru ze/ (darei a minha vida para protegê-lo)  
Kindan no megane hazushita yoru wa / (A noite que eu tirei os óculos proibidos)  
Omae wo yumemite nemuru / (Eu sonhei com você enquanto dormia)  
Unmei no deai kanjiteiru ze / (sinta nosso encontro predestinado)  
Kono ai LOVE mugendai / (Esse amor LOVE é infinitamente grande)  
_

O sonho se torna realidade quando você aceita e toma a minha mão e nós saímos pela rua, aproveitando as luzes da cidade para o nosso passeio. Conversamos o tempo todo, você também gosta de beyblade, temos muita coisa em comum. Até mesmo Tanka entrou na farra, não há como não se apaixonar por um esquilinho tão bonitinho. Tal mestre, tal fera-bit, certo?

_  
Megane megane megane megane saikou/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos são os melhores!)  
Megane megane megane megane GO! GO/ (óculos óculos óculos óculos GO! GO!)  
Zureru ageru kakeru hazusu GO! GO/ (abaixa, levanta, coloca, tira GO! GO!)_

Thank you very much! XD

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**William: **Finalmente! Finalmente! Eu desencanei! Eu desencanei! Arranjei uma namorada! (William pulando feito canguru em cima da equipe dele)_

_**Ann: **Auto lá, cruza de jaburu com filhote de cruz-credo! Foi só um encontro, você naõ pediu a garota em namoro, pediu_?

_**William: **Hehehehehhe... (WIlliam capota e começa a chorar copiosamente) EU SOU UM FRACASSO! EU SOU UM FRACASSO! DESSE JEITO NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIR ARRANJAR UMA NAMORADA! TT.TT_

_**Emy: **(consolando o William) Ah, naõ fica assim, naõ fica assim! Um dia você ainda vai conseguir! Deve ter alguém em algum lugar por aí que queira ficar com você. Todos tem a sua alma gêmea! n.n_

_**William: **Obrigado, Emy, só você que me entende! (William desaba nos braços da Emy e os dois caem no chão) Y.Y_

_**John: **Veja, Ann, não é bonitinho_? _(tocado com a cena dos dois caídos desconcertados)_

_**Ann: **Não seja radículo, isso foi só um acidente..._

_(Uma bomba explode)_

_(Muita fumaça)_

_(WATB tossindo feito asmásticos)_

_(Luiz e Felipe aparecem do nada, o primeiro vestindo o uniforme colorado e o segundo, o do tricolor paulista)_

_**Luiz: **Da'lhe INTER! BOLA PRA FRENTE NA LIBERTADORES! ARRASA O TRICOLOR, QUE ISSO VOCÊ SABE FAZER BEM! ò.ó_

_**FElipe: **(barulho de cornetaço) SÃO PAAAAAULO! SÃO PAAAAULO! CAMPEÃO DO MUNDO! VAI QUE A VITÓRIA ESPERA VOCÊ NA CASA DO ADVERSÁRIO! CALA OS ADVERSÁRIOS TODOS! QUERO VER O BEIRA RIO EM SILÊNCIO! _

_**Ann: **O que vocês estão fazendo aqui_? _(Com os olhos vermelhos por causa da fumaça. Ela está assustadoramente assustadora). _

_**Luiz: **Estamos invadindo! E anunciando que até a final da LIbertadores acabar, eu e esse são paulino aí somos inimigos! E esse é o motivo da minha fic de aniversário ser postada só amanhã, eu preciso aproveitar o título que estamos prestes a ganhar..._

_**Felipe: **Humpf, du-vi-de-o-dó! Ainda somos os campeões do mundo, vamos defender o título! _

_**John: **Ah, essa conversa já está me irritando!_

_**Ann: **É, está irritando mesmo! Quer saber_? _VÃO TODOS PRO INFERNO! (Ann detona uma das bombinhas que o Felipe tinha trazido e tudo vai pelos ares) _

_( Felipe e Luiz saem voando e aterrissam no Beira Rio)_

_(William sai voando e aterrissa no Pólo Norte)_

_(Bóris passa correndo)_

_(WIlliam fica olhando com cara de idiota)_

_(Bóris some)_

_(Passa uma procissão de ursos polares, pingüins, mamas, e outras criaturas das histórias da carochina)_

_(A procissão de ursos polares, pingüins, mamas, e outras criaturas das histórias da carochina atropela William)_

_(WIlliam fica esmagado enterrado pela neve até aparecer uma alma caridosa disposta a salvá-lo) _

_(Ou não...)_

_FIM!_


	6. Feriado especial, glória do Desporto

**FERIADO ESPECIAL, A GLÓRIA DO DESPORTO NACIONAL**

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ DO INTER! DIRETAMENTE DO BEIRA RIO, EM PORTO ALEGRE! O TIME COLORADO COMEÇA A TRILHAR SEU CAMINHO RUMO À GLÓRIA MÁXIMA DO FUTEBOL: UM EMPATE E GARANTIRÃO O DIREITO DE DISPUTAR O MUNDIAL INTERCLUBES EM TÓQUIO!

E, como não podia deixar de ser, eu era parte dessa festa toda, sentado no banco de reservas ao lado do meu time. Era o caçula entre todos, e estava ali mais como convidado de honra do que como jogador de verdade. O clube resolveu me presentar pela minha brilhante atuação como goleiro e capitão do time sub-17. Bem, quem mais poderia se gabar de ver seu time campeão da Copa Libertadores da América no dia do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos?

Não deu, e eu não quis que desse, para segurar. Na hora do gol eu tive que ir até o banco de reservas do São Paulo pra encher o saco do meu querido "capitão", que por um acaso se encontrava lá também, como um profissional de verdade. Em início de carreira, na real, mas sabe como são certas redes de tv que adoram bajular o eixo Rio-São Paulo e ficam criando pêlo em ovo e catando coisa onde não tem só pra ter alguma reportagem e ganhar ibope: Felipe não tinha nem dois meses como profissional, entrava de vez em quando em campo no final dos jogos, quando já estava tudo decidido, e mesmo assim ele já era apontado como o próximo herói nacional. Algumas pessoas nascem com muita sorte mesmo...

Podemos dizer que quando o gol saiu, eu disse tudo que estava intalado na minha garganta desde a primeira vez que eu vi o guri e perdi pra ele no beyblade. Dessa vez, ele não ia tirar a minha glória. Não dessa vez. Não hoje. O Felipe mal me encarou, ficou olhando incrédulo pro gramado, sem entender como seu ídolo e agora capitão Rogério Ceni havia deixado a bola entrar, perdendo o duelo contra o Fernandão depois de quase trinta minutos de jogo. E aposto que ele também estava se mordendo por dentro por saber que muito provavelmente não entraria em campo e ia ter que ficar assistindo quieto enquanto seu time era massacrado. Bem feito pra ele.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

A semana inteira estava sendo irreal. Primeiro, a gente massacrou o São Paulo em pleno Morumbi, a casa deles. Eu fui, mas como um torcedor no meio daquela micro-faixa vermelha entre um mar tricolor. Felipe me deu de presente de aniversário a estadia na casa dele - E, cá entre nós, que casa! O cara vivia dizendo que era de classe média, mas pra mim aquele apartamento que ocupa o andar todo em um prédio chique de uma das regiões centrais da cidade é típico de famílias _beeeem_ abastadas. Eu cheguei lá no dia antes do jogo e voltei no dia depois, mas não cheguei a encontrar o pai dele, e só vi a mãe brevemente durante um almoço. Família ocupada. Me pergunto o que é pior: ficar sem os pais durante longos períodos de tempo porque eles estão em uma viagem de trabalho na Antártica ou viver na mesma casa que sua família, mas raramente encontrá-la. Não que o Felipe não fosse muito ocupado também. Além dos treinos diários, ainda tinha que terminar o último ano da escola. Eu não invejo ele, mas não invejo mesmo. Vida de profissional deve ser dura, e eu mal posso esperar pra chegar a minha vez. No aeroporto, quando eu estava voltado pra casa - no mesmo vôo do meu time, diga-se de passagem - eu lembro vagamente de ter ouvido alguma coisa tipo "insuportáveis torcedores colorados" ou coisa assim vindo da boca dele. _Heheheehe_.

Só fiquei sabendo que ia poder ficar no banco de reservas junto com o time principal na terça-feira, ou seja, a véspera do jogo. Meu treinador me chamou depois do treino daquele dia pra uma conversa particular, e quase perdi a parada de ônibus na volta pra casa, de tão viajandão que eu estava. Também não dormi de noite. E não prestei muita atenção na aula naquele dia também. Aliás, não foram muitos os que conseguiram. Deviam ter declarado o dia dezesseis de agosto feriado nacional. E o dia dezessete também, pra curar a ressaca da festa que já estava sendo preparada.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

O primeiro tempo terminou com o Inter vencendo, e o título inédito a apenas quarenta e cinco minutos de distância. Nós voltamos para o vestiário para ouvir o que o Abel, treinador, e a equipe tinham a dizer. Eu realmente me senti como parte do time naquela hora. A energia emanada pelo grupo naquele vestiário me fazia acreditar mais do que nunca que podíamos vencer o São Paulo mais uma vez. Dessa vez, eu venceria Felipe. Sinto muito, capitão, mas não posso deixar você levar a melhor sobre mim no dia do meu aniversário.

Mas alguma coisa deve ter dado muito errado. O segundo tempo mal tinha começado, há apenas cinco minutos, na verdade, quando um tal de Fabão empatou o jogo. Foi um golpe tão forte que quase me derrubou da cadeira. Tive que ser amparado pelo médico do time, o Luciano Ramires, e devo dizer que o fato deu mais munição para o Felipe jogar contra mim. Ele tinha finalmente percebido a minha presença ali. Ah, eu daria tudo pra poder dar uma sova nele naquele instante, piá desgraçado! Enquanto Ramires me acalmava, e a mais alguns reservas nervosos, Abel xingava os titulares e lhes dava mais algumas instruções antes da bola voltar a jogar. A tensão tomou conta de mim, embora o resultado ainda desse o título ao Inter. Se o São Paulo fizesse mais um gol, no entanto, teríamos uma prorrogação. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava confiar em Fernandão e Sóbis e na habilidades deles de marcar, também temia que Fabão tivesse outro golpe de sorte e passasse por Clemer outra vez. Ah, sim, também não podia deixar de imaginar que, se fosse eu lá no lugar do nosso camisa 1, a bola muito provavelmente não teria entrado.

Quinze minutos depois, o Beira Rio inteiro explodiu novamente de alegria, e eu novamente tomei o rumo do banco do São Paulo pra torrar a paciência do meu _querido _rival. Era o nosso segundo gol, de Tinga, sem dúvida nosso melhor jogador, e Rogério Ceni havia ajudado, falhando um tanto feio nessa bola... Estava no meio da minha dança da vitória quando percebi que os gritos e cantos de alegria tinham dado lugar a vaias e a protestos. Olhei pro gramado e só tive tempo de ver Tinga saindo de campo. Olhei pra ele sem entender, e Felipe também. Fui chamado de volta ao meu lugar e finalmente fiquei sabendo que nosso astro havia sido expulso por comemorar o gol tirando a camisa. Só tenho uma palavra pra essa situação: Ri-dí-cu-lo. Olhei pro lado e vi que Felipe me encarava, sorrindo com seu sorriso-marca-registrada, aquele de quem não consegue acreditar na sorte que acabou de ter. Droga, se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar sem a presença de juízes, torcida ou policiais, eu juro que não deixava isso barato.

Dali pra frente, apesar da indignaçaõ com o juiz, a festa tomou conta do estádio. O São Paulo tinha menos de meia hora para marcar dois gols, isso se quizesse levar o jogo para a prorrogação. Já no final do jogo, Abel assumiu uma posição mais defensiva, tirando do nosso poder ofensivo para reforçar os _backs. _O jogo estava encerrado, de qualquer maneira. Por mais que Felipe rezasse - e ele estava mesmo com as mãos juntas apoiadas nos joelhos, volta e meia batendo a cabeça nelas, mal olhando para o jogo em si - não havia nada que os são paulinos pudessem fazer.

É, no final das conta, o gol do Lenílson aos quarenta minutos do segundo tempo fez pouca diferença, já que o terceiro gol paulista nunca viria. Horácio Elizondo, o juíz argentino, autorizou com seu apito o início da festa, o literal desabamento do Beira-Rio. Como se ele estivesse dando a largada de uma corrida, eu invadi o campo a mil por hora, abraçando o primeiro jogador que encontrei. Eu era o mascote do dia, e logo um grupo veio me abraçar também. Eles me ergueram no ar desejando feliz aniversário, e eu só podia gritar de alegria, extravazando toda a minha felicidade e euforia. Naquele momento, senti como se eu fizesse realmente parte do time, como se tivesse estado no campo durante os noventa minutos, e sido o destaque da partida. A festa da torcida parecia toda direcionada para mim, meu cérebro me pregava peças e fazia eu imaginar que eles gritavam o meu nome. De fato, o pessoal que me jogava pra cima naquele instante estava gritando o meu nome, mas não era nada comparado ao Beira Rio lotado cantando o hino do time...

OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

A gente ainda comemorava quando o São Paulo recebeu as medalhas. Por ironia do destino, eu acabei olhando para o palquinho montado para a entrega das premiações bem na hora que o Felipe estava recebendo a medalha dele. Uma medalha de prata. Ele era o último da fila, mas eu tive a certeza que não tardaria para ele se tornar o primeiro. A receber uma medalha de ouro. Quem sabe, numa Copa do Mundo. Não sei explicar como, mas eu tive mesmo a visão do meu amigo - ou rival derrotado, como era mais adequado dizer na ocasião - vestindo a camisa do Brasil - número dez - recebendo uma medalha dourada, e me vi ao lado dele também, o camisa 1, e nós dois sorríamos como nunca antes. Será que a alegria da vitória estava me fazendo ter alucinações? Ou seria essa uma visão do que nos aguardava no nosso futuro?

Deixei o time comemorando e fui falar com o Felipe assim que vi que ele tinha saído do palco. Estava ofegante e meu rosto estava quente, muito provavelmente completamente vermelho, como sempre fica quando eu me agito demais, herança do meu sangue alemão. O líder dos Brasil Blade, apesar de abatido pela derrota, se recusava a perder a pose. Não fiquei realmente surpreso ao constatar isso, afinal, estávamos falando de Felipe da Silva. Ele me encarou um tanto surpreso, como se não esperasse a minha presença ali. Minha intenção era tirar sarro dele mais um pouco, jogar na cara dele que ele tinha finalmente perdido pra mim, depois de três anos por cima. O que saiu da minha boca, porém, não foi exatamente o que eu esperava:

- Bom jogo, não? Me deu arrepios até o fim.

- Pelo menos nós não desistimos. - Ele respondeu. Estava certo, o São Paulo aproveitou todas as chances que teve para tentar marcar, principalmente depois do último gol do Lenílson. - E não perdemos também, foi um empate.

- Nesse jogo, a vitória poderia ter ido para os dois lados. - Não estava acreditando nas minhas palavras. Era pra eu estar detonando a moral do meu rival, não sendo empático com ele. - Foi uma partida equilibrada.

- Digna dos dois melhores times das Américas. - Felipe, que até então mantinha uma expressão um tanto séria, voltou a sorrir, me deixando ainda mais surpreso - Por mais incrível que pareça, não fiquei tão triste assim por ter perdido. O jogo estava emocionante demais, nós demos o nosso máximo, então não tenho porque ficar arrependido. Valeu ter vindo pra cá. E espero que a gente se encontre logo, logo, pra que eu possa fazer a minha revanche!

Ele estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse. Assim o fiz, e me surpreendi quando ele me abraçou. Pra quem vive chamando os outros de viado, esse comportamento era um tanto suspeito... Me lembrei que tinha algo pra dizer pra ele sobre a minha carreira futebolística, mas não consegui, porque nós dois começamos a rir sem razão nenhuma de repente, ainda abraçados.

Aquela noite tinha sido mesmo muito estranha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Antes do dia raiar, fizemos tudo que era possível, de lotar a avenida Göete com colorados bêbados e barulhentos até dar uma volta pela cidade num carro de bombeiros. Eu toquei na taça, beijei ela também, como um verdadeiro titular. Mais tarde eu compreendi o real objetivo deles, e fiquei triste ao constatar que não poderia fazer a sua vontade. Por tabela, nem a de Felipe. Não preciso dizer que passei a noite em claro. E, com o meu espírito ainda ansiando por comemorações, fui para a escola normalmente, para encontrar pelo menos dois dos meus professores com olheiras enormes, sendo que um deles ainda estava um tanto bêbado. Na verdade, todos os meus professores são colorados, menos a mala-sem-alça que ensina português. _Blé _pra ti, gremista! Foi uma manhã mais divertida que o normal, ninguém estava muito a fim de dar matéria - a gente por sorte só tem português nas segundas e terças, ou seja, todos os nossos professores do dia eram colorados. Quem não sabia que eu estaria vendo o jogo "de camarote" ficou sabendo quando me viu na sala de aula. Eu não havia nem sequer trocado de roupa, vestia o uniforme número 24 e tinha em meu peito uma medalha, dada a mim por Fernandão durante o passeio no carro de bombeiros. Um tesouro que eu vou guardar pelo resto da minha vida, já que eu provavelmente nunca vou ganhar uma igual de novo. Virei uma celebridade instantânea da escola, motivo de adimiração para os colorados e ódio para os gremistas. Olhando agora, o único gremista que não fez um comentário sarcástico ou irônio sobre mim naquele dia foi o Júlio. No ensino médio, combinamos de nos tornarmos colegas, e nossas salas de aula eram muito próximas. Ele era aluno do terceiro ano, e iniciava sua carreira no Grêmio, com esperança de me enfrentar em um Gre-Nal pelo time principal algum dia. Também não havia contado a ele os meus planos para o futuro. Talvez os únicos que soubessem fossem meus pais e meus irmãos, além, claro, da comissão técnica do Bayer...

Por dias eu fiquei com aquela medalha no pescoço. Por dias eu dormi ouvindo o hino do Sport Club Internacional ecoando na minha cabeça. Por dias eu sonhei acordado pensando no que o futuro estaria me reservando. O dilema me atacou como nunca antes, como um centro-avante insistente que não percebe que a zaga é intransponível. Quando me fizeram a tal proposta, há tanto tempo que já mal conseguia lembrar, aceitei sem hesitar, estava feliz com a idéia. Mas a alegria dos últimos dias tinha tido seu efeito em mim, e não pude deixar de pensar que outro futuro fosse possível, igualmente glorioso e emocionante.

Com certeza, ainda tinha muito sobre o que pensar, muitas decisões a tomar, mas fosse qual fosse o destino que me reservava, ainda faltavam dois anos para que ele acontecesse. Por enquanto, Felipe, Julio, e a torcida do Internacional vão continuar sendo a minha fonte de inspiração para continuar treinando e dando o meu máximo em cada partida e em cada treino, evoluindo mais a cada dia.

Glória do desporto nacional  
Oh, Internacional  
Que eu vivo a exaltar  
Levas a plagas distantes  
Feitos relevantes  
Vives a brilhar  
Correm os anos surge o amanhã  
Radioso de luz, varonil  
Segue a tua senda de vitórias  
Colorado das glórias  
Orgulho do Brasil

Ontem, hoje e sempre!

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Luiz: **Finalmente! Finalmente! James Hiwatari, posso saber qual é o motivo de ficar enrolando tanto tempo pra postar uma simples mini-fic de aniversário? Por um acaso esqueceu da gente e do computador, foi?_

_**James: **Não. O que acontece é que você é colorado, e eu sou gremista. Eu estava torcendo para o São Paulo e contando com uma vitória do Felipe, mesmo que tomo mundo disesse o contrário! XD_

_**Felipe: **Isso, James! Falou tudo! Nós devíamos ter ganhado esse jogo! O São Paulo é o atual campeão do mundo, o Inte é só um timeco que aliás já até vendeu um de seus maiores craques pra pagar dívidas/o/_

_**James: **Sem falar que está atrás do Grêmio na tabela desse brasileirão..._

_**Luiz: **Essa discussão não tem fundamento! Se é um timeco, então não deveria ter ganhado no Morumbi. E só estamos atrás do Grêmio porque poupamos nossos titulares em vários jogo para poder chegar aonde chegamos na Libertadores, caramba! _

_**Ayatá: **Por que que sempre que eles discutem futebol eu sinto como se tivesse sido deixado de lado? O.õ_

_**Cristiano: **Por que eu sempre fico com medo do Luiz e do capitão quando eles ficam assim? Y.Y_

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (dormindo babando no ombro do Cristiano)_

_**Cristiano: **TT.TT_

_**Felipe: **Ah, sim... E antes que eu esqueça... Senhor Luiz Schester, que história é essa de não poder fazer o que eu te disse? _

_**Luiz: **Ah... É que... bem... é uma longa história... (puxa Felipe pela gola da camisa e cochicha algo no ouvido dele)_

_**Felipe: **É sério! O.O Noooosssaaaa... Por essa eu naõ esperava (engole seco). Droga, vai catar coquinho, seu traidor. ò.ó _

_**Luiz: **Sabia que você ia dizer isso... (suspira) Por isso que eu naõ disse nada antes. _

_**Felipe: **Você podia ter pensado um pouco mais na gente... (fazendo voz dramática) O que vai ser de nós se você não estiver por perto pra eu te chamar de viado? Aliás, ainda não te chamei de viado hoje, viado. ò.ó_

_**Luiz: **Não vou me deixar atingir por suas acusações. Aliás, foi você que me abraçou daquela vez... (olhar significativo para Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **COMO É QUE É! Ò.Ó_

_(Felipe pula em cima de Luiz e os dois começam a brigar)_

_(Fumacinha se forma no meio dos dois)_

_("POF", "TUM", "SOC" aparecem escritos no ar em letra-balão como no gibi da Turma da Mônica)_

_(Pernas e braços randômicos aparecem através da fumacinha)_

_(Ayatá e Cristiano ficam olhando sem saber o que fazer)_

_(Carlos continua babando no ombro de Cristano)_

_(James assiste a tudo comendo pipoca)_

_(Os Taichi aparecem do nada)_

_**Ken: **Pipoca! Eu também quero! (sai correndo atrás do James feito um condenado com um filete de baba escorrendo por sua boca) _

_(James sai correndo desesperado para fugir do Ken)_

_**Rumiko: **Finalmente estamos de volta/o/ Estava com saudade disso aqui! (abre os braços e respira o ar puro)_

_**Toshihiro: **É, faz mesmo bastante tempo que naõ aparecemos. _

_**Satsuki: **James-kun devia estar mesmo muito ocupado com a mãe por perto... Esqueceu completamente da gente!_

_**James: **(gritando de algum lugar muuuuuuito longe) Não esqueci, não! Eu fui obrigado a me ausentar por causa da minha mãe, das provas trimestrais e da gripe das últimas duas semanas! (tem um ataque de tosse)_

_**Yuy: **Pode ter se passado um mês, mas as descupas esfarrapadas dele ainda não mudaram nada... _

_**James: **Ah, dá um desconto, Yuy! Independência ou morte! (Grita à plenos pulmões)_

_**Felipe: **(Pára de brigar com o Luiz por um momento) Isso mesmo! Viva a independência! _

_**Luiz: **(Esmagado pelo joelho do Felipe) Viva! _

_**Emy: **Só mesmo um feriado pra fazer o James se mexer. E a minha fic, sai quando? Ou você já se esqueceu que meu aniversário foi há treze dias atrás?_

_**Takashi: **Da onde você veio, posso saber?_

_**Emy: **Neste momento, a resposta não é da sua conta. Eu vim aqui cobrar os meus direitos, já que a Ann não pôde vir por problemas hormonais. _

_**Felipe: **Ela está menstruada de novo? O.õ_

_**Emy: **(corando) Não é da sua conta! _

_**Mário: **E já que a Emy veio, eu também quero! James, quando sai a minha fic?_

_**James: **Como assim, quando sai? Seu aniversário é só amanhã!_

_**Mário: **Exatamente. Eu quero saber se ela vai sair na data certa ou se vai demorar como foi o caso desses outros dois coitados..._

_**James: **Não, peraí, a do Luiz demorou porque eu não estava a fim de escrever sobre a vitória do Inter quando todo mundo só falava disso, e a da Emy atrasou por conseqüencia disso. E também a minha mãe estava aqui e..._

_**Felipe, Mário, Luiz, Rumiko, Toshihiro, Takashi, Ayatá, Cristiano, Carlos, Satsuki, Emy: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (baba escorrendo)_

_**Ken: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzchompchompzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (dormindo em cima da bacia de pipocas do James)_

_**Yuy: ...**_

_**James: **Droga... _

_Bom, já que todos eles dormiram, então eu não preciso responder mais nada! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH (gargalhada maléfica à la Saga de Gêmeos versão Gilberto Barolli)_

_Aproveitando o feriado, as atualizações vão vir aos poucos. Logo, logo, a fic da Emy vai ser postada, juntamente com a do Mário. E eu não esqueci das Girl Power e do torneio Norte-Americano! Ele logo vai voltar... _

_Até breve,_

_James Hiwatari_

_E um bando de selvagens adormecidos e/ou dizendo reticências. _

_OBS: Não sei porque o não deixou eu colocar aquelas barrinhas pra separar as coisas..._


	7. Blackout!

**BLACKOUT!**

O vento rugia feroz, raios e trovões iluminavam o céu em intervalos regulares, a chuva caindo nos telhados das casas e prédios de Alckland ensurdecia quem estivesse tentando dormir naquela madrugada de tempestade. Era tanta chuva que bastavam alguns segundos para uma pessoa ficar encharcada como se estivesse recém saído de um rio. Carros não circulavam, e eram poucos os ônibus que se atreviam a tentar trafegar pelas ruas desertas. Muitas árvores já haviam sido derrubadas, ou pelo vento ou pelos raios, e a defesa civil alertava os moradores a permanecerem em suas casas e a não usar nenhum aparelho eletrônico. Nem todos, porém, pareciam ter conhecimento de tal devastação: a frente de um determinado prédio de fachada simples e de apenas cinco andares revelava uma única janela iluminada, a janela do quarto de uma menina de treze anos recém-feitos que trabalhava em seu computador alheia a tudo que se passava ao seu redor:

- Finalmente! Depois de oito horas, quarenta e sete minutos e vinte e três segundos de trabalho duro e extensa pesquisa, meu trabalho de ciências está concluído! - Exclamou Emy às três da madrugada. Estava tão emocionada que não se preocupou em verificar se seus pais permaneceriam adormecidos depois de extravazar seus sentimentos. - É perfeito! Textos, imagens, gráficos, tudo arranjado perfeitamente dentros das sessenta páginas limite! Estética, conteúdo, tudo junto! É o meu orgulho máximo! Agora vou salvar, imprimir e...

De repente, as luzes do quarto da garota se apagaram, assim como a tela do computador. Na penunbra, a pequena gênia piscou em choque, demorando alguns instantes para entender o que estava acontecendo. Alguns segundos depois, mais gritos, desta vez de desespero, ao perceber que muito provavelmente seu trabalho estava perdido. Desesperada, Emy correu até a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo, e pela primeira vez reparou no cataclisma que estava atingindo sua cidade. Não apenas seu prédio havia sido atingido, como também todos os prédios que seu campo de visão podia alcançar. A paisagem era desoladora, a cidade às escuras atacada pelas tormentas. A pequena neozelandesa não pode deixar de associar essa visão com a morte e o fim do mundo.

Tentando não entrar em pânico ainda mais, Emy examinou todas as saídas possível, para concluir que apenas uma lhe serviria: em um salto, apanhou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira e discou o número da casa de William. Não ficou surpresa ao ouvir do outro lado da linha a voz irritantemente sarcástica de Marik Hopfiel, o irmaõ mais velho de seu companheiro de time:

- Alô, quem é que teve a brilhante idéia de ligar para nossa residência no meio de uma tempestade? É alguma emergência em que não posso ajudá-la?

- Sem brincadeiras, Malik. Eu preciso falar com o William, onde ele está?

- Oh, é a baixinha sabe-tudo que anda grudada no meu maninho, mas diz que não quer nada com ele! Por um acaso você percebeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos e está em busca de um passeio romântico no olho de um furacão?

- É sério, pára de enrolar! - Emy estava cada vez mais desesperada, e sabia que Marik tinha plena consciência disso, o que significava que ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer antes que ela pudesse finalmente falar com seu companheiro de time.

- O que você quer com ele às três da manhã? Tem certeza que não é uma proposta de encontro ardente?

Emy mandou o irmão pentelho de seu amigo para um lugar não muito bonito antes de respirar fundo e se acalmar.

- E o que _você _está fazendo acordado até essa hora? Será que não é você que está em alguma espécie de encontro? - Ela rebateu, pegando o outro desprevenido. Ele provavelmente não achou graça na brincadeira, pois alguns segundos depois Emy estava falando com um William muito sonolento.

- O que aconteceu, Emy? Por que está ligando a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ai, William! Você não faz idéia! Eu estava terminado o trabalho de ciências que a professora pediu, quando caiu a luz e eu acho que perdi tudo!

- E o que você quer que eu faça? - O garoto até que tentou ser simpático com a garota, mas não via como poderia ajudá-la nessa situação, e estava começando a achar que a genialidade da amiga lentamente se tornava demência.

- Eu quero saber se na sua casa tem luz. - O Don Juan _made in China_ - ou seria _New Zeland? - _estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu afirmativamente. Do outro lado da linha, os olhos de Emy se iluminaram. - Então me aguarde que eu estou indo aí!

- O QUE? - Os olhos de William saltaram tanto que seus óculos quase caíram no chão. - COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ AINDA NÃO OLHOU PELA JANELA, NÃO? DÁ SÓ UMA OLHADA NO CAOS LÁ DE FORA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR! MAS NEM MORTA!

- Fica frio, William, fica frio. Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Me espere pra daqui a mais ou menos vinte minutos. E não precisa preparar toalhas nem nada do tipo. Até mais!

Sem dar chance para o garoto contra-argumentar, a loira CDF menor desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cama, pensativa.

- Vamos ver... O que eu vou precisar? Taiuk... - Ela tateou a mesa de cabeceira à procura de sua beyblade. Quando suas mãos entraram em contato com o metal frio do anel de ataque, ela fechou seus dedos com força - quero que você me ajude a procurar! - Emy ajeitou sua beyblade no lançador e soltou-a em cima da cama, liberando a fera-bit. O quarto imediatamente se encheu de luz. - Operação S.T.U.D.E.: começar!

Enquanto a mestra colocava objetos aleatórios em uma pequena mochila, a águia-fonte-de-iluminação a encarava com certo ar de dúvidas. Percebendo isso, Emy parou por alguns instantes o que estava fazendo para encarar sua amiga:

- Se perguntando como eu vou fazer pra sair na chuva sem me afogar? Não se preocupe, você vai me ajudar, e muito. - Mesmo com o barulho da tempestade foi possível ouvir um som muito similar a um "gulp" vindo da criatura. Emy apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tentando não fazer barulho, ela saiu do quarto acompanhada da beyblade e sua fera-bit. A dupla desceu as escadas do prédio e parou diante de uma porta de madeira fincada na parede esquerda do corredor que levava para a porta da rua. A garota fez um sinal indicando que a beyblade deveria abrir a porta.

Do outro lado da porta havia um estreito corretor escuro e úmido. Emy abriu um largo sorriso, assustando sua fera-bit. Taiuk olhava com desconfiança para a mestra, e hesitou um pouco antes segui-la pelo caminho.

- Não se preocupe, Tauik, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Outro dia, quando estava sem nada pra fazer, comecei a pesquisar os mapas de Alckland e descobri que existe uma rede de túneis subterrânios que liga a periferia ao centro da cidade. Parece que a idéia original era usá-los como rota de fuga para incêndios, mas eles desistiram quando pessoas começaram a morrer sufocadas pela fumaça. Mas acho que não tem problema usar isso aqui no meio de uma tempestade. Agora eu preciso que você chegue bem perto pra que eu possa olhar o mapa, está bem?

Tauik se aproximou, iluminando um mapa nas mãos da garota. Com o dedo indicador, ela aproximou os óculos dos olhos e inclinou a cabeça para lê-lo. Mestra e fera-bit seguiram assim por o que para elas pareceu um tempo infinitamente longo, mas que na verdade não era mais do que um quarto de hora.

- Deve ser esta a porta. Abra-a.

A águia bicolor investiu contra o último obstáculo que os separava da casa de William, abrindo-o. Emy estava prestes a pular quando percebeu que haiva um dado que ela esquecera de checar: a exata localização da saída do túnel dentro do prédio do amigo. Ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que estava a mais de dois metros do chão, próxima ao teto, e muito provavelmente machucaria suas frágeis e finas pernas se tentasse pular.

- Droga, parece que tudo está contra mim hoje! - A menina pressionou seu cérebro para fazê-lo funcionar depressa e arranjar uma maneira segura de escapar. Seus olhos pequenos refletiram na lente um brilho um tanto malígno ao voltarem-se para a pobre fera-bit, que já começava a ponderar se deveria continuar ou não com esta mestra. - Taiuk, desça e vá até o apartamente seisentos e dois, bata na porta e guie William até aqui. Mas tem que ser o William, não pode ser aquele chato do irmão dele, ouviu!

Com um meneio de cabeça a fera-bit desapareceu para cumprir as ordens de sua mestra. Ah, tinha tanta inveja das beyblades sem fera-bit que simplesmente giram descontroladas não importa o que os beybladers façam ou ordenem... Subir seis andares, mesmo para uma beyblade, era algo complicado. Bater na porta, então, já era pedir demais. Não obstante, ainda era preciso catar o morador certo. Oh, vida, oh, céus, oh, Emy...

Para a sorte da águia, William mesmo atendeu a porta. Surpreso por encontrar apenas uma beyblade e uma fera-bit onde esperava ver sua amiga, o garoto demorou para entender que era preciso seguir o objeto escada abaixo. Ele teve que correr para acompanhar a criatura, já que esta utilizava-se do corrimão como meio de agilizar sua decida. Quando finalmente avistou Emy, estava ofegante.

- Mas o que... como foi que você chegou até aí em cima? - Perguntou o mestre de Tanka, atônito.

- Depois eu explico. Agora eu preciso que você traga uma escada até aqui pra eu descer. - Respondeu a loira secamente. O outro se indignou.

- Uma escada? Você espera que eu suba de novo até o sexto andar e desça com uma escada para sua majestade descer de um buraco no teto?

- Exatamente.

- Emy, eu te odeio.

Sem dizer mais nada, William seguiu seu caminho pelas escadas, seus passos foram ouvidos ainda por algum tempo antes de sumirem. Algum tempo depois, o barulho de alguma coisa muito pesada caindo em cima de algo mole, seguido por um grito. Uma voz masculina e outra feminina disseram alguma coisa que não era possível ouvir. Passos foram se aproximando até que Emy pôde finalmente contemplar a comitiva que seu amigo trouxera consigo. William, aliás, não parecia nada contente com toda essa confusão. Andava entre um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes e rosto muito bonito e liso, sem óculos, com belos olhos castanhos, e uma garota pequena, ruiva, mas também muito bonita. Ambos vestiam roupas amassadas e estavam despenteados: Marik e uma provavel namorada, ou apenas ficante.

- Pelo visto você trouxe a família, William! - Zombou a garota, não conseguindo se controlar. - Será que não é homem o suficiente para trazer a escada sozinho?

- Pelo menos eu sou homem suficiente pra não chorar quando a escada caiu em cima do meu pé! - O referido devolveu, não percebendo que a frase o envergonharia ainda mais ao invés de limpar sua honra.

- Pra que você quer a escada? - O Hopfiel mais velho perguntou, obviamente não falando sério. Emy entrou em seu jogo.

- Pra trocar a lâmpada, não está vendo que ela está queimada?

- Oh, sim, claro, Little M, segura mais um pouquinho que eu já monto ela pra você. E também já trago a lâmpada nova.

Emy fechou a cara ao ouvir _Little M_ sair da boca do jovem. Ela odiava esse apelido e sentia vontade de bater em quem o usava. Quem dera estar no chão agora e ter cerca de um metro e noventa de altura...

Marik e a garota ruiva montaram a escada enquanto William observava sem dizer nada. Naõ sabia dizer se estava com mais ódio de Emy, da escada ou do irmão. Observou a amiga descer a escada em segurança e soltar um suspiro aliviado ao voltar ao chão. A fera bit águia ainda brilhava, era a única fonte de luz do lugar.

- O que vai fazer agora? - A acompanhante de Marik perguntou. Sua voz soava como uma melodia monótona e sem graça que enjoava depois de dois minutos.

- Trocar a lâmpada. - Emy respondeu, para em seguida observar a cara de espanto do trio a sua volta. - Não, não estou falando sério. Mas que esta lâmpada está queimada, isso ela está. William me disse que vocês estavam com luz em casa.

- E estamos. Mas só nos apartamentos. - O próprio respondeu, cansado de ficar em silêncio.

- Estranho... - A loira comentou.

- Mas enfim... Porque você veio pra cá? E como você veio pra cá?

- Ah, é uma longa história... Mas primeiro... posso usar o seu computador?

- Hum... tá... eu acho...

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No quarto de William, Emy observava enquanto ele ligava a máquina. Tauik já descansava em sua beyblade. Enquanto subiam as escadas, ela contara sua aventura pelos túneis da cidade, que chamaram a atenção de Marik consideravelmente. O computador do garoto era mais lento que o seu, ela pôde observar. Demorou cerca de três minutos e cinqüenta e três segundos para iniciar as operações.

- O que mais você quer?

- Está conectado na internet?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Eu pretendo invadir o sistema do meu computador pra tentar recuperar o trabalho de ciências e imprimir antes da aula de amanhã.

- Emy, sabe que horas são?

- Que horas?

- Quatro e meia.

- Ah, então temos que correr, ou vamos nos atrasar!

William não se surpreendeu com o plano da colega de invadir seu próprio computador. Não era exatamente a primeira vez que isso acontecia. O surpreendente era Emy, uma pessoa tão certinha com horários e compromissos, estar fazendo isso às quatro e meia da manhã no meio de uma das piores tempestades que Alckland e talvez a Nova Zelândia inteira já tenham visto. Ele já tentara, mas sem sucesso, compreender como a garota a sua frente conseguia guardar tanta informação em sua cabeça sem que esta pifasse. Se fosso ele em seu lugar, há muito já teria entrado em curto-circuito. As horas foram passando devagar, aos poucos o sol foi abrindo seu caminho em meio à massa de nuvens que cobria o céu. A chuva se acalmou, até um arco-íris apareceu, porém Emy não viu nada disso, olhos fixos na tela do computador.

- Emy... seis e meia...

William se limitara a lhe informar as horas a cada quinze ou vinte minutos. Seus olhos estavam saltados e com todas as artérias bem salientes. Depositara o óculos na mesa de cabeceira e não faltava muito para que adormecesse profundamente.

- TERMINEI! - Ela anunciou, triunfante, acordando William. - Agora já posso salvar e imprimir o trabalho para entregar para a profe...

A tela do computador escureceu.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Nota do autor: **Devido a problemas psicológicos graves, Emy Fraze, a aniversariante, não pode comparecer ao off-talk. Nestas circunstâncias, o Núcleo dos Personagens que Já Apareceram na História e o Nùcleo dos Personagens que AINDA NÂO Apareceram na História decidiram por excepecionalmente neste capítulo ficar sem off-talk. Em nome do Núcleo dos Personagens que Já Apareceram na História e do Nùcleo dos Personagens que AINDA NÂO Apareceram na História, eu, James Hiwatari, peço desculpas a todos e espero contar com a sua compreensão. _

_E uma última nota: Operação S.T.U.D.E. significa, para quem não teve inteligência suficiente - ou tenha sua sanidade preservada - para descobrir, Operaçaõ Salvar Trabalho Usando Dados Estrangeiros. Sim, a Emy não serve para criar nomes. Normalmente este trabalho fica pro William._

_Aguardem o off-talk duplo de amanhã, com Mário, The Strongest, Taichi, WATB e quem mais estiver desocupado por aqui. _

_James Hiwatari _


	8. Maratona Fotográfica

**MARATONA FOTOGRÁFICA**

Havia urgência na voz de Mário quando ele bateu à porta do companheiro de beyblade naquela manhã. Se o fotógrafo bem conhecia David, sabia que o amigo estaria dormindo profundamente, já que acordar às onze da manhã em uma sexta-feira era no mínimo um pecado capital na visão do pequeno hiperativo. Como não estava disposto a esperar até que David levantasse da cama, se vestisse, lavasse o rosto, escovasse os dentes e fosse atender a porta, Mário bateu com toda a força que possuía, assustando os moradores dos outros quartos dos dormitórios da faculdade. Um deles, também sonolento, abriu a porta de seu quarto para espiar o que estava acontecendo:

- O que? Onde é o incêndio?

- Oh, não se preocupe, não é nada! Eu só estou tentando acordar meu amigo...

- Crap? Tem certeza que você quer acordá-lo?

- Tenho. Por que?

A expressão do desconhecido mudou de sonolenta para maliciosa em um segundo. Havia alguma coisa sobre a vida de David na faculdade que o mestre de Hafe não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

- Não é uma boa idéia, sabe... Ele teve um dia difícil ontem, com todos os professores pegando no pé dele na aula prática com os cadáveres... E tem ainda a Samara...

- Quem é a Samara? - Mário perguntou, confuso. Definitivamente, precisava entrar em contato com o amigo mais seguidamente, ou corria o risco de ficar totalmente desinformado do que se passa entre as paredes da faculdade de medicina de Johanesburgo, o prédio vizinho de seu próprio curso.

- Uma colega nossa... E grande amiga do Crap... Eles estão sempre juntos andando pelos corredores nos intervalos das aulas... Queria saber exatamente o que eles fazem quando estão sozinhos... Se eu me lembro bem, ela passou a noite no quarto dele...

- Ela... O QUE? - Os olhos de Mário atingiram o tamanho aproximado de dois pires esbranquiçados. - Mas o David... Ela... Isso não...

- É... parece que seu amiguinho te passou pra trás... Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso voltar a dormir, ou não terei energia para a festa de hoje à noite... Por favor, tente não quebrar a porta, está bem? Estamos passando por dificuldades financeiras sérias nesse departamento...

Mário deu uma última olhada no jovem sonolento e sorridente, sem saber exatamente o que pensar dele, antes de voltar suas atenções para a porta de madeira escura que o separava do quarto do amigo. Será que deveria entrar? Ou será que sua insistência em falar com o amigo poderia acabar atrapalhando alguma coisa? Mas por quê ele queria chamar David em primeiro lugar? A imagem do diretor do jornal da universidade voltou imediatamente a sua cabeça, sua cara enrrugada, escorrida, a papada quádrupla, os olhos minúsculos inexpressivos e os óculos redondos ameaçadores. Sempre que o encarava, lembrava das histórias que sua mãe contava a ele e a seus irmãos quando fazia alguma travessura, histórias que falavam sobre espíritos travessos que eram punidos pelos espíritos mantedores da ordem. O diretor lembrava muito esses últimos:

_- Ubkualab, a edição deste mês do jornal da universidade foi adiantada em uma semana. Eu preciso que amanhã você me entregue as fotos que lhe pedi, sem falta. Estarei na minha sala até às três da tarde, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos. _

_Quando conheceu Miko Zanxam, Mário pensava que não poderia existir pessoa mais amedrontadora e energética. Estava enganado. A voz profunda e lenta daquele homem, combinada com o fato de ele ser o chefão-todo-poderoso o tornavam uma figura tão ou mais intimidante que a velha professora. E ele, a por cima, era cretino de nascença. Normalmente, o jornal da universidade, da qual ele participava como principal fotógrafo, saia a cada mês, o que lhe garantia um tempo razoável para sair atrás das fotos das matérias junto com os repórteres. Não obstante, seu amado chefe lhe avisara apenas no dia anterior do adiantamento especial, sem lhe contar os motivos exatos. Sem a ajuda e a imaginação de David, ele com certeza não conseguiria entregar tudo no prazo, e sua carreira estaria seriamente ameaçada_.

Pensando em seu futuro profissional, bateu na porta mais uma vez, agora com um pouco mais de delicadesa. Após alguns segundos, ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa se mexendo dentro do quarto, o barulho de algo sendo revirado e cochichos mau-humorados. Em seguida, David apareceu na porta, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que de costume, a cara torta de quem até muito pouco tempo a tinha enterrada em um travesseiro fofo e ele estava vestindo um pijama de mangas cumpridas, apesar da temperatura agradável daquele dia. Seus olhos apertados miraram o amigo por algum tempo antes de ele finalmente entender de quem se tratava:

- Mário? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou, tentando parecer surpreso, mas mostrando-se feliz com a visita surpresa.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. - O outro respondeu, sem hesitar. - Será que eu posso entrar um pouco?

- Ah, claro... só espera que eu preciso... - David voltou-se para dentro do quarto murmurrando alguma coisa, e em seguida o barulho de alguma coisa sendo arrastada foi ouvido. Uma voz feminina que parecia protestar também foi captada pelos ouvidos do fotógrafo. David ressurgiu pocuo depois. - Venha, só por favor evite os sermões sobre a bagunça. Já chega a Samara e a Lily pra fazerem isso. Francamente, o que eu tenho que todas as mulheres que eu encontro começam a agir como minhas babás? Por acaso eu tenho cara de criança?

- Tem. Não só tem, como é uma. - Mário virou-se na direção da voz que lhe era vagamente familiar. A garota, provavelmente a tal Samara, estava com o corpo encostado na parede, braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão que misturava vontade de rir com dever de ficar séria. Mário sorriu involuntariamente ao perceber que essa era uma das expressões que ele mais via em Lily na época dos The Strongest. Ela era muito mais alta do que eles, deveria ter pelo menos um metro e setenta de altura, sua pele refletindo a luz do sol que entrava pela janela parecia dourada e seus cabelos longos e encaracolados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele tinha que adimitir que ela era muito bonita, e sentiu uma pontinha de inveja do amigo.

- Obrigado pela consideração, Samara. - David dirigiu seu melhor olhar "te-odeio-mas-nem-tanto" para a garota e voltou-se para Mário sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - Não liga pra ela não. Encare-a como uma versão mais velha e melhorada da nossa querida amiga Lily Brum... E não, ela não é minha namorada, e não, nós naõ fizemos nada que não possa ser dito na presença de crianças. Acho que ela está mais pra minha babá ou coisa assim...

- Encare os fatos, David: se não fosse eu, alguém mais assumiria essa responsabilidade...

- Mas eu não sou uma criança que precisa de babá pra fazer tudo! Eu tenho quase vinte anos, se você ainda não percebeu, minha querida guardiã...

- Tem quase vinte anos, mas ainda acorda tarde, chega atrasado nas aulas, não sabe arrumar o quarto nem fazer comida, nunca limpa nada, deixa tudo bagunçado e já foi parar na sala da direção dez vezes em apenas duas semanas. Tem certeza que você não precisa de uma babá?

- Samara, você está me envergonhando na frente do meu amigo...

- Não se preocupe, David, ela não está me dizendo nada de novo...

- ATÉ VOCÊ! Deus, eu tô perdido! - David fez outra de suas representações dramáticas, ajoelhado-se no chão e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ficou nesta posição até Samara sair de seu lugar e reerguê-lo. Mário observou a cena sorrindo. Sentia saudade dos tempos em que fazia parte dos The Strongest, e Hehashiro e David traziam caos para onde quer que fossem. Com sorte, não faltava muito para o casal os visitarem novamente, já que Lhana precisava ser batizada e o padrinho era o mestre de Neefe.

- Agora chega de teatrinho, Crap! Você tem visitas, trate de ter modos!

- Sim, senhora, dona-chefa-estraga-prazeres-ladrona-de-liberdade. - David, emburrado, largou o corpo em cima do sofá empoeirado coberto por um lençol que deveria um dia ter sido branco, mas agora estava cinza. - Você ainda não disse a troco de quê me acordou tão cedo em uma manhã de sexta-feira, Mário.

- Oh, é... É que...

- Já sei! Você quer que eu te ajude a planejar uma festa de aniversário inesquecível, não é? Hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Deixa eu te dar um abraço...

Antes que o aniversariante pudesse reagir, David já estava em cima dele em um daqueles abraços de urso. Um pouco antes de matar o amigo sufucado, o beyblader hiperativo o soltou, voltando a se sentar tão rápido quanto levantara.

- Isso também... Mas... Eu preciso da sua ajuda pra uma outra coisa...

- O que é? - Os olhos de David se iluminaram perigosamente. Mário já não estava mais tão certo se tomara a decisão certa. - Preciso tirar algumas fotos para entregar hoje até às três da tarde, mas não sei como vou fazer pra conseguir. A grande maioria delas vai exigir uma cara-de-pau que eu não tenho, e outras são em lugares relativamente distantes que eu não conheço bem e...

- Aí, gostei! Não precisa continuar, eu vou te ajudar! Só espera eu trocar de roupa, eu ainda não cheguei ao ponto de sair na rua vestido como um maluco, apesar de assumidamente ser um. Samara, vai saindo que isso não é coisa que meninas devam ver...

- Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto... - Ela comentou, casualmente, se negando a mover-se de onde estava.

- Co... como assim?

- David Crap, eu estou fazendo faculdade de medicina, e nós temos aulas prática com cadáveres, se você não está lembrado. Além das infindáveis aulas de anatomia no primeiro semestre e...

- Tá, tá, eu já entendi! Mas o corpo de uma pessoa viva é muito diferente de um defunto...

- Não pretendo sair daqui até ter certeza de que você não vai destruir ainda mais o seu próprio quarto nem enlouquecer o seu amigo.

- Faça como quiser. Só espero que você tenha seguro contra traumas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Samara se despediu dos garotos cerca de meia hora depois. Os dois saíram em direção à parada de ônibus. Seu destino final era o Lion Park, um lugar montado para que os visitantes se sentissem em contato com a natureza e ainda pudessem entrar em contato com leões e outros animais. O colega de Mário responsável por escrever a reportagem era fascindo por biologia e animais, e esta seria sua estréia no jornal.

- Hum... o folheto desse tal parque diz que as fotos só são permitidas com autorização especial... - Comentou David enquanto ambos se preparavam para entrar no parque.

- Por isso mesmo que você está aqui! - Exclamou Mário, agarrando o amigo pelo pescoço e dando cascudinhos amigáveis na sua cabeça. - Quem é que você acha que vai pedir a autorização? Eu preciso da sua lábia e cara-de-pau...

- Certo, certo, já entendi... - O mestre de Neefe se desvencilhou do amigo. Em seguida, fazendo pose de gente importante, adentrou os portões do parque. - Hey, vocês aí! Quero falar com seu chefe! Tenho um pedido muito especial a fazer! E é pra agora!

As atendentes da bilheteria trocaram olhares curiosos, mas não se mexeram.

- E então?

- Quem é você e o que deseja?

- Meu nome é David Crap, eu sou estudante de medicina da faculdade de Johannesburgo e quero falar com o seu chefe!

- Estudante de medicina? - Uma das meninas - a com mais cara de CDF cri-cri - perguntou, encarando o garoto por cima dos aros dos óculos redondos. - Tem certeza? Você não nem cara de quem terminou o primário...

- Não me subestime, ou vai se arrepender...

Mário assistia a tudo sem saber como reagir. Já estava começando a duvidar do sucesso de seu amigo - e também preparando o traseiro para a hora que eles fossem expulsos de lá a ponta-pés - quando este tirou do bolso um objeto cuneiforme, semelhante a um pião, porém com algumas diferenças básicas: uma beyblade.

- Aí, minhas _queridas... _Eu já fui vice-campeão africano de beyblade, se eu fosse vocês, não tentava me encarar.

- Vice-campeão africano de beyblade? - Uma garota com maria-chiquinhas loiras falsificadas perguntou, subtamente animada. - Oh, então você é aquele maluco membro dos The Strogest? - Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa de modo a ficar cara a cara com o garoto, encarando-o com seu olhar brilhante e excitado.

- Sim... eu era membro dos The Strongest... Mas eu não era maluco...

- Que seja! Eu quero seu autógrafo!

Depois desse pequeno contra-tempo, não demorou para que a dupla de universitário conseguisse autorização para tirar quantas fotos quisesse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O próximo local de trabalho ficava do outro lado da cidade, numa zona completamente desconhecida. Era preciso tirar fotos das diversas ruelas, das pessoas, dos carros e do que mais interessante aparecesse por perto. Mário tinha péssima orientação geográfica, por isso precisava de alguém ao seu lado para servir de guia, e este era o papel de David.

Até a parte da chegada no local, tudo correu como o esperado. A partir daí, no entanto, não se pode dizer que a dupla estava de fato com sorte. Um marido ciumento os perseguiu pelas ruas estreitas e sem fim pelo que pareceu uma eternidade depois que viu o aspirante a fotógrafo profissional tirar uma foto de sua esposa, levando-os para um bar sujo e anti-higienicamente lavado à poeira e fedendo a feses de todo tipo de animal, onde eles foram obriados a sentar e tomar um drinque caso quisessem continuar por ali e tirar fotos, em seguida saíram em uma busca frenética por um banheiro, indo de encontro a uma felegacia de polícia, onde ficaram detidos por injestão de bebida alcóolica - os policiais os confundiram com menores de idade - e só conseguiram sair depois de mais de uma hora contando a mesma história que nada tinha de mentira, mas parecia surreal.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer outra coisa, o relógio já marcava dez para as três da tarde. Do outro lado da cidade, somente um táxi correndo a toda velocidade poderia salvar a carreira de Mário. David tentou acalmar o amigo, mas foi obrigado a fechar a boca quando, numa freiada brusca do taxista, bateu a boca no banco da frente e cortou o lábio. Usou a própria camisa para estancar o sangue e, assim que finalmente retornaram a univeridade, foi correndo para seu quarto trocar de roupa enquanto Mário fazia mais um pouco de exercício ao correr como um maratonista até o escritório de seu querido chefinho. Quando abriu a porta, o relógio bateu exatamente três horas. Ele respirou aliviado.

Assim que a sensação de alívio imediata passou, Mário reparou que a sala estava um tanto silenciosa demais para a sala do diretor barulhento e reclamão que ele conhecia. Olhando melhor, percebeu que a sala não só estava silenciosa, como também escura demais. As cortinas estavam todas fechadas e não havia sinal de nenhum ser humano no recinto.

- Oh, que é isso? - David entrou na sala por trás de Mário, já vestido com uma camisa nova e limpa. - Todo mundo sumiu... Vai ver esqueceram de você... - O garoto se aproximou um pouco mais do amigo, abraçando-o por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido a frase seguinte - Ou vai ver estão todos ocupados preparando uma festa surpresa...

Mal David terminou de falar, as luzes se acenderam e várias pessoas - entre elas amigos, colegas e até mesmo o chefe de Mário - que estavam escondidas apareceram do nada gritando "Feliz Aniversário, Mário!". David, não se sabe como, surgiu na frente do amigo com um pequeno bolo de chocolate com vinte velinhas verdes e vermelhas semelhantes àquelas que sobraram da época do natal e aguardavam uma oportunidade para serem usadas novamente.

- O que... é isso...

O mestre de Hafe estava em estado de choque, completamente sem ação, surpreso, incapaz de reagir. Em todos os seus vinte anos de vida, mesmo contando com o tempo que passara com David e Hehashiro nos The Strongest, nunca vira imaginara tal surpresa. Não precisou de muita capacidade de raciocínio, porém, para descobrir quem era o mandante da ação. O sorriso meia-lua de David Dubiaku, o Crap, o entregava sem sombra de dúvida.

- Ora, vinte anos é uma idade especial, não dá pra passar em branco! Você lembra da festa do Hehashiro, né? Do jeito que ele se reuniu com a família no melodrama mais lindo e meloso dos últimos tempos... Depois, teve a festinha da Lily... Agora a gente tinha que fazer uma coisa especial pra você, né? Você é uma pessoa especial, cara...

Os olhos do aspirante a fotógrafo estavam marejados, mas ele lutava contra as lágrimas, pelo menos na frente de David. Sabia o quanto custava chorar na frente do garoto. Os dois se abraçaram emocionados e todos os presentes aplaudiram. Para provocar, o pequeno futuro médico deu-lhe um selinho na bochecha e saiu correndo. O primeiro impulso de Mário foi de aceitar a provocação e correr, mas mudou de idéia. O bolo a sua frente estava muito apetitoso.

Durante a festa, que continuou até a hora de dormir - o que, em uma sexta-feira, nunca é antes das duas da madrugada - o aniversariante ficou sabendo que, uma semana antes, David havia pedido ao editor chefe do jornal para arranjar uma desculpa para que Mário estivesse fora do campus naquele dia até a festa começar. Os colegas do garoto então prepararam a sala enquanto os dois saíam em suas andanças loucas pela cidade.

Nunca mais Mário veria seu chefe como um ser assustador. Nunca mais Mário baixaria a guarda perto de David Dubiaku, o Crap. Nunca mais Mário diria que o ambiente da faculdade era impessoal demais com todos aqueles estudantes. Ao menos enquanto estivesse por lá, sabia que estava rodeado de amigos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Mário: **Aê! Demorou! Eu achei que nunca fosse ver o meu aniversário publicado/o/_

_**Ayatá: **Agora é o meu aniversário que está atrasado... ç.ç_

_**David: **Fica frio, ele não vai demorar! (tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do Ayatá)_

_**Ayatá: **Como é que você sabe? _

_**David: **Eu sinto! XD_

_**Yuy: **Na verdade, você sabe que o Hiwatari-baka não vai atrasar a comemoração do aniversário da Kinomoto, o que significa que Ayatá terá que ter o seu publicado em menos de quatro dias. _

_**Ayatá e David: **Ah... (caras de idiota-sem-noção)_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**Hehashiro: **Oh, agora o Mário também tá na casa dos vinte! Tá todo mundo velho!_

_**David: **Eu não! Hahahaha! Ainda tenho dezenove! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não por muito tempo. Falta menos de um mês pro seu aniversário! XD_

_**David: **Ah, não! O que o pirralho tá fazendo aqui_?

_**Yoshiyuki: **Tô marcando minha presença como personagem mais novo que sabe falar uma frase completa no aniversário de um dos caras mais velhos da história! XD_

_**Lhana: **guuahhiihuuuu (babando no colo da Lily) ò.ó_

_**Lily: **Ah, calma, Lhaninha... o Yoshiyuki não falou por mal... (limpando o bebê)_

_**Lhana: **guuguguguhahehehehaa! XDDDDDDDDD_

_**Todo mundo: **OOOOOOOohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que gracinha!_

_**Ken e Takashi: **Oh, que melodrama! O.O_

_**Emy e William: **(chegando do nada e invadindo o espaço) CADÊ O NOSSO OFF-TALK? Ò.Ó_

_**Mário: **Que off-talk? Esse é o MEU aniversário, logo, o MEU off-talk!_

_**Emy: **O off-talk que o senhor James Hiwatari prometeu quando, por absoluta preguiça, cortou o off-talk do MEU aniversário! Eu também quero um off-talk! (chorando feito bebê) TT.TT_

_**Toshihiro: **Na realidade, Emy... se eu bem me lembro você estava em estado de choque, por isso naõ deu pra fazer off-talk..._

_**Emy: **Não interessa! Não interessa! Eu exijo os meus direitos como personagem integrante do Núcleo dos Personagens que Já Apareceram na História! ò.ó_

_**William: **Eu não ligo muito pro off-talk, mas será que o David pode me dar o número de telefone da Samara? 8D (esperançoso)_

_(paulada na cabeça do William)_

_**William: **X.X_

_(Felipe e Luiz chegam do nada)_

_**Felipe: **COMO SE ATREVEM! Ò.Ó_

_**Luiz: **É! COMO SE ATREVEM! Ò.Ó_

_**Rumiko: **Como nos atrevemos a que? O.õ_

_**Felipe: **COMO SE ATREVEM A COMEÇAR UM OFF-TALK SEM A GENTE?_

_**Ann: **(aparece do nada também) Isso mesmo! Como se atrevem! Ò.ó_

_**Mário: **De onde vocês saíram? O.õ_

_**Ann: **Não leu lá em cima, não? "Aparece do nada"... ¬¬'_

_**Mário: **Oh, é... (lendo o off-talk) 8D_

_**Felipe: **Mas enfim... COMO SE ATREVEM!_

_**Luiz: **Já que vocês naõ tiveram a decência de nos convidar para esse off-talk..._

_**Ann: **Nós vamos lançar uma maldiçaõ sobre o aniversariante!_

_**Felipe: **Para ele aprender a convidar todos os seus amigos para o off-talk!_

_(Felipe, Ann e Luiz aparecem vestidos com vestes negras sinistras de bruxa má, uma varinha mágica estilo Harry Potter e enoooormes verrugas no nariz anormalmente pontudo, com direito a pelinho encravado)_

_**Lily: **Onde foi que eu vi essa história antes? O.õ_

_**Hehashiro: **Oh, não... vamos entrar no universo dos contos de fada..._

_**Marie: **Mas eu achei que na história da Bela Adormecida eram três madrinhas boas e uma bruxa má..._

_**Rumiko: **É que essa é uma versão pirata produzida no Paraguai, dublada no México e distribuída pelos tigres asiáticos... o.o/_

_**Jun: **(aparece do nada) Oh... olhem só! (se abaixa e cata algo do chão) Alguém largou um tênis chulezento aqui... (tapa o nariz pra não desmaiar)_

_**Len: **Hey! Devolve o meu tênis! (arranca o tênis da mão da Jun)_

_**Jun: **(olhar sonhador) Oh, é o sapato do meu prometido! Somente aquele que puder vencer o cheiro podridraõ e calçar o tênis é aquele a quem devo amar..._

_**Toshihiro: **(sussurrando no ouvido de Len) Ohoh... acho que ela pirou..._

_**Ann: **Hey digo eu! Vocês estão estão esquecendo que a gente devia estar lançando uma maldiçaõ em cima do Mário? ò.ó_

_**David: **Oh, é... 8D_

_**Luiz: **Pois bem então, Mário! Quando você completar dezesseis anos, você vai espetar o seu dedo numa..._

_**Felipe: **Ah, corta essa, gaúcho viado! Essa aí não vai funcionar mais... ele já fez vinte..._

_**Ann: **Vamos tentar esta: A partir do momento que alguém se prestar a ler esse off-talk sem-noção-para-o-qual-naõ-fomos-convidados, você nunca mais será capaz de tirar uma foto!_

_**Mário: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(desaba no chão desesperado) _

_**David: **Agora ele está desesperado..._

_(Emy, Yoshiyuki, Takashi, Marie, Gaby, Cathy e Kian aparecem vestindo roupas coloridas estranhas com chapéus ainda mais estranhos, carregando pás e picaretas cantando uma música idiota)_

_**Os sete tampinhas: **Eu vou, eu vou, avacalhar o of-talk eu vou! Tatatatimtim tatatatimtim Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou..._

_**Ken: **É, o grupo dos sete tapinhas não fica mal pro Takashi... _

_**Rumiko: **Mas tá faltando a Branca de Neve..._

_(Lily aparece rodeada de bichinhos fofinhos)_

_**Lily das Neves: **Falaram comigo? O.õ_

_**Toshihiro Cunhado Mau: **Hehehehehe... Hora da Lily das Neves comer um caqui melequento e desmaiar ao ver a mancha gigante formada no vestido de seda pura! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (Gargalhada fatal do Toshihiro Cunhado Mau)_

_**Hehashiro: **Não se eu, Hehashiro Príncipe Não Tão Altão e Sarado Assim puder impedir! (Hehashiro sava uma espada de plástico vagabundo e aponta para Toshihiro Cunhado Mau)_

_(Lily come o caqui melequento e desmaia com a mancha que ficou no vestido)_

_(Surgem os sete tampinhas para acolher a jovem desmaiada enquanto o Hehashiro Príncipe Não Tão Altão e Sarado Assim e Toshihiro Cunhado Mau ainda lutam)_

_**Emy Mestre: **Oh, vejam! Mas que bela donzela aqui deitada! (Mechidinha característica nos óculos)_

_**Yoshiyuki Feliz: **Oh, vejam! Mas que bela mancha de caqui que apareceu no vestido dela! XD_

_**Gaby Dunga: **(faz um monte de gestos com as maõs que ninguém entende)_

_**Cathy Zangado: **Oh, vejam! Mas que bando de babacas olhando pra uma menina adormecida com uma mancha gigante e melecada de caqui no peito! _

_**Takashi Atchim: **Oh, ve...atchim!... jam! Como esta...atchuuum!... mos parecendo idio...atichum!... tas olhando pa...tichibum!...ra a menina a...tochabum!...dormecida com uma man...tchacabanba!...cha gigante e mele...Tchuuuuui!...cada de caqui no pe...chin!...ito! _

_**Marie Dengoso: **Oh, vejam! Como vocês não tem compaixão com a podre menina adormecida com uma mancha gigante e melecada de caqui no peito! Ela é tão linda... e o vestido é tão... (olha pra mancha de caqui) deixa pra lá... (com nojo)_

_**Kian Soneca: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (baba em cima da menina com uma mancha gigante e melecada de caqui no peito)_

_**Hehashiro Príncipe Não Tão Altão e Sarado Assim: **Oh, não! LIlyyyyyyyyy! (enfia a espada de plástico vagabundo no meio da trança do Toshihiro Cunhado Mau e corre até a Lily) O que fizeram com você? Além de ser a menina adormecida com uma mancha gigante e melecada de caqui no peito, agora você se tornou a menina adormecida com uma mancha gigante de caqui no peito sobreposta por uma mancha de baba de tampinha dorminhoco!_

_**Lily menina adormecida com uma mancha gigante e melecada de caqui no peito sobreposta por uma mancha de baba de tampinha dorminhoco: **(acordando) É melhor eu abir os olhos, ou então as pessoas vão ficar sem ar toda a vez que forem falar o meu novo nome..._

_**Todo mundo que estava assistindo sem poder participar e que não estava entendendo mais nada: **o.o_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro Cunhado Mau com uma espada de plástico vagabundo enfiada na trança: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! É o meu fim! (morre)_

_**Rumiko: **Toshihiiiiro! (corre até o Toshihiro naquelas cenas de filme romântico lotado de clichês) Por favor! Não me deixe! Não me deixe!_

_**Ken: **(puxando um pergaminho com cara de velho do nada)Aquele que conseguir tirar a espada de plástico vagabundo da trança super-crescida do chinês abatido será declarado Rei da Bret... Não... Rei do Off-Talk! _

_(Todo mundo se amontoando em cima do Toshihiro pra ver quem consegue tirar a espada de plástico vagabundo da trança super-crescida do Toshihiro)_

_(Yuy olhando todo mundo envolto em fumacinha)_

_(fumacinha vai embora)_

_(todo mundo embolotado e a espada de plástico vagabundo aind abem presa na trança super-crescida do Toshihiro)_

_(Yuy caminha até o TOshihiro)_

_(Yuy arranca a espada do Toshihiro)_

_(gargalhada maléfica ecoa por todo lugar)_

_(tudo fica preto)_

_(gritos desesperados tirados do filme "Todo Mundo em Pânico")_

_(silêncio) ..._


	9. Antalogia Poética dos Brasil Blade

**ANTALOGIA POÉTICA DOS BRASIL BLADE**

**A ANTA QUE EXISTE EM CADA UM DE NÓS**

Ayatá, Ayatolá

_Ayatá, Ayatolá  
__Por que tu me lembras?  
__Um gaúcho viadinho_  
_Que só fala "tu"  
__Ayatá  
__Ayatá, Ayatolá  
__Por que tu me chutas  
__Quando eu digo  
__Ayatolá  
__Ayatá, Ayatolá  
__Por que tu não fazes  
__O que eu digo?  
__Ayatá  
__Ayatá, Ayatolá_

Felipe da Silva

_**Deinen Titel hier setzen, wenn du kannst** _

_Du kannst nicht lesen_  
_Was innen hier geschrieben wird  
__Das ist warum  
__Es gibt nichts hier gelesen zu werden _

_Das vollständige Sache ist nicht sinnvoll  
__Richtung gerecht ein  
__Bündel von den  
__Wörtern togheter setzen ein besagtes  
__Gedicht _

_Übrigens_

_Alle meine Entchen schwimmen auf dem See  
__Schwimmen auf dem See  
__Köpfchen in das wasser  
__Schwänzchen in die höt_

_und der Führer ist homosexuell!_

Luiz Schester

_**(sem título)**_

_Ayatá, méurrei  
__Éu ia escrévê alguma coisa.  
__Mash eshquéci.  
__Déu préguiça  
__Aí éu arresolvi contá uma hishtória  
__Foi naquele dia  
__Que eu e o painho tava na rédi  
__E tinha uma nóta di cêim nuchão  
__aí éu disse  
__"Painho, si u ventu virá, nóish tamu ricu!"_

Carlos Figueiredo

_**Olhos** _

_A andorinha viu a arara e ficou com inveja  
__O gato olhou pra baleia e fugiu correndo com medo  
__O Ayatá olhou pras nossas feras-bit e disse  
__Que a gente podia viver em um zoológico_

_Felipe olha pro Ayatá e foge  
__Luiz olha pro Ayatá e finge que não viu  
__Carlos olha pro Ayatá (ele olha?) e dorme_

_E eu?_

_Eu tenho que olhar pra baixo!_

_Mas amigo é amigo  
__Não dá pra botar as bobagens que o Felipe falou pra eu colocar  
__Quer dizer...  
__Dá_

_Por isso..._

_Não fique triste!  
__A altura que falta em você  
__Eu tenho de sobra  
__E a inteligência que falta no Felipe  
__Você também tem pra dar e vender_

_Feliz Aniversário!  
__Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!  
__Happy Birthday!  
__Tanjoubi, omedetou!_

Cristiano Souza

_O-O-O_

_**Luiz: **Ah, porque o Cristiano tinha que estragar tudo? Isso não é justo! Ele foi o único que não falou _só _bobagem!_

_**Felipe: **Pelo menos ele falou alguma coisa em português…_

_**Luiz: **XD_

_**Felipe: **Aliás, pra que xingar o Hitler? _

_**Luiz: **Eu não xinguei o Hitler! (olhar suspeito)_

_**Felipe: **Como não? Você disse que o Füher é homocexual…_

_**Luiz: **É homosexuel… ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Que seja! _

_**Luiz: **É que em alemão, Füher significa _líder. _Ou acha que o apelido do Hitler veio de onde?_

_**Felipe: **Ah… líder... Então você estava chamando o líder de homosse..._

_(Felipe sai correndo atrás do Luiz)_

_**Ayatá: **Mas será possível que nem assim eles sossegam? _

_**Cristiano: **Eu não ficaria otimista..._

_(Rumiko aparece do nado com um presente embrulhado)_

_**Rumiko: **Ó! Ayatá! Nós temos um presente pra você! _

_(Ayatá abre o presente)_

_Nós sabemos que você gosta de coisas naturais. O Ken achou esse carinha aí na rua ontem e achou que você talvez gostasse..._

_(Ayatá desmaia com o fedor do gambá embrulhado)_

_**Ayatá: **XX  
**Ken: **Oh, não! Rumiko, você matou o aniversariante! O que você vai fazer agora/o/_

_**Rumiko:** Oh, não! Eu matei o aniversariante! O que eu vou fazer agora/o/ (correndo em círculos feito uma desesperada)_

_**Marie: **Oh, que lindo! A equipe do Ayatá fez poesias praele de presente de aniversário! Isso não é lindo? (olhos brilhando)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Você por um acaso leu o que está escrito nas poesias? XD  
**Marie: **Não... mas o gesto é bonito! 8D_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pelo menos eles variaram um pouco... XD_

_**David: **Gostei da idéia! Quero uma coisa assim pro meu aniversário também/o/_

_**Hehashiro: **Se eu fosse você, não pedia isso..._

_**David: **Por que? É uma coisa legal... a gente fica sabendo o que o nosso time pensa da gente/o/_

_**Hehashiro: **Por isso mesmo... Se eu fosse você, não pedia isso... XD_

_**David: **Eu não vou sair correndo atrás de você como o Felipe 'tá fazendo agora (passa o Luiz correndo) porque eu (passa o Felipe correndo) sei que você não falou sério. (Passa o Luiz de novo) Não, peraí! Eu disse mesmo isso? Não, eu devo estar ficando louco! (Passa o Felipe correndo de novo) Espera aí, Felipe! Eu quero correr também! XD _

_(David sai correndo atrás do Felipe)_

_(David ultrapassa Felipe)_

_(David pega Luiz)_

_(David fica segurando o Luiz até o Luiz chegar)_

_(David sai correndo de para não apanhar também)_

_(David não olha onde pisa e tropeça no Ayatá)_

_(montinho)_

_(Hehashiro pula no montinho)_

_(Ken e Takashi pulam no montinho)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Marie pulam no montinho)_

_(Rumiko puxa Toshihiro e pula no montinho)_

_(Um monte de personagens que apareceram sabe-se-lá-de-onde pulam no montinho)_

_(Yuy olha suspeito pro montinho)  
(David olha pro Yuy com cara de quem pede "por favor, não sobe também! ç.ç")_

_(Yuy sorri com jeito de vilão de história infantil)_

_(Yuy pula no montinho e fica sentado fazendo pose de Rei do Mundo)_

_(James chega do nada)_

_**James: **(se espreguiçando) Nooooossa... Nunca dormi tão bem! Preciso passar mais noites em claro desenhando seis páginas de fanzines sobre um garoto feliz que vai explorar uma montanha de onde ninguém mais voltou e dormir das duas às oito da noite mais vezes, é muito bom! Até me senti um artista profissional..._

_**Alguém não identificado no meio do montinho: **Só se acha, né!_

_**James: **Eu não me acho, eu sou! XD _

_**Outra voz de alguém não identificado no meio do montinho: **É tanto que teve que pedir ajuda para ajudar a gente nas poesias!_

_**James: **Isso não vem ao caso..._

_**Yuy: **Agradeça a Marian. _

_**James: **Mas quem tem que agradecer não sou eu, é o Felipe! E o Carlos! _

_**Felipe: **(embolado com o Luiz em posição suspeita) Agradeço quando o Luiz largar do meu pé! _

_**Luiz: **(solta o pé do Felipe) Satisfeito agora? _

_**Felipe: **Oh, quem sabe..._

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Felipe: **Acho que ele quis dizer algo parecido com "obrigado"..._

_**Luiz: **Falta você..._

_**Felipe: **Marian, valeu pela colinha! Ayatolá agradece!_

_**Yuy: **Assim está melhor..._

_**Felipe: **Não é você que vai me dizer o que fazer, ouviu? _

_**Yuy: **(ergue a sobrancelha, mas ninguém vê)_

_**James: **Eu vou me mandar antes que eles comecem a querer brigar em cima do montinho..._

_**Marie: **Que? Brigar em cima do montinho? (Rumiko entra em pânico e começa se mexer querendo sair)_

_(montinho começa a tremer)_

_(Terra começa a tremer)_

_(James sai correndo feito galinha assustada)_

_(Terra sai da órbita e bate em Marte)_

_(Marcianos invadem a Terra)_

_(Terráqueos invadem Marte)_

_(E todos viveram felizes para sempre em intenso intercâmbio cultural!)_

_XD_

_Owari _


	10. Mirai e no Yume

**MIRAI E NO YUME**

- Kouji, é hora de levantar! Você não quer se atrasar para a escola, quer? – A voz de Satsuki ecoou pelo segundo andar, acordando o garoto adormecido de seu sonho, do qual, por mais agradável que fosse, ele não conseguiria se lembrar ao sair de baixo das cobertas.

- Já 'tô indo, mãe, já 'tô indo...

- Eu ouvi esse mesmo discurso cinco minutos atrás! Se você não sair logo daí, seu pai vai sair sem te dar bom dia!

- O QUE? EU JÁ 'TÔ INDO!

O garoto se levantou em um salto. Tirou o pijama, atirou-o em qualquer canto do quarto e apanhou no armário seu uniforme da escola. Escovou seu cabelo negro e achatou sua franja até que ela cobrisse seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Todos diziam que ele era a cara de seu pai, com exceção dos olhos, por isso sempre deixava-os escondidos. Menos de três minutos depois, Kouji Yuy encontrava-se sentado na mesa do café entre seu pai e sua mãe. O primeiro lia o jornal enquanto comia torradas com manteiga, e a segunda olhava de pai para filho como quem não acredita no que está acontecendo.

- O que foi que a sua mãe te disse dessa vez para você descer tão rápido, Kouji? – Perguntou seu pai, sem encarar o garoto.

- Ela disse que você ia ir embora sem me dar bom dia se eu demorasse. – O garoto respondeu, apontando o indicador acusatoriamente em direção à mulher.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Satsuki. – Koichi exclamou, no mesmo tom de quem comenta sobre o tempo. Em seguida, baixou o jornal para encarar o rosto do filho. – Você sabe que eu nunca iria embora sem te ver. Não acredite em sua mãe quando ela disser isso de novo, está bem?

- Certo! – O garoto abriu um enorme sorriso que ocupava metade de seu rosto. Já fazia dez anos que eles viam todos os dias esse mesmo sorriso, e sentiam-se felizes e energéticos cada vez que o viam. Sem dúvida Kouji lembrava muito o pai, uma versão mais nova e de olhos esverdeados do que o ex-líder dos Taichi e atual chefe da polícia metropolitana de Tóquio fora um dia.

- Coma logo, ou você vai se atrasar para a aula! – Sua mãe exclamou, tentando parecer irritada. Koichi disfarçou um sorriso por baixo do jornal, que voltara a erguer sobre o corpo.

- Mãe, você é muito chata, sabia?

- Sim, sabia. Mas é para isso que as mães servem. Vamos logo, eu não tenho o dia todo!

- Por que não usa outra chantagem do tipo "Tio Toshihiro e Tia Rumiko não vão esperar se você não correr!"? A primeira de suas chantagens já funcionou...

- Koichi! Francamente... Eu não consigo entender os homens! Isso é algum tipo de complô contra mim?

Pai e filhos trocaram olhares suspeitos antes de responder:

- Não!

E sorriram marotamente.

- Certo então, Kouji. Eu vou sozinha me encontrar com Rumiko e Toshihiro. Boa sorte tentando encontrar o caminho para a escola sozinho.

- ESPERA, MÃE! Eu vou, eu vou!

Koichi virou os olhos ao ver que as chantagens da esposa realmente funcionavam. Não demorou muito e os dois estavam se despedindo dele, rumo à escola.

* * *

- Mãe, você não teria coragem de me abandonar, teria?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Kouji?

- E nunca me faria encontrar o caminho da escola sozinho também, né?

- Ah, Kouji...

O abraço da mãe no filho foi interrompido por uma voz aguda e infantil que chamava-os ao longe. Aos poucos, os contornos de um garoto de longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo foram se tornando visíveis, mais nítidos a cada passo. Seus olhos verdes e cabelo castanho claro, bem como a calça _jeans _rasgada e a camisa de _Pokémon 67 – A liga Jatô Dezacocheio, _tornaram-se distinguíveis pouco depois, o que permitiu identifica-lo como Rumihiro Urameshi sem medo de errar.

- Hey, Kouji! Você está atrasado! Achei que nunca fosse chegar! – Ele exclamou, assim que alcançou o amigo. – Eu sabia que você era preguiçoso de manhã, mas isso é um pouco demais!

- Ah, você também seria assim se tivesse no meu lugar! – Kouji retrucou, emburrado.

- Hey, garotos, o que vocês estão discutindo?

Uma garota da mesma altura de Rumihiro, com uma trança longa até quase o meio das costas e olhos castanhos grandes e emotivos se juntou aos dois garotos, falando alto ao se intrometer.

- Nada do seu interesse, Toshiko! – Respondeu o filho de Toshihiro, mostrando a língua. – Assunto de garotos.

- Ou seja, um monte de babaquices! – Toshiko mostrou a língua para o irmão. Os gêmeos de Toshihiro e Rumiko, apesar de não serem idênticos, eram muito parecidos em muitos aspectos. A personalidade era uma.

- Ooooi! Satsuki! Kouji! – A voz de Toshihiro ecoou ao longe, enquanto ele e a mestra de Fenki corriam atrás dos filhos. – Temos que correr! Não queremos que as crianças se atrasem, não é?

- O que houve com você, Satsuki? – Perguntou Rumiko, chegando pouco depois do marido. – A preguiça atacou também?

- Por que todo mundo hoje resolveu me incomodar por causa da minha preguiça? – Kouji perguntou, encarando os recém-chegados com um olhar que misturava questionamento e "tenham pena de mim".

- Tadinho do pequeno Kouji! Temos que dar um desconto pra ele, gente! – Toshihiro exclamou, rindo-se e mexendo na trança que já chegava ao joelho.

- Tio Toshihiro, você é mau...

- Você não viu nada, cara... – Rumihiro cochichou no ouvido do amigo.

- Enfim, vamos indo! – Toshiko exclamou, seguindo em frente sem olhar para trás.

- Toshiko, a escola é pro outro lado!

* * *

Depois de largar as crianças na porta da escola, o trio de amigos seguiu por uma extensa avenida até chegar a um pequeno bar com um letreiro de madeira escrito "Anta e Pequinês – O retorno" preso por apenas um dos quatro fios de apoio que deveria ter. As letras estavam descascadas e alguém havia pichado bigodes e sobrancelhas gigantes na ilustração do animal anta e do cachorro chiwawa sentados em uma mesa jogando cartas. A parede de vidro era cosntantemente confundida com uma parede de vidro fumê pelo acúmulo de pó e a porta tinha inclusive um vidro trincado e outro, quebrado. O grupo entrou.

- Aê! Bem-vindos, gente! Achei que nunca fossem aparecer!

A voz de Ken soou de algum lugar no fundo do estabelecimento que, apesar da aparência abandonada, estava sempre lotado. Em seguida, a figura de um homem descabelado usando uma tiara com orelhas de burro surgiu na frente deles.

- Olá, Ken! Desculpe a demora, mas as crianças nos atrasaram...

- Oh, sim, sempre os pirralhos... Rumiko, eu não sei o que se passava na sua cabeça e na da Satsuki quando vocês resolveram engravidar. Francamente, garotas...

- Qual é a discussão da vez?

Outra voz conhecida surgiu no meio da multidão, mas esta demorou um pouco mais para ser identificada, visto que o dono dela não tinha muito mais que um metro e sessenta de altura.

- Takashi! O que você está fazendo aqui? Era pra você estar lá vigiando aqueles garçons! Você sabe, eles podem querer nos roubar e...

- 'Tá, Ken, nós já conhecemos a sua teoria da conspiração universal contra o seu bar... Não precisamos escutar tudo isso de novo...

- Você fala isso porque não acredita em mim, Toshihiro! Mas você vai ver! Quando os terroristas vierem para atirar uma bomba aqui, eu vou estar preparado pra eles, pode apostar!

- Queria saber como foi que esta história começou... – Comentou Satsuki, observando incrédula a seriedade com que seu amigo contava sua história absurda do suposto ataque terrorista pela milésima vez. Fazia tanto tempo que ele repetia a mesma ladainha que era difícil se lembrar do começo de tudo.

- Foi tudo culpa do seu marido! Se ele não tivesse falado que o Japão era um potencial alvo de malucos de turbante, nada disso teria acontecido! – Respondeu o dono do bar, quase deixando sua tiara cair de tão exaltado.

- Só que quando o Koichi disse que os alvos eram lugares importantes e bastante conhecidos de Tóquio, ele com certeza não estava falando do nosso bar...

- Não enche, Paquiderme Pequinês!

- Cala a boca, Anta Destrambelhada!

- Chega de discutir, não? Que tal irmos para a parte do mirante e conversar como nos velhos tempos?

Rumiko e Toshihiro concordaram imediatamente com a idéia de Satsuki. Como a maioria sempre vence, Ken e Takashi tiveram que se dar por vencidos e segui-los. O mirante do bar ficava no quinto andar, e para chegar lá era preciso passar por praticamente todas as seções do bar multifuncional. Esse era o segredo do sucesso do _Anta e Pequinês:_ a variedade de ambientes. Construído em cima de uma casa abandonada de um antigo pintor surrealista, o primeiro andar era um bar como outro qualquer, com área para fumantes e não fumantes, balcão para bebidas, mesas com vista para a rua onde casais românticos se atacavam aos beijinhos e agarrões, mesas escondidas em cantos obscuros onde gangues de mafiosos planejavam a morte de gente importante, um palco onde algum músico em início ou fim de carreira tentava chamar a atenção dos casais, mafiosos, bêbados e acompanhantes, e uma salinha para aqueles que ficavam de porre se recuperarem antes de recomeçar a bebedeira.

O segundo andar abrigava uma danceteria, com salões para música _country, jazz, pagode, rock, salsa, heavy metal, _músicas folclóricas, clássicas e até mesmo ópera. O andar não havia sido construído em linha reta, pois a casa ficava exatamente no início de uma ladeira, e todas as salas ficavam em níveis diferentes da construção. Havia uma passagem logo depois da sala de dançarinos de ópera que levava ao terceiro andar, um pouco mais nivelado, que abrigava uma biblioteca onde não só era possível ler os livros, mas também comê-los. Havia uma mesa que servia _Shakespere _acompanhado de chocolate quente e biscoitos, _Sherlock Holmes _e meio litro de café, _Harry Potter _e os legítimos bolinhos de caldeirão e suco de abóbora. Os sapos de chocolate estavam em fase de teste. Autores famosos e não tão famosos podiam ser encontrados tanto em mostruário de compra como de empréstimo, sendo que no primeiro encontravam-se os produtos ingeríveis e no segundo, os para leitura apenas. A promoção especial da semana era um_ combo _das histórias infantis de Satsuki Kinomoto servidas com balas, sorvetes e chocolates para as crianças e chocolates, sorvetes e licores adocicados para os adultos.

O quarto andar à primeira vista parecia um salão de jogos, com mesas de sinuca, mini-quadras de golfe, pequenos campos de futebol, jogos eletrônicos e, claro, arenas de beyblade, mas também abrigava a cozinha que produzia todas as maravilhas encontradas no bar. Esta ficava escondida em outro dos desníveis do prédio e os únicos que sabiam sua exata localização eram Ken, Takashi, os outros Taichi e os funcionários que lá trabalhavam.

Por fim, o grupo chegou ao mirante. A paisagem da Tóquio movimentada abaixo deles tinha certa beleza, apesar dos engarrafamentos, acidentes de carros, buzinaços, massas de gente se locomovendo ordenadamente em uma única direção e guardinhas vestidos de azul usando luvas brancas que apitavam a cada trinta segundos para indicar o caminho que os carros deviam seguir devido a uma falha no sistema que controlava os semáforos. É, era uma paisagem bonita e tranqüila.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo quando finalmente o grupo se separou. Ken e Takashi precisavam voltar para o primeiro andar, pois o movimento noturno estava prestes a começar. Os outros três precisavam buscar seus filhos na escola. Eles se separaram prometendo outro encontro como aquele o mais breve possível, desta vez com a presença de Koichi.

Na porta da escola, Rumiko, Toshihiro, Rumihiro e Toshiko se despediram de Satsuki e Kouji e seguiram seu caminho ruma à residência dos Urameshi. Mãe e filho voltaram para casa para encontrar Koichi já terminando de preparar a janta. Como ele sempre saía cedo do trabalho à tarde, essa era sua tarefa dentro de casa.

- Koichi, estamos em casa! – Satsuki anunciou assim que abriu a porta e tirou seus sapatos.

- Pai! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa incrível que aconteceu hoje!

Kouji não esperou sua mãe falar alguma coisa para correr até a cozinha e se agarrar no colo do pai, tagarelando sem parar em uma velocidade fora do normal. Koichi sorria ao ver o filho tão animado, e isso fazia com que Satsuki também se sentisse feliz. Depois de cerca de dez minutos, Kouji voltou ao chão e foi direto para a mesa esperar o jantar ser servido. Seus pais ficaram sozinhos na cozinha.

- Kouji parece ainda mais agitado do que de costume. – O mestre de Fenhir comentou, virando-se para apagar o fogo antes que o peixe queimasse.

- É, ele teve um bom dia na escola. – Satsuki concordou, se aproximando do marido.

- Às vezes eu tenho saudades do tempo que a gente era criança...

- Do tempo que a gente andava pelo mundo causando caos por onde quer que andássemos...

Os dois se encararam ternamente. Seus olhares diziam coisas que palavras nunca poderiam expressar. Naquele momento, até mesmo as batidas de seus corações estavam em harmonia.

- Eu te amo, Satsuki. – Koichi sorriu, se aproximando da mulher e se inclinando levemente para aproximar seus rostos.

- Eu também te amo, Koichi.

Seus rostos se aproximaram devagar. Ele a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela se deixou levar, agarrando-se em seu pescoço. Cada vez mais próximos, já podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro. Os lábios então se tocaram levemente...

_E o despertador galinha d'Angola tocou, para o desespero de uma certa garota loira CDF em um quarto de hotel na cidade de Ottawa. _

_**

* * *

Satsuki: Ah, não! James foi mau comigo de novo! TT.TT Por que eu nunca consigo ficar com o Yuy-san?**_

_**James: **Porque quando você ficar com ele, eu não vou mais poder escrever as suas trapalhadas de garota apaixonada quando chega perto dele, oras! XD_

_**Satsuki: **Isso não é justo! ò.ó_

_**James: **XD_

_**Satsuki: **Você parece o Yoshiyuki... ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Que tem eu? XD_

_**Satsuki: **Nada... _

_**Rumiko: **Gente, mas que tipo de texto foi esse? Uma previsão?_

_**Toshihiro: **Eu não sei, mas que eu gostei, eu gostei! XD_

_**Ken: **Dono de bar... interessante... nunca tinha pensado nessa idéia... O que você acha, Paquiderme Pequinês?_

_**Takashi: **Olha, Anta Destrambelhada, é uma idéia... _

_(Ken e Takashi juntam as cabeças e começam a cochichar coisas que ninguém entende)_

_**Cathy: **Ah, sacanagem, só os Taichi aparecem! E quanto ao resto de nós? O que será das nossas vidas? _

_**Toshihiro: **Por que vocês não tentam imaginar? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Boa idéia! XD Vamos fazer isso! XD_

_(Um bando de personagem fazendo pose de pensador sentado em uma pedra)_

_**Felipe: **Ah, essa é fácil... Eu vou ser o campeão do mundo/o/_

_**Luiz: **EU vou ser o campeão do mundo! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **NÓS seremos os campeões do mundo! Vamos defender o Brasil na Copa do Mundo da Conchinchina de 2000 e pedrada e ninguém vai bater a gente! _

_(Felipe e Luiz se abraçam e começam a cantar o hino do Brasil em ritmo de rock, balançando de um lado para o outro como quem bebeu demais e está prestes a cair)_

_**Hehashiro: **Eu vou... Cuidar da Lhana? O.õ_

_**David: **Credo, mas que falta de perspectiva! Pense grande! Sonhe alto! Que tal... Eu vou me tornar o médico mais famoso do mundo quando descobrir a cura para AIDS e todos os outros vírus que existem por aí! Todo mundo vai saber o meu nome e eu vou virar herói nacional! Mwahahahahaahahahaha (garagalhada fatal de cientista louco)_

_**Emy: **Como é que era mesmo que diziam... _De médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco?

_(David continua rindo no fundo)_

_**William: **Eu vou ter várias namoradas e passar o dia inteiro namorando e fazendo coisas legais! Nenhuma gata vai resistir ao meu charme! (piscadela medonha)_

_(todas as meninas em um raio de dez metros desmaiam)_

_(David se engasga no meio da risada e morre)_

_**Ann: **Eu vou ter meu próprio exército de garotas guerreiras! Vou treinar todas elas pessoalmente e nós vamos destronar os homens no governo do mundo! (gargalhada fatal versão feminina)_

_**John: **(sussurrando) Espero que ela se engasgue... Espero que ela se engasgue..._

_**Ann: **Não pense que eu não ouvi, John Willians! _

_(Ann sai correndo atrás do John.)_

_**Chang: **Eu vou ser um engenheiro e vou construir prédio com facilidades para aqueles que possuem excesso de serotonina e não conseguem passar pelas portas sem se abaixar! _

_**Ayatá: **E eu vou te acompanhar criando prédios e ambientes para aqueles que possuem serotonina de menos!_

_**Gaby: **Por que a gente não cria logo uma empresa que instala dispositivos de acessibilidade para qualquer tipo de pessoas portadoras de necessidades especiais?_

_**Marie: **Vocês vão virar ajudantes de deficientes? O.õ_

_**Gaby: **Se é assim que as pessoas comuns entendem, é! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Pois eu planejo fazer do Além um lugar muito mais divertido! Assim, quando vocês chegarem lá, vamos todos nos divertir muito! XD_

_(Todo mundo se afastando devagarzinho do Espírito Feliz do Além)_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Sverige! Sverige! Salve! Salve! (com um monte de bandeira da Suécia passando pelo meio dos beybladers como se nada estivesse acontecendo)_

_**Mr. (tarja preta): **Pois eu pretendo continuar sendo o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco Horas Pontualmente ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por mais que odeie chá, não posso fazer nada a não ser tomar chá pontualmente às cinco horas porque, afinal de contas, eu não passo de mais um Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco Horas Pontualmente e..._

_(Torcedor Sueco acerta uma das suas bandeiras na cabeça do Mr. (fragmento de madeira tapando a visão) e ele é nocauteado)_

_**Elizabeth: **Eu vou jogar beisebol! Vou ser a estrela dos Estados Unidos/o/_

_**Cathy: **Oh, nossa, por essa ninguém esperava... ¬¬'_

_**Elizabeth: **Pelo menos eu tenho meus planos para o futuro..._

_**Cathy: **Eu também tenho, viu? Pra sua informação, querida, vou fazer musicais na _Brodway_, e todo mundo vai saber quem eu sou e acompanhar cada detalhe da minha pessoal nessas revistas de fofoca fúteis que se vende por aí! (Silêncio) Não, peraí... Esse futuro é horrível! Socorro!_

_(Cathy sai correndo em círculos desesperada até o Torcedor Sueco acerta-la com outra de suas bandeiras.)_

_**Cathy: **X.X_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Oh, Torcedor Sueco! Eu te amo, sabia? Você está me dando tantas companhias novas hoje! XD_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Hehe, conte comigo, doce Espírito Feliz do Além! Eu vou pessoalmente cuidar para que você nunca mais fique sozinha! _

_(Torcedor Sueco sai correndo com as bandeiras batendo na cabeça de todo mundo que aparece)_

_(Um monte de fantasminhas vai se juntar ao Espírito Feliz do Além)_

_(Torcedor Sueco bate na cabeça do Carlos Sleeping Beauty)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_(Torcedor Sueco bate de novo na cabeça do Carlos Sleeping Beauty)_

_(Nada acontece de novo)_

_(Torcedor Sueco tem um ataque e começa a bater freneticamente na cabeça do Carlos Sleeping Beauty)_

_(Uma das bandeiras escapa da mão do Torcedor Sueco e acerta ele na cabeça)_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **X.X_

_**Carlos Sleeping Beauty: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_(Todos os novos Espíritos do Além olham para o Carlos Sleeping Beauty)_

_(Carlos acorda)_

_ô chenti, pareci qui eu durmi dimais dessa vêis..._

_Achu que vô continuar durmindo, vish? É bom por dimais! _

_E vô também disligá essa máquina qui faz muito barulho..._

_(Carlos Awaken Beauty estica o braço pra tirar o computador da tomada)_

_(Um monte de fantasminha em pânico tenta impedi-lo)_

_(Um monte de fantasminha atravessa o braço do Carlos Awaken Beauty)_

_--------------- Transmissão interrompida-------------------------------------_


	11. Correspondências

**CORRESPONDÊNCIAS**

_Xigaze, 18 de março de 2005. _

_David... Eu espeo que você estega bem..._

_E também..._

_Cara, senta..._

_Minka mão tá trememdo. Espeo que consiga enteder._

_Eu... eu sou... sou..._

_A Lhana..._

_A Lily..._

_(mancha molhada)_

_Nós... o bebê..._

_Sua afilhada e tão... tão.._

_(mancha molhada)_

_É melhor eu mandar outra carta com mais calma. Toshiiro põe essa no correio por agora. Só pra te avisar. _

_Você é o primeiro a saber!_

_Hehashiiro Urameshi_

* * *

Johanesburgo, 28 de março de 2005.

Aê! Finalmente!

Não agüentava mais essa angústia toda! Reparou que você não me mandava uma carta fazia pelo menos um mês? Tava querendo me matar, né?

Como é que estão todos aí? Você, a Lily, os garotos...

E é claro, a nossa nova geradora de "oooohhhhh" e babas... Pelo visto vocês escolheram o nome que eu sugeri! Eu e o Mário ficamos muito felizes quando recebemos a sua carta! Pena que o correio daí demore tanto pra chegar!

Ela deve ser tão bonitinha! Eu quero uma foto! E quero que vocês venham pra cá de uma vez, seus vagabundos! Eu sei muito bem que nem você, nem a Lily estão trabalhando. Ela eu até entendo, mas você... É preguiça, né? Espera sustentar esse bebê como, plantando grana em árvore?

E os problemas com os seus pais? Eles já viram a netinha?

Se fosse eu, já tava derretido... Ou melhor... tinha evaporado! E virado chuva, e me derretido de novo...

MANDA FOTO!

E não me venha dizer que não tem câmera, porque todo mundo aqui viu aquela coisa que eu te mandei de aniversário justamente pra isso. Foram-se todas as minhas economia no seu presente e eu quero retorno, entendeu?

Ou isso, ou eu...

Ou eu...

Ah, deixa pra lá! Só manda logo as fotos na próxima carta.

Do padrinho mais legal e genial do mundo (e pobre também, graças a um graaande amigo),

David Dubiaku, o Crap!

PS: Tá certo que você tava nervoso e emocionado e coisa e tal, mas não precisava cometer tantos erros de ortografia numa mesma carta! Até eu escrevo melhor! E tenta chorar pro lado da próxima vez, porque é um saco ter que ficar decifrando aquele monte de tinta borrada.

_

* * *

Xigaze, dezoito de abril de 2005._

_David,_

_Desculpe a demora. Mas a Lhana e a Lily simplesmente ocuparam todo o meu tempo nesse ultimo mês. Nunca pensei que ser pai fosse tão divertido! Toshihiro e cia. também estão curtindo muito a criança. Pena que o meu irmão mais novo seja tão jeitoso com bebês quanto você. Espero que depois que os dois se encontrarem eu ainda possa dizer que tenho uma filha. _

_Meus pais também acabaram derretidos, apesar de tudo. Até fazem questão que eu fique em casa com as duas! Acredite se quiser, mas eu tenho quase vinte anos de idade e ainda recebo mesada... _

_E ganho mais que o Toshihiro! _

_Eu mandei dois filmes inteiros de foto pra você. Satisfeito? Até hoje não consigo acreditar você teve a idéia de me mandar uma máquina fotográfica de presente de aniversário. Tem certeza que pensou nisso sozinho, sem nenhum dedo de nenhum estudante de jornalismo aí da sua faculdade? _

_O que mais eu posso dizer sem ficar sentimental e começar a borrar toda a carta de novo? Nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida, esse último mês tem sido mágico. A Lhana está aprendendo a sorrir. As últimas fotos são tentativas minhas de tentar registrar isso. Ela mama bastante, e a minha mãe cuida pessoalmente pra que a Lily coma direito e nunca fique sem leite. A postura dela me trás de volta aquelas cenas obscuras de um passado de moleque travesso que não queria comer verduras... _

_Então por enquanto era só isso..._

_Aproveite bem as fotos e mostre pra todo mundo! Eu quero que o meu bebê fique mundialmente conhecido._

_Até breve,_

_Hehashiro Urameshi._

* * *

Johanesburgo, 14 de junho de 2005.

AS FOTOS SÃO LINDAS!

Todas as setenta e duas fotos que você me mandou! Eu não consegui escolher uma mais bonita!

É um crime ter que escolher entre a Lhana mamando com a Lily sorrindo, ou a Lhana mamando com a Lily pedindo pra você parar de pentelhá-la com a máquina, ou a da Lhana dormindo no berço, ou a da Lhana dormindo no berço agarrada com a beyblade do Toshihiro, ou a da Lhana dormindo no berço _engolindo _a beyblade do Toshihiro...

Peraí, você deixou a sua própria filha quase engolir uma beyblade só pra tirar uma foto bonitinha?

QUE INCONSEQÜENTE VOCÊ É! ATÉ EU TENHO MAIS JUÍZO!

E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

E se ela tivesse _mesmo _engolido Fenku?

Ia fazer o que?

Mudando de assunto...

Aqueles olhos dela são os da Lily, não são?

Só que a boca dela parece com a sua...

E a mistura de africano e asiático ficou tão linda! É uma garota única!

Cara, nunca pensei que pudesse existir! Ela é tão... perfeita!

Sério. Eu nunca pensei que fosse achar um bebê sorrindo banguela bonito. Vivendo e aprendendo.

Agora mudando mesmo de assunto:

Meu professor quer me matar! Ele é um assassino!

Me persegue toda a aula, me vigia na residência, queria instalar uma câmera de vigilância no corredor dos dormitórios...

Cara, o que é aquilo? Ele é algum tipo de pervertido ou algo assim? Nem a Lily ou a Samara grudam tanto em mim!

Eu grudei as fotos dela na minha parede. E tirei cópias também, para caso eu perder alguma. Tua filha está me viciando.

Quero mais fotos,

David Crap, o Dubiaku.

* * *

Kinshasa, 15 de julho de 2005.

Olha só, eu mando a minha segunda carta seguida e ele nem pra responder a minha primeira!

Leu ali em cima o nome da cidade?

Pois é! Nos mandaram em uma espécie de "saída de campo" pra capital do Congo. Eu nem fazia idéia de que a universidade podia pagar pra todo mundo. A gente foi de avião, imagina só!

Mário acha que alguém tá molhando a mão por trás disso tudo. Eu acho que alguém tá é ficando pelado por trás disso tudo. (Interprete com o sentido que quiser essa frase...)

Mas enfim, estamos aqui agora e eu decidi não esperar a sua resposta pra mandar outra carta, porque eu quero que esta aqui chegue em tempo do seu aniversário.

Aliás, falando em aniversário...

Eu não lembrei do aniversário da Lily, né?

A Lhana roubou todas as atenções! Eu duvido que mais alguém tenha lembrado que a Lhana nasceu três dias depois do aniversário da ex-parte mais nova da família Urameshi e duas semanas antes da Deusa mais bonita do mundo... (sem ataque de ciúmes, por favor. Não posso fazer nada se você tem um bom gosto tão bom quanto o meu).

Parabéns (muito) atrasado pra Lily então! Hehehehe

O que mais...

Oh, sim...

O teu presente tá vindo junto com a carta. Ou talvez chegue um pouco depois. Eu comprei aqui mesmo e espero que você consiga achar alguma utilidade. Comprei porque achei realmente bizarro, e seria interessante ver o que você faria. Uma pista: não ponha flores dentro, o Mário já tentou fazer isso e não deu muito certo.

Vou ficando por aqui, então. Eu ia te ligar no dia, mas por aqui não tem telefone, e a gente só volta pra casa mês que vem. Não me pergunte. Nosso diretor (e o professor também) é meio louco da cabeça. Mais louco do que eu.

David, diretamente do Congo para o país do Gongo

(Tá, essa foi horrível, mas eu não resisti!)

_

* * *

Xigaze, primeiro de agosto de 2005._

_Oi David!_

_Como está indo? Espero que já tenha voltado para Johanesburgo. Não me agrada nada a idéia de você ter ido para Kinshasa. E se você ficasse doente por lá? Eles não estão em guerra civil? E se você se machucasse? Você não ficou cuidando de doentes lá, ficou? Se ficou, espero que tenha usado a proteção adequada! _

_Hehashiro no momento anda um pouco ocupado demais para te responder. Ele brigou com o pai de novo porque queria arranjar um emprego, estava cansado de viver de mesada. Nós decidimos que quando a Lhana ficar um pouco maior, vamos para Tóquio. Eu vou fazer faculdade e nós vamos construir nossa vida lá. Toshihiro também está animado e disse que quer vir junto, adivinha por que? Não vou dar a pista e dizer que a razão tem longos cabelos castanhos e é um tanto destrambelhada..._

_Ops... acho que já dei!_

_(mancha leitosa)_

_Oh, não! Ainda bem que não tinha nada escrito aí! É horrível tentar escrever quando tem um bebê no seu colo (graças a Deus a Lhana está crescendo direitinho e no peso certo pra idade) apertando o bico dos seus seios pra (mancha de leite)_

_mamar._

_Estou mandando mais fotos nossas, espero que aproveite. Ah, a foto do Len sorrindo é porque ele queria mostrar o dente novo que ele colocou. Está bem feliz por finalmente ter conseguido o implante._

_Quanto ao presente que você mandou para o Hehashiro..._

_Achamos uma utilidade pra ele, acredite ou não. E depois dessa, nenhum dos garotos jamais voltou a nos incomodar. n.n_

_Vou parar por aqui. Lhana está impaciente pedindo pra comer. Que bom que ela é gulosa... tinha medo que ela fosse ficar magrinha que nem eu era quando bebê. Ainda bem que eu tenho bastante leite!_

_Estou com saudades,_

_Lily e Lhana_

* * *

Johanesburgo, três de setembro de 2005.

Lily! Tinha até me esquecido como a sua letra era bonita!

O que houve com o meu amigo? Como assim, ocupado? Exijo uma explicação para ele não ter me mandado a carta!

Não que eu esteja reclamando da sua carta, claro que não! Foi uma surpresa agradável!

E não, Lily, eu não me machuquei. Não me machuquei e não passei meu "presentinho" pra ninguém. Na verdade, eles me deixaram de lado na hora da ação e me colocaram de "supervisor técnico" quando chegavam aquele bando de feridos da guerra que a gente estava ajudando a tratar. Acho que posso contar nos dedos das mãos o número de pacientes graves que me deixaram ajudar a tratar. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer quando tentei a vaga pra medicina aqui, mas cara... é muito chato ser deixado de lado!

Mas eu acho que tenho que ficar feliz só poder estar aqui, não é mesmo?

Eu encontrei outros caras que também eram soropositivos lá, e perto deles eu me senti um super-homem, sem brincadeira. Eu sei que eu sou magro e minúsculo, mas algumas pessoas lá eram só pele e osso, tinham os olhos arregalados e nos olhavam com cara de cão sem dono. Eu não vou descrever tudo que eu vi lá pra não te deixar deprimida, afinal você agora é uma mãe de família e eu não pretendo provocar um trauma na minha comadre ou afilhadinha...

Lily, sem brincadeira: posa pra uma revista do tipo _Playboy._ Tu vai ganhar uma grana. Eles deviam fazer uma revista dessas só de mulheres grávidas ou na fase pós-parto. Sempre achei que mulheres assim eram sexy...

Só não conta pro Hehashiro que eu escrevi isso, ou ele vai querer me matar (de novo).

Mudança pra Tóquio? Que legal! Eu apoio!

Ah, Toshihiro... como esses garotos crescem rápido... Lá vai ele atrás da namoradinha...

O Hehashiro já decidiu o que quer da vida?

Também to com saudades,

David!

PS: Vai fechar a fábrica ou a Lhana vai ganhar companhia?

_

* * *

Xigaze, primeiro de outubro de 2005._

_David,_

_Cara, vai pro inferno com suas declarações eróticas sobre a minha mulher!_

_(se bem que eu tenho que concordar que a Lily ficou bem... well, não vou escrever isso numa carta. Ela pode ler)_

_O que aconteceu foi que eu falei pro meu pai que queria trabalhar, aí o velho me mandou ficar em casa cuidando da minha família que ele ia dar um jeito em tudo. Aí eu desobedeci ele, porque a Lhana já está grandinha e a Lily já não me agüenta mais tentando ajudar ela. (Na real, eu, como papai ajudante sou um ótimo beyblader). Então eu fui atrás de emprego, e acabei arrumando alguma coisa como atendente de uma lojinha perto de casa. Meu pai ficou puto, pra variar, e cortou relações comigo até eu me demitir. _

_Pensei que depois do drama de dois anos atrás ele nunca mais ia brigar comigo, mas pelo visto, me enganei. Já foram dois os grandes confrontos. E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de ir lá em casa, cumprimentar a Lily, brincar com a Lhana e nem sequer me olhar de frente! _

_Não contamos pra eles ainda que vamos para Tóquio quando as coisas se ajeitarem. Na verdade, decidimos esperar mais ainda alguns anos, Toshihiro quer ir junto com a gente então esperaremos que ele termine a escola. É foda ser o irmão mais velho. Mas acho que disso você já sabe. _

_Tem falado com a sua família, falando nisso?_

_Olha, essa vai ser a nossa última carta, pelo menos por um bom tempo. Não precisa responder. Eu não quero que você responda. Estamos entendidos?_

_Então até o dia dezoito, _

_Hehashiro, Lily, Lhana, e todo o pessoal de Xigaze!_

**

* * *

Do diário de David:**

Eu quero matar o Hehashiro! O desgraçado não me contou nada! E ainda me fez ficar preocupado!

Quando ele disse que não era pra eu responder, fiquei magoado achando que ele não queria mais falar comigo nunca mais, que estava cortando relações. Eu mostrei a carta pro Mário e pra Samara e eles me olharam com uma cara meio estranha, como quem quer rir, mas não pode, ou quem está tentando disfarçar pena. Sei não, só sei que não gostei.

Aí eu fiquei duas semanas meio desligado, até o professor notou, e perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem. Como não me senti na obrigação de responder, acabei ficando uma noite inteira internado em observação, até eles se convencerem que o que quer que fosse que eu tinha, não era físico e não tinha nada a ver com vírus e afins.

Aí, hoje, dia dezoito de outubro, não por conhecidência o meu aniversário de dezenove anos, eu acordo aqui no meu quarto tentando imaginar alguma coisa pra comemorar ou pra ficar feliz que eu to realmente vivo até essa idade. Quase que eu morro quando abro a porta do quarto pra ir pro refeitório.

Sem noção. Todo mundo tava lá, desde o Hehashiro até o bebê (que por sinal é bem mas fofo na realidade do que qualquer foto mal batida podia mostrar), e ele me disse que hoje o batizado da Lhana estava marcado, e que eles só estavam esperando o padrinho!

Bom, me dá licença que eu tenho coisas a fazer...

_**

* * *

David: Ah, enfim... missão cumprida! Como é que é, pessoal? Como é que se saúda o bebê?**_

_**Pessoal: **Lhaaaaaanaaaa! (olhos brilhando e um monte de flashes de máquinas fotográficas viradas na direção do bebê)_

_**David: **Isso aí... eles estão aprendendo! n.n_

_**Hehashiro: **Que milagre! O James não atrasou o capítulo..._

_**Felipe: **Isso é favoritismo dele! Ele prefere a Satsuki e o David ao resto de nós! Não vale! ò.ó_

_**David: **Fazer o que se eu sou o fodão? A ralé tem mesmo que ficar só olhando..._

_**Felipe: **Olha lá quem 'cê tá chamando de ralé! Seu pseudo-adulto-em-forma-de-palito! ò.ó _

_**David: **E você me respeite, muleque, eu tenho 20 anos, viu?_

_**Rumiko: **Se você tem vinte, porque o James colocou o seu aniversário de 19 na fic? O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **A resposta é simples..._

_**Lily: **É para que a gente pudesse fazer uma comemoração ainda mais especial para ele agora! _

_(Chega um monte de caras musculosos carregando um pacote gigante.)_

_(O pacote se abre sozinho e aparece um bolo gigante)_

_**David: **(queixo caído e olhos fascinados) Se eu achava que o ano passado tinha sido inesquecível... ACABEI DE MUDAR DE IDÉIA! _

_(David com cara de maluco alucinado corre em direção ao bolo)_

_(David se atira em cima do bolo)_

_(David surge no meio do bolo coberto de merengue)_

_**Lhana: **XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Lhana sai engatinhando e escala o bolo também)_

_(Lhana e David um do lado do outro comendo bolo e se lambuzando de merengue)_

_**David: **O que vocês estão esperando para vir aqui me ajudar a comer? Se vocês queriam que eu engordasse, podiam dizer isso de uma forma mais direta.._

_**Ken: **QUEM FOI QUE DISSE? Ò.Ó_

_**Takashi: **É, QUEM FOI QUE DISSE QUE É SÓ PRA VOCÊ? _

_(Ken e Takashi pulam em cima do bolo também)_

_**Ken, Takashi e David: **GUERRA DE COMIDA! _

_(Bolo voando para todo o lado)_

_**Hehashiro: **É isso aí! Guerra de comida! (pedaço melecado de chocolate acerta a cara do Hehashiro) Legal! Bolo de chocolate! Espero que eles não confundam a Lhana com um pedaço do bolo e joguem por aí..._

_(Lhana voando por cima da cabeça do Hehashiro)_

_O QUE? LHANA! (Hehashiro começa a ficar vermelho) EU MAAAATO!_

_(Hehashiro correndo com chifres de touro na direção do grupinho do bolo que ficava atirando comida em todo mundo)_

_(David tira uma capa vermelha do nada, gira o corpo e aparece vestido de toureiro)_

_**David: **El toro, el toro! Venha a mim! _

_(David fazendo o Hehashiro – que andava de quatro como todo bom touro – de idiota com a capa vermelha em cima do bolo destruído)_

_**Meninas: **David! David! Aaaah... (Derretidas pelo toureiro sexy)_

_**Meninos: **Hehashiro! Hehashiro! Sangue! Sangue! Morte! Tortura!_

_**Freira Puritana: **Mas o que é isso? O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Evocando o diabo com suas palavras, seus seres impuros de mentes sujas e poluídas! O Senhor não vai ficar contente quando receber vocês em Seu reino, isso se o peso de seus pecados não os afundarem para o inferno antes! Parem com essa barbárie antes que eu decida tomar medidas drásticas! _

_**Elizabeth: **Ué, ela não estava à beira da morte com um ataque cardíaco com coisa assim? O.õ_

_**Cathy: **É que como ninguém sabe ainda que fim levou aquele off-talk nonsense aparentemente o Deus Hiwatari deu a ela o poder de suspender sua condição para se encontrar mais uma vez entre nós e nos deixar loucos. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não é maravilhoso? XD_

_**Todos: **NÃO!_

_**Freira Puritana: **Oh, fico feliz que pelo menos um de vocês sabe me dar o devido valor! (chega perto do Yoshiyuki e só agora repara em quem tinha dito aquilo) OH, MAS FOI VOCÊ! FOI VOCÊ QUE DISSE AQUILO? O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Foi sim, por que? XD Fiz alguma coisa errada? XD (sorrisinho inocente)_

_**Freira Puritana: **NÃO ME VENHA COM SEUS SORRISOS INOCENTES, DEMÔNIO! BELZEBU MINIATURA! ENTRE TODOS OS PECADORES AQUI REUNIDOS, VOCÊ É O PIOR, O MAIS SUJO, MAIS BAIXO, MAIS..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Charmoso, sorridente, alegre, animado, conquistador, fofinho, boa-pinta, encantador, estonteante, maravilhoso, brilhante, inteligente, genial... XD_

_**Freira Puritana: **Não me dirijas mais a palavra, não quero me contaminar com o pecado que vem de você! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Me acusar sem provas não foi legal, moça! XD Eu quero uma indenização milionária que vai extorquir todo o seu dinheiro e fazer você falir! XD_

_**Freira Puritana: **Sinto desaponta-lo, pequeno belzebu em miniatura, mas eu, na qualidade de freira puritana, já sou extremamente pobre, e casta também, por causa daquele voto reacionário que somos obrigadas a fazer. Se quer extorquir alguém, o responsável pela minha boa-vida financeira é o Mr. (passa um pedaço de bolo voador), resolva esse assunto com ele. _

_**Mr. (Piripaque nas letrinhas): **NEM VEM! Ò.Ó Eu não abro a minha mão pra esses assuntos! Pois é! Eu, além de Britânico Milionário que toma chá das cinco às cinco horas pontualmente sou também Mão-de-Vaca! E ai de quem quiser me corromper! _

_**David: **(Entrando no meio da discussão) PERAÍ, GENTE! O aniversário é meu, já se esqueceram disso, por acaso? EU devia ser o foco das atenções, ainda mais porque eu estou fazendo vinte anos! Não é uma idade tão linda? _

_**Mr. (você-não-está-autorizado-a-ler-este-nome): **Nem vem! Eu, o britânico milionário que toma chás das cinco às cinco horas pontualmente sempre sou o centro das atenções, não importa onde eu esteja! (gargalhada alucinada e sem sentindo)_

_**David: **(ignora)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **David! XD Eu passei pra te dar um alô! XD E também pra perguntar quando é que você vai se juntar a mim? XD_

_**David: **Oh, um espírito! (apontando pro Espírito Feliz do Além como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido em um off-talk) NÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOO! ELE VEIO AQUI PRA ME BUSCAR! SOCORRO, MAMÃE!_

_(David se esconde em baixo da saia da Lily)_

_(David encontra a Lhana lá em baixo)_

_**David: **Oi, Lhana! Se importa de dividir com o Dindo David a saia da sua mãe? _

_**Lhana: **XD_

_**David: **Que bom! Estou salvo!_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Personagens imóveis)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Passa o James sem inspiração pra escrever bobagens)_

_(Felipe começa a se mexer e rouba a pena – sim, pena – do James)_

_**Felipe: **Bom, já que o aniversariante está escondido, o James não tem mais nenhuma idéia e todo mundo tá parado, acho que é uma boa idéia aproveitar a oportunidade pra mostrar esse vídeo com os melhores momentos da vida de David Dubiaku, o nosso Crap!_

_(Aplausos de uma platéia que foi criada neste instante só pra este fim)_

_(começa a passar um vídeo do David fazendo cocô no banheiro da universidade)_

_(Vídeo muda para David coçando as partes baixas na aula de anatomia e depois dizendo que estava estudando a matéria)_

_(Vídeo muda para David tirando cacaca do nariz e atirando na comida de algum colega na hora do almoço)_

_(David esbarrando em um armário e sendo coberto por montanhas de papéis higiênicos usados)_

_(David saindo da universidade com vinte quilos de roupas no inverno parecendo um sino de igreja)_

_(David sendo atacado por um bando de crianças no hospital)_

_(David com um monte de pirulitos grudados no corpo depois do encontro com as crianças)_

_(David verdadeiro quebrando o projetor de vídeo e perseguindo o Felipe)_

_(beybladers indo se refugiar no bolo destruído)_

_(Bolo destruído decolando para longe da Terra)_

_(David apertando um botão em uma caixinha preta com cara de mau)_

_(Felipe voando pelos ares)_

_(Felipe caindo na Lua e flutuando junto com os astronautas americanos)_

_**David: **Espero que isso lhe sirva de lição, moleque! Não se brinca com David Crap, o Dubiaku! _

_Ou seria Dubiaku, o Crap? O.õ_

_Tanto faz! _

_Agora eu vou me juntar aos meus colegas! _

_Ou melhor, vou persegui-los!_

_(David aparece vestido como morte)_

_Hasta la vista, baby! _

_(gargalhada sinistra)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Oba! Mais companheiros pra mim! XD_

_FIM_

**

* * *

Nota do James: Hoje é dia do médico! Eu juro que não sabia disso quando, há três anos atrás, escolhi a data de nascimento do David. Ele está ou não destinado a ser um médico, hein? XD**

* * *

**Post-script: Maldito Se não fosse por ele ter dado pau ontem, o texto do David estari ali bonitnho do jeito que tem que ser. Já que a culpa não foi minha desta vez, vamos considerar que eu coloquei tudo ontem, ok? XD**


	12. Só por hoje

**SÓ POR HOJE...**

_Prezado senhor Chihiko Yadate,_

_Por meio desta, volto a pedir-lhe humildemente que compareça à festa de aniversário a ser realizada no próximo dia 22 de outubro de 2006, em Alckland, Nova Zelândia, quando eu, seu estimado e amado filho, vou estar comemorando onze anos. Em nome daqueles a quem você ama, por favor não falte. Um menino carente necessita urgentemente de sua atenção e presença nesta ocasião, para compensar o fiasco do ano anterior, quando, além de não comparecer, o senhor ainda se meteu em uma discussão com Keiko Takahashi, sua ex-esposa e minha queridíssima mãe, arruinando meu dia especial._

_Se ainda quiser ter alguma chance de me ver no natal, é melhor não faltar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Takashi Yadate_

* * *

Diante de tão animador e gentil pedido. Chihiko Yadate não teve outro remédio se não gastar todo o lucro que o hotel tivera nos últimos três meses na compra de passagens aéreas para a Nova Zelândia e em hospedagem em um outro hotel cinco estrelas. Pelo menos, pensou ele, poderia examinar o ambiente e ter idéias para melhorar seu próprio negócio quando voltasse. Dia 22 de outubro seria um domingo, logo, era preciso comprar as passagens para o sábado. Não ficaria mais do que uma noite, estava decidido.

E Takashi o visitaria no natal, com certeza.

O homem respondeu o e-mail confirmando sua presença. Há alguns milhares de quilômetros dali, seu filho pulou de excitação até quebrar a cadeira da sua escrivaninha com a notícia. Ter seu pai em casa significava não só que ambos os pais estariam juntos com ele depois de anos, como também era uma chance de fazer com que eles nunca mais se separassem.

* * *

Keiko vivia dias muito movimentados. Às vésperas da festa, tinha ainda que supervisionar o treinamento de Emy e William, além de várias outras crianças pelas quais se responsabilizara no primeiro centro de Beyblade aberto no país, tinha uma pilha de relatórios para ler e algumas dezenas de funcionários para comandar.

E ainda havia Lúcifer, o presente de aniversário de seu filho. Como se não bastassem suas obrigações, ainda tinha que ficar de babá de cachorrinho filhotinho fofinho porque Takashi havia esquecido da promessa de que cuidaria do animal sozinho, já que era praticamente um homem feito aos onze anos de idade.

* * *

Na semana que antecedeu a festa, Takashi manteve-se de fato demasiado ocupado para cuidar do novo bichinho de estimação. Ele, William e Emy passavam o dia todo no sótão de sua casa, protegidos pelo manto negro da escuridão que ali reinava, planejando as estripulias que fariam com que Keiko Takahashi e Chihiko Yadate voltassem a se entender.

O chinezinho – que constantemente era confundido com um aluno da segunda série, apesar de estar no meio da quinta – tinha as idéias, o neozelandês espinhudo concordava com elas animado, e cabia a Emy dar um fim aos absurdos ou aprovar finalmente o plano. Era uma divisão de tarefas relativamente simples, e assim os dias se seguiram até sábado à tarde, quando o avião do hoteleiro de Hong Kong aterrissou. Keiko, por motivos óbvios, se recusara a acompanhar o filho ao aeroporto, preferindo mandar uma de suas assistentes, chamada Afrodite Splitter, para garantir que Takashi não destruísse nada durante seu pequeno passeio.

Afrodite, apesar de jovem, era uma das ajudantes mais inteligentes de Keiko. Entendia de mecânica, engenharia, engenharia mecânica, matemática, física e outras áreas incompreensíveis para cérebros normais. Sua maior característica, porém, era a beleza sedutora com a qual hipnotizava qualquer ser humano do sexo masculino maior de dezesseis anos. Usava os seis avantajados para chamar a atenção deles, para em seguida tonteá-los com seu olhar inocentemente malicioso, a boca fina e vermelha, o nariz pequeno, Fazia charme mexendo nos cabelos esvoaçantes e tinha o hábito de colocar o dedo indicador na boca toda vez que precisava pensar em alguma coisa, fazendo uma expressão de dúvida não muito inocente.

Naquela tarde de 21 de outubro, Takashi, Afrodite, William e Emy encontravam-se no aeroporto, mais precisamente na sala de espera, enquanto aguardavam o anúncio da chegada do vôo vindo de Hong Kong. O pequeno quase aniversariante observou quando seu pai surgiu descendo as escadas rolantes, um pouco mais magro do que da última vez que se viram, um pouco mais careca, mas ainda com a mesma fisionomia jovem e viva de quem conduz um mega-negócio quase sem ajuda.

Quase como em uma cena de filme, pai e filho correram um na direção do outro, prontos para se abraçarem. Braços abertos, pernas se movendo em câmera lenta, tudo pronto para o grande encontro. A única coisa que deu errado foi que Chihiko abriu os olhos um pouco antes de ter o filho em seus braços, focando-os diretamente na deusa grega que acompanhava os garotos.

Assim, como quem rapidamente esqueceu-se do mundo, lá se foi ele ao encontro da mulher, perguntando logo seu nome, endereço, idade, estado civil, CEP, número de telefone, faz, celular, CPF, senha do banco e todas aquelas coisas que se perguntam no primeiro encontro.

As três crianças observavam atônitas o desenrolar dos fatos. Em seu plano para unir os pais novamente, não contava com essa ameaça que sua acompanhante representava. Para o bem da operação secreta, precisava elimina-la o quanto antes.

- _hem hem... _– Pirragueou ele, tentando chamar a atenção do pai. – _Hem, hem... _– Repetiu, sem resposta. – _Hem, hem... _– Disse ele uma última vez, enquanto esmagava o pé do homem com sue tênis recém adquirido.

- Ai! Mais o que... Ah, Takashi, meu filho, estava com tanta saudade! – Chihiko abraçou o filho, como se esta fosse a primeira vez que o garoto corria em sua direção no reencontro. – Vejo que a vaca da sua mãe arranjou uma excelente acompanhante para você vir me buscar aqui! Vão me acompanhar até o meu hotel?

- Em primeiro lugar, pai, minha mãe não é nenhuma pecuarista pra ter uma vaca, muito menos uma vaca que sabe falar e mandar pessoas virem me acompanhar. Em segundo, sim, eu vou te acompanhar até o hotel, mas só depois que você passar lá em casa... – O garoto respondeu, olhos estreitos brilhando perigosamente.

- Co... como assim passar na sua casa?

- Assim mesmo, ó! Colocando uma perna depois da outra, entrando porta a dentro e dizendo "oi" pra mamãe, já que ela está realmente muito ocupada e por isso não pôde vir hoje. Mas ela está realmente muito ansiosa pra te ver de novo, pode acreditar...

- Isso é verdade mesmo, meu filho?

- É claro que é! Onde foi que você me viu mentir? – Quando Chihiko fez menção de falar alguma coisa, Takashi o interrompeu. – Não responda.

- Sua mãe está mesmo ansiosa por me ver?

- Oh, sim... pode acreditar.

Alguma coisa no olhar sinistro de Takashi deixava seu pai um tanto inseguro se devia ou não confiar nele.

* * *

Afinal o grupo deixou o aeroporto, pegando um ônibus para a casa do pequeno mesmo de Fran, já que Afrodite não sabia dirigir. O primeiro impulso de Chihiko foi sentar-se ao lado da acompanhante. Depois de muito insistir para que ficassem juntos, o máximo que Takashi conseguiu foi ficar no colo do homem, que se recusara a trocar de lugar.

Falando quase como um adulto experiente falaria, Takashi pediu que Afrodite continuasse a viagem até sua casa, já que ele, seu pai e os dois WATB queriam privacidade ao entrar na casa. O pai do garoto ficou tão impressionado com a escolha e uso exato de palavras complicadas para explicar a situação, maquiando o que provavelmente seria um gesto rude até este se tornar um pedido friamente educado que não conseguiu reagir a tempo de dizer que queria Afrodite por perto.

- Mãe, cheguei! – Anunciou o chinezinho. – Quer dizer, chegamos!

Keiko saiu de seu escritório um tanto estabanada. Ficar sempre rodeada de trabalho acabava desorientando-a às vezes. Sorriu para o filho e os alunos, porém seu rosto contorceu-se numa expressão difícil de localizar entre nojo e menosprezo.

- Olá Takashi, olá Emy, olá William! Bem-vindos de volta! – Disse ela, sorrindo. Seu sorriso fechou-se ao encarar o ex-marido. – E o que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Escorria Humana?

- Pergunte ao seu filho, foi ele que insistiu que eu viesse, Lambisgóia Animalesca. – Respondeu o outro, com uma expressão muito parecida.

- Acho que agora entendi de onde vêm os xingamentos que o Ken e o Takashi trocam entre eles... – Sussurrou Emy, anotando mentalmente este dado sobre seu amigo em sua mente de comutador.

A troca de palavras "gentis" continuou até Takashi decidir que era hora de intervir. Puxou seu pai pelo braço e passou a guia-lo pela casa, mostrando cada cômodo detalhadamente enquanto os outros três observavam.

Takashi usou de seu poder persuasivo para convencer seu pai a ficar para o jantar, contrariando a vontade inicial tanto dele quanto de Keiko. William e Emy também ficaram, tinham coisas a fazer naquela casa de que somente eles e Takashi tinham conhecimento, ao menos por enquanto.

O ex-casal sentou-se lado a lado, insistência das crianças, foi obrigado a conversar como pessoas civilizadas também por vontade delas, e só não terminaram a noite se beijando porque nenhum dos três tinha idade para achar isso algo muito mais do que nojento. Quando os insultos estavam começando a rarear, William e Emy usaram de uma desculpa qualquer para deixar a mesa. Era o sinal.

- Ah, estou tão feliz que os meus dois pais vão estar na minha festa amanhã! Nunca estive tão feliz desde o campeonato mundial de beyblade... Que bom seria se minha família pudesse ficar unida assim de novo pra sempre...

- Sinto muito, filho. Você sabe que, por mais que a gente queira te ver feliz, não podemos fazer isso. – Keiko respondeu, desanimada, mas já entendendo o que seu filho pretendia com toda aquela encenação.

- Sua mãe e eu tivemos muitos problemas no passado, voltar atrás nesta decisão é mais difícil do que parece. – Seu pai confirmou. Ao contrário do que se esperava, os olhos de Takashi emitiram um fraco brilho.

- Pelo menos em uma coisa vocês concordam! Isso é um bom começo! Podem tentar achar outros pontos em comum, quem sabe...

- Não, Takashi, não podemos...

- Não insista...

- Insisto. E já aviso que desde agora a guerra está declarada. É vencer, ou morrer.

O garoto deixou a sala de jantar, andando rapidamente direto para o sótão, onde seus amigos já se encontravam.

* * *

- Você pegou leve com eles, Takashi, o que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Emy, estranhando a falta de gritos horrorizados e barulho característico de quebra-quebra.

- Ah, não se preocupe... o verdadeiro plano começa amanhã. Vocês vão ver.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a casa da pesquisadora de beyblade encheu-se cedo. Ann e John vieram da Austrália especialmente para este fim, surpreendendo seus outros colegas de equipe. Como foram os primeiro a chegar e Keiko ainda estava demasiado ocupada arrumando a festa e cuidando dos preparativos finais, os cinco fizeram uma reunião onde os dois australianos ficaram à par de todos os planos para o dia, prometendo colaborar.

Rapidamente, a casa se encheu. Convidados não paravam de chegar, cumprimentar o aniversariante e dar-lhe presentes. O menino estava obviamente adorando a atenção. Enquanto isso, os WATB preparavam o salão para a primeira parte do plano de reconciliação.

* * *

PRIMEIRA PARTE DO PLANO DE RECONCILIAÇÃO: "Ops, tropecei!"

Chihiko Yadate, o último a chegar na festa, encontrava-se recostado à parede perto da mesa com docinhos e bolo de chocolate. Estava quieto, apenas observando o movimento, esperando pacientemente pela hora de poderia ir embora. Ann, com sua melhor careta de menina inofensiva, se aproximou e lhe ofereceu um copo com refrigerante. Tocado pela gentileza da garota que não conhecia, ele aceitou. Ainda com sua máscara de bondade, Ann conseguiu convence-lo a sair do canto invisível e ir para o meio da multidão, sabe-se-lá com que argumentos.

Enquanto isso, John e Emy, com alguma desculpa esfarrapada, também guiavam Keiko para o meio da zona que era o meio da sala, onde todos os convidados se encontravam conversando, rindo, pulando e fazendo festa. De costas um para o outro, ex-marido e ex-mulher não perceberam o quão próximos estavam.

Eis que chega William, molhado da cabeça aos pés, correndo pela sala, perseguido por um Takashi munido de arminha d'água. O corre-corre continua até o neozelandês esbarrar em sua treinadora, forçando-a contra o chão. Quem a ajuda?

Todos pararam para ver Chihiko Yadate reerguer a ex do chão, sem aparentemente perceber quem era. Os dois coraram loucamente e logo viraram as costas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sucesso!!

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE DO PLANO DE RECONCILIAÇÃO: "Menino mau!"

Keiko conversava com um grupo de mulheres, suas colegas de trabalho. Havia vários temas a serem discutidos, entre eles um novo regime de treinamento para os WATB. Ann e Emy encontravam-se junto ao grupo. A mãe de Takashi gostava de trabalhar perto de mulheres, e eram poucos os homens que faziam parte do grupo. Apenas dois, na verdade: o mecânico responsável por consertar a arena e o cozinheiro da equipe, que salvava o dia abrindo vidros de conserva e fazendo pratos exóticos para as refeições em grupo.

O senhor Yadate, depois de algum tempo entediado sem ninguém para conversar, acabou encontrando um grupo de pessoas interessantes: os maridos das colegas de trabalho de Keiko. Com certeza, eles tinham muito sobre o que conversar. A maioria deles estava revoltada com o fato de que o grupo feminino parecia mais uma organização secreta do que um grupo de trabalho, e o pai de Takashi não poupou esforços em criticar a ex-mulher.

Os dois grupos encontravam-se em cantos separados na mesma sala estar, separados por uma maré de crianças – os colegas de turma de Takashi – que corriam para todo o lado destruindo qualquer móvel que tivesse a infelicidade de atravessar seu caminho. Até o presente momento, o abajur de cachorrinho, o vaso de porcelana chinesa, a boneca de cerâmica, a caixa de som e o gato de vidro que ficava em cima desta encontravam-se jogados junto com outros tipos de lixo produzidos na festa, aos pedaços.

William e John encararam-se. Não podiam fazer parte do grupo de mulheres chefiada por sua treinadora, não podiam ficar com os outros homens porque eles conversavam "assuntos de adulto" e não conheciam nenhuma criança do grupo que destruía a casa. Depois de passarem alguns tensos minutos isolados de todos a um canto, Takashi apareceu, com um olhar de triunfo. Seus dois amigos entediados o ajudariam na próxima fase do plano.

E assim, quando ninguém esperava, quando as crianças exaustas pararam para beber refrigerante e comer os salgadinhos e docinhos, quando tanto homens quanto mulheres estavam tão absortas em suas conversas secretas que não podiam reparar no que estava ao seu redor, um grito estridente cortou a sala e sua rotina:

- AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Socorro, alguém me ajude!

E Takashi corria – sim, corria de verdade – sendo perseguido por um William com um gilete de aparência mortífera e um John carregando um balde de água. Keiko e o senhor Yadate imediatamente ficaram alertas, devido aos seus instintos maternos e paternos. Sincronizadamente, ambos correram em direção ao filho, ralhando com aqueles que ameaçavam o aniversariante. Surpreendentemente, seu sermão era o mesmo.

Se não fosse necessária sua expressão de coitadinho para o plano dar certo, Takashi com certeza estaria rindo muito. Então seus pais se achavam diferentes demais para ficarem juntos, é? Pois sim, estava provado o contrário...

Os dois WATB acabaram com as orelhas latejando, mas sua missão foi cumprida com sucesso. Quando perceberam que estavam fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, Keiko e Chihiko coraram furiosamente. Trocaram alguns olhares tímidos e voltaram para seus lugares no seio de seus grupos.

Sucesso!

* * *

FALHA NO PLANO DE RECONCILIAÇÃO: A convidada não convidada

Os planos estavam indo muito bem, tudo na mais perfeita ordem – ou algo próximo disto, já que Takashi e ordem não são coisas que andam realmente juntas – quando a campainha soou, parando a festa por um segundo. O aniversariante não se lembrava de nenhum outro convidado que ainda não tivesse dado as caras, mesmo assim sua mãe atendeu. Na porta, Afrodite Splitter segurava um embrulho gigantesco e sorria marotamente.

O queixo de Takashi caiu, assim como o de William e John, porém os motivos dos dois últimos eram um pouco diferentes do chinezinho. A maioria dos homens presentes mantinha a mesma expressão abobalhada, Chihiko não sendo exceção. Afrodite mal chegara, e a festa se encaminhava para o seu final.

As mulheres todas foram cumprimentar a recém-chegada, numa onda de beijinhos e amassa bochecha superficiais e breves. Ela foi rapidamente incluída no grupo, embora o assunto tenha, a partir deste ponto, deixado de ser "trabalho" para se tornar "fofoca". Os homens, sem exceção, passaram a vigiar o grupo feminino, todos olhando na mesma direção com o mesmo olhar débil de crianças hipnotizadas por um mágico.

O fim dos planos e da festa pareceu chegar quando cerca de cinco ou seis homens se aproximaram da mulher toda arrumada e maquiada, de vestido vermelho quase transparente e muito curto, e convidaram-na para dançar. Ora, nem música dançante havia na festa! Será que os convidados haviam perdido a cabeça ou dançariam mesmo ao som de "Pokémon – Para ser um mestre"?

Takashi cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Era demais. Seu pai estava entre o grupo dos anencéfalos, era preciso dar um basta nesta situação. Antes que a dança de seis homens e uma mulher ficasse realmente intolerável, o pequeno gênio criativo/demoníaco chamou seus amigos para um plano de emergência.

* * *

PLANO DE EMERGÊNCIA: Ao armário e seja o que Deus quiser!

O trabalho de equipe dos WATB foi fundamental nesta hora. Os quatro agiram rapidamente em conjunto. Enquanto Emy desligava a chave geral da força da casa, deixando todos na penumbra, John e Ann provocavam ruídos assustadores com os utensílios da cozinha – nunca duvide do poder de um ralador de cenoura ou de um descascador de batatas. – gerando pânico entre os convidados. Coube a William abrir a porta e indicar a saída de emergência para cada convidado.

Obviamente os únicos que restaram foram Keiko Takahashi e Chihiko Yadate. Para eles, Takashi tinha reservada uma surpresa especial: o quarto de casal.

Toda a decoração temática estava pronta em dois minutos. Quando tudo estava acertado e os convidados – inclusive a intrusa-invasora-demolidora-de-lares, o quinto beyblader, e personagem central da trama, deu outro de seus berros astronômicos, atraindo ambos pais para o quarto. Antes que ele pudesse entrar, aproveitando que estava escuro e não poderia ser visto, Takashi saiu do cômodo, esperou que as duas presas entrassem na arapuca e fechou a porta, como um exímio caçador que encurralou o jantar. Logo em seguida, Emy reacendeu as luzes da casa, e gritos de protesto puderam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta de madeira.

- Tira a gente daqui, Takashi!

- Faça o que quiser, mas não me deixe aqui com esse traste!

- Cale a boca dessa jumenta feminista!

- Exploda a cara desse machista reacionário!

- Só quando vocês se entenderem pra valer, com direito a beijinho e tudo, e decidirem que vamos morar todos juntos de novo! – O filho respondeu, sorrindo marotamente. Ele fazia as regras do jogo agora, e seus pais deveriam cumprir, ou não sairiam de lá tão cedo...

- Ué, achei que você trancá-los no armário...

- Eu até ia, John, mas percebi que seria muito apertado. Além do mais, o armário tem prateleiras, eu não posso simplesmente esquartejar os dois para que eles caibam lá...

E assim, os cinco beybladers ficaram o resto da noite jogando beyblade, os dois pais ficaram a noite toda no quarto trancado e as pessoas na cidade de Alckland continuaram com suas vidas normais, alheias a tudo o que se passava naquela casa.

_C'est finit!_

_**

* * *

Takashi: James, podia me explicar o porquê do francês ali no fim? O.õ**_

_**James: **É styyyle!!! ò.ód_

_**Takashi: **Acho que o calor andou afetando demais o seu cérebro!_

_**James: **Não tenho culpa se hoje às quatro da tarde estava fazendo 37 graus... E eu estava caminhando no meio da rua sofrendo de desidratação e insolação... e quase morri também... ç.ç_

_**Arames Farpados: **Não, não foi você que quase morreu hoje. _

_**James: **Tu não é parâmetro, coisa ruim! Aliás, que pensas que estás fazendo aqui, sem os teus outros dois colegas marqueteiros se metendo no meio da fic de aniversário do Takashi? _

_**Arames Farpados: **Na verdade, nada. Eu só entrei pra fazer número, e também pra me gabar de ter aparecido primeiro que a Freira Puritana ou o Espírito Feliz do Além. _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Isso não vale! XD Você disse que ia me esperar pra aparecer no off-talk! XD_

_**Freira Puritana: **Você mentiu! Pecador! Pecador! Desobedeceu às leis de Deus Todo Poderoso! Sua única punição é a morte! Vá arder no mármore do inferno!_

_**Arames Farpados: **Ah, não... lá é muito quente... eu vou ficar todo vermelho..._

_**Ken: **Ahahahahaahha! Arames Farpados em forma de camarão! Ahahahahahahahah (bateria fazendo aquela seqüência clássica de cenas de humor de batuque o prato no fim)_

_(cri, cri, cri)_

_**Todos: **Não, Ken, não teve graça. ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Estraga prazeres..._

_**Satsuki: **Feliz aniversário, Takashi! Apesar de hoje estar um dia terrivelmente quente, todos nós estamos aqui para comemorar com você!_

_**Takashi: **Hey, o que o calor tem a ver com a presença de vocês?_

_**Carlos: **É qui o calô dexa tódo mundo preguiçóso, visse... Aí ninguém qué si mexe naum.._

_**Takashi: **Oh, sim... o.o_

_**Felipe: **Ah, isso não vale! O Carlos aparecer antes de mim há poucos dias das eleições é mau-agouro! ò.ó _

_**Luiz: **Isso mesmo! Ainda mais agora que o Lula ainda está na frente! ò.ó_

_**Carlos: **Ixiii... Continuam insistindo nessa bestéra... Vaum ferrá tódo o país com essa iscolha..._

_**Felipe: **Cala a boca e vai dormir! _

_**Ayatá: **Vão todos pro..._

_**Freira Puritana: **Vão todos arder no mármore do inferno!_

_(Cai um raio no meio dos beybladers)_

_(Beybladers transportados para um lugar misterioso)_

_**Rumiko: **Oh, estamos em um lugar misterioso! O.O_

_**Toshihiro: **Oh, é mesmo! O.O_

_**Ken: **Oh, não me digam que não notaram! O.O_

_**Takashi: **Oh, não me digam que foram idiotas o suficiente para acreditar no que está escrito ali em cima! XDDDDD_

_(Clarão)_

_(Yoshiyuki surge sentado em um trono vermelho em chamas com dois chifrinhos pontudos na testa e caninos pontiagudos no sorriso meia-lua)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Bem vindos ao meu lar! XD_

_**Rumiko: **Você mora no lugar misterioso?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não, isso aqui não é mais um lugar misterioso! Isso aqui é o mármore do inferno! XDD_

_(Beybladers olham pra baixo)_

_(chão de mármore brilhoso reflete as caras de idiotas dos beybladers)_

_(plaquinha em cima do trono do Yoshiyuki: Você está no inferno. Esqueça suas esperanças de voltar ao mundo exterior e sorria, pois está sendo filmado. Aproveite, essa será a última imagem em que aparecerá livre de queimaduras)_

_**Ken: **Não podia ser mais macabro, não?_

_(Figurante infeliz e mal-pago sendo mergulhado em um rio de lava)_

_(Esqueleto do figurante infeliz e mal-pago sendo mergulhado em um rio de lava)_

_(O gancho que prendia o figurante infeliz e mal-pago sendo mergulhado em um rio de lava)_

_**Ken: **Ok. o.o_

_**Yuy: **Qual é o propósito de estarmos todos aqui, afinal?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Na verdade, nenhum! XD Mas eu devia dizer que é pra vocês pagarem por seus pecados e aquela coisa toda que a Freira Puritana repete em 99 de cada cem discursos que ela faz. _

_**Mr. (letrinhas tostadinhas): **Se me dão licença, eu paguei um motorista particular que faz a ligação Terra-inferno para me tirar daqui. Ele cobra muito caro, portanto apenas eu, o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente vou ter que infelizmente embarcar sozinho desta vez. Mas não se preocupem, pois eu, o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente nunca esquecerei de vocês e de tudo que ainda vão sofrer nesse inferno!_

_(Limusine chiquérrima aparece do nado) _

_(mordomo sai da limusine e abre a porta)_

_(Mr. (papelzinho com o nome virou cinza) vai embora deixando rastro de poeira.)_

_**Todos: **cof, cof, cof! Y.Y_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ora de trabalhar, pessoal! Mãos à obra! XD_

_(Cena de todos os beybladers trabalhando carregando pedras no calor infernal comandados por um Yoshiyuki sorridente)_

_(James acorda suando na cama e se lembra que tudo é um pesadelo e que ele na verdade ainda não escreveu essa fic que você acabou de ler)_

_FIM_

_Ou não? _


	13. Minha Decisão

MINHA DECISÃO

Capitão,

Antes de mais nada, preciso lhe agradecer. Foram as suas idéias e suas lições que me inspiraram para escrever esta carta e espalhar a minha decisão. Sim, eu já decidi o que quero fazer no futuro, que rumos quero dar para a minha vida. Por me ajudar nesta escolha, lhe serei eternamente grato.

Este ano foi especial. As eleições deste ano foram especiais. Vivi todos os meus dezessete anos em Brasília, mas nunca prestei muita atenção em nada que tivesse muita relação com a política. Sempre achei tudo muito complicado, esquisito. Tinha um pouco de medo de me aventurar nesse universo de malucos, canalhas, ambiciosos. Até pouco tempo atrás não conseguia me ver junto desse tipo de gente.

Então veio a sua campanha para eleições limpas e transparentes. Fiquei surpreso quando vi pela TV aquela sua comemoração do gol na Libertadores contra o _Boca Juniors_. Sua camisa negra com as palavras brilhando em tinta vermelha me chocou mais do que aquela vez que você arriou as calças para o público da _Bombonera... _Pelo menos você não foi expulso dessa vez...

Aquilo mexeu fundo comigo, de verdade! Já faz sete anos que conheci você e Luiz, e todo o seu fanatismo político. Vocês dois ficavam fora de controle quando falavam sobre esse assunto, e eu só conseguia olhar, incrédulo. Com o passar dos anos, acho que vocês amadureceram um pouco e deixaram de fazer todo aquele escarcéu. Cansei de ver você na TV falando sobre política como convidado especial em programas especializados. Seu sucesso profissional felizmente não abalou uma das suas principais características, e isso me deixa muito feliz.

Falando nisso, não é verdade aquele boato de que você seria o próximo ministro dos esportes, né?

Eu não sei explicar direito o que houve. Em uma época em que a corrupção parece estar presente até mesmo no bar da esquina, você e seus colegas de time se uniram em uma campanha para tentar trazer a ética de volta para nossa sociedade, se é que um dia ela realmente esteve aqui... Tenho certeza que Luiz faria o mesmo se estivesse no país.

Todos nós sabemos a importância do futebol para o nosso povo, e não há como negar sua influência. A transmissão de seu gesto e de seu time atingiu todos as casas de todas as cidades do Brasil, quem sabe até do mundo. E sabe, você está certo: _Política e corrupção nem sempre andaram juntas. Nós é que as forçamos em matrimônio. _

Por quê? Por quê? Por que nascemos com esse instinto de querer dominar o próximo, de querer ter tudo, pisar nos outros? Por que todo esse egoísmo, toda essa ganância sem sentido? Por que aceitamos essa imposição de que se destacar, ser famoso e chamar a atenção para si é bom, e aqueles na periferia dos acontecimentos não valem nada? Por que sempre obedecemos tudo que nos mandar fazer sem questionar? Por que não nos rebelamos mais contra a atual situação do país e do mundo? Por que todas as guerras, matanças, genocídios e abusos passam diante dos nossos olhos como se fossem fatos normais do dia a dia? Por que nós nos rendemos tão facilmente?

Tem algo muito errado acontecendo, e não é de hoje. Ninguém mais parece perceber o quão grave é o fato de termos nos trancado em nossas casas, com medo tanto dos bandidos quanto dos policiais, de milhares de brasileiros estarem passando fome enquanto algumas centenas esbanjam comida e luxos desnecessários, de não termos escolas nem hospitais descentes para atender à demanda da população. Ninguém mais se revolta contra essas coisas, ninguém mais protesta ou quer mudar. Faz tanto tempo que essas coisas acontecem que as pessoas passaram a ter isso como normal. É normal esperar na fila do SUS, é normal morrer esperando por tratamento nos hospitais, é normal uma criança de sexta série não conseguir escrever duas frases que façam sentido. Que país é esse?

Entendi seu protesto. Você é um dos poucos que ainda luta. No meio do mar de apáticos, você se destaca por sua vivacidade. Sua luta não é mais para apoiar um partido, e eu te entendo, se levarmos em conta que não há mais nenhum partido que possa ser reconhecido por sua ideologia. Não é o partido que atrai as pessoas, são as pessoas que atraem o partido. Sua luta é para que a gente possa mudar nossa situação, começar do zero, mudar toda essa idéia que temos veiculado à política e seus personagens, aos partidos e suas sujeiras.

Uma política verdadeira, sem demagogias e troca de favores. Uma política séria, de pessoas comprometidas em fazer o país avançar, não só para benefício próprio mais também pelos milhares de habitantes dessa terra, muitos dos quais não possuem nenhuma voz ativa. Uma política finalmente divorciada da corrupção, e casada com os interesses do grande grupo. É o seu sonho, não é? Não é isso que você queria, o Brasil primeiro-mundista, referência mundial nas ciências, tecnologia, e no futebol?

Pois eu pretendo realizar este sonho. As eleições acabaram, um novo presidente foi eleito. Eu votei pela primeira vez. E decidi: vou me esforçar para juntar outras pessoas que, assim como eu e você, temos esses ideais. Não sei quanto tempo vai levar, mas já tenho alguns contatos dispostos a me ajudar a fundar um novo partido. Vamos começar nós mesmos a mudar a cara desse país. Afinal, se ninguém der o primeiro passo, não sairemos nunca do lugar.

Ano que vem, atinjo a idade mínima para concorrer a vereador. Se meu projeto já estiver de pé, tentarei me candidatar. Não tenho certeza se conseguirei me eleger, porém. Talvez tenha que recorrer ao meu passado como beyblader, quem sabe? Afinal, as pessoas não costumam votar em um João-ninguém, preferem aqueles rostos conhecidos e com dinheiro para investir em uma propaganda maravilhosa e mentirosa. Isso não significa que eu vá desistir!

Você me apóia, capitão? Posso contar com a sua ajuda para realizar o meu sonho?

Vamos fazer essa revolução, parar de sonhar e trabalhar para valer.

Atenciosamente,

Cristiano Souza.

_**

* * *

Cristiano: Ah, minha fic! Finalmente! Mas precisava ser algo tão futurista?**_

_**James: **Que futurista, que nada... Estamos falando de 2010! _

_**Felipe: **E 2010 é o que? Passado?_

_**James: **Deixa pra lá... ¬¬'_

_**Cristiano: **Sabe, eu até gostei da carta, só que o meu eu de 2006 ainda não consegue entender nada do que se passa... n.n_

_**Felipe: **Mas você vai entender um dia/o/_

_**Luiz: **E nos deixar orgulhoso com suas idéias e realizações! XD_

_**Carlos: **Sabe qui até ieu num consegui ficá brabu, não, visse... O muleque até que tem umas idéias boas de vez em quando... _

_**Felipe: **Nossa, que milagre! O Carlos não está discutindo! _

_**Luiz: **Cristiano, o santo milagreiro! _

_(Beybladers reverenciando o Cristiano)_

_(Cristiano em cima de um pedestal vestindo uma roupa dourada cheia de frufrus.)_

_(Felipe tirando vinte mil fotos pra guardar para a posteridade)_

_(Mário disputando com Felipe pra ver quem tira mais fotos)_

_(Todo mundo esquece o Cristiano e vai ver a briga do Felipe e do Mário)_

_(Cristiano começa a chorar copiosamente por ter sido abandonado em sua fic de aniversário)_

_(Enquanto isso, em um canto longuíncuo do off-talk, onde o sol não chega e todo mundo gasta uma fortuna com iluminação artificial, James, Satsuki e Ayatá observam a bagunça)_

_**Ayatá: **(Segurando uma lamparina a álcool) Então, Jamie-chan, explique-se. u.u_

_**James: **(com caixinhas de fósforos saindo de todos os cantos da roupa) Explicar o que? O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **(Sentada em cima de um tonel de álcool pra reabastecer a lamparina a álcool do Ayatá) Explique porque essa sua idéia de fazer o Cristiano do futuro escrever uma carta que o Cristiano de agora não consegue entender? Pra que isso? _

_**James: **Ah, isso? (James se aproxima dos outros dois CDFs) É porque eu estou no meio de outra daquelas minhas crises de pessimismo com relação a esse país. E com uma crise relacionada ao sistema educacional deste país e várias queixas sobre o sistema injusto de seleção para a universidade, mais conhecido como vestibular, que só serve pra molhar a mão dos cursinhos pré-vestibular e colocar ricos filhinhos-de-papai na universidade pública, contribuindo ainda mais para a desigualdade social brasileira. _

_**Satsuki: **Resumindo, você está com raiva do vestibular, não está nenhum pouco a fim de estudar para as provas de janeiro e pretende se justificar escrevendo historinhas com conteúdo político pra desabafar?_

_**James: **Mais ou menos. _

_**Ayatá: **Você devia estar estudando pro vestibular agora, sabia? _

_**James: **Sabia. Sabia tanto que estou completamente ignorando meus cadernos por tempo indeterminado!_

_(Zanxam-sensei aparece do nada no meio do canto escuro)_

_(Lamparina a álcool se apaga)_

_(Tudo fica escuro)_

_**Voz da Zanxam-sensei na escuridão: **Muito bem, senhor James Hiwatari... Eu ouvi mesmo o que eu realmente ouvi? Você não está dando a mínima para o vestibular, é isso?_

_**Voz do James na escuridão: **É, é por aí, sabe? Eu vou pra Escócia em quatro meses, vou pra universidade lá, não preciso de vestibular. É, é por aí. E outra, se eu estivesse estudando agora, o Torneio Norte-Americano não teria acabado, essa fic não teria sido escrita e todo mundo ainda estaria lamentando a minha falta de tempo e meses sem postar porcaria nenhuma. u.u _

_**Voz da Zanxam-sensei** **na escuridão: **Vejo que o senhor anda muito decido ultimamente... vamos ver se a sua opinião vai continuar a mesma depois que eu terminar a nossa pequena conversinha..._

_(Barulho de gente sendo arrastada no escuro)_

_(Olhos brilhantes do Ayatá encontram os olhos brilhantes da Satsuki)_

_(Quatro olhos brilhantes miram o chão com pesar)_

_(Música de velório)_

_(Velho violinista que estava tocando a música de velório tem um ataque cardíaco fulminante e morre)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Passa um corvo falando "Aho, aho!")_

_(Gritos estridentes são ouvidos ao longe)_

_(Beybladers vão correndo para o canto obscuro do off-talk pra ver o que está acontecendo)_

_(Rumiko tropeça na lamparina a álcool apagada do Ayatá e derrama álcool pelo chão)_

_(Beybladers começam a imaginar a cena clichê de alguém acendendo um fósforo e tudo indo pelos ares)_

_(Beybladers começam a imaginar pela centésima vez a destruição da terra)_

_(Beybladers sonham tanto que acabam dormindo no canto obscuro do off-talk)_

_(Volta o James da conversa com a Zanxam-sensei com orelhas do tamanho de orelhões – sem trocadilhos bestas)_

_**James: **Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas..._

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas..._

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... _

_**Cristiano: **Já chega... (tonto)_

_**James: **Não chega, não! O verso tem que ser repetido 128 vezes. XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oba! Sessão de tortura! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki e James: **Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD_

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD_

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD_

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_(Cristiano desmaia)_

_(Yoshiyuki e James fazem festinha)_

_(James lembra que o Yoshiyuki é malvado e começa a fugir dele)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Zanxam-sensei encurralam James e ele se enforca com a meia suja de depois do treino)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD_

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas inchadas, óculos rachados e o rabo entre as patas... XD _

_**Zanxam-sensei: **FIM! ò.ó _

_(Transmissão interrompida)

* * *

**Nota Post-script: **Na verdade, eu ia fazer a historinha do Cristiano ser um resumo da época da ditadura militar. Eu tenho até um pedaço escrito, ia ser o meu resumo pra estudar pra essa matéria. Só que ficou um pouco longo demais (14 páginas com metade só da história contada), então eu tive que mudar de idéia... talvez eu ainda use esse texto pra alguma coisa, se eu terminar, mas não sei exatamente pra que. Alguém a fim de que se torne uma história extra? Ou um capítulo extra quando os Brasil Blade aparecerem de novo?_

James Hiwatari


	14. Fighting

FIGHTING!

Xigaze, 15 de novembro de 2002. Os participantes da fase final do Torneio Outonal Chinês deveriam se reunir em Pequim.

- Vai lá, filho, e nos deixe orgulhoso! – Um homem alto para os padrões regionais, de longos cabelos negros e face lisa, sem nenhuma marca da idade que realmente tinha abraçou fortemente um garoto de cabelos mais longos ainda, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, que apesar de atingirem a cintura do garoto, permaneciam comportados como se fossem uma única grande massa consistente, sem se espalhar para todos os lados.

- Você também, Demônio Aquático! Mostre para eles o poder dos times pequenos! – O mesmo não podia ser dito do garoto ao lado, com cabelos castanhos tão longos quanto os do vizinho, presos no mesmo tipo de penteado. Eram porém, muito mais rebeldes do que os do colega, e formavam um emaranhado que poderia se tornar o pesadelo de qualquer cabeleireiro. Ele estava sendo abraçado por um homem visivelmente emotivo, com olhos marejados.

- Len, Toshihiro, Jun, se cuidem! – Pediu um terceiro homem, de rosto redondo e sorridente, o único que vestia terno e gravata. Seu celular parecia prestes a cair do bolso, mas ele não estava preocupado.

- Nos cuidaremos, pai, não se preocupe! – Anunciou a garota com a braçadeira de capitã. Seu rosto iluminava-se por seu sorriso que misturava felicidade e ansiedade. – Não vamos explodir o ônibus ou coisa assim!

Os dois garotos que a acompanhavam riram do comentário.

- Mas vocês são tão jovens... – Uma voz feminina exclamou, abraçada ao homem que abraçara o garoto de cabelos desgrenhados. – ... e já estão partindo em uma viagem tão longa!

- Ah, mãe! – Toshihiro exclamou, enquanto tentava evitar uma aproximação da mulher. – Nós vamos ficar bem! Vamos só cortar o país dentro de um ônibus lotado de pirralhos com idades entre nove e doze anos, nada demais!

Longe de ficar mais tranqüila, o rosto de Yan Urameshi assumiu uma expressão ainda mais aterrorizada e lágrimas passaram a correr rapidamente por sua face.

- Péssima idéia, Toshihiro... – O garoto dos cabelos pretos colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, como se dissesse "mais sorte da próxima vez". – Escuta, Urameshi-san... não tem nada demais nessa viagem, né, pai?

- Isso mesmo, Len está certo, Yan! – O homem que abraçara o filho poucos minutos antes se pronunciou. – Já cansei de fazer esta viagem, nada demais vai acontecer!

- Mais Qi, você é um profissional! Estes garotos são apenas crianças!

- Crianças que estão indo competir em um campeonato, como qualquer profissional faria!

Aproveitando-se da discussão dos adultos, o trio de jogadores embarcou no ônibus fretado para levar o time até a capital da República Popular da China para disputar a fase final de um dos quatro grandes campeonatos locais. Era a primeira vez que um time de uma vila tão pequena se classificava, e as crianças não cabiam em si de tanta excitação. Len Yin, Toshihiro Urameshi e Jun Yan passaram a semana que antecedia a viagem treinando junto com o time das oito da manhã até às nove da noite, parando apenas para comer e dormir, sem fim de semana ou feriado. Todos tinham suas razões para querer ganhar mais do que tudo, mas para o tímido camisa 1, esse torneio seria mais do que especial. Afinal, não é sempre que seu aniversário cai exatamente no dia das principais disputas.

O ônibus partiu. Enquanto as mães choravam e os pais acenavam, as cerca de vinte crianças reunidas no transporte pulavam e faziam a festa, felizes demais para simplesmente sentar e observar a paisagem. Teriam pela frente dois dias de viagem até chegarem à capital, e ninguém duvidava que não lhes faltaria energia para cumprir a jornada. Azar do treinador, que teria que controlar praticamente sozinho todos esses "anjinhos".

* * *

16 de novembro de 2002. Em algum lugar no meio de lugar nenhum, um ônibus se encontrava atolado em um buraco da estrada.

- Legal. Legal. Isso era tudo que a gente precisava! – Exclamou Jun, a primeira a sair do ônibus depois do treinador ao perceber a brusca parada, gozando de seu status como capitã, apesar de ter apenas onze anos de idade. – O que houve? – A garota agia como adulta ao encarar o motorista buscando informações.

- Caímos em um buraco. Sinto muito, mas acho que não teremos força suficiente para levantar este ônibus. Vejam o tamanho do buraco... – Jun espiou na direção indicada pelo motorista, se assustando com o buraco que mais parecia um precipício.

- O que faremos então? Não podemos ficar aqui parados, ou perderemos o campeonato!

- Teremos que esperar a ajuda chegar...

- O que está havendo? – Len e Toshihiro também saíram do ônibus, seguindo a companheira por curiosidade.

- Estamos encalhados. – A garota respondeu, irritada. – E se não sairmos daqui logo, vamos perder o torneio.

- Oh, não! – Len foi o primeiro a entrar em desespero. Era muita falta de sorte. – E agora? Como vamos sair daqui! Eu... Nós... Nós não podemos simplesmente perder o torneio, não sem jogar... lutamos tanto para chegar até aqui! Não podemos...

- Eu sei, Len, eu sei... – Era o treinador que falava. Sua voz estava lotada de decepção. – Treinamos muito para competir, mas se não pudermos sair daqui, não há nada a ser feito...

- Peraí! Eu tenho uma idéia! – Exclamou Toshihiro, sorrindo triunfante. – Len, Jun, vocês trouxeram as suas beyblades?

- Claro! Que pergunta idiota! Como poderia deixar Kailon se separar de mim? – Respondeu o goleiro, tirando o pequeno peão esverdeado do bolso de seu abrigo.

- Nunca abandonaria Kaluz por nada! – Respondeu a garota, também tirando sua beyblade do bolso.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou o líder dos Blue Fish, satisfeito. – Então me acompanhem, pois vamos desatolar um ônibus!

- Hum... Toshihiro, eu não sei se entendi bem o que você está pensado... – Sussurrou Len no ouvido do melhor amigo. – Como vamos desatolar um ônibus usando apenas três beyblades?

- Ah, já explico, já explico! Me sigam!

As duas seguiram seu líder, ainda um pouco incertas se isso era ou não uma boa idéia, deixando tanto o treinador quanto o motorista para trás. Após andar alguns metros na estrada de terra deserta, ficaram de frente para um riacho que corria paralelo a ela.

- Ótimo. Temos água, e agora? – Perguntou Jun, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Agora usaremos nossas feras-bit aquáticas para levar a água até o buraco onde o ônibus atolou até que ele fique cheio e a gente possa levantar o ônibus! Não é genial?

- E quem garante que a roda não vai atolar na lama ao invés de ficar livre do buraco, hein? – Perguntou Len, com um mau pressentimento com relação ao plano do melhor amigo.

- E você tem alguma idéia melhor, por acaso?

- Que tal se a gente usasse a força da água pra mover o ônibus todo pra frente, hein? – O moreno encarou o melhor amigo como quem diz "quem é o gênio aqui?".

- Eu acho que o Len levou a melhor dessa vez, Toshihiro... – Jun também ficou do lado do goleiro. Percebendo que perdera a batalha, o líder dos Blue Fish não teve outra escolha se não seguir em frente com o plano do amigo, não sem antes pedir que todos ficassem dentro do veículo com portas e janelas fechadas.

- Lá vamos nós! Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT! – Ordenou o mestre do leviatã, liberando as três beyblades para fazer seu trabalho. – Vai, Fenku!

- Vai, Kailon! – Len soltou seu tubarão verde.

- Arrasa, Kaluz! – Jun liberou seu gracioso golfinho.

- Agora, pessoal! Tirem o ônibus do atoleiro! – Novamente a ordem saiu do líder da equipe, e as três feras-bit obedeceram. O ônibus foi atingido por uma rajada de água e aos poucos começou a se mover, saindo do atoleiro depois de tensos minutos que pareciam horas.

Uma vez resolvido o problema, os três beybladers embarcaram novamente no ônibus e a viagem pôde continuar, com as crianças fazendo muita festa e o treinador e o motorista rezando para não enlouquecerem. Seria uma longa viagem...

* * *

17 de novembro de 2002. Chegada em Pequim, jogos do campeonato e festa para um aniversariante.

Apesar dos imprevistos, o ônibus da equipe de Xigaze chegou sã e salva em Pequim, após cinqüenta horas de viagem. O treinador Kim Hu Shei mal conseguia abrir os olhos, apanhado por uma letargia mental e corporal, em contraste com seus jogadores, que ainda estavam pulando, gritando, cantando e brincando com a mesma alegria do dia que deixaram sua cidade.

O mais animado era, sem sobra de dúvida, Len Yin. No seu aniversário de doze anos, estava pela primeira vez longe da família, rodeado de amigos e com chances de voltar para casa como campeão da China. Queria deixar o pai orgulhoso, mostrar para ele que estava disposto a seguir os mesmos caminhos que Qi Yin, goleiro titular de um time da região, trilhara.

- Muito bem, time! Vamos nos reunir! – Jun, aproveitando-se da ausência mental do treinador, passou a organizar o time. – Vamos seguir para o alojamento agora, e em meia hora vamos nos reunir perto da quadra pra olhar a tabela e decidir o nosso estilo de jogo. Vamos torcer para o nosso querido treinador Shei estar pronto para o jogo...

O time de Xigaze encontrou vários adversários ao longo do percurso, muitos dos quais os encararam feio ou com desprezo. Len foi um dos primeiros a revidar, com palavras não muito amistosas. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de censurá-lo, já que logo todos os jogadores do time começaram a imitá-lo, inclusive Toshihiro.

* * *

Foi somente depois de muita discussão que o time conseguiu se fardar, os jogadores de linha vestindo o uniforme amarelo com as listra azuis, uma vertical e uma horizontal que se cruzavam perto da cintura, do lado direito. Idéia ao treinador, que gostava da Suécia e tentara fazer seu time usar um uniforme parecido com a bandeira do país, mas com as cores invertidas para não parecer tão evidente e também porque ele gostava mais de amarelo do que de azul. Len vestia seu uniforme preto de sempre, com a camisa número 1.

- Nossos primeiros adversários são de... Hong Kong! – Anunciou Jun, surpresa, enquanto lia a tabela. Seu time todo estava reunido e o treinador, depois de tomar alguns litros de café, encontrava-se novamente em condições de guiar o time. – Oh, não! Pelo que ouvi falar, eles são um dos times mais fortes da região!

- Não vai ser isso que vai nos fazer desistir, certo, pessoal? – Foi Toshihiro quem falou, se aproximando da garota para também olhar a tabela. – O time de Hong Kong pode até parecer mais forte do que nós, mas isso não é motivo para a gente entregar o jogo antes de ele começar! Vamos vencer, como a equipe forte que somos, e depois vamos fazer uma festa pro Len com o troféu de campeão!

Todos aprovaram a fala de Toshihiro, e alguns passaram a mão no cabelo de Len, um gesto que foi adotado pelo time como sinal de boa sorte. Tentaram fazer o mesmo com o rabo de cavalo bagunçado de Toshihiro algumas vezes, mas ele era tão embaraçado que as mãos de quem tentava acabavam presas nele, sendo Len o único a ainda fazer tal ritual, mesmo porque não poderia fazê-lo em seu próprio cabelo.

* * *

O primeiro jogo começou. Uma pedreira logo de cara. O time de Hong Kong treinava nos melhores campos da cidade, havia feito uma seletiva para convocar os melhores para treinar, tinha toda a infra-estrutura e pompa de um time rico e bem organizado, em contraste com o time de Xigaze que nada disso possuía. Ao entrar em campo e cumprimentar a torcida, as pernas de Len tremiam, embora ele se recusasse a admitir que estava com medo ou nervoso.

A pressão era grande, a zaga estava tendo trabalho. O vento soprava forte, e o cabelo bagunçado de Toshihiro se espalhava para todas as direções mais do que já era espalhado, atrapalhando não só os movimentos do menino como dos outros companheiros de posição. No primeiro descuido, o atacante adversário ficou sozinho com a bola. Len, assustado, saiu atrasado para cercá-lo, e o adversário saiu na frente no placar.

O goleiro aniversariante parecia estar mesmo sem sorte no seu grande dia. Os atacantes do outro time pareciam saber exatamente quais eram suas fraquezas, e aproveitavam-se do infortúnio capilar da defesa para promover uma humilhação dentro de campo. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes mais Len viu as redes atrás de si balançarem sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir. E este havia sido apenas o primeiro tempo.

- Toshihiro, venha cá! – Chamou o treinador Shei. Seu rosto quadrado supersério, juntamente com a barba de dois dias por fazer e a expressão séria e compenetrada, deram ao chefe da zaga calafrios na espinha. Ele tinha alguma coisa em suas mãos, mas o garoto não conseguia distinguir muito bem à distância.

- O que foi, treinador? – Perguntou ele, tenso. Tinha quase certeza que teria que ouvir um dos maiores sermões de sua vida.

- Use isto. – Shei entregou ao aluno um atilho de cabelo. – Peça a Jun que lhe faça uma trança nessa coisa que você ainda chama de cabelo. Tenho certeza que assim os nossos movimentos vão melhorar e muito.

Toshihiro saiu da conversa com o treinador visivelmente impressionado. Enquanto a capitã cuidava de seu novo penteado, o garoto se perguntava se aquilo era tudo que ele tinha para dizer no intervalo.

* * *

Sem nenhuma mudança de jogadores ou sequer uma palavra do treinador, o time de Xigaze entrou de novo em campo. Ninguém se atrevera a falar com Len durante sua curta estada no banco, nem mesmo o goleiro reserva. Todos conheciam muito bem o temperamento do garoto e sabiam que ele estava se sentido humilhado, arrasado, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o time, um zero a esquerda e todos os outros nomes pejorativos para se chamar um perna-de-pau inútil. Não chegou a pedir para sair, mas todos sabiam que era porque ele provavelmente não estava conseguindo falar nada.

O segundo tempo recomeçou com o goleiro aniversariante tão desanimado que ele estava a ponto de sentar-se apoiado nas traves e tirar um cochilo por lá, assim ao menos se livrava da vergonha de ter que agir como um cone em sua posição. Era assim que ele se via no momento, um cone, e seus olhos mal e mal viam a partida que se iniciava.

Era incrível a diferença que apenas um atilho de cabelo podia fazer em um time. Uma vez com o cabelo fora do caminho, Toshihiro passou a comandar não só a zaga, como também o meio do campo, e finalmente com liberdade para agir, o time de Xigaze começou a atacar para valer, dando à capitã do time a primeira chance de mostrar porque levava essa faixa presa no braço. Alguns dribles desconcertantes e uma bomba chutada com a perna esquerda depois, o time da vila do interior reduzia a diferença no placar de cinco para quatro gols.

Nem mesmo com o primeiro gol de seu time Len passou a se ligar no jogo. Foi preciso que Jun marcasse mais duas vezes, uma com um chute de perna direita colocado na gaveta e outro de cabeça após um escanteio, para que o garoto de fato despertasse.

"_Meu time... Está jogando para valer! Nós somos melhores do que o time de Hong Kong sem fazer esforço! Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Como foi que mudamos tanto de um tempo para o outro? O treinador fez milagres de novo... Bom... se eles podem fazer milagres, eu também posso! Venham, seus manes, eu não tenho mais medo!_"

Exatamente nessa hora, um atacante adversário arriscava um chute alto de longa distancia, sabendo que o goleiro de longos, porém comportados, cabelos normalmente não a alcançaria. Len entrou para dentro do gol e correu, deu alguns pequenos passos para pegar impulso e pulou tão alto quanto jamais pulara na vida. A bola foi para escanteio.

O goleiro pôde ouvir seu amigo zagueiro organizando o time dentro da área para tentar anular os movimentos dos adversários ali concentrados, enquanto se posicionava no meio do gol esperando que a bola não viesse em sua direção. Isso era pedir demais, ele sabia. Lembrava-se que pelo menos um dos gols dos adversários havia sido dessa maneira.

Dito e feito. A bola foi mandada para o meio da área, sua área de atuação. Desta vez, porém, ele não hesitou. Gritou com toda a força "é minha", para avisar aos companheiros que não o atrapalhassem, e segurou firme a bola, caindo no chão com ela segura encaixada em seu peito. Ao se levantar, viu Jun livre no meio do campo. Era sua chance. Alguns poucos segundos depois, o placar mudava para 5x4.

* * *

Outros ataques perigosos ameaçaram os dois lados, porém nenhum obteve sucesso. O time de Hong Kong parecia finalmente ter entendido o poder de Jun e agora sabia anular as suas jogadas, do mesmo modo que Toshihiro e Len faziam com os ataques adversários. Foi então que Kim Hu Shei lançou mão daquele conhecido como "reserva de luxo" do time de Xigaze, um garoto de nove anos, um pouco acima do peso, baixinho, pálido, de cabelos pretos um pouco mais curtos que os de Len e Toshihiro e caninos mais salientes que o normal . Sua camisa era a de número 23. Kei Kon não era exatamente o tipo de salvador da pátria que comumente se imagina, mas o time de Xigaze conhecia suas habilidades secretas, e não reclamou quando ele entrou no jogo para jogar ao lado da capitã.

Len sentou-se na linha do gol, curioso para ver o que o colega ia fazer. Toshihiro e os outros zagueiros se agruparam na entrada da área com olhares divertidos. Achando tudo muito estranho, os garotos de Hong Kong tiveram alguma cautela ao atacar, porém não cautela suficiente. Rápido como um raio, Kon foi do campo de ataque para a defesa e rapidamente roubou a bola dos garotos. Ao movimentar-se rumo ao campo de ataque novamente, seus movimentos lembravam muito os de um felino, um tigre, talvez, ágil em sua empreitada, silencioso e majestoso, por mais difícil que fosse imaginar um gordinho correndo com classe. Era irreal, mas estava lá. O time de Xigaze empatou a disputa, e ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o jogo acabar.

O time de Hong Kong entregou os pontos assim que viu a diferença no placar aumentar em três gols em apenas três minutos. Jogando em dupla, Jun e Kon eram realmente muito eficientes e nada podia pará-los. Resultado final: Xigaze 8x5 Hong Kong, de virada.

* * *

Os jogos que se seguiram a esse, incluindo a final, foram muito mais fáceis. A cada novo jogo, Len brilhava mais e mais com suas belas defesas, isso quando realmente precisava defender, já que a zaga comandada por Toshihiro acabou sendo eleita a melhor da competição. Isso, claro, quando a bola realmente ultrapassava a linha do meio do campo, visto que, mesmo sem que outra aparição do _White_ _Tiger _se fizesse necessária, Jun dava um show no ataque, calando a boca de todos que diziam que garotas não sabem jogar bola.

Len não cabia em si de felicidade, nem o faziam seus companheiros de time. O ônibus voltou para casa ainda mais barulhento do que estava na viagem de ida, e pelo menos dessa vez ninguém ficou preso em um buraco. A viagem da volta, como sempre, foi mais curta, e acabou antes que os campeões nacionais pudessem realmente senti-la. Como celulares ainda eram coisas desconhecidas para as crianças e telefones fixos quase nunca funcionavam, os pais dos jogadores mirins somente ficaram sabendo do desfecho da competição quando seus filhos saíram do ônibus em fila gritando "É campeão! É campeão! É campeão!", com Len em frente a todos segurando a taça. Qi Yin foi o primeiro a correr, abraçando o garoto assim que este terminou de descer os degraus da escada.

- Parabéns, filho! Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você!

A fala do goleiro profissional foi pronunciada por outros vinte entre vinte pais e amigos daquele time que agora era o melhor do país. Chang e Kian também apareceram para cumprimentar os amigos, e os cinco Blue Fish voltaram para casa muito animados, cheios de novidades para contar e uma experiência para ser guardada pelo resto da vida.

Eram poucas as pessoas que com doze anos de idade podiam se gabar de terem ganhado um título nacional tão importante. Estavam em menor número ainda as que podiam se gabar de terem _feito _doze anos durante uma conquista tão importante. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez na vida, Len se viu no direito de sonhar com realizações ainda maiores, viu-se o goleiro titular de seu time numa copa do mundo. Viu-se defendendo um chute de um atacante vestindo uma camisa amarela e verde, número 10, com um topete nos cabelos castanhos sustentado a muito gel fixador. Viu seu sorriso de malandro se tornar uma expressão decepcionada e riu-se por dentro.

Ser goleiro era realmente muito bom!

_**

* * *

Len: Finalmente! Finalmente eu recebi o destaque que eu mereço!**_

_**Toshihiro: **Finalmente o Len não apareceu como aquele cara malvado e assustador do Torneio Oceânico!_

_**Jun: **Finalmente a gente apareceu jogando pra valer!_

_**Felipe: **E eu não acredito que esse carinha teve o topete de sonhar que defendeu um chute meu! Só em sonho mesmo! Hehehehehehe_

_**Kian: **Sai pra lá! Esse é o off-talk do Len, não o seu!_

_**Ken: **Já perceberam como é fácil errar na hora de digitar e escrever _Ken _ao invés de _Len

_**Len: **Já percebeu como é fácil acertar um soco na cara de um certo beyblader inconseqüente que acha que pode me roubar o estrelato com um simples erro de digitação? (Olhar sugestivo para o Ken)_

_**Ken: **Gulp... (cara de medo) melhor deixar pra lá... (sai correndo)_

_**Len: **assim está melhor! E, nossa... quanto tempo faz que a gente não ganha destaque nessa coisa? _

_**Jun: **Humpf! Eu to com raiva do James! Ele deliberadamente se _esqueceu _da MINHA fic de aniversário, que devia estar entre a do Carlos e a do Felipe, já que eu faço aniversário dia 27 de JUNHO!!! ò.ó (Jun irada-mode on) _

_**James: (**Aparece do nada) Não é que eu tenha esquecido... (vestindo uma armadura medieval só por via das dúvidas) É uma questão de estratégia! Espera só o ano que vem..._

_**Jun: **O que tem ano que vem? ò.ó (Irada-mode ainda on)_

_**Atos Revolucionalis: **Mais personagens, oras! (Nem sabe o que está fazendo ali)_

_**Len: **O que você está fazendo aqui? O.õ Não era o chefe da revolução que pretendia reavivar o comunismo stalinista nas repúblicas da ex-União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas pra que o mundo esquecesse os terroristas muçulmanos pra que eles fizessem uma aliança com vocês por debaixo dos panos e vocês acabassem destruindo o mundo tacando bombas atômicas nas principais cidades americanas?_

_**Elizabeth: **Ah, não! Mas que cara mau! Você vai ver só! (Elizabeth com o taco de beisebol versão flamejante)_

_**Atos Revolucionalis: **Na verdade, eu vim aqui só pra pentelhar, (Elizabeth tenta bater no Atos Revolucionalis) e também porque o James é um folgado que não tem nada melhor pra fazer (Elizabeth nocauteada com um movimento do Atos Revolucionalis) e fica mandando os personagens que nem deviam estar aqui fazerem pontas sem sentido como essa só pra encher lingüiça enquanto ele próprio não aparece. _

_(Atos Revolucionalis some)_

_**Len: **Humpf! Nem para dizer tchau! ò.ó_

_**James: **(aparece do nada de novo) Eu já tinha aparecido.l. Esse Atos Revolucionalis tá ficando meio louco... _

_**Toshihiro: **Azar o dele! Assim na hora de lutar e dominar o mundo ele vai ficar mais imprestável e não vai conseguir realizar seus planos/o/_

_**Len: **Vocês estão fugindo do foco! O assunto aqui é o meu aniversário, que está exatamente UM MÊS atrasado! u.ú_

_(Coros de "ooohhhh" ao fundo)_

_**Cristiano: **Ah... e a minha fic só recebeu um review! Desse jeito eu vou ficar triste! TT.TT (sai chorando copiosamente)_

_**Len: **ehehehehehehe... MANDEM REVIEWS PRA MIM! Ò.Ó Se não eu vou brigar com o Toshihiro-baka de novo e vai ser outro dramalhão pessoal do personagem mais dramático da história!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não acho que ele seja o mais dramático... XD_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**Len: **É, né... tem razão! (pose de pensador na privada) (quer dizer, em sua vida privada, não na privada. Não _aquela _privada que tem no banheiro de todas as casas que tem a felicidade de ter saneamento básico)_

_**Chang: **E agora? O que faremos? O.õ_

_**Kian: **vamos cantar parabéns para o Len com um mês de atraso/o/_

_(Todo mundo se agrupando em volta do Len pra cantar parabéns)_

_(A sinfonia quebra o vidro da tela do computador)_

_(Beybladers se libertam do computador e fazem o caos na cidade)_

_(Caçada aos beybladers termina de um jeito não muito legal...)_

_(Para as pessoas que moram na cidade! XD)_

_FIM_


	15. Regras

REGRAS

_Preencha este formulário com atenção e entregue na secretaria. Por favor, escreva com letra legível e sem rasuras. Sua opinião é muito importante e será levada em consideração, nem que seja apenas como mais um número em um gráfico. _

_Grata,_

_Amelie Chateau_

_Diretora do Instituto Britânico de  
Pesquisa em Terapia de Grupo _

_**Conhecendo seu time**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Como conviver? **_

_**Elabore um texto citando regras de convivência que poderiam ser estabelecidas para melhorar o convívio com seus companheiros de time. Não é necessário estabelecer regras para si mesmo, portanto, deixe a parte correspondente ao seu nome em branco. **_

_**1. Alice Bragança**_

Alice Bragança é uma personagem ainda misteriosa para mim, e para a maioria da equipe também. Seu sorriso é assustador, sempre vem acompanhado de confusão e não raramente traz prejuízos a mim e ao meu capital financeiro invejável. Apesar disso, praticamente se recusa a parar de sorrir, como se fosse um crime fazê-lo, e assim continua a tortura qual estamos fadados a passar. Que Deus tenha piedade desse time.

Outro ponto a ser analisado sobre ela é que ela veio de Portugal, da zona próxima ao Mar Mediterrâneo, a zona que o resto da Europa, sobretudo nós, britânicos, consideramos apenas como um gigante _resort _de férias de verão. Ela nunca sabe nada, nunca responde nada certo e só nos envergonha na frente dos outros.

Entretanto, talvez o pior de tudo seja o fato de ela andar junto daquela... _coisa_... que veio da Finlândia. Bom, eu presumo que um ser estranho atraia outro ser estranho. A dupla da vergonha... Agora me arrependo de ter convocado esta equipe. Antes tivesse tentado me juntar à equipe de meu país...

Regras de convivência com Alice Bragança? Eu só sei uma: ficar o mais longe possível dela para evitar problemas. E tenho dito.

_Franklin Hill_

* * *

Hum… Bem… Alice Bragança é... Ela é... _brega. _

Nunca vi, está sempre com a mesma roupa! Só usa aquele moletom rosa e a saia laranja. Parece até que o guarda-roupa dela é só assim!

Ah, mas foi pior quando ela saiu com as luvas verdes...

Presentes de quem? De quem? Daquele _ser _que sempre acompanha ela em qualquer lugar, como se estivessem grudados! Grr... e Pensar que o Frank escolheu aquelas duas _criaturas_ para fazerem parte do time! O que ele tinha na cabeça na época? Titica de galinha?

Não, só podia ser titica de galinha. Ou algo muito similar. Porque chamar uma loira sem cérebro e um pecador para o nosso time, francamente, não podia ser algo fruto de uma mente em sã consciência, né?

Quer dizer... Tudo bem que eles têm alguma habilidade no beyblade, feras-bit e aquela coisa toda... Tá certo que a aberração da natureza consegue me derrotar e a debilóide feliz chega bem perto disso... Mas ainda assim... isso não justifica a escolha dos membros do nosso time! Quer dizer, era para gente ser um time com os caras mais descolados da Europa, não uma dupla de descolados e uma dupla de retardados...

Não, olha... Francamente... Eu não sei como a gente vai conseguir lutar no campeonato. Eu até culparia o Frank por isso, mas sabe como é, ele tem um cartão de crédito muito poderoso e a força das compras sem limite no _shopping center_ pesando do lado dele, então eu tenho que culpar a outra metade do time pelas nossas encrencas.

Sim, eu me sinto muito atraída pelo Frank e por seu cartão de crédito. Sim, eu adoro a mansão dele e a casa de campo, e a casa na praia e morro de vontade de conhecer a casa que ele comprou em Majorca! O Frank é o melhor amigo que eu já tive e mais prestativo também!

Tá, tá... não devia ficar enaltecendo as qualidades maravilhosas de um ser tão caridoso e bondoso e mão aberta neste espaço humildemente cedido a nossa equipe para que possamos fazer uma avaliação da criatura feliz e sem noção de moda que nos acompanha, mas é inevitável se levarmos em conta o quanto esse garoto especial se destaca perante os outros membros de sua equipe, pela suas qualidades, dinheiro, liderança e os palavrões que eles solta a cada duas palavras e meia...

Regras pra conviver com a Alice?

- Nunca saia com ela em um shopping. Principalmente se tiver alguma loja de brinquedos por perto. Porque aí ela vai querer entrar na loja, olhar todos os brinquedos, xeretar tudo que puder, atazanar as vendedoras e no fim vai descobrir que não tem dinheiro pra comprar nada porque, afinal, o Frank não confia seu cartão de crédito sem limite a _ela. _Vale salientar que ficar fazendo todo esse escarcéu numa loja de brinquedos é coisa de menina infantilóide ou de criancinhas. Nós, mulheres civilizadas, preferimos fazer o escarcéu em lojas de roupas ou jóias, de preferência comprando os produtos que a gente olha e dando uma boa gorjeta para as vendedoras.

- Não. Nunca saia com ela pra lugar nenhum, ainda mais se ela for usar aquela mesma roupa nada a ver. Todo mundo vai focar olhando, encarando o contraste que existe entre as minhas roupas chiques e _fashion _e o conjuntinho mal-acabado e _demodè _da loira. E aí eu serei o centro das atenções como eu gosto, só que não por um motivo que eu gosto, então não vai compensar...

- Nunca chegue perto demais dela. O sorriso é perigoso. Ele pode te deixar louca depois de dois segundos. Os dentes à mostra, os olhos fechados, a franja loira se bagunçado, tudo feito para te fazer querer sair correndo o mais rápido possível. Aquilo não é sorriso, é um disfarce do demônio! Cruz credo, Deus me livre!

- Nunca dê doces para a criança. Ela fica hiperativa e isso não é legal. Ela vai começar a pular em você, querer brincar com você, vai falar cada vez mais rápido e pular cada vez mais alto e não me surpreenderia se ela batesse a cabeça no teto um dia desses. Aí a outra aberração do time vai encontrar ela e a dupla de aberrações vai sair por aí pra comer mais sorvetes, chocolates e bobagens do tipo que te fazem engordar e ter que renovar todo o guarda-roupa porque o seu manequim aumentou três números em uma única tarde. E, quando se tem pelo menos uns trezentos vestidos como eu, não é uma tarefa fácil, e o cartão de crédito do Frank vai sentir o peso disso...

- Na verdade, acho que o mais fundamental de tudo seria: nunca, mas nunca _mesmo, _ficar na mesma equipe ou no mesmo quarto ou em qualquer lugar em comum com Alice Bragança se você espera ter sua sanidade mental preservada. Ela vai te fazer pirar em poucos segundos de convivência, tornando impossível qualquer tentativa de voltar à racionalidade depois de um certo tempo. E, como eu não posso culpar o Frank por isso, vou culpar as duas aberrações.

_Christie Roberts_

* * *

Em primeiro lugar, por que precisamos estabelecer regras de convivência com uma pessoa? Quer dizer, teoricamente somos livres para tomarmos nossas próprias escolhas, fazer o que quiser, sem se importar com opiniões alheias nem nada do tipo. Eu entendo que regras são importantes para que ninguém saia do controle e a sociedade possa funcionar, mas ficar estabelecendo regras de convivência com uma pessoa não é algo que eu realmente aprecie...

Ainda mais se essa pessoa é a Alice! Não posso ficar estabelecendo regras diante de uma pessoa tão espontânea e verdadeira como ela! Não dá!

Eu sei que ela também não precisa de regras pra falar comigo. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que me aceitou como eu sou e não fez perguntas. É uma das poucas pessoas que eu sinto que me entende e que eu consigo falar algumas coisas que normalmente seria segredo.

A alegria dela é contagiante. Ela não pára de sorrir mesmo quando tem que comer pão no café da manhã. Ah, coitada! Seus pais têm uma padaria e ela não gosta de pão porque sempre foi obrigada a comer. Não sei o que faria em seu lugar, acho que não seria muito diferente. Por mais diferentes que sejam nossos países de origem, sinto como se, desde antes de nos conhecermos, estivéssemos em uma espécie de sintonia. Tá certo que ela gosta de rosa e eu não suporto essa cor, tá certo que ela a-do-ra aqueles bichinhos bonitinhos cheios de frufru que as minhas irmãs colecionam e me dão náuseas, tá certo que ela fique pedindo pra eu parar de pintar meu cabelo e deixar ele da cor natural, pra ficar igual ao dela... mas mesmo assim a gente é muito parecido.

Quer dizer, a gente se completa, ao menos.

Ah, sei lá... Antes eu só tinha ficado assim tão próximo de uma pessoa na Finlândia, tinha um melhor amigo que partilhava o mesmo tipo de idéias digamos... _revolucionárias _que eu, e a gente era praticamente igual, mas agora é diferente. A gente se entende, mesmo divergindo em tantos pontos. E ela é uma garota! Eu nunca achei que, tirando as minhas irmãs, fosse gostar de uma garota assim!

Não, não que eu seja gay, nem nada do tipo, mas...

É, é estranho. E tudo isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

Olha só, perto dela eu nem sinto vontade de bater no Franklin e na Christie cada vez que eles me provocam!

Acho que não tenho escolha se não obedecer à proposta lá em cima. Se é pra criar alguma regra de convivência com a Alice, então que seja esta:

Seja você mesmo, e não vai se arrepender!

Alice, não importa o que aqueles dois babacas digam sobre você ou sobre mim. Eu não costumo ligar pra opinião das outras pessoas e nossos _estimados _colegas de time não são exceção. Posso contar nos dedos das mãos as pessoas que eu realmente escuto, e você é uma delas. Por mais que eles queiram te atazanar por você não ser tão inteligente quanto eles, estar sempre sorrindo e andando comigo, na verdade eles estão é com inveja da pessoa maravilhosa que você é!

Nunca deixe de sorrir!

_Erik Skirnoff_

* * *

_Bom, esse foi o jeito que eu achei de introduzir a próxima equipe a entrar na história. Não vou dizer mais nada além do que está aqui, mas gostaria de ouvir a opinião de vocês sobre os novos personagens. _

_Então, o que acharam dessa pequena introdução aos novos rivais dos Taichi? _

_Deixem reviews!!! _

_Ah, sim... Os quatro carinhas ali de cima já tinham aparecido no off-talk. Conseguem adivinhar quem era quem? _

_E a maratona de aniversários continua. A próxima é a Marie. Depois, Ken e outro personagem que vai aparecer no próximo torneio. _

_Até mais,_

_James Hiwatari_

_(Querendo arrancar os cabelos porque a cerimônia de formatura é amanhã e tá muito quente pra usar camisa social de manga cumprida e calça)_


	16. Top Model

TOP MODEL

Glória. Beleza. Glamour. Fama. Dinheiro. _Paparazzi _e fotógrafos. Repórteres de revistas de fofoca. Roupas da moda e reconhecimento. Fãs. Invejosos. Pessoas a te olhar como se você fosse uma deusa. Novos amigos e contatos todos os dias. Vida sem rotina.

O mundo das modelos não é fascinante?

* * *

Minha mãe é uma Top Model. Todas as pessoas que a conhecem a admiram profundamente. Ela está sempre às voltas com estilistas, agentes, donos de agencias de publicidade e advogados. Todos querem que ela participe dos desfiles de lançamentos de coleções, além das semanas da moda de todo o mundo. Ela é bem requisitada, quase não tem tempo pra mim e vive fazendo dietas, mas eu não ligo. Amo minha mãe e sua profissão, e um dia quero seguir seus passos.

Recebi uma proposta de gravar um comercial. Seria o primeiro da minha carreira. Vestiria várias roupas de uma loja e ficaria falando das promoções e coisas do tipo. Das promoções de fim de ano para o natal. E ainda poderia escolher um dos meus figurinos para levar para casa como parte do pagamento. Me deram as falas para decorar, o roteiro, e começamos os ensaios. Ensaiamos várias vezes até eu decorar tudo. Minha mãe ficou lá o tempo todo, observando. Dava pra ver que seus olhos brilhavam de orgulho.

Começamos a gravação. Agora era pra valer e eu não podia errar. Como já era de se esperar, deu tudo certo e eles ainda me elogiaram. Não esperavam que uma garota de doze anos pudesse ter tanta memória assim. Não era pra menos, durante o comercial, anunciei dúzias de produtos, cada um com seu preço e opção de pagamento. Tive sorte que a maioria das promoções fazia tudo em sete vezes começando a pagar só em fevereiro com apenas trinta por cento de juros sobre o valor à vista. Eu não cheguei a dizer essa última parte das informações no comercial, e até agora ainda não entendi porque.

Depois da primeira proposta, apareceram muitas outras. Várias outras. A ponto de eu nem sequer ter tempo de ir pra escola. Passei quase um mês longe das aulas, sorte que tinha professores compreensivos que adoravam a idéia de terem uma celebridade na escola.

* * *

O tempo foi passando. Com quinze anos, eu já desfilava pelo mundo todo junto com a minha mãe e mais um monte de garotas que, assim como eu, eram altas e magrelas. Meu pai sempre arranjava um jeito de falar comigo em segredo, me alertando para um problema chamado _anorexia, _quando a pessoa fica magra demais e pode morrer. Ele me assustou contando histórias de modelos que morreram por sua magreza excessiva e a partir daí eu comecei a cuidar melhor da minha alimentação, comendo muito mais variedade de coisas que a minha mãe, sem engordar demais por causa disso.

Aos dezessete anos, fui morar em Nova York. Comprei um pequeno apartamento já decorado por um decorador muito famoso e convidei Dennis pra morar comigo. Não nos víamos pessoalmente há muito tempo, mas sempre arranjávamos um jeito de nos comunicarmos quando mamãe não estava vendo. Ele entrou para a universidade e eu continue meu trabalho.

Sabe, esse universo é realmente incrível. Parece um mundo paralelo, sem aquelas guerras idiotas por poder, pessoas passando fome ou necessidades, e todas aquelas coisas tristes que nós vemos nos noticiários por aí. Sim, eu sei que é um mundo de contos de fadas e que não é bom viver só na fantasia, mas eu não consigo evitar. Eu sou uma garota sensível, passo mal quando escuto sobre esse tipo de coisa.

Eu escolhi este tipo de vida pra mim. Eu escolhi viver numa luta contra a balança, num mundo de viagens desgastantes, cobranças excessivas e intenso _stress_ psicológico. Entendo agora porque minha mãe se divorciou. Não que ela odiasse meu pai, mas definitivamente é complicado manter uma família quando se está o tempo todo fora de casa. Me pergunto quando terei a minha.

Dennis se tornou meu empresário. Só por causa disso não nos separamos. Não sei muito bem como andam minhas ex-companheiras da época das Girl Power, nos falamos muito pouco se comparado com a época do campeonato mundial. Ao menos eu sinto prazer em fazer o que faço, então não tenho do que me arrepender.

Ontem, quando estava voltado de mais uma gravação de comercial – dessa vez de uma loja de sapatos – recebi uma carta do Japão. Era de Rumiko. Meu coração deu saltos quando li o que estava escrito dentro: era um convite de casamento!

Quantos anos já haviam se passado desde que nos conhecemos? Há quantos anos não nos víamos mais? E ainda assim ela se lembrava de mim na hora de me convidar para sua festa... Não acredito que estamos ficando tão velhos! Inveja dela. Rumiko vai casar e eu ainda nem namorado tenho. Tudo bem que eu sou mais nova que ela uns três anos, mas ainda assim...

A cerimônia seria no Japão, em um templo xintoísta. Segundo ela, todos os amigos que se conheceram durante o Campeonato Mundial de 2003 estariam presentes. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, cancelei meus compromissos para a semana marcada no convite e recusei propostas futuras para fazer qualquer coisa nesse intervalo de tempo. Estava com saudades dos meus amigos, de repente senti tanta saudade que deixei meu irmão preocupado ao começar a chorar sem parar e borrar a minha maquiagem.

Foi como se, do nada, tivesse descoberto o quanto gosto dos meus amigos, e o quanto sinto sua falta.

* * *

Tratei de aproveitar bem a semana que passei no Japão, ao lado de tantos velhos amigos. Quando minha vida voltou à rotina que não é bem uma rotina, estava com o coração bem mais leve, mais leve do que ele não ficava em anos. Imagina só, alguns de nós até já tinham tido filhos, e filhos bem crescidinhos... Ah, como eu queria ter minha própria filha pra educar e vestir com as roupas charmosas que eu vejo nas lojas daqui... as roupas de bebê estão ficando cada vez melhores, eu não vejo a hora de poder comprar e ganhar de presente algumas delas.

* * *

Enfim, o tempo foi passando, a minha vida foi mudando, eu tenho tempo para nada, mas estou satisfeita comigo mesma. Apesar de todos os problemas, este sempre foi o meu sonho, e quando realmente se deseja alguma coisa, quando se gosta de alguma coisa, qualquer dificuldade encontrada pelo caminho é facilmente ultrapassada, ignorada ou esquecida. Muitos já me perguntaram como eu agüento tudo isso sem pirar, e a minha resposta é sempre a mesma:

- Porque eu amo ser uma _Top Model! _

_**

* * *

Marie: Finalmente... Depois de ter que esperar dez dias pra ver isso no site...**_

_**Len: **Teve gente que esperou muito mais... ¬¬'_

_**Cathy: **Ah, tadinho do cabeludo! Se o James ousar atrasar a MINHA fic no ano que vem... ò.ó (sinal não muito amistoso com as mãos)_

_**James: **(engole seco) Não se preocupe..._

_**Gaby: **Ah, a Marie é modelo... (olhos sonhadores) Que lindo!!! Ah, deve ser tão legal! (voando nas nuvens)_

_**Elizabeth: **Não sei, não... Você leu tudo que estava escrito, não leu? Sei lá... me parece meio... dramático..._

_**Rumiko: **Eu vou casar? O.õ Eu vou... CASAR? (tem um ataque cardíaco e quase morre)_

_**Toshihiro: **Não, Rumiko! Não morra! (Toshihiro segura a Rumiko e tenta reanimá-la)_

_**Ken: **Faz respiração boca a boca! _

_**Takashi: **É! Respiração boca a boca!_

_(Bando de beybladers com pompons e coreografia de torcida organizada pedindo pela respiração boca a boca)_

_(Rumiko acorda com o barulho)_

_(Multidão desanimada joga os pompons longe)_

_**Rumiko: **Ahn? O que houve? (sem entender nada)_

_**Toshihiro: **Nada, Rumiko, nada... (tapinha nas costas)_

_**James: **Gente! Minha mãe tá em Porto Alegre! Minha mãe tá em Porto Alegre! (James pulando feito bobo da corte com uma mola nos pés) E a minha formatura é hoje! (James para de pular desanimado)_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, que tristeza... Ele tá em depressão, gente! (tapinha nas costas do James)_

_**James: **Obrigado, Satsuki... Ao menos você me entende... ç.ç_

_**Satsuki: **Na verdade, eu to fazendo isso só pra você continuar fazendo ceninhas de mim com o Koichi... n.n_

_**James: **Não sabia que você era tão interesseira... o.o_

_**Satsuki: **Mas devia, você é o criador da história... u.ú_

_**James: **E depois ainda dizem que personagens _não podem_ tomar o controle nem criar vida própria..._

_**Ken: **Hey, mas é claro que nós temos vida própria! Se não tivéssemos, não ficaríamos esculachando com a sua cara nos off-talk! _

_**Takashi: **Odeio admitir, mas ele tem razão... _

_**James: **Oh, que lindo! Estou comovido... (olhos falsamente marejados empapados de colírio) TT.TT Já que é assim... vamos todos para a minha formatura!_

_(Chega uma van fretada com a Zanxam-sensei vestida de motorista buzinando na frente da casa do James)_

_(Van vai fazendo festa até a formatura)_

_(Personagens invadem a formatura do James e lotam os locais destinados aos velhinhos)_

_(Outros alunos da formatura olhando pro James com cara de "eu quero cometer um ato ilícito e violento contra um estimado colega de turma que teve uma brilhante idéia idiota")_

_(James sorrindo que nem o Yoshiyuki)_

_(James fugindo dos colegas de turma)_

_(Personagens destruindo salão da formatura)_

_(James sobe numa árvore pra se esconder)_

_(James passa os dias em cima da árvore)_

_(Bombeiros vêm resgatar o James depois de uma semana preso na árvore)_

_(James se recompõe e sobe em cima de um palco)_

_(James se preparando para discursar)_

_**James: **Então tá... Já que hoje é um dia especial, vamos fazer esse fim de off-talk especial!_

_Leitores, arranjem vocês o fim do off-talk! Usem sua imaginação! Façam como o Ken, aproveitando que a fic de aniversário dele vai ao ar amanhã! _

_(Ponha seu o fim do off-talk aqui!)_

FIM 


	17. Neve

ДОЖДЬ

_Снег не входит  
__Это елка, которая мимо  
__Дети играют, не беспокоясь  
__Не услышали их призыв мамы  
__Их папа в наблюдать, удивляться  
__Это не хорошо быть одной  
__Свобода и мечты в шумных мире_

_И близким, и все же так далеко  
Я чувствую ощущение потепления людей на улицы  
Все любят друг друга и обнимались, целовали друг друга  
Семья, Друзья, любители  
Даже растает лед на окружение  
Хотя мне почти все, пребывание в отсеке_

_Мое сердце, превратилась в лед, поскольку в этот день  
Я не хочу чувствовать, что больше счастливы  
От семьи я потерял  
И от других, которые прибыли в обмен_

_Белый снег краски с кожи улиц  
И краски и сердце  
Который прекратился  
На данный момент поезд потерпел крушение_

_Нет  
Я не хочу чувствовать, я не хочу знать  
Я не хочу жить  
Моя жизнь закончилась сейчас  
Старый Меня больше не существует_

_Папа, мама_  
_  
Если бы я мог, по крайней мере, вы здесь, еще раз  
__Наверное, я мог бы улыбаться  
Наверное, я мог бы еще раз сыграть_

_Что-то, что не Мертвое гимном  
__Это рождество  
снег падает  
люди улыбаются  
а я сбежать  
Побегите прочь из этого мира  
уйти от меня  
я не могу быть снова мной_

_не все, после того  
__как они отняли у меня  
_

_Снег не входит  
__Это елка, которая мимо  
__Дети играют, не беспокоясь  
__Не услышали их призыв мамы  
__Их папа в наблюдать, удивляться  
Мое время подходит к концу  
Я почти потерял свои чувства_

_Снег не входит... _

* * *

NEVE

_A neve cai lá fora  
__É o natal que está se aproximando.  
__Crianças brincam sem hora  
__Não ouvem suas mães chamando  
__Seus pais observam, maravilhados  
__É bom ter companhia  
__Liberdade e sonhos num mundo animado _

_Tão perto e tão longe  
__Sinto o calor das pessoas da rua  
__Todas rindo, se abraçando, se beijando  
__Amigos, namorados, amantes  
__Derretem até mesmo o gelo a sua volta  
__Embora perto de mim o frio permaneça como escolta_

_Meu coração tornou-se gelo desde aquele dia  
__Não quero mais sentir essa alegria  
__Da família que perdi  
__E da outra que a ela substitui  
_

_Os flocos brancos tingem dessa cor o chão da rua  
__Tingem também meu coração  
__Aquele que parou  
__No momento que o trem descarrilou_

_Não  
__Não quero mais sentir, não quero mais saber  
__Não quero mais viver  
__Minha vida acabou agora  
__O meu velho eu não existe mais_

_Papa, Mama..._

_Se ao menos pudesse ter vocês aqui outra vez...  
__Talvez pudesse sorrir de novo  
__Talvez pudesse tocar de novo  
__Uma melodia que não seja a Marcha Fúnebre.  
_

_É natal  
__A neve cai  
__As pessoas sorriem  
__E eu fujo  
__Fujo desse mundo  
__Fujo de mim mesmo  
__Não posso ser eu de novo  
__Não depois de tudo que de mim tiraram_

_A neve cai lá fora  
__É o natal que está se aproximando.  
__Crianças brincam sem hora  
__Não ouvem suas mães chamando  
__Seus pais observam, maravilhados  
__Meu tempo está acabando  
__Estou prestes a perder os sentidos_

_E a neve cai lá fora...

* * *

_

Hehehe... outra introduçaõ rápida de personagem alguns poucos capítulos antes de ele aparecer.

O que acharam? Muito dramático? Muito interessante? Muito misterioso? Muito feliz?

Tá, viajei... n.n

Enfim, acho que dá pra sacar de onde o cara veio, e talvez um pouco da história dele. Não digo mais nada, vocês que pensem. E daqui a pouco a história de aniversário do Ken vai aparecer também...

Até o próximo clique no botão roxo do lado do título do capítulo,

James Hiwatari


	18. Fogo

FOGO

_O fogo queima em minhas veias_  
_E em artérias, e em músculos e tendões  
__E em tudo mais que o livro de biologia diz que tem dentro da gente  
__Queima, queima, e queima  
__Queima eu, queima você e a arena na minha frente  
__Eu controlo o fogo, eu mando nas chamas  
__Eu faço das beyblades montinhos de carvão!_

_Inverno ou verão, outono ou primavera  
__Labaredas marchando  
__Ao som do gás metano  
__E do pum ressonando  
__Oh, não! Não destruam a atmosfera!_

_Pela professora maltratado,  
__Pelos colegas subestimado,  
__Pelo amigo caçoado,  
__Gente, olhem pra mim, vejam como eu sou belo!_

_Todos me amam, eu sei  
__Afinal, quem pode resistir ao meu charme?  
__Não, não é falsa modéstia  
__É realismo puro!_

_Sim  
__Sim, eu sei que sou demais!  
__Não há ninguém no mundo que possa me derrotar  
__Só talvez a Rumiko, o Toshihiro, o Yuy...  
__Tá, eu sou demais, e não há _quase _ninguém no mundo que possa me derrotar!_

_Papai, mamãe  
__Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo, mas sinto de verdade  
__Pelo vaso que eu quebrei aquele dia  
__Pelos sustos na gata da família  
__E todo aquele caos que sempre acontece quando eu estou por perto!_

_É natal,  
__O fogo das velas queima  
__Eu faço os outros rirem  
__E me aplaudirem  
__Me aplaudirem pela minha performance  
__Me aplaudirem pela minha beleza e carisma  
__Sou ou não sou  
__O mais interessante aniversariante do dia 20 de dezembro? _

_O fogo queima em minhas veias  
__E em artérias, e em músculos e tendões  
__E em tudo mais que o livro de biologia diz que tem dentro da gente  
__Queima, queima, e queima  
__Queima eu, queima você e a arena na minha frente  
__Sai de perto!  
__Que o vencedor-mor vai passar_

_E o fogo queima em minhas veias..._

**

* * *

Ken: Ah, porque a minha fic de aniversário tem que ser tão curta? Ela bateu o recorde de tamanho... (cara de emburrado)**

**Takashi: **É porque o tamanho da fic é proporcional ao da inteligência! n.n

**Ken: **O que você quer dizer com isso? O.õ

**Takashi: **Nada não! (sorriso inocente)

**Toshihiro: **Olha! O off-talk _não está _em itálico/o/

(Todo mundo olhando pro Toshihiro com cara de "e daí? Isso por um acaso muda o conteúdo altamente educativo que tem dentro?)

**Toshihiro: **Tá, deixa pra lá... ç.ç (vai chorar num canto porque foi ignorado)

**Satsuki: **(vestida de professora)Ken, posso ser a primeira a criticar o seu poema?

**Ken: **Cri... criticar? Mas eu não mereço isso! Não há o que criticar no meu poema especial escrito e imaginado por mim para a ocasião feito especialmente para cumprir a exigência do Jamie-chan pra que a minha fic fizesse par de vasos com a outra fic do outro aniversariante e...

**Yoshiyuki: **Você já falou demais! XD Não é você o personagem que a cada vez que a abre a boca não se cala até falar pelo menos cinco linhas ou duas mil palavras, o que vier primeiro! XD (tira uma varinha mágica sabe-se-lá de onde e fecha a boca do Ken com um zíper)

**Ken: **mmmhnn,hhh!! (Tradução: Hey, pirralho! Como se atreve a me calar no dia do meu aniversário? Você vai ver! Vai dar processo! E olha que a minha mãe é advogada!)

(Ken some com uma bombinha de fumaça)

(Rumiko aparece do nada)

**Rumiko: **Como é que se põe duas mil palavras em cinco linhas? O.õ

**Yoshiyuki: **Diminui bem a letra até você quase não poder ver o que está escrito e aumenta o tamanho do papel! XD

**Rumiko: **Nossa, Yoshiyuki, como você é esperto! (idolatra o Yoshiyuki)  
**Yoshiyuki: **Sim, eu sei! E bonitão! XD E queridinho!XD E fofinho! XD E feliz! XD E sociável! XD E amigão! XD E malva... não, isso ainda não! XD

**Rumiko: **O que é _malva_? O.õ

**Yuy: **É malvad...

(Yoshiyuki chega no Yuy por trás e tapa a boca dele)

**Yoshiyuki: **É _malvarioso, _um jeito novo de se falar _maravilhoso! _XD

**Rumiko: **Ah, entendi! (pose de "nossa, o Yoshiyuki é mesmo muito esperto e eu sou mesmo muito burra")

**Felipe: **Cara, dessa vez o pirralho me superou nas historinhas pra boi dormir... (cara de preocupado) Mas como ele calou a boca do Yuy, sem problemas/o/ (cara de feliz)

(nova bombinha de fumaça)

(Aparece o Ken com a mãe dele do lado)

(Mãe do Ken com cara de má segurando um livrão gigante com cara de ameaçador)

**Ken:** mmmnnmmn! (Tradução: Hahahah! Agora o Yoshiyuki vai se ferrar! Eu chamei a minha advogada para obrigá-lo a retirar essa – censurado – desse feitiço tirado da – censurado – do livro do Harry Potter!

**Mãe do Ken: **Declaro aberto o processo contra Yoshiyuki – censurado - , por violação do direito à livre e espontânea expressão de Ken Urashima por meio ilícito e sem explicação pelos olhos da ciência, por tanto, ilegais.

**Yoshiyuki: **Ai, ô moça feia... XD Eu sou ainda muito pirralho pra entender essa coisa toda complicada. XD (carinha de inocente-olhar 43) A única coisa que posso afirmar em minha defesa é que o feitiço foi aplicado em virtude do precário uso da palavra efetuado pelo meu opositor que agora se encontra impossibilitado de falar. XD É meu dever informar a vossa excelência que a pessoa a quem me refiro ainda não aprendeu o básico do linguajar de uso cotidiano, utilizando para comunicação apenas verbetes simplórios e sem sentido aparente. XD Por ser uma pessoa muito preocupada com o bem-estar de todos os participantes e leitores deste off-talk, me vi na obrigação de tomar alguma atitude perante tal conduta ameaçadora que punha em risco a sanidade das pessoas citadas há uma/duas linhas atrás. XD

**Mãe do Ken: **É, Ken, eu sinto muito, mas acho que dessa vez ele está certo... u.u

(Mãe do Ken some com bombinha de fumaça)

(Todo mundo fica olhando do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)  
(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken pra não ficar sempre a mesma coisa)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki de novo porque assim fica esteticamente mais aceitável)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken de novo pra não enjoar e deixar todo mundo tonto)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)  
(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Do Yoshiyuki para o Ken)

(Do Ken para o Yoshiyuki)

(Nocaute em massa de um bando de beybladers e leitores de tanto ler as palavras _Ken, Yoshiyuki, Do, para _e _o_)

**Yuy: **(só fingiu que estava olhando, mas na verdade está só fazendo alongamento de pescoço) ¬¬''

**James: **O que está acontecendo aqui? (olha pro bando de corpos inertes nocauteados)

(olha pro Yuy e começa a bolar uma teoria da conspiração sem nenhum sentido e por isso mesmo prontamente aceita pela sociedade) Não foi você que... O.O

**Yuy: **Leia as últimas 26 linhas... ¬¬''

(James conta 26 linhas de baixo pra cima e começa a ler)

(James nocauteado de tanto ler as palavras _Ken, Yoshiyuki, Do, para _e _o_)

**Yuy: **¬¬''''''''

(Ken e Yoshiyuki criando teias de aranha em volta deles)

(Ken e Yoshiyuki virando esqueletos porque ninguém mais presta atenção neles)

(Ken e Yoshiyuki tornam-se estátuas de pedra para serem contempladas para todo e sempre por leitores, escritores e outros tipos de criaturas horrendas e desocupadas que não tem nada pra fazer e que ficam passando os olhos por esta fic de aniversário)

(Yuy sorri triunfante para comemorar a realização do sonho de dominar o off-talk e dar um fim em todos os pirralhos chatos e metidos)

(Yuy sobe em um corcel negro e veste uma armadura estilo vilão de _Star Wars_ e sai cavalgando off-talk à fora gozando de extrema liberdade)

FIM 


	19. Flame War

пламени войны

Está ficando quente. Mais quente. Muito mais quente. Eu não sinto queimar, ignoro a fumaça, ouço a música dos objetos ao meu redor se queimando e virando carvão. Animais, plantas, móveis, madeira, vidro, panos, todos sucumbem perante a força das chamas.

Mas eu não. Não mais.

O fogo é meu amigo. Serve a mim e me obedece, quase como um cão amestrado. Eu o controlo e ordeno que ele destrua tudo, suma com tudo nessa sala de treino. Meu doce animalzinho cumpre suas tarefas com perfeição, e logo tudo não passa de cinzas. O vazio devastado é calmo, me preenche com sua tranqüilidade e isolamento. Devastação. Gosto da sensação de ser a soberana neste mundo, de controlar a vida de todos e de tudo com a ajuda de meu mais fiel escudeiro.

O treino especial termina. Hora de voltar para a realidade. Fora da sala, não me deixam brincar, me divertir. Não posso mais causar devastação, devo apenas me concentrar em derrotar o meu oponente na arena.

O garoto novo ainda é fraco. Sofre com as recentes perdas e ainda não entendeu que deve esquecer tudo para poder ser forte e corresponder às expectativas. Talvez ele tenha mesmo uma grande força escondida, talvez sua verdadeira capacidade esteja escondida por trás daqueles olhos esverdeados. Quem sabe... Derroto-o facilmente mesmo assim, afinal o gelo nunca teve muita chance contra o poder do fogo, como meu "irmãozinho" parece saber, e muito bem.

O outro eu já conheço. Conheço desde que me entendo por gente, nos tempos do orfanato, o inferno sem fogo. Ele estava lá há mais tempo que eu, é um ano mais velho, mas como não tenho nenhuma lembrança do tempo que ainda morava com meus pais, considero que estive lá tanto tempo quanto ele. Ao sairmos, houve festa, afinal todos os outros que vieram antes ou junto com a gente para aquele lugar já tinham ido embora para suas novas famílias. Sua beyblade é forte. Conhece-me tão bem quanto eu a conheço, apesar do novo monstro acoplado a ela. Presente de nosso novo "_papa_", por assim dizer. Estou em desvantagem dessa vez, pois o adversário da minha fênix é a água. Depois de muito esforço, consigo mesmo assim arrancar uma vitória das garras da derrota, me livrando dos castigos. Ao menos por hora. Quis ter compaixão dos meus adversários no começo, sabendo que o perdedor não seria muito bem tratado, mas não há lugar para isso aqui. Infelizmente.

Oh, não, acho que vou ter que me juntar aos meus "irmãos" mais cedo do que imaginava. O demônio em miniatura vai lutar também. O queridinho do papai, filho biológico do nosso chefe. Um bebê de seis anos de idade com um poder absurdo. Nem mesmo nós três juntos conseguimos detê-lo. Não entendo como ele consegue sorrir sempre e parecer alegre com todos os horrores que o cercam. Ainda é uma criança. Eu suporto tudo isso porque já passei por horrores assim antes, mas não encontro explicação para o caso dele.

O demoniozinho pegou a beyblade. Roxa escura, quase preta. Um unicórnio contra um pássaro de fogo. Contra ele, nem o poder de renascer das cinzas da fênix tem algum efeito. Ele primeiro se diverte comigo, deixa que eu ataque, revida de vez em quanto. Quer que eu comece a gostar da luta e me distraia, me pegando pelo meu erro. Mesmo conhecendo muito bem essa tática e tentando evitar que ela se cumpra, ele logo consegue o que quer, infelizmente. Ao menos bati meu recorde de tempo em uma luta contra o menino gênio. Espero que o castigo pela derrota seja reduzido por isso.

O castigo dos perdedores veio na academia, logo depois do almoço. Cinco horas de corrida, sem direito à água, e a esteira na velocidade máxima. Depois ainda fizemos ginástica e treinamos com as feras-bit, segundo eles nosso controle não está perfeito. Também, ganhamos os bichos há menos de duas semanas...

Fomos adotados há menos de duas semanas. E ainda assim o tempo parece passar devagar, como se meses tivessem se passado. Treinos todos os dias, sem a possibilidade de descansar ou parar, seja por cansaço ou mesmo por lesão. No começo, tive medo do que podia acontecer, mas logo fui convencida a obedecer às ordens que meu "_papa_" nos mandava. Vamos vencer o torneio mundial de beyblade, para depois ter o mundo em nossas mãos. Ninguém faz idéia da extensão dos planos de Hajime-san, e esse é o nosso triunfo.

Quando esse dia chegar, o fogo vai estar comigo, e eu sozinha vou me encarregar de destruir aqueles que se opuserem a mim. Vou me deleitar com o som e o aroma da carne sendo consumida vagarosamente pelas chamas, enquanto minha vítima grita de agonia e dor, já sabendo que não terá saída.

_Пусть пламя войны начались!_

Let the flame war begun!

* * *

_Hehehe, já está virando rotina apresentar personagens que ainda naõ apareceram nessas fics... _

_Ao menos falta só um capítulo pra ela aparecer, nem é tanto assim..._

_O que acharam? Alguma idéia de quem ela seja?_

_Hehehe, até a próxima fic,_

James Hiwatari


	20. Medo, eu? A origem dos medos de Rumiko!

MEDO, EU?

A ORIGEM DOS MEDOS DE RUMIKO

_**Ken: **Hey, Rumiko! Vamos lá, todos querem saber!_

_**Takashi: **Isso mesmo! Todos querem saber!_

_**Toshihiro: **Queremos? O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **Saber o que? O.O_

_**Yuy: **Não leram ali em cima? É a origem dos medos da Higurashi. ¬¬''_

_(Taichi olhando para o título com cara de idiotas)_

_**Toshihiro: **Ah... (cara de quem finalmente entendeu uma explicação muito complicada)_

_**Satsuki: **É, realmente, todos queremos saber! (Laptop na mão pronta pra fazer anotações)_

_**Yuy: **Ainda não perceberam que está faltando algo? _

_**Ken: **O que está faltando? _

_**Yuy: **Como vocês esperam descobrir a origem dos medos da Higurashi sem a Higurashi? _

_(Taichi olhando em volta procurando pela Rumiko)_

_**Yuy: **¬¬''''_

_**Ken: **Isso é mais um caso para… _

_**Takashi: **O super-detetive Takashi Poirot e seu ajudante desmiolado Watson Urashima!_

_(Takashi lança uma fumacinha e aparece vestido de detetive)_

_(Fumacinha em volta de Ken e ele aparece vestido de bobo da corte)_

_**Ken: **Hey! _

_(Ken lança uma bombinha de fumaça e aparece vestido igual ao Takashi) _

_**Ken: **Quem foi que disse que _você_ é o grande detetive?_

_**Takashi: **Eu! E a mão do James no teclado! n.n_

_(James digitando no teclado fazendo "XD" para uma câmera invisível) _

_**Ken: **Isso foi golpe baixo... (Ken olha pra baixo pra encarar o Takashi nos olhos) mas também, vindo de uma Mitocôndria Desfigurada só podia dar nisso mesmo..._

_(Takashi pisa no pé do Ken)_

_(Ken e Takashi começam a guerrear)_

_(Ken e Takashi nas trincheiras atirando com revólveres de brinquedo usando balas de goma)_

_**Rumiko: **Oi, gente! o/ (Chega do nada)_

_**Satsuki: **Oi, Rumiko! o/_

_**Rumiko: **Oi, Satsuki! o/_

_**Toshihiro: **Oi, Rumiko! o/_

_**Rumiko: **Oi, Toshihiro! o/_

_**Yuy: **¬¬''_

_**Rumiko: **Oi pra você também, Yuy! o/_

_(Ken e Takashi param de brigar por um segundo)_

_**Ken e Takashi: **Oi, Rumiko! o/_

_**Rumiko: **Oi, Ken! o/ Oi , Takashi! o/_

_(Ken e Takashi continuam a brigar como se nada estivesse acontecendo)_

_**Rumiko: **Por que eles estão brigando? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **(voz vinda de algum lugar no meio da fumacinha) Porque a gente quer decidir quem vai ser o detetive que vai achar a Rumiko!_

_**Ken: **EU serei o detetive! (voz vinda de algum lugar no meio da fumacinha) Eu sou muito melhor do que você nisso! _

_**Takashi: **(ainda voz vinda de algum lugar no meio da fumacinha) Não, eu é que sou o melhor detetive! Eu é que vou encontra-la!_

_**Yuy: **Me abstenho de qualquer comentário dessa vez, tendo em vista os meus planos de manter pelo menos um terço de meus neurônios intactos até o fim do torneio... ¬¬''_

_**Takashi: **Já sei! Vamos perguntar para a Rumiko quem ela acha que é o melhor para achar ela! (Takashi sai do meio da fumacinha)_

_**Ken: **Rumiko, quem você acha que tem que te achar? Eu ou o Filhote de Bactéria Unicelular? (Ken sai do meio da fumacinha)_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, eu acho que os dois podem me achar! n.n_

_**Ken e Takashi: **Então tá! XD_

_**Satsuki: **Mas por que vocês teriam que achar a Rumiko se ela está bem aqui na nossa frente? _

_(Ken e Takashi trocam olhares suspeitos)_

_(Ken e Takashi olham para todos os presentes)_

_(Ken e Takashi correm para debaixo dos travesseiros chamando pela mamãe e dizendo que todo o mundo quer bater neles porque eles são espertos demais para o mundo)_

_**Yuy: **Higurashi, começa a contar essa história antes que todos os meus neurônios evaporem, por favor! (Yuy com capacete de astronauta)_

_**Rumiko: **Ah! Um aquário gigante está comendo a cabeça do Yuy! Socorro! Salve-se quem puder! (Rumiko sai correndo deixando rastro de fumacinha e pernas postiças para trás)_

_**Toshihiro: **Pernas postiças? O.õ_

_**James: **(aparece do nada só pra explicar a piada sem sentido) Sabe aquelas cenas de correria de personagem chibi? Sabe aquele monte de pernas que eles arranjam quando correm daquele jeito? Você acha que elas vêm da onde? E vão para onde? u.ú (Some pra voltar pro teclado)_

_(Bando de Taichi com caras de idiotas que finalmente entenderam uma explicação difícil)_

_**Satsuki: **Estamos sem Rumiko de novo. (Ken e Takashi começam a se mexer) E NINGUÉM vai bancar o detetive atrás dela. (Ken e Takashi se escondem atrás das cadeiras em que estavam sentados, mas que ninguém sabe de onde surgiram) Eu tenho um plano alternativo muito melhor! (se achando)_

_**Toshihiro: **E qual seria esse plano? _

_**Satsuki: **(tira do bolsinho minúsculo de trás da calça uma caixa gigante) RUMIIIIIKO! Eu trouxe chocolate pra você de presente de aniversário! _

_(Nuvem de poeira se aproximando)_

_(Nuvem de poeira com cabelos castanhos se aproximando)_

_(Nuvem de poeira com um animal bípede no centro se aproximando)_

_(Nuvem de poeira engloba beybladers)_

_(Rumiko aparece com a cara pintada de marrom)_

_**Rumiko: **Muuuuito bom! Chocolate belga!!!!!_

_**James: **(aparece do nada só pra protestar) Isso não é junto! Quando a minha MÃE foi pra Bélgica ela não trouxe chocolates pra mim! Como é que a Rumiko consegue? ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **Der... Eu sou a personagem principal e estou de aniversário? 8D_

_**James: **Então comece logo a contar a história do titulo ou todo mundo vai para de ler isso aqui! (some de novo)_

_**Rumiko: **Então tá! XD_

_É assim... _

_Com vocês..._

_A HISTÓRIA DA ORIGEM DOS MEDOS DA RUMIKO!!!_

Há muito, muito atrás, em um tempo em que ninguém sabia o que era o tempo e todo mundo vivia perdido sem relógios e calendários...

_**Ken: **Ah, não, Rumiko! A história é sobre os seus medos, não sobre um conto da carochinha que não tem nem data! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **Calma que eu chego lá, calma que eu chego lá..._

_Como eu ia dizendo..._

Há muito, muito atrás, em um tempo em que ninguém sabia o que era o tempo e todo mundo vivia perdido sem relógios e calendários, uma linda mocinha de longas madeixas castanhas e vivos olhos verdes adorava passear nos jardins de seu castelo sem hora marcada, já que ninguém conseguia medir o tempo naquele lugar...

_**Takashi: **Isso nós já sabemos, vai pra parte que interessa, criatura! _

_**Rumiko: **Espera... Espera..._

... E a linda mocinha não tinha medo de nada, afinal, em um lugar que ninguém sabia onde ficava, já ainda não tinham inventado o mapa, e sem hora pra fazer nada, não tinha nada a ser temido. Então a linda mocinha sempre caminhava com tranqüilidade e cumprimentava todos que passavam por ela sorrindo.

Até que um dia, o dia virou noite de repente, e todos na pequena vila perdida no tempo e no espaço sentiram pela primeira vez o que era ter medo. Nuvens negras cobriram o céu e trovões começaram a trovejar. Ao redor das pessoas, as coisas começaram a mudar, nada mais era como antes parecia ser. Objetos inofensivos criavam sombras aterrorizantes que pareciam querer comer todos com sua boca gigante e torta, os caminhos antes claros tornavam-se labirintos para quem queria fugir, muitos se perderam para sempre ao tentar escapar do espetáculo.

A linda mocinha, no entanto, continuou caminhando pelo jardim, já que não temia a nada nem a ninguém. Quando a chuva começou a cair forte, ela simplesmente abriu sua sombrinha rosa de florzinhas e continuou caminhando...

_**Ken: **Não, peraí! Eles não tinham calendário, não tinham relógio, não tinham mapa, mas já sabiam usar uma _sombrinha_! Ah, conta outra!_

_**Rumiko: **Mas é verdade, Ken! Eles já usavam a sombrinha! Como você acha que a loja de achados e perdidos lucrava, hein? _

_**Ken:** Tá bom, tá bom, continua a história, eu não vou mais discutir..._

... caminhou tanto que nem sequer reparou que já não se encontrava mais na vila de lugar nenhum, ou em seu castelo sem localização. Ela estava de frente para uma floresta tenebrosa, com árvores em formatos estranhos e animais fofinhos, mas muito selvagens. E ela continuou andando com a sombrinha, mesmo sem estar mais chovendo dentro da floresta.

Aí um guarda florestal bonitão, altão, com uma trança gigante parou ela e disse que, caso ela continuasse andando, seria comida pelos temíveis jacarés de pelúcia, seres metamorfos que durante o dia são bichinhos de pelúcia inofensivos, mas quando a escuridão desce sobre o rio, se tornam animais ferozes e apavorantes, com fileiras e mais fileiras de dentes pontiagudos capazes de dilaceram um tanque de guerra e...

_**Rumiko: **gente, eu to ficando com medo da história! Esses animais são muito assustadores!_

_**Toshihiro: **Ah, Rumiko, reaja! É só uma história! Esses bichos não são reais... (abraçando a Rumiko por trás)_

_**Rumiko: **(corando) Não... você não lembra daquela vez que o meu jacaré de pelúcia ficou preso no seu cabelo e você achou que a gente ia ter que cortar pra tirar ele daí e..._

_(Toshihiro sentado em posição fetal em um canto qualquer agarrado na trança e chupando o dedo com cara de bebê desolado)_

_**Satsuki: **Oh, não, Rumiko! Você reviveu um dos piores traumas da vida de Toshihiro! Agora ele vai ficar em estado catatônico até a fic de aniversário dele! _

_**Rumiko: **Oh, não! E agora, o que eu vou fazer? O aniversário dele é só em março!!!_

_(Rumiko correndo para todos os lados)_

_(Gancho puxa a Rumiko de volta pro lugar dela)_

_**Yuy: **(segurando a outra ponta do gancho na mão) Quem sabe termina de contar essa história idiota sem pé nem cabeça pra que possamos sair daqui de uma vez? (cara assustadora de mau)_

_**Rumiko: **Gulp... (engole seco) tá bom... _

Algumas palavras assustadoras depois – que eu não vou repetir pra não ficar com medo – o guarda florestal bonitão e a linda mocinha seguiram seu caminho pela floresta, até encontrarem o castelo do rei tirano, cujos olhos ninguém nunca tinha visto, mas que eram capazes de matar com o simples contato.

Como eles não eram burros, apesar de corajosos, passaram reto pelo castelo e foram para outro vilarejo que não tinha relógios nem mapas, onde encontraram dois papagaios falantes que brigavam o tempo todo e uma bibliotecária que cuidava de uma biblioteca imensa cheio de livros com desenhos, já que ninguém conseguia ler mesmo... Ela era uma bibliotecária super-inteligente e que gostava de ajudar todo mundo.

_**Takashi: **É impressão minha ou ela está colocando umas caricaturas sem graça da gente na história dela? _

_**Yuy: **Cala a boca e pára de interromper a Higurashi a cada dois parágrafos, sim?_

_**Takashi: **Sim, senhor rei tirano, com certeza..._

_**Yuy: **humpf... papagaios!_

Aí os papagaios e a bibliotecária seguiram a linda mocinha e o guarda florestal em um monte de aventuras pelo mundo ainda não mapeado e...

_**Todos os beybladers: **E..._

_**Rumiko: **E fim! n.n_

_(capotagem geral)_

_**Todos: **FIM??? Como assim, _FIM

_**Rumiko: **Fim, assim mesmo! F-I-M… A fic já tá com cinco páginas, acabou o espaço pra contar a história! n.n_

_**Takashi: **Mas... e quanto à origem do medo? _

_**Ken: **A gente esperou tanto tempo..._

_**Satsuki: **Cinco páginas de angústia..._

_**Yuy: **Cinco páginas de tortura..._

_**Toshihiro: **(com voz de débil mental obsessivo)minha traça querida... ç.ç ninguém vai te fazer mal..._

_**Todos menos o Toshihiro: **¬¬'''_

_**Rumiko: **Foi mal, gente! Acho que vai ter que ficar para o ano que vem! XDD_

_**Ken: **Mas… mas... ainda falta um ano! _

_**Satsuki: **nossa, Ken! Que dedução brilhante! Chegou até ela sozinho ou precisou de ajuda? _

_**Ken: **Satsuki, não precisa ficar com inveja do meu intelecto super-desenvolvido, viu? _

_**Satsuki: **¬¬''_

_**Yuy: **¬¬''_

_(Satsuki e Yuy fazendo a mesma pose parecendo pares de vasos desparelhos)_

_**Rumiko: **Pois então, gente! Aguardem até o ano que vem para a continuação de..._

_MEDO, EU? A ORIGEM DOS MEDOS DE RUMIKO!_

_Até lá!_

_Rumiko Higurashi, a aniversariante do dia _

_E o bando de beybladers traumatizados

* * *

_

_**PS: **E aí? Gostaram da minha fic especial de aniversário? _

_Gente, hoje é MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? HEIN? HEIN? _

_Bom, quem souber me diz, porque eu tô no escuro..._

_Não, eu naõ sou tão idiota assim... n.n Eu sei o que isso significa!_

_Ou não..._

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da história e que tenham paciência para aguardar o ´próximo ano, quando eu finalmente vou contar..._

_A ORIGEM DOS MEDOS DE RUMIKO HIGURASHI!_

_Bye!!!!_

_Rumiko Higurashi_


	21. E se

E SE...

E se a Catherine fosse uma jogadora de beisebol?

Fiquei tentando imaginar o que aconteceria antes de chegar à festa dela sexta à noite. Um pensamento um tanto estranho, mas divertido... Não, Catherine não serviria pra jogadora. Não corre, não tem força, tem medo da bola... Se bem que ela poderia vencer usando a cara-de-má-terrivelmente-assustadora-aterrorisa-criancinhas dela, o time adversário sairia correndo com medo e ela ganharia por W.O.

E se eu jogasse contra a Catherine?

Eu não ia fugir, óbvio, e ia me divertir tentando massacrar ela. E, sem a Rumiko por perto, provavelmente não teríamos nenhum acidente grave, a não ser que ela resolvesse colocar a cara no meio da trajetória da bola, aí...

Em todo caso, assim como em beyblade a vitória pertenceria a mim! Não tem como ela ganhar da capitã do time, não tem...

Mas, e se, por um golpe de sorte, ela ganhasse?

Aí eu provavelmente cometeria suicídio. Talvez não pela derrota em si, mas por ter que ficar agüentando as provocações dela e a musiquinha irritante de "Eu venci, você perdeu" que ela compôs esses dias. Aquela música que ela não pára de cantarolar... tipo:

_Eu venci! Eu venci!  
__Dêem-me os ouros e os louros  
__Daquele que quer toda a glória só para si!  
__Um inexorável calouro_

_Você perdeu! Você perdeu!  
__Mais um obstáculo eu superei  
__Aqui findo o orgulho seu  
__Dê-me a coroa do rei!_

Francamente...

Cathy canta bem, mas definitivamente não sabe criar musiquinhas... Olha só para aquilo... "_inexorável calouro"_! Eu duvido que ela saiba o que _inexorável_ significa... Eu fui ver no dicionário e, bem...

**Inexorável: **_adj. _**1. **Que não se move a rogos; implacável, inflexível. **2. **Austero, rígido.

Conclusão: seja lá o que ela estivesse pretendendo dizer com "_inexorável calouro", _ela com certeza nunca pesquisou sobre a palavra... Eu podia ter feito bem melhor, realmente...

E depois vem o "_aqui findo o orgulho seu". _Ela incorporou o espírito daqueles caras da Idade Média ou o que? Colocou um verso complicado ali que não combina nada com o resto da música. Oras, se era pra ter colocado "_Aqui findo o orgulho seu", _podia ter colocado ao invés de _"Você perdeu!", _algo como "_Derrotado fostes!" _ou algo que o valha, não?

E se eu reescrevesse essa música?

Faz sentido, não? Já que estou criticando tanto... Que tal...

_Vitória! Vitória!  
__Sorri pra mim assim  
__Dá-me ouro e glória  
__O poder só pra mim!_

_Derrota! Derrota!  
__Acompanha-te enfim  
__Então se devota  
__Ao choro no jardim_

Não ficou melhor? Até a melodia melhorou... E a letra faz mais sentido, certo? Acho que vou cantar essa música amanhã quando a gente se reencontrar.

E se ela resolver me bater?

O único jeito de escapar seria correndo o máximo possível, ou então levar o meu melhor amigo bastão de beisebol comigo, então nós começaríamos um duelo que ia terminar em uma luta de beyblade, que eu venceria como sempre! Hahahahaha

E se a Catherine ficasse de mal comigo?

Não seria justo, ela é minha melhor amiga, apesar de tudo... E eu gosto dela, de verdade. Dá pra imaginar a cena... ela ia se recusar terminantemente a falar comigo, ia ignorar meus telefonemas, não iria a nenhum dos meus jogos e ficaríamos assim por quase dois meses, porque eu sei que, por mais nervosa, estressada e cruel que ela possa parecer, ela não seria capaz de não falar comigo no dia do meu aniversário. Tudo que eu teria que fazer é esperar o dia 23 de abril chegar...

E se ela _realmente _me ignorasse até no meu aniversário?

Queira Deus que isso nunca aconteça. Apesar de a gente brigar tanto, eu sinto que essas brigas são extremamente necessárias para gente manter a nossa amizade. Estranho falar assim, se considerar que no começo nos odiávamos de verdade. Eu entraria em depressão profunda caso a Catherine parasse de falar comigo, e podia acabar largando o beisebol.

E se eu largasse o beisebol?

Quer saber, chega de perguntas idiotas imaginativas! Não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria caso eu realmente largue o beisebol. Esse pensamento me assunta.

Olha só que coisa, Gaby... Eu aqui escrevendo um e-mail pra você no domingo de madrugada, véspera de prova, ao invés de estudar ou ir dormir. Tenho certeza que minha mãe vai me matar se descobrir. Queria ter te visto na festa, ela teria sido muito mais animada. Sem você e sem a Marie, as lutas de beyblade não tiveram graça. E não preciso nem mencionar o jogo de beisebol... Se bem que o irmão mais velho da Catherine até que não era de todo ruim...

Aliás, se ele não fosse o irmão da minha melhor amiga e cinco anos mais velho do que eu... ah, quem dera ter dezenove anos... Ele é um pedaço de mal caminho...

Bom, é melhor eu dormir. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e por favor, apareça na _minha _festa de aniversário, tá? Não nos vemos há quase três anos, estou com saudades!

Beijos e abraços,

Elizabeth Edwards.

_**

* * *

Cathy: Hey! Por que é que na MINHA fic de aniversário EU não apareço? ò.ó Isso é algum tipo de complô contra mim, senhor James Hiwatari?**_

_**Elizabeth: **Ah, não... O que acontece é que eu sou muito mais legal do que você, então eu naturalmente ganhei a chance de fazer essa fic/o/ _

_**Cathy: **Você não é mais legal do que eu! Não mesmo! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **Ah, não, é? Então pergunta para os fans..._

_(James chega do nada ofegando)_

_**James: **Não é... nada disso... que vocês... estão pensando..._

_**Cathy: **Oh, não? Então o que seria?_

_**James: **A Elizabeth fez a fic da Cathy... porque assim a Cathy não precisava interromper os ensaios da banda dela... E ainda ia ganhar um ouro presente da melhor amiga... agora, por favor, parem de discutir, sim..._

_**Cathy: **Oh, que lindo, James! (olhos da Cathy brilhando) Obrigada, Beth! (abraça a Beth até ela ficar roxa) Obrigada Gaby! (Abraça a Gaby, que infelizmente estava no lugar errado na hora errada) Obrigada Marie! (Abraça a Marie que passava por perto treinando para o próximo desfile) _

_(Três Girl Power mortas por asfixia)_

_(Cathy olhando pra cena sem entender nada)_

_(James já fugiu há muito tempo porque ele é esperto)_

_(Cathy fica olhando pro nada)_

_(Aparecem Yoshiyuki e Ann para consolar a Cathy)_

_(Cenário muda para um covil maligno sombrio de vilões malvados mentecaptos)_

_**Cathy: **Hahahahahahah! Agora é a hora! Vamos aproveitar os meus privilégios especiais de aniversariante para poder finalmente DOMINAR O MUNDO!!!!_

_**Ann: **Isso mesmo, porque se falharmos agora, outra chance como esta só em agosto! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Em agosto? XD_

_**Ann: **No dia que EU tiver privilégios especiais pelo meu aniversário, oras! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Mas o meu dia de privilégios especiais vai vir antes do seu! XD_

_**Ann: **Oh, é… o dia (passa um caminhão barulhento carregado de filhotes de dálmatas seqüestrados latindo por socorro) vem antes do dia seis de agosto! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Viu aquele caminhão? XD Parece que a Cruella De Vil está de volta!_

_**Cathy: **Argh! Aquela mulher brega! (nojo)_

_**Ann: **Não, o que acontece foi que o James acabou de ver 102 Dálmatas e tá com aquele monte de cachorro na cabeça..._

_(Cena do James tentando equilibrar 102 filhotinhos no meio do emaranhado de cabelo bagunçado)_

_**Ann: **Não, não assim tão literalmente... ¬¬''_

_**Cathy: **Enfim... Vamos ou não vamos dominar o mundo? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Vamos! XD Só precisamos aguardar o sinal! XD_

_(Um pelicano levanta vôo no meio do oceano)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não, esse não é o sinal! XD_

_(Um homem cai do prédio de 150 andares que estava ajudando a construir)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não, ainda não! XD_

_(Presidente Bush espirra em seu gabinete de governo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não, não é agora! XD Ele com certeza espirra o tempo todo... XD_

_(James se cansa de ficar digitando idiotices entre parênteses)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, agora sim! XD VAMOS DOMINAR O MUNDO!_

_**Cathy: **Como o James cansou de digitar idiotices dentro dos parênteses, contratamos uma pessoa sem miolos ou resquício de inteligência que seja idiota o suficiente para narrar tudo que a gente está fazendo sem achar que deve intervir. A Rumiko acabou de chegar. _

_**Rumiko: **Oi gente! o/ A Cathy me chamou hoje aqui para, em troca de suprimento ilimitado de sorvete de chocolate, eu ficar sentada aqui feito uma idiota dizendo pra vocês tudo que ela, a Ann e o Yoshiyuki estão fazendo. _

_Pra começar, eles estão colocando fogo na Casa Branca. Agora eles invadiram o Iraque, o Irã, dominaram o Ayatá... digo, Ayatolá... _

_Colocaram as bombas do Irã em um saco de supermercado e partiram para a França... _

_Foram comer em um restaurante francês de frente pra torre Eifell pra repor as energias..._

_Fizeram uma aliança com o Hugo Chaves para conseguir mais petróleo além do que eles já conseguiram do Oriente Médio..._

_Nacionalizaram toda a imprensa mundial pra falar só o que eles querem..._

_Começaram a investir em propaganda de como eles são bonzinhos e queridos para os cidadãos do mundo..._

_Os cidadãos do mundo estão reverenciando eles..._

_Um rebelde acabou de sumir do mapa sem deixar rastros..._

_E o Yoshiyuki está levantando uma plaquinha que diz "E viveram felizes para sempre, FIM". _

_Então tá, _

_E viveram felizes para sempre, _

_FIM!_

_E agora, aos chocolates! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_

* * *

(James volta a digitar coisas idiotas nos parênteses)_

_(James diz tchau pra todos)_

_(James avisa que não posta o próximo capítulo de BB2 até que alguém mande um review)_

_(James vai embora continuar derretendo no quarto até perceber que pode ligar o ar-condicionado)_

_(E não, James não está agindo sobre ordens do Yoshiyuki, da Ann e da Cathy, ao menos era isso que estava escrito no papel que mandaram ele ler) _


	22. Eu, Tu, Ele

EU, TU, ELE

**Personagens: **

**Rumiko Higurashi: **A entrevistadora atrapalhada e medrosa.

**Franklin Hill: **Um dos entrevistados. Aniversariante.

**Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente (A.K.A. BM..., porque escrever uma linha inteira só pra dizer um nome é perda de tempo): **O outro entrevistado, a parte renegada da personalidade de Franklin.

**Felipe da Silva: **Contra-regra, puxa-saco, mentiroso, socialista da esquerda radical e o faz tudo nos bastidores do programa.

**Érika Skirnoff: **Assistente de contra-regra, responsável por carregar o cenário.

**Ann, Cathy, John, Isaakov: **O quarteto de músicos que toca a vinhetinha irritante toda a vez que a Rumiko sobe no palco.

**O resto dos beybladers: **Figurantes na platéia.

**James Hiwatari: **O mané que fica apertando o botão que faz "piiiii" toda a vez que o Franklin fala um palavrão.

* * *

CENA 1

_(Cortinas abrem. Rumiko entra ovacionada pela platéia. Música de fundo tocando)_

**Rumiko: **Olá, olá! Sejam bem vindos, todos vocês! Sejam bem vindos ao meu programa de entrevistas onde personalidades do mundo beyblade se encontram cara a cara com a parte de suas personalidades que elas mais desprezam! É com prazer que eu anunciou o começo de mais um _Eu, Tu, Ele! _

_(Vinhetinha irritante toca)_

_(Platéia aplaude)_

**Rumiko: **No programa de hoje chamamos Franklin Hill, o líder dos Europe Fire!!

_(Franklin entra no palco)_

_(Platéia aplaude)_

_(Franklin faz um sinal com a mão não muito amistoso para a platéia que é cortado na edição do programa)_

**Franklin: **Olá, olá, pessoas estranhas que eu nunca vi na vida que ficam me aplaudindo feito _(piiiii)_! Não estou nenhum pouco feliz por está aqui, mas a minha educação de estudante de _Eton_ _College, _além de filhinho-de-papai-bumbum-ouro impede que eu diga isso na cara da apresentadora. Sem nenhum pingo de sinceridade, espero que essa _(piiii) _de programa acabe bem e sem nenhuma (_pii) _confusão.

**Rumiko: **E o nosso outro convidado, entrando agora, é o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente! Pode entrar, Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente!

_(Entra o B.M... acenando para o público educadamente)_

_(Platéia aplaude o B.M...)_

_(Garotas têm ataque histérico e começam a chamar o B.M... de "lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão)_

_(Franklin sussurra alguma coisa que faria o James apertar o botão que faz "piii"se ele pudesse ouvir)_

**B.M...: **Olá a todos, olá a todos! Estou realmente feliz por estar aqui, é um prazer estar em contato com todos estes fãs que me adoram! Seu carinho é contagiante e toca meu coração profundamente!

**Franklin: **Blá, blá, blá… fala alguma coisa que faça sentido, pra variar, _(pii)_?

**B.M...: **Hum... seu comportamento não me agrada nada, cara outra-metade-de-personalidade. Eu ficaria mais feliz se você fosse tão educado comigo quanto estou sendo com você.

**Franklin: **Mas nem morto! Por que eu, Franklin Hill, líder dos Europe Fire! e aniversariante participando de uma _(piiiiiii) _de programa de entrevistas me daria ao trabalho de ser educado com um _(piiiiiiiiiiiiiii) _como você?

**B.M...: **Que bom que tem alguém aqui que corta as palavras repugnantes que você profere como se fossem santas em minha direção. O horário desse programa não permite esse tipo de linguagem, sabia?

_(Rumiko se intromete na discussão empurrando os dois para seus lugares)_

**Rumiko: **Gente, gente, não vamos discutir agora, não é? Temos que fazer o programa, lembram? Sentem-se e vamos relaxar, conversar e pagar mico diante das câmeras!

_(Rumiko, Franklin e B.M... sentam-se em seus lugares de apresentadora e entrevistados e Rumiko apanha uma fichinha que ninguém sabe o que contém.)_

**Rumiko: **Muito bem.. eu fiquei sabendo que o Franklin ganhou um presente de aniversário milionário, é verdade?

**Franklin: **Exatamente. Como acontece todos os anos, meus _(piii) _pais ficaram com pena de mim por serem pessoas tão ocupadas e _(piiiii) _ricos que acharam que era uma boa idéia comprar um _(piiiiii) _presente pra mim no meu aniversário de dezoito anos, porque agora eu já vou me formar em _Eton College_ e não vou mais precisar da ajuda _(piiiiiiii) _deles.

**Rumiko: **Então... você já vai se formar?

**Franklin: **É claro! Tá achando o que, _(piiiiiii)_? Eu tenho dezoito anos, _(piiiii), _vou terminar a escola, me mudar pro _(piiiiii) _castelo perto de Oxford que eu ganhei de _(piiiii) _presente de aniversário de dezesseis anos e vou chamar a Christie pra viver comigo e me ajudar a torrar a _(piiiii)_ da grana do meu pai enquanto me preparo para ser seu sucessor em seus _(piiiii)_ negócios.

**Rumiko: **Oh, esse é o seu plano de vida?

**Franklin: **Sim, essa é a _(piiiii) _do meu plano de vida daqui pra frente.

**B.M...: **Pois para mim isso é um absurdo! Onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas com o próprio genitor? Você não tem um pingo de educação, senhor meu alter-ego!

**Rumiko: **Você tem algum plano de vida, senhor B.M...?

**B.M...: **Sim, tenho. Contra-regra, o projetor de slides digital, por favor!

_(Aparece Felipe carregando uma caixa duas vezes maior do que ele com a inscrição "frágil" bem grande estampada)_

_(Felipe deixa a caixa no chão)_

_(Felipe abre a caixa e começa a tirar a espuma de dentro)_

_(E tira a espuma)_

_(E tira a espuma)_

_(E continua tirando a espuma)_

_(E tira mais espuma)_

_(E mergulha dentro da espuma)_

_(E tira de dentro da caixa uma maquininha minúscula que cabe na palma da mão)_

**Felipe: **Ah, adoro essas novas tecnologias! Bem que o Brasil podia começar a desenvolver esses produtos tecnológicos também, aí nós definitivamente deixaríamos de fazer parte da esfera dos países terceiro-mundistas socialmente perturbados para nos tornarmos um país rico, influente e com pobres morando em confortáveis casinhas de dois andarem em zonas tranqüilas do subúrbio livre do tráfico de drogas!

**Franklin: **Ah, nem vem, seu socialista barato! A Inglaterra é assim e é uma _(piiiii)_!!!!!

**Felipe: **_(piiiii) _pra você, que é um milionário safado boca-suja! Vai morar no morro em São Paulo, vai!

**Rumiko: **_(metendo de novo o bedelho no meio da discussão) _Gente, isso aqui não é ringue de luta livre, não vamos nos estressar, é só uma entrevista...

**Felipe: **Boa idéia, Rumiko! Ô Erik, traz aí o ringue de luta livre pra gente!

_(Érika aparece carregando o ringue de luta livre nas costas)_

_(Platéia delira)_

**Platéia: **Mata! Esfola! Degola! Destroça! Sangue! Sangue! Sangue!

**Rumiko: **Gente, o que é isso? Aqui não é lugar pra lutar...

_(Quarteto musical toca musiquinha de suspense)_

_(Fecham as cortinas)_

_(Quarteto ainda tocando a musiquinha de suspense)_

* * *

CENA II

_(Felipe, Franklin e B.M... no ringue com roupa de lutadores)_

_(Rumiko vestida de juíza de luta livre)_

_(Quarteto musical tocando musiquinha de filme do Rambo)_

**Rumiko: **Muito bem então, gente, já que acabaram com o meu programa de entrevistas, vamos agora dar início ao confronto entre meus dois ex-entrevistados e o contra-regra socialista revolucionário!

**Felipe: **É a luta das classes!

**Franklin: **Todos contra todos, _(piiiii)_!!!

**B.M...: **E que vença o melhor! Em uma luta justa!

_(Aparece Érika com o gongo)_

_(Rumiko dá um pontapé no gongo e fica pulando em um pé só sentindo dor)_

_(Montinho de lutadores)_

_

* * *

-Transmissão interrompida por conter cenas impróprias para exibição nesse horário. Por favor aguardem até que a censura libere a exibição das imagens. Enquanto isso, aproveitem os nossos comerciais:__**

* * *

Marie: Você aí, sentado nessa cadeira parado na frente de uma tela de computador sem fazer nada, já parou para olhar para sua barriga?**_

_**Emy: **Pelo visto, ainda não, pois se realmente tivesse olhado, não estaria sentado aí nesse momento! _

_**Satsuki: **Uma visão nada agradável, não é? O ministério da saúde adverte: ócio leva ao acúmulo de lipídios em lugares indesejados do corpo!_

_**Alice: **Mas acalmem-se, acalmem-se, pois nem tudo está perdido para aqueles com alguns quilinhos a mais na balança! XD Seus problemas acabaram! XDD _

_**Marie: **Apresentamos... BARRIGEITOR REDUCER 3000, o único capaz de deixar sua região abdominal sarada mesmo enquanto você fica parado feito um idiota na frente do computador lendo fics sem sentido! _

_**Emy: **BARRIGEITOR REDUCER 3000 é o único em sua categoria que garante que seus músculos se definam sem fazer esforço! Através de um sistema de terapia muscular, ele faz com que os músculos ociosos se envolvam em atividades intelectuais desafiantes, fazendo com que se definam rapidamente através de uma força muito racional!_

_**Satsuki: **E não é só isso! Se você ligar para 123-456-789 neste instante e pedir o seu BARRIGEITOR REDUCER 3000, nos lhe enviaremos totalmente de graça e sem custos adicionais um poderoso livro de terapia muscular, para você aplicar em qualquer outro músculo do corpo que desejar! _

_**Alice: **Lembre-se, é só ligar para 123-456-789 e pedir seu BARRIGEITOR REDUCER 3000, mais o seu livro de terapia muscular e você receberá em sua casa a máquina revolucionária de definição de abdômen para viciados em internet e computação! XD Essa é mais uma oferta especial pela internet! _

_**Alexandrova: **Aceitamos cheque, cartão, dinheiro vivo. Não aceitamos reclamações ou devoluções. É tudo por sua conta e risco. ò.ó_

_**Satsuki: **Nota: O fato de este comercial ter sido apresentado por loiras não é motivo para se fazer nenhuma associação preconceituosa de idéias do tipo "loiras são burras, e só burras acreditam em um comercial absurdo desses". _

_

* * *

- Podemos agora voltar a nossa transmissão normal sem os cortes da censura -_

* * *

CENA III

_(De volta ao programa de entrevistas)_

_(Franklin com um olho roxo, cabelo bagunçado e sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca)_

_(B.M... com uma perna enfaixada, um suporte pra soro do lado da cadeira e curativo na cabeça)_

**Rumiko: **Estamos de volta com a terceira parte de nosso programa de entrevista! Agora, os participantes vão fazer perguntas entre eles e eu vou tentar controlar a situação e impedir que o Felipe mande o Erik trazer o ringue de luta livre de novo pra dentro desse cenário, pra que não seja necessária a exibição de nenhum outro comercial idiota estrelado pelas loiras que não são oxigenadas. Franklin, tenha a honra de fazer a primeira pergunta.

**Franklin: **Com muito prazer, Rumiko. B.M..., qual é a sensação de ser apenas um _(piiiii)_ alter-ego de alguém, criado apenas para aparecer em _(piiiii) off-talks_ com outras pessoas _(piiiii)_ não-civilizadas? Você não tem vontade de ter uma identidade própria de vez em quando?

**B.M...: **Oh, sim, com certeza, eu tenho muita vontade de um dia poder ser algo mais do que um simples alter-ego de um garoto metido que se acha o bonzão só porque pode colocar meia dúzia de palavrões em cada frase. Devo destacar, porém, que um dos aspectos da minha personalidade, que por sinal falta na sua, como em todo alter-ego, é a educação, que não me permite falar meus pensamentos em voz alta para não magoar aqueles ao meu redor.

**Franklin: **Ora, deixa disso, B.M...! Você e eu somos parte do mesmo ser, devíamos colaborar um com o outro! Confessa que você também tem vontade de gritar para o mundo que você deseja liberdade, ter sua própria vida, se livrar do vício de chá que já lhe internou em uma clínica de recuperação para milionários viciados em chá! Deixe para trás esse seu eu de alter-ego, que só existe para ser um reflexo negativo de um ser real muito mais interessante e bonito, mas com a mesma quantidade de grana na conta bancária! Junte-se a mim em minha cruzada para fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor sem chá das cinco!

**B.M...: **Falando em largar as velhas personalidades, acho que você também foi afetado, está parecendo a Christie, e se falasse em Deus, seria a Freira Puritana.

**Franklin: **Tá, essa _(piiiii) _não me interessa. O que interessa é saber se você concorda comigo ou não, _(piiiii)_!

**B.M...: **Ah, agora é você mesmo! Quer saber, você tem razão! _(piiiii) _que o _(piiiii)_!!! Eu sou mais eu e vou mandar a minha educação às favas!

_(B.M... e Franklin se livram dos curativos e pescam o Felipe dos bastidores)_

**B.M...: **Rumiko Higurashi, eu serei eternamente grato a você por me proporcionar este encontro! Graças a você, eu agora sei que posso ter uma vida descente como um ser humano de verdade, sem ter que ficar à sombra de Franklin Hill! De hoje em diante, eu, Franklin e Felipe vamos andar pelo mundo causando baderna e nos divertindo tomando chocolate quente ao invés de chá das cinco! Hahahhahahahahahahahaah!

_(Franklin, B.M... e Felipe saem do cenário pulando a janela de vidro)_

_(Helicóptero com o brasão da Família Hill aparece no céu noturno da cidade cenográfica onde o programa era gravado e o trio acena para o público de dentro dele)_

**Rumiko: **Bem, pessoal, acho que vamos ficando por aqui hoje! Eu sou Rumiko Higurashi diretamente da cidade cenográfica, e esta foi mais uma transmissão um tanto caótica de _Eu, Tu, Eles! _Aguardem nossa próxima transmissão, que irá ao ar assim que acharmos outro louco disposto a dialogar com seu alter-ego!

_(Rumiko sai do palco)_

_(Quarteto musical toca a vinhetinha irritante)_

_(Cortinas se fecham pela última vez)_

_FIM_

_**

* * *

B.M...: Olha, sinceramente, peço desculpa ao povo que esperava um off-talk agora, mas essa fic já foi tão nonsense que eu acho que isso não vai ser necessário.**_

_**Franklin: **Fora que estamos um pouco ocupado acabando com as (piiiii) das casas de chá da Inglaterra! _

_**Felipe: **Fora que o James ainda tá por perto, como dá pra perceber pelo "Piiiiii" na falca do Franklin, o que significa que não vamos nos divertir como deveríamos..._

_**B.M...: **Ah, sim... mas antes que fiue muito tarde.. James não atualizou nada ultimamente porque ele estava afastado do pc devido a uma extração de siso que deixou ele de cama até recentemente. Logo, logo, no entanto, o capítulo 83 da fic principal vai estar postado, e amanhã é a vez da fic do Chang, que fez aniversário dia 19 e ninguém deu atenção. _

_**Franklin: **Bye, bye! _

_**Felipe: **É, isso aí! Bye, bye, povo! Prometo que amanhã eu vou avacalhar o off-talk do Chang!_

_**Franklin: **Na verdade, nós vamos aparecer no off-talk do Chang, não lembra? Eu, você, o Yuy e o pirralho que faz XD. _

_**Felipe: **Oh... é..._

_**B.M...: **Hum... do que vocês estão falando?_

_**Franklin: **Esperem até amanhã aqueles que quiserem saber! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!_

_(Felipe e Franklin começam a gargalhar feito malucos)_

_(Gargalham tanto que se engasgam)_

_(Felipe e Franklin morrem sem ar)_

_Fim do off-talk! _

_Assi: Britânico Milionário que Tomava Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente Mas Agora é Viciado em Milkshake e Tem um Nome que Ocupa Quase Duas Linhas._


	23. The Eyes of Freedom

THE EYES OF FREEDOM

Ouvi-os chegando, passando pelo portão de entrada do prédio, abrindo a porta, subindo as escadas. Aqueles dois estavam discutindo de novo, se não tivesse certeza de que traziam a criança ao lado deles, pensaria que haviam falhado. Chamei Franklin e nós aguardamos os recém-chegados na sala.

Felipe entrou primeiro. Vestia uma camisa vermelha um tanto chamativa para a ocasião, embora adequada para seu papel naquela tarefa. Estava com a bochecha levemente inchada, e tanto eu quanto meu amigo inglês sabíamos de onde ela tinha vindo. Logo atrás do topetudo estava Yuy, no seu uniforme policial. No início, não confiava nele, mas agora acredito que ter um membro da polícia no nosso grupo é mais do que necessário. Ele estava sério, tenso. Sua mão segurava a de um garotinho de cabelos pretos cortados rente ao ombro divididos ao meio. Assustado, escondia-se como podia atrás das pernas de Yuy. Soube que era o garoto certo quando vi os brilhantes olhos azuis, maiores do que o normal, que no momento refletiam todo o medo e insegurança de seu dono.

- Como foi o resgate? – Perguntou Franklin enquanto se aproximava de Felipe para ver sua ferida. – Foi um dos milicos que fez isso com você?

- Foi. – Respondeu o estudante de sociologia, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e fazendo algo semelhante a um biquinho mal-humorado, que saiu torto por culpa do inchaço em sua boca. – Um policial alto, de cabelos pretos tapando os olhos, cara séria e uma esquerda capaz de quebrar paredes, né, senhor Koichi Yuy. Achei que você falou que ia pegar leve...

- Eu peguei leve. – Respondeu nosso colega, calmamente, ainda com o garoto agarrado a suas pernas. – Você é que é frouxo.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Agora não, Felipe. Temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. – Interrompi, temendo que meu amigo topetudo fizesse uma besteira. Tudo bem ele brigar com o Yuy, eles faziam isso sempre, mas na frente de uma criança que já estava assustada... colocaria tudo a perder.

Felizmente meu amigo me entendeu, detendo-se:

- Tudo bem, Chang. Dessa vez passa, mas é a última vez que eu vou bancar o rebelde sem causa que o Yuy prende. É sempre assim! Por que vocês dois sempre mandam eu ir lá?

- Felipe, aqui entre nós você é o único estudante, o único cabeça-quente e o único que realmente fez parte de uma guerrilha de estudantes antes de entrar pra esse grupo. – Respondeu Franklin, calmamente. – E agora vamos, eu quero ver se você, o Yuy ou o garoto não estão mais machucados.

- Hum... será que eu...

Todos nos voltamos na direção do garotinho, que pela primeira vez criara a coragem de falar. Sua voz era suave e doce, mesmo com todo o pavor que ele devia estar sentido ao lado de quatro homens estranhos em uma casa escura no subúrbio. Provavelmente eu não fui o único a me sentir subitamente mais calmo e relaxado.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Yuy. Normalmente, esse tipo de pergunta saindo dele teria soado ameaçadora, e pra mim pareceu mesmo, porém o menino pareceu mais seguro de si ao responder.

- Hum... podem agora me explicar porque eu tô aqui? No carro vocês disseram que quando chegássemos, eu poderia fazer perguntas.

Foi Franklin quem respondeu, enquanto levava Felipe, Yuy e o garoto para o quarto, apanhando sua maleta médica no processo:

- Sim, você fará as perguntas que quiser enquanto eu trato esses dois.

O médico fez Felipe e Yuy sentarem na beira da cama de casal, enquanto o garoto se acomodou perto da cabeceira desta, observando atentamente cada um de nós. Eu fiquei mais afastado, encostado em um velho guarda-roupa. O apartamento cheirava a mofo, provavelmente não era usado há anos antes da nossa chegada. Felizmente seria apenas por essa noite.

- Primeiramente, eu tenho uma pergunta para você, garotinho. – Anunciou Franklin, afastando as mechas castanhas de seu cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto com sua mão esquerda, a única que lhe restara após um acidente ocorrido pouco antes da formação do grupo. Para evitar hostilidades no dia a dia, no lugar de sua mão direita encontrava-se uma mão mecânica boa para fazer fachada, mas não para tratar doentes. Apesar da dificuldade em exercer sua profissão, Franklin se recusara a abandoná-la, e por isso se juntou a nós. O corte de cabelo dele era parecido com o do menino, e toda a vez que ele estava prestes a tratar de um paciente, fazia esse gesto como uma espécie de ritual. – Qual o seu nome?

- É Yoshiyuki, senhor...

- Me chame de Franklin. – O médico sorriu rapidamente, logo voltando a se concentrar na preparação de um curativo interno para a boca de Felipe.

- Eu sou Chang. – Me apresentei. Provavelmente, Yuy e Felipe já haviam se apresentado durante a viagem. Não achei estranho eles permanecerem calados, ainda mais quando Felipe estava tendo a boca examinada.

- Felipe tem razão, Yuy, você tem que pegar mais leve quando estiver fingindo dar surras... Tem um corte bem feio aqui, e acho que o Felipe perdeu um dente... – Declarou Franklin, enquanto o garotinho me observava intrigado. Provavelmente nunca vira alguém tão alto em toda sua vida. Na última vez que me medira, já passava dos dois metros, e isso já fazia seis meses, eu provavelmente estava ainda mais alto. Precisava me abaixar para entrar em qualquer lugar e quase sempre permanecia escondido para não chamar atenção.

- Quem são vocês? Por que vocês querem ficar comigo?

- Vamos te proteger. – Respondeu Yuy. Não me surpreendi que ele fosse o primeiro a se pronunciar. – Existem pessoas que querem pegar você, e nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. Nunca.

- Por que eles me querem? E como eu posso ter certeza de que vocês não estão mentindo pra mim? – Sem perceber, Yoshiyuki recuou um pouco mais contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Yoshiyuki, você tem uma coisa que os militares querem muito, que eles fariam qualquer coisa para obter. E assim que eles conseguirem, você pode considerar sua vida acabada, porque eles vão fazer todo os tipo de horrores imagináveis para poder se aproveitar dessa coisa. – Senti a sutil mudança na voz do Yuy que indicava que ele estava se controlando para não enlouquecer. Algo não muito difícil de entender, considerando...

- E se isso foi uma mentira que vocês contam só pra ficar comigo?

- Você sabe que isso não é mentira. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe. Assim como sabe do que eles estão atrás. – A voz do meu amigo voltou ao normal, e ele encarava Yoshiyuki firmemente, algo que podia ser sentido mesmo com toda a franja que cobria seus olhos.

- Sim... eu sei... eles querem meus olhos, não é? – Yoshiyuki desviou o olhar, tenso. – Eu sei que eles são... estranhos... sempre foram... todo mundo fica me encarando quando me vê na rua... encarando _eles... _mas eu não sei exatamente por quê...

- Você faz parte de um antigo povo que viveu nessas terras antes da invasão urbana. Quando os primeiros forasteiros chegaram aqui, se encantaram com a beleza dos olhos do povo local, e quando perceberam as propriedades especiais que eles tinham, passaram a caçá-los esperando obter o poder deles. Alguns fugiram, mas a maioria foi dizimada. Aqueles que sobraram são até hoje perseguidos pelos militares, que os querem para realizar suas pesquisas.

- Você é um militar! – Yoshiyuki ficou de pé na cama, atordoado pela história que ouvira, e apontava acusatoriamente para Yuy. – Vocês são todos militares, não são? Vocês querem fazer experimentos comigo também, não é?

- NÃO! ESCUTA, YOSHIYUKI! – Em todos esses quatro anos de existência do grupo de resistência, eu nunca tinha visto Yuy ficar tão furioso. Ele também se levantou, nivelando seus olhos com os do garoto. – Eu nunca... Nunca deixaria... aqueles cachorros encostarem um dedo em você... fazer com você... o mesmo que... – A raiva passara após a explosão, entretanto meu amigo continuava em choque, e por mais que olhasse para Yoshiyuki, sabia que seus olhos viam outra coisa.

- O mesmo que...

Como resposta, Yuy levantou sua própria franja, e Yoshiyuki sufocou um grito de horror. Esse era o gesto que faltava para ganhar definitivamente sua confiança. Yuy, assim como Yoshiyuki, também era parte desse antigo povo, mas, ao contrário dele, foi capturado quando criança e... não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceu. Na primeira vez que vi seus olhos, tive vontade de vomitar, o medo tomou conta de mim e jurei que nunca mais queria vê-los. Mesmo se um dia eles tivessem se assemelhado com os de Yoshiyuki, agora estavam muito diferentes, sem nenhum traço do que um dia haviam sido.

- Por que você... – Yoshiyuki deixou o corpo cair na cama, em choque. Seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores, e tentou recuar o máximo que podia, forçando o corpo contra a parede. Yuy soltou a franja e tentou se aproximar, porém recuou e se aproximou de mim ao perceber o estado do garoto. – como você...

- Acredita em mim agora, Yoshiyuki? Se eles te pegarem, você vai acabar assim também. – A voz de Yuy estava novamente amarga, com o ódio de sempre em se tratando dos milicos, um ódio que todos nós compartilhávamos. – Eu me juntei aos militares justamente para saber detalhes das operações de captura não só de gente como nós, mas também como Chang e Franklin. Neste grupo, todos nós temos algum motivo para nos rebelar contra a ditadura que está no poder, ela afeta cada um de nós mas do que você imagina ou podemos expressar. Pela manhã, vamos sair daqui para te levar a um lugar seguro, fora deste país, onde você vai poder ser livre do jeito que é.

- Yuy...

- Me chame de Koichi.

Franklin, Felipe e eu olhamos para o nosso companheiro estupefatos. Conhecíamo-nos há quatro anos, e ele nunca deixara ninguém tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, apesar de sermos amigos. Conhecera Yoshiyuki há poucas horas e já pedia para ser tratado com intimidade.

- Vocês têm que dormir, Yuy, Yoshiyuki. Tomem isso agora. – Franklin, que já terminara de tratar a ferida de Felipe, tinha em suas mãos duas cápsulas azuladas e oferecia um delas a Yuy. – Ficarei aqui no quarto vigiando, vocês precisam descansar.

- Eu não estou cansado. – Declarou Yuy, sério.

- Está sim. – Insistiu o médico, sério. – Ou pensa que não sei como você enganou todos os milicos que foram com você atrás do Yoshiyuki? Seus olhos precisam de descanso, e os do garoto também. Agora tome, não quero forçá-lo.

- Tudo bem. – Yuy finalmente cedeu. Tomou a cápsula à seco. Franklin estava prestes a dar a segunda a Yoshiyuki quando a barriga deste soltou um ronco um tanto audível, fazendo o garoto sorrir, constrangido.

- Ah, eu vou pegar alguma na geladeira pra você, Yoshiyuki, deve estar com fome depois de tudo... – Anunciei, saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Passando pelo corredor que levava à cozinha, ouvi vozes no corredor que não me pareciam muito amistosas. Eles falavam sobre uma invasão ao prédio, que se daria às quatro da manhã. Nunca estive tão grato pela minha audição fora dos padrões. Quando voltei ao quarto, entreguei a barra de chocolate a Yoshiyuki e chamei Felipe e Franklin para conversar, deixando Yuy com o garoto.

- Eles sabem que estamos aqui. Quanto tempo vai demorar para o Yoshiyuki dormir? – Perguntei, tenso, a Franklin.

- Se ele tomar agora, em quinze minutos estará totalmente apagado. – O médico respondeu, calmo como sempre.

- Eles sabem? Como _você _sabe? – Felipe me perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

- Eu ouvi algumas pessoas conversando no corredor. Eles não imaginam que sabemos sobre eles. Vocês devem ter sido seguidos. Vão invadir o prédio às quatro da manhã.

- Ótimo, ainda temos duas horas. É tempo suficiente. – Franklin se levantou, como se desse o assunto por encerrado, e saiu com Felipe para o quarto ao lado do que Yuy e Yoshiyuki dividiam. Fiquei sozinho na sala, ouvindo as conversas de ambos os quartos como se fossem transmissões de rádio.

_- Coma, Yoshiyuki, e logo depois você vai dormir até de manhã._

_- Por que eu tenho que dormir, Koichi? _

_- Porque enquanto estiver dormindo, ninguém poderá te fazer mal. _

_- É mesmo? _

_- Sim. _

Se não conhecesse meu amigo, podia jurar que ele estava tratando o menino com uma certa ternura. Eu imaginava que Yuy tomaria a ordem de tirar Yoshiyuki do país como um desafio pessoal, mas não imaginei que se tornasse algo _tão _importante assim para ele. Yuy estava agindo como se o garoto fosse seu parente próximo, um filho ou um irmão mais novo. Ouvi quando a criança finalmente dormiu, logo depois acompanhada por Yuy. Em cerca de uma hora, acordaríamos nosso companheiro para iniciar a fuga, uma hora antes da invasão programada pelos milicos. Bati na porta de Franklin para que ele fosse para o quarto vizinho.

Felipe e eu passamos o tempo jogando cartas, esperando o momento em que Franklin e Yuy sairiam do quarto, o último carregando a criança em suas costas. Vestiríamos nossos sobretudos e, de carro, tentaríamos chegar até a fronteira norte do país, onde um avião estaria esperando para levar Yoshiyuki para longe. Se tudo corresse bem, mais uma criança estaria livre desse país opressor e intolerante, onde é proibido ter opinião ou ser diferente dos outros.

Yuy, Felipe, Franklin e eu crescemos neste país sabendo bem o que significa ser diferente. Cada um de nós pagou um alto preço por características especiais que em outros lugares são tidas como importantes e motivo de orgulho, mas aqui se tornam uma marca negativa, um rótulo que chama para a hostilidade. Grupos de resistência como o nosso existem espalhados por todos os lugares. As pessoas vivem juntas em grupos pequenos para não chamar a atenção, mas mantém contato com outros grupos, aumentando a nossa força. Lutaremos assim até que todos os alvos dos militares estejam livres, longe daqui, até que crianças como Yoshiyuki tenham direito a uma infância feliz, diferente da nossa. Um dia, quem sabe, mudaremos esse país, derrubaremos os militares e estabeleceremos um regime democrático como todos os outros que nos cercam.

_**

* * *

Felipe: Hum... um tanto dramático esse final...**_

_**Franklin: **Uma história completamente UA... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **É a primeira que o James escreve com a gente! XD _

_**Chang: **Ficar três noites vendo _Anos Rebeldes _até às três da manhã valeu a pena afinal. _

_**Yuy: **..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, deixamos o Koi-chan sem fala! XD_

_**Yuy: **..._

_**Felipe: **Cara chato... ele vai partir pra ignorância agora..._

_**Chang: **Partir pra ignorância? O.õ Acho que ele não está com cara de quem vai bater..._

_**Felipe: **Não é isso. Eu disse "partir pra ignorância" porque agora ele entrou em fase de ignorar a gente, oras! XD_

_**Franklin: **Eu não vou comentar para evitar que um número ainda maior de meus neurônios decida que é hora de cometer suicídio coletivo. u.ú_

_**Felipe: **(ignora o Franklin fazendo cara de esnobe) Mas falando em bater... POR QUE ATÉ EM UM UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO EU TENHO QUE APANHAR DO YUY?? ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!!_

_**Chang: **Você tem que entender, Felipe, que..._

_**Felipe: **Ah, não começa que eu tô irritado! ò.ó Aliás, por que justamente nós cinco fomos escolhidos para participar dessa fic?_

_**Chang: **Porque eu, você, o Franklin e o Yuy temos a mesma idade, isso é, completamos 18 anos esse ano. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **E eu sou fofinho e tenho _Eyes of Freedom_! XD _

_**Franklin: **Até que não ficou ruim pra uma história pensada em meia hora depois de ter o cérebro saturado com uma minissérie antiga sobre a ditadura militar do Brasil... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu ia gostar se ele desenvolvesse mais! XD_

_**Felipe: **Eu também! Adoro a idéia de ser um militante radical de esquerda! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Vamos fazer uma campanha para o James dar um jeito de postar essa história? XD_

_**Franklin: **Hum... Eu tive uma idéia..._

_**Felipe: **Nossa, eu não sabia que isso era possível/o/_

_**Chang: **Deixa ele falar..._

_**Franklin: **Vamos usar nossas táticas de guerrilha recém-aprendidas para convencer os leitores a mandar o James postar a continuação da história como sendo uma história separada aqui no ff. Net! O que vocês acham?_

_**Yuy: **Você não falou nenhum palavrão desde o início da fic. Isso é influência do B.M...? _

_**Franklin: **Digamos que eu esteja temporariamente interpretando o papel de um médico maneta e por isso esteja impedido de agir como eu mesmo. n.n_

_**Felipe: **Ah! Bela desculpa! Se é por isso eu estou encarnando o papel de um estudante de sociologia militante da esquerda armada radical e vou sair atirando pra todo o lado! ò.ó_

_(Felipe pega o fuzil AR-15 e começa a atirar pra todo o lado)_

_(Yuy pega o Yoshiyuki pelo cangote da camisa e atira ele contra o Felipe)_

_(O corpo arremessado de Yoshiyuki acerta a cabeça do Felipe e os dois voam para longe das vistas dos outros)_

_**Yuy: **É, acho que o Yoshiyuki fez uma travessia segura da fronteira... u.u_

_**Chang: **Mas ele levou o Felipe junto..._

_**Yuy: **Ele volta. Cachorrinhos costumam seguir os donos..._

_**Felipe: **(gritando de um lugar muito longe) Eu ouvi isso, Yuy! _

_**Yuy: **Isso é bom. Assim você volta mais rápido e podemos terminar esse off-talk de uma vez. u.u_

_(Fumaça crescente se aproximando)_

_(Felipe com cara de louco alucinado se aproximando)_

_(Yoshiyuki nocauteado preso na ponta do fuzil do Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **TOMA A TUA BOMBA DE VOLTA!_

_(Felipe joga o Yoshiyuki na direção do Yuy)_

_(Yuy pega Yoshiyuki e devolve pro Felipe)_

_(Yoshiyuki fica voando de um lado para o outro)_

_**Chang: **Eu to com pena dele. _

_**Franklin: **Eu também..._

_**Chang: **Deveríamos fazer alguma coisa?_

_**Franklin: **(pega um microfone) ENTÃO É ISSO PESSOAL, SE VOCÊ TAMBÉM GOSTOU DA IDÉIA DE FAZER ESSA HISTÓRIA CONTINUAR, TALVEZ USANDO TAMBÉM ALGUNS PERSONAGENS DA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL DE BEYBLADE (Passa flash do Kai vestido de chefe do exército), DEIXA O PEDIDO NO REVIEW!_

_**Chang: **Não era bem disso que eu estava falando... mas tá, né..._

_**Franklin: **Vamos encerrar?_

_**Chang: **Eu encerro. O aniversário atrasado é meu. _

_**Franklin: **Vá em frente. _

_(Franklin some cm efeito de fumacinha)_

_(Chang pega o microfone que tinha caído no chão e feito o barulho de microfone quando cai no chão)_

_**Chang: **Pois bem... por hoje é só, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro UA que o James escreveu sobre a gente! o/ _

_Próximo aniversário: Ex-líder dos Blue Fish, atual líder dos Taichi com dez centímetros a menos de cabelo! _

_E um outro cara aí..._

_Bye, bye,_

_Chang Xuan_

_(Felipe e Yuy continuam jogando vôlei com o Yoshiyuki por tempo indeterminado)_


	24. Lubliyanka

ЛУБЛЯНКА

Meu décimo aniversário. Qualquer criança poderia estar esperando por uma festa com um monte de presentes, a casa lotada de amigos gritando e pulando, fazendo bagunça e destruindo a porcelana decorativa. Qualquer criança que não more no orfanato de Moscou, quer dizer. Aqui não há festas, presentes, bagunças.

Ninguém é amigo de ninguém. Não há espaço para coisas tolas como amizade no meio da intensa competição para ser o melhor e sair logo desse maldito lugar. Só se pode confiar em si mesmo, nenhuma demonstração de fraqueza é permitida. Aqui, todos são rivais lutando para ganhar o mundo e se libertar das garras do monstro faminto que a cada dia que passa engole um pedaço de nossas almas.

O governo financia todos os nossos gastos. Nossas necessidades materiais são sempre atendidas, nunca faltou comida na mesa nem material par a escola. Até mesmo a aula de natação temos direito. Isso é tudo, porém. Os responsáveis pelo orfanato não nos vêem como crianças, somos apenas seus meios de ganhar salário, e como tal somos tratados. Não há aproximação. Demonstrações de carinho: um sonho. Companheirismo: mais uma palavra do dicionário que não entendemos o significado.

Não posso ser fraco, não posso mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não posso correr o risco de fazer amizades, não posso confiar em ninguém a não ser em mim mesmo. Devo permanecer calmo até mesmo diante das situações mais difíceis, devo dar o meu melhor naquilo que faço. Devo ser o melhor entre todos.

E assim segue a vida. O dia está acabando, o sol se põe por trás da janela do quarto enquanto o céu se torna gradualmente escuro. Dez anos da minha vida se passaram, dez anos trancafiado na prisão sem grades.

Lublyanka, o quartel general da KGB e lugar de tortura para traidores subversivos durante a Guerra Fria. Vivo em minha própria Lublyanka,. Ao invés de castigos, porém, é minha alma, minha consciência que morre aos poucos, sozinha num canto escuro e esquecida por todos.

Vladmir Igorov Tchell, 15 de março de 2000.

* * *

_Bem, a primeira fic do dia. _

_É meio curtinha, mas não dá pra esperar muito de uma criança de dez anos, ainda mais uma criança de dez anos que não está acostumada a expôr seus sentimentos. _

_Meio dramático, né? Mas faz parte..._

_De uma certa forma, essa mini-fic é importante pra entender o modo de pensar não só do Igorovo como também dos Soldier of Russia._

_No próximo capítulo, Toshihiro Urameshi!_

_Bye,_

_James Hiwatari_


	25. Omedetou!

OMEDETOU!

Meu décimo aniversário. O tempo é de festa, de alegria, de abrir presentes e brincar o dia todo sem que meus pais tenham o direito de me parar. Hoje é o meu dia especial, é uma data especial, e dez anos é uma idade especial. Agora eu posso virar pro Len e dizer que completei as minhas duas mãos! Ahahaha, como é bom ser mais velho que o seu melhor amigo!

Minha mãe me acordou com um beijo, já tinha feito o café da manhã. Eu comi na minha cama mesmo, ouvindo meus pais dizerem o quão orgulhosos estavam de mim. Meu pai ria ao lembrar os nossos interesses em comum, e suas esperanças de que eu um dia me tornasse igual a ele, um biólogo renomado. Eu também me senti orgulhoso quando ele falou aquilo, a ponto de corar um pouco. Eu queria sim ser como ele, tinha-o como meu ídolo.

Len, Jun, Kian e Chang logo apareceram pra brincar comigo. Ganhei presentes, provoquei o Len até que ele ficasse bem irritado e todos saímos para fazer o que mais gostávamos: lutar beyblade. Não preciso dizer que eu ganhei todas as lutas sem fazer esforço, afinal eu era o líder deles, o forte e invencível líder dos Blue Fish. A posição me dava tanto status que, mesmo estando ainda na quarta série, no colégio até os alunos mais velhos me respeitavam e me tinham como um amigo.

Acho que sou um imã natural, as pessoas são sempre atraídas por mim e acabam se tornando meus amigos com muita facilidade. Não tenho inimigos em Xigaze, nem mesmo aqueles valentões que todo colégio tem. Converso com todo mundo, gosto de todo mundo, até mesmo dos professores!

As feridas abertas pela partida sem explicação do Hehashiro estão praticamente curadas. Acho que essa é a única coisa que estraga a vida nojentamente perfeita que eu pareço estar vivendo. Não mencionamos mais o assunto, às vezes é como se meu irmão mais velho nem sequer tivesse existido.

Ah, acho que por enquanto está tudo bem. Minha ingênua consciência de garoto de dez anos me impede de achar que tudo vai continuar desse jeito para sempre, mas até que é bom pensar assim, porque aí eu posso aproveitar a minha feliz e os meus amigos ao máximo e sem medo.

Omedetou! (Pra mim!)

Toshihiro Urameshi, 15 de março de 2000.

_**

* * *

Toshihiro: Ahahaha! Finalmente o meu aniversário! Esse é o melhor dia do ano!**_

_**Rumiko: **Parabéns. Toshihiro! (Rumiko pulando em cima do Toshihiro)_

_(Rumiko e Toshihiro caindo no chão)_

_(Ken tapando os olhos do Takashi)_

_(Yuy socando o James por escrever coisas sem sentido como a frase lá de cima)_

_**James: **x-x_

_**Igorov: **O dia não é só seu, Urameshi. u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que a sua fic fosse no capítulo anterior! _

_**Igorov: **Hiwatari não me deixou fazer um off-talk na minha fic. Por isso eu vim pra cá, também quero aparecer. u.ú_

_**Lhana: **XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Lhana gruda no Igorov) _

_**Hehashiro: **Lhaaaaaana! Sai daí! É perigoso!_

_(Lhana e Igorov saindo pra passear no parque)_

_(Igorov empurrando a Lhana no balanço)_

_(Hehashiro tem um ataque cardíaco)_

_(Lily entra em ação)_

_**Lily: **Solta a minha filha! (Lily arrancando a Lhana do balanço)_

_**Lhana: **ç.ç_

_**Lily: **Oh, não me diga que você quer ficar com o tiozinho malvado, Lhana... isso é..._

_**Toshihiro: **HEY! (Aparece do nada e se mete na frente do cameraman que estava filmando tudo pra guardar para a posteridade) POR QUE O IGOROV ESTÁ APARECENDO MAIS DO QUE EU? É _MEU _ANIVERSÁRIO! _MEU! _EU É QUE TENHO QUE SER O DESTAQUE! _

_**Igorov: **Ah, Urameshi, Urameshi... dezessete anos e ainda tão imaturo... u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Nossa! XD Dezessete anos! XD Como vocês estão velhos! XD _

_**Satsuki: **É, eles estão com a mesma idade do James agora... E do Koichi... (Satsuki virando um tomate ambulante)_

_**Felipe: **Humpf... eles só vão ter a mesma idade que a gente até o nosso aniversário! O do Yuy é em junho, e o meu em julho. Aí nós seremos os mais velhos de novo!/o/_

_**David: **Vocês não são os mais velhos! O Hehashiro é! E depois dele é a Lily! E depois o Mário! E depois EU! E depois o Carlos..._

_**Luiz: **Tá, chega, eu acho que o Felipe já entendeu!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **E na outra ponta to eu! XD_

_**Lily: **Na verdade... a Lhana é a mais nova!_

_(Lhana pulando no colo do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Lhana e Yoshiyuki se entupindo de chocolate fazendo carinhas de "XDDDDD" para extravasar a felicidade)_

_(Lily tem um treco porque vai ter que dar banho na Lhana depois)_

_**Yoshiyuki e Lhana: **(cobertos de chocolate e baba) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **E isso era pra ser só um off-talk de aniversário centrado em mim..._

_(Beybladers se reunindo em volta do Yoshiyuki e da Lhana para comer chocolate também)_

_(Yuy e Igorov ficam olhando)_

_**Igorov: **Não gosto de bagunça. u.ú_

_**Yuy: **Não gosto de chocolate. ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **Enfim, pessoal, o que vocês acham de ir até o pub da esquinha jogar truco? É melhor do que ficar olhando todo mundo se entupir de chocolate até ficar com diabetes..._

_**Yuy: **É, é..._

_**Igorov: **Por mim, tudo bem..._

_(Toshihiro, Igorov e Yuy partem pro pub)_

_(Beybladers continuam comendo chocolate até ficarem com diabetes e precisarem de transplantes de rim e pâncreas) _

_(No pub)_

_**Toshihiro: **(brincando de atirar dardos em uma foto do Igorov) E domingo é o aniversário da LHAAAAAAANA! (Baba e erra o alvo)_

_**Igorov: **(brincando de atirar dardos em uma foto do Toshihiro) É, mas ela não vai poder ter uma fic de aniversário ainda, necessariamente seria preciso colocar alguns spoilers. _

_**Yuy: **(brincando de atirar dardos em uma foto de todos os beybladers juntos com o Yoshiyuki bem na frente) Desejem feliz aniversário pra ela e fim de papo. ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro e Igorov: **Parabéns, Lhana!/o/_

_**Yuy: **E agora encerrem a fic porque está ficando tarde e o James tem que dormir. _

_**Toshihiro: **Ele já está dormindo! Você fez ele dormir logo no início do off-talk, lembra? _

_**Yuy: **Então parece que os aniversariantes vão ser os responsáveis por coloca-lo na cama..._

_(Yuy sorrindo com cara de alucinado)_

_(Toshihiro e Igorov com medo)_

_(Yuy apaga a luz)_

_(Toshihiro e Igorov gritam que nem mulherzinha)_

_(Igorov se irrita com quem quer que tenha escrito que ele gritou como mulherzinha e nocauteia o ser)_

_(Yuy e Igorov começam a nocautear todo mundo porque é divertido)_

_(Toshihiro fica olhando os dois distribuindo socos e pontapés até descobrir uma caixinha com um botão gigante escrito "Não aperte!")_

_(Como não podia deixar de ser, Toshihiro aperta)_

_(Uma bomba explode)_

_(Só pra ser original, depois que a bomba explodiu, tudo se encheu de flores e animais fofinhos que fariam a alegria das meninas e provocaria ânsia de vômito nos meninos se eles não estivessem tão ocupados fazendo transplantes de órgãos pelo excesso de açúcar.)_

_FIM_


	26. I miss you

I MISS YOU

Não dormi naquela noite. Não só porque era meu aniversário, não só porque sabia que acordaria e encontraria uma montanha de presentes especiais me esperando – da família toda, tios, primos e avós – junto com um bolo de chocolate feito por meu pai. Havia algo mais naquele dia que o fazia especial, algo que não aconteceria todo o ano.

Naquele dia, eu sabia que o reencontraria.

Deve ter sido difícil para meu pai ter que se despedir de mim ainda de manhã, no aeroporto. Um pouco antes disso, em casa, abrimos juntos meus presentes e comemos grande parte do bolo, rindo e brincando, esquecendo por um momento que provavelmente ficaríamos um longo tempo sem poder nos ver de novo. Sou muito grata a ele por tudo que fez por mim, e mais ainda por concordar com essa viagem. Jack Brum tentou sorrir pra mim enquanto nos despedíamos, um gesto louvável considerando que se encontrava praticamente derretido em lágrimas. Eu não estava muito diferente. Apesar de ansiar pela viagem, sabia que sentiria sua falta uma vez que me instalasse em outro continente.

Eu juro que tentei me concentrar nos textos e exercícios de mandarim que Hehashiro me mandara pelo correio, ou me concentrar no CD com diálogos cotidianos nessa mesma língua enquanto esperava passar o tempo até a chegada em Hong Kong. Eu tentei, várias vezes. No entanto, toda a vez que aquela fita começava a rodar e toda a vez que eu passava os olhos por aqueles garranchos quase ilegíveis que tentavam se passar por kanjis _(realmente, a letra de Hehashiro conseguia ser horrível mesmo em seu próprio idioma)_ eu começava a ter alucinações loucas, ver de novo alguns momentos marcantes do passado, delírios que envolviam a mim e Hehashiro em ordem cronológica de tempo. _(até mesmo meus delírios são organizados... queria saber o que Hehashiro e David diriam se soubessem). _

Primeiro, aquele dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Eu estava passando com meu pai pela rua, na verdade uma avenida movimentada do centro da cidade. A passagem de carros era prejudicada pelo número de barracas vendendo coisas das mais diversas, de lanches rápidos a patinhos de borracha, de panelas de pressão sem tampa a vestidos dos anos quarenta empoeirados e comidos pelas traças. E, em meio a tanta gente, tantos gritos e confusão, meus olhos caíram justamente sobre o solitário vendedor de beyblades, isolado da multidão em um canto afastado. Confesso que a primeira coisa que me intrigou foi o fato de ele ter olhos puxados, pele meio amarelada e um emaranhado de cabelo que poderia se passar por arbusto seco no deserto. Parei por alguns instantes para observa-lo, até ser repreendida por meu pai, que estava com pressa e queria que eu andasse mais rápido.

Senti-me tão atraída pelo vendedor estranho, tão curiosa sobre quem ele seria que passei os dias seguintes imaginando mil teorias a respeito de sua personalidade e seu passado, nenhuma realmente perto da verdade. Minha curiosidade chegou a tal ponto que passei a arranjar motivos bobos para passar por aquela rua, primeiro olhando com o canto do olho para meu alvo, depois parando para observar, me aproximando devagar, até que eu tomei coragem para tentar conversar com ele.

Quem conhece o Hehashiro de hoje, o líder dos The Strongest, que domina perfeitamente o inglês e consegue sobreviver com o africâner, teria com certeza se impressionado com o pouco que ele conseguia entender e falar dessas línguas naquela época. Nós dois ficamos quase dez minutos gesticulando e apontando até ele entender que eu queria uma das beyblades.

Depois disso, a minha curiosidade com relação a ele chegou a níveis alarmantes. Eu comecei a voltar lá quase todo o dia, sempre com a desculpa de que a beyblade que eu comprara tinha quebrado, ou que eu não estava conseguindo lançar, ou que queria dicas de golpes e estratégias... E ele me explicava tudo usando gestos e desenhos. Demorou mais ou menos um mês para eu finalmente conseguir perguntar sobre sua família, seu passado e afins. Para minha surpresa, entendi perfeitamente quando ele disse que estava fugindo de maus tratos familiares.

Mais ou menos por essa época, meu pai começou a ficar preocupado com o meu estranho comportamento. Eu não podia contar a ele que passava as tardes em companhia de um menino de rua que vendia beyblades na calçada, e por isso inventava as desculpas mais estapafúrdias quando queria sair de casa. Ele usou de seu jeito delicado e assustador ao mesmo tempo para me fazer contar tudo, ameaçando ser obrigado a me seguir e invadir a minha privacidade se eu mentisse. Conhecendo o sujeito, eu sabia que ele faria isso mesmo.

E não é que ele também ficou interessado por Hehashiro? Quando ele ouviu a parte dos "maus tratos familiares", acho que alguma coisa mexeu com ele do mesmo jeito que comigo. Nos quesitos "curiosidade" e "compaixão" somos realmente parecidos. Ele passou a ir comigo nas visitas ao meu "amigo", parando para observar de longe. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com a linguagem de sinais de Hehashiro e tentava ensinar um pouco de inglês pra ele, nos entendíamos razoavelmente bem. Ele até sorria quando me via chegando! E eu sorria também, claro! Estava começando a confiar nele, e ele em mim.

Até hoje, uma das melhores lembranças que eu tenho dele é o sorriso que ficou estampado em sua face no momento em que eu fiz o convite para ir morar com a gente. Somente em ocasiões realmente especiais ele sorri assim, e aquilo derrubou qualquer receio que eu pudesse ter em convidar um estranho para entrar em nossa casa. Não que ele fosse estranho àquela altura dos acontecimentos, mas enfim...

Engraçado estar lembrando dos nossos primeiros encontros logo antes de finalmente revê-lo. Eu passei a viagem inteira até Hong Kong pensando nele, vendo seu rosto sorridente, os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos marotos enquanto imaginava-o perto de mim, do meu lado, dizendo palavras doces...

A casa da família Urameshi provavelmente ainda estava um caos por causa das novas aquisições familiares, e eu imaginava que efeito a minha chegada teria nessa família e nos vizinhos. Na última carta, Hehashiro contara que já tinha uma casa pronta esperando por nós, e que já começara a empacotar alguns de seus pertences. Mesmo depois de tudo planejado e acertado, o fato de eu estar finalmente indo morar com Hehashiro em uma casa só nossa ainda tinha ares de sonho. O campeonato mundial acabara não fazia quatro meses, e estávamos separados só há três. Depois de tanta preparação e ansiedade, eu finalmente estava chegando...

O avião aterrissou. Seguindo nossos planos, eu devia pegar um táxi até a rodoviária atrás de um ônibus para Xigaze _(Tinha o nome da cidade escrito em uma folha de papel, caso os atendentes da rodoviária não entendessem inglês) _e relaxar enquanto passava a noite na estrada. Pela manhã estaria no meu destino final, esquecendo todo o cansaço causado por uma viagem tão longa.

Procurando por uma placa que dissesse "táxi", mal percebi o vulto de cabelos castanhos que se aproximava de mim sorrindo marotamente. Só percebi sua presença tarde demais, quando ele me deu um susto chegando por trás de mim e gritando "Bem-vinda à China, Lily Brum!" quase no meu ouvido.

Sim, eu amo o Hehashiro, mas naquela hora sentimento nenhum me impediria de sair correndo atrás dele pelo aeroporto tentando acertar-lhe com a minha bolsa.

A viagem até Xigaze foi realmente muito agradável. Eu nem senti os buracos na estrada de terra, o desconforto dos bancos apertados em um ônibus lotado que fazia paradas a cada duas horas para embarque e desembarque em outras cidades ou a falta de habilidade do motorista, que fazia barbaridades cada vez que outro ônibus se aproximava. Durante o percurso, fiquei a par de tudo que estava acontecendo na minha nova cidade, novidades sobre a _(cada vez maior) _família Urameshi, os Blue Fish e sobre a nossa nova casa. Ao que parecia, ela ficava do outro lado da rua, em frente à casa de Jiroh e Yan Urameshi. Perfeito. Ainda segundo meu _marido (como é bom poder finalmente chamar o Hehashiro assim!), _o almoço de domingo teria que ser obrigatoriamente na casa dos meus sogros, por determinação deles. Minha sogra parecia especialmente feliz com a minha chegada, e não é difícil imaginar o porquê.

* * *

Hehashiro, o preguiçoso, ainda não acordou. Essa foi nossa primeira noite na casa nova e tudo correu bem. Infelizmente, ainda não temos muita comida por aqui alguém _esqueceu de providenciar esse pequeno detalhe...) _e por isso vamos tomar café da manhã na casa da frente. Isso é, vamos tomar café da manhã se Hehashiro acordar antes do meio-dia, o que, me parece, é quase impossível. Dessa vez passa, mas só dessa vez. Afinal, a culpa por termos ficado acordados até tarde da noite "matando as saudades" não é só dele...

_I missed you. Really. _

_Lily Brum_

_**

* * *

David: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LIIIIIILY!/o/**_

_(Hehashiro enfurecido empurrando o David pro lado)_

_(David caindo em uma pilha de colchões previamente preparada)_

_**Hehashiro: **EU sou o primeiro a dar parabéns pra ela, seu projeto de defunto! ò.ó (abraçando possessivamente a Lily)_

_**Lily: **Hehashiro! Isso é coisa que se diga? (empurrando Hehashiro para o lado)_

_(Hehashiro cai do lado do David na pilha de colchões) _

_**Lhana: **Ma-ma! XDDDD_

_**Todos: **Oh, ela falou! O.O _

_(rios de baba saindo dos beybladers)_

_**Igorov: **Mas é claro que ela fala. Ela já tem dois anos, se não falasse, seria uma retardada. u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **Não estraga o clima! (tenta acertar um croquinho no Igorov)_

_(Igorov reage mais rápido e manda o Toshihiro pra pulha de colchões junto com o David e o Hehashiro)_

_**Rumiko: **Oh, não! Toshihiro! (olhando para o Toshihiro com aqueles olhos pidantes e tristes de garotas indefesas)_

_**Alexandrova: **Quer se juntar a ele? Pode deixar que eu ajudo! ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova manda Rumiko para a pilha de colchões onde estão David, Hehashiro e Toshihiro)_

_**Isaakov: **Quem mais quer ir pra pilha de colchões? (mostrando os punhos enquanto faz cara de inocente)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Por que não vamos todos fazer uma mega festa na pilha de colchões? XD _

_(Todo mundo olhando pro Yoshiyuki com cara de "o que esse pirralho tá falando")_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, qual é, gente? XD Vocês têm que concordar comigo, não lembram? XD Porque eu sou bunitinho, fofinho, sorridente, carismático, feliz, inteligente, bom-de-apertar e coloco um "XD" a cada fim de frase! XD E todo mundo sempre concorda com crianças bunitinhas, fofinhas, sorridentes, carismáticas, felizes, inteligentes, boas-de-apertar e que colocam um"XD" a cada fim de frase! XDD_

_**Alice: **Isso mesmo! XD_

_**Erik: **Tudo bem, já que insistem..._

_(Todos os beybladers pulando pra cima da pilha de colchões pra fazer festa)_

_(Lily ficando do lado de fora porque tem um sexto sentido que diz que isso não vai acabar bem)_

_(presidiários em rebelião passam por perto e roubam os colchões para tocar fogo)_

_(Bando de beybladers chorando porque ficaram sem a pilha de colchões) ç.ç_

_(Ann se revolta e organiza uma rebelião para combater a rebelião)_

_(Beybladers enfrentam os presidiários)_

_(Lily tapa os olhos da Lhana porque ela ainda é muito pequena para ver essas coisas)_

_(Beybladers usam o Takashi e o Yoshiyuki como munição de seu super-canhão-arrasa-rebeldes-propulsor-a-jato e atiram contra os inimigos)_

_(Takashi e Yoshiyuki se infiltram em território inimigo e começam a nocautear os presidiários rebelados com um estoque inesgotável de "XD" e uma série igualmente infinita de palavras difíceis que ninguém consegue entender)_

_(Chefe dos rebeldes balança bandeira branca e devolve os colchões)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Yupi! XD Vencemos a guerra! XD Vencemos a guerra! XD_

_**Takashi: **E que o triunfo do agora não se esvaia nos tempos que ainda estão por vir. n.n_

_**Ken: **Agora a gente pode voltar para os colchões!/o/_

_**David: **Blé, agora os colchões perderam a graça! A nova onda agora é a cama de pregos! _

_(David pula em uma cama de pregos e fica meditando fantasiado de monge)_

_(Beybladers invadem uma loja de roupas de monge e compram roupas por atacado)_

_(Beybladers na cama de prego meditando)_

_(Lily tapando os olhos da Lhana porque ela é muito pequena para começar a ter sua mente contaminada por idéias loucas de um padrinho mentecapto)_

_(Aparece uma congregação de hindus revoltados com o desrespeito a sua cultura demonstrado pelos beybladers e confiscam a cama de pregos)_

_**Cathy: **AGORA É REBELIÃO! ò.ó_

_(Beybladers fazem uma reunião para atacar os hind.._

_000000000000000oooo000000oooooo00000_

_(James corta a cena porque tá ficando muito repetitivo e todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer.)_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, isso não é justo, Jamie! Logo agora que ia ficar legal..._

_**James: **Ora, Rumiko, se é esse o problema..._

_(Passa um ventinho, uma vinhetinha idiota e um cartazinho escrito "E então...")_

_(Beybladers se divertindo em um parque aquático pago pelos hindus e os presidiários rendidos) _

_(James e Lily tomando água de côco sentados em uma cadeira de praia tomando sol observando o David dar um mortal triplo e cair de barriga na água)_

_**Lily: **Hum... essa doeu... n.n'_

_**James: **Não vai lá acudir o David gritando desesperada como você faz sempre?_

_**Lily: **Jamie, hoje é meu aniversário, eu estou dando umas férias para as minhas preocupações histéricas por hoje. Deixa o David se arrebentar a vontade. _

_**James: **Ah... o.o_

_(James toma um gole da água de côco)_

_(Aparece o Hehashiro do nada morrendo de ciúme)_

_(Hehashiro joga o James longe e fica tomando água de côco com a Lily observando todo mundo se divertir no parque aquático, o James se contorcer enquanto tenta colocar os ossos retorcidos de volta no lugar e a Lhana pular de u trampolim de dez metros direto na piscina de dez centímetros de profundidade)_

_FIM!!

* * *

_

_**Lily: **O QUE? A LHANA PULANDO NO TRAMPOLIM DE DEZ METROS EM UMA PISCINA DE DEZ CENTÍMETROS DE PROFUNDIDADE? X-X _

_(morre)_


	27. Kataryzna não!

KATARYZNA NÃO!!

Interior oriental da Polônia, 21 de abril de 1991.

Era uma noite chuvosa, do lado de fora da cabana de madeira, o vento e a chuva produziam ruídos assustadores, principalmente para Marisa Nowak, uma mulher grávida prestes a dar a luz. Seu marido estava ao seu lado, assim como sua sogra e sogro. A primeira a ajudaria no parto, pois não havia nenhum posto médico por perto. Foi uma longa noite, mas quando o sol finalmente apareceu por entre as nuvens negras pela manhã, a família Nowak tinha em seus braços seu mais novo membro: a pequena e graciosa Kataryzna.

* * *

O tempo de bebê logo passou, entre fraudas de pano lavadas à mão no rio, mamadeiras feitas com leite de vaca fresco e produção quase em série de casaquinhos de crochê. Kataryzna cresceu como qualquer outra menina do pequeno vilarejo do interior. Com o país tentando sair do atraso tecnológico e pobreza em massa, características do tempo da ditadura soviética, produtos industrializados ou importados eram um luxo, ainda mais em pequenos vilarejos. A população acostumara-se com a vida simples do interior praticamente isolado, e eram poucos os que reclamavam de sua situação.

* * *

Aos cinco anos de idade, Kataryzna acabou com o sonho da filha perfeita que seus pais construíam aos poucos. Quanto mais a garota crescia, mais traços de sua personalidade revoltada e arredia se tornavam evidentes. Ela não queria as bonecas simples feitas de pano e palha que sua avó fazia, nem tão pouco os lindos casacos de lã concluídos após semanas de dedicação total de sua mãe. Em compensação, cada vez que seu pai ou um vizinho eram obrigados a ir a Varsóvia ou à ex-Alemanha Ocidental por algum motivo, o sorriso brilhante da menina ficava estampado em sua face durante dias, caso ela recebesse algum presente industrializado. E seus pais, ansiosos por satisfazer todas as vontades de sua única filha, faziam todo tipo de sacrifícios para vê-la feliz.

* * *

Como era de se esperar, Kataryzna cresceu mimada. Piotr e Marisa corriam para acudir a filha a cada ensaio de choro que ela fazia, e com o tempo ela naturalmente aprendeu a tirar vantagem dessa situação. Seus pais não poderiam comprar a boneca que ela vira na única TV do povoado? – uma deixada dentro da igreja para aqueles que desejassem ter acesso a sua programação – Não poderiam sair com ela no fim de semana para comprar roupas novas? Se assim fosse, o casal Nowak estaria condenado a agüentar infindáveis choros e gritos agudos, aos poucos tornados discursos eloqüentes e dramáticos à medida que o vocabulário da garota aumentava. De um jeito ou de outro, ela sempre conseguia seu intento, mesmo que isso significasse deixar os adultos sem ter o que comer durante alguns dias da semana.

* * *

Havia, entretanto, uma coisa, uma única coisa, que Kataryzna não conseguia mudar, por mais que berrasse ou batesse o pé: o seu nome. Enquanto ela estivesse sobre a guarda de seus pais, Kataryzna continuaria Kataryzna, disso eles não abriam mão. À medida que a pré-adolescência da garota se aproximava, as discussões ao redor desse assunto aumentaram consideravelmente. Aos dez anos de idade, Kataryzna iniciou seu plano de construção de uma nova identidade, sem que seus pais soubessem. Entre seus colegas de escola, passou a ser conhecida como "Christie", um nome que para ela era diferente o suficiente para ser melhor do que "Kataryzna", simplesmente o nome mais comum de seu país. Desde aquela época, a garota tinha certeza de que, qualquer que fosse sua carreira profissional, seria uma grande e brilhante careira, com um futuro promissor que a reservava uma posição de destaque, algo mais do que merecido considerando todos os seus talentos especiais e sua superioridade com relação aos outros colegas de sua idade. "Christie" estava convencida de que nascera para brilhar, e a fama viria para ela mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

Foi também aos dez anos de idade que "Christie" teve seu primeiro contato com uma beyblade. Estava a caminho de Varsóvia com os pais, convencera-os a comprar a nova _Barbie_ que a TV anunciava a cada dois intervalos comerciais dos programas infantis. O carro da família fazia tanto barulho – era um dos muitos remanescentes dos anos setenta na região – que ninguém percebeu a aproximação de um ser suspeito que o seguiu por toda a viagem, distanciando-se do veículo apenas na entrada da capital polonesa.

Os dedos altamente treinados de Kataryzna demoraram poucos segundos para rasgar a embalagem de seu novo brinquedo. Segurando a nova boneca como se ela fosse um bebê recém-nascido, ela ignorou os chamados dos pais, indo brincar em uma praça próxima. O locar era razoavelmente arborizado, e logo a criança curiosa se encontrava no meio das árvores, observando a paisagem enquanto fingia ser a "mamãe" da boneca.

- Vamos, filhinha! Vamos passear por este bosque infinito enquanto observamos o sol se pôr no horizonte! De hoje em diante, vamos andar sempre juntas, não importa o que aconteça! Seremos amigas uma da outra e eu contarei a você todos os meus segredos, assim como você me contará os seus, certo, minha filha? – Ela mesma balançou a cabeça da boneca em sinal afirmativo, parando para ajeitar seu longo cabelo no processo. – E não vamos deixar que nenhum monstro feio nos... AAAAAARRRGHHH!!!

O instinto de sobrevivência de Kataryzna fez com que ela corresse o mais rápido possível para longe do monstro roxo de patas amarelas que se aproximara sorrateiramente enquanto ela conversava com a boneca. De tão distraída que estava com o novo brinquedo, não viu o perigo eminente. Foi uma das raras ocasiões em que se sentiu aliviada por ver os pais novamente. Insistiu que era hora de ir embora, e assim a família deixou a cidade rumo ao seu lar no interior. A criatura os seguiu, mesmo sem que eles soubessem.

Semanas se passaram. Na escola, os amigos que agora a chamavam de "Christie" tinha em mãos um novo brinquedo, uma espécie de peão que eles diziam se chamar "beyblade". De início, a aspirante a celebridade achou a nova mania uma inutilidade desinteressante que logo seria esquecida pelos colegas. Ao ser desafiada a mostrar suas habilidades, porém, mudou de idéia quase imediatamente. Por se recusar a rejeitar desafios, aceitou a proposta de sua melhor amiga, Kasha Kuchara, de uma luta de beyblade durante o recreio em um dia de outono. As folhas caídas inicialmente atrapalharam o movimento das beyblades, e Kasha, por ter mais prática e ser mais forte fisicamente, tinha uma vantagem clara sobre a adversária. "Christie" perdeu a primeira luta.

- Eu quero uma revanche! – Exclamou a perdedora, apanhando novamente o peão emprestado a ela para a batalha. – Eu me recuso a perder pra você em qualquer coisa, Kasha!

Determinada e com o orgulho ferido, "Christie" lutou por horas seguidas contra a melhor amiga, sem no entanto conseguir ganhar um único confronto. Ao fim da aula, não voltou para casa, ficou sentada perto do local da luta, observando a beyblade que ganhara – o antigo dono do peão ficou tão irritado com a insistência da garota em lutar que acabou dando a beyblade a ela – enquanto tentava descobrir um jeito de ganhar.

- Isso não é justo! Eu sou muito melhor do que Kasha, como é que ela pode ganhar de mim em um jogo tão bobo? Eu não posso permitir isso! Sou Christie, a Grande e Habilidosa Rainha do Mundo, eu não perco pra ninguém em nada!

- _Você quer poder acima de tudo, não é? – _Perguntou uma voz sibilante atrás da garota, que se virou para encarar quem falava com ela.

- Sim, eu... AAAAAAAAAAHHH! O QUE É VOCÊ?

O mesmo monstro que a seguira durante o passeio em Varsóvia encontrava-se diante dela agora, encarando-a com um olhar sério e assustador. Seus olhos pareciam arder como fogo, e, depois passado o choque inicial por estar de frente com um ser roxo e amarelo, "Christie" reparou que na verdade não se tratava de um monstro, mas sim de uma leoa um tanto colorida e selvagem. Não que isso a tenha acalmado, ela sabia da fama das leoas caçadoras das savanas africanas e a perspectiva de ficar cara a cara com uma não era nada animadora.

- _Não há com o que se preocupar_. – Garantiu a fera. Sua voz era grave e um tanto sinistra, apesar de falar em sussurros. Sua boca não se mexia, dando a "Christie" a sensação de que a criatura falava diretamente com sua mente. – _Eu não vou te machucar, tenho uma proposta a te fazer. _

- Proposta? Que tipo de proposta? – Não muito segura se devia ou não acreditar na leoa, a garota manteve-se a o que acreditava ser uma distância seguira do monstro, atenta ao primeiro sinal de perigo.

- _Você quer poder, não quer? Quer vencer sua amiga no beyblade, certo? Eu posso te dar o que quer. _– Declarou a leoa, mirando seus olhos laranja-vivo na garota a sua frente com tal intensidade que a polonesa sentiu seu interior pegar fogo.

- Pode me dar poder? Que tipo de criatura é você?

- _Eu sou aquilo que vocês humanos conhecem por "Fera-bit". Sou uma criatura milenar que vaga pelo planeta à procura de um parceiro que me ajude a lutar e a me tornar mais forte. Kataryzna Nowak, não, Christie, eu quero que você seja a minha parceira! Vamos lutar juntas e derrotar todos os adversários que colocarem no nosso caminho. _

Christie e a leoa se encararam por mais alguns segundos antes de a garota voltar a falar. O fato de estar conversando com uma leoa roxa e amarela no meio do pátio da escola sem ninguém por perto a fazia pensar que tudo não passava de um sonho e que ela logo seria acordada na aula de matemática por uma professora mau-humorada. Se tudo era realmente um sonho, então não havia problema em explorar seus caminhos.

- Eu não sei se entendi tudo que você falou, mas eu gostei da sua proposta. Mostre-me o que pode fazer, fera-bit, e aí talvez nós nos tornemos parceiros.

- _Você não vai se arrepender de me ter ao seu lado, Christie, acredite. _

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, a leoa se transformou em um raio de energia e entrou na beyblade que ela segurava em sua mão. Ali, no centro do peão, onde antes não havia nada, agora brilhava a figura de uma leoa de aspecto ameaçador, cujas garras douradas pareciam capazes de rasgas estrelas e cujo pêlo arroxeado refletia o brilho do céu noturno.

- _À propósito, meu nome é Banni. _– Christie não esperava que a criatura ainda pudesse falar com ela, e quase deixou cair o peão. Recuperada do choque, não perdeu tempo em procurar por Kasha para aquilo que esperava ser sua última revanche.

O encontro com Banni mudou para sempre a vida de Kataryzna Nowak. Com a fera-bit ao seu lado, não perdeu para mais ninguém em seu povoado, nem nas cidades próximas, e logo até mesmo a capital não oferecia mais desafios para ela. Para todos os desafiantes, se apresentava como Christie Roberts – o sobrenome era em homenagem a Robert Wie, o antigo dono da beyblade que lhe trouxe a tão aguardada fama e glória. Aos poucos, o nome criado pela garota passou a ser temido entre os beybladers da região, e a fama e o reconhecimento tornaram-na o orgulho do vilarejo. Logo, apenas Pietr e Marisa Nowak ainda insistiam em chamá-la "Kataryzna", mas ela não se importava mais. Enquanto seu país a conhecesse como Christie Roberts, pouco importava se duas, três ou dez pessoas ainda a chamavam por seu antigo nome.

* * *

Nos dois anos seguintes, a antiga Kataryzna Nowak foi aos poucos apagando sua antiga existência como habitante de uma vila modesta quase isolada do mundo. Christie Roberts nascera para ser o exato oposto de tudo que Kataryzna representava. Ela era famosa, rica, poderosa e temida. Todos a respeitavam e ela tinha uma aliada poderosa, tão ambiciosa quanto ela pronta para mostrar suas garras em uma luta desafiadora. A vitória no campeonato nacional polonês não foi uma surpresa, o que chamou sua atenção foi o e-mail que recebera pouco tempo depois de sua vitória, de um certo Franklin Hill da Inglaterra. Ela ainda não sabia, mas o encontro com o britânico representaria a segunda grande virada em sua vida, uma virada que a colocaria definitivamente no Hall da Fama do mundo do beyblade.

Mas essa é outra história...

_

* * *

_

_- Já vou, Chris, já vou! – A mulher levantou-se de sua cadeira giratória, abandonando o teclado sem olhar novamente para a tela do computador em que trabalhava. Por hoje, seu trabalho estava encerrado. Saindo do quarto, encontrou um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis esperando ansiosamente por ela no corredor. A criança pegou sua mão e arrastou até a sala de jantar, onde um homem alto, de cabelos também pretos e olhar divertido terminava de colocar a comida na mesa. _

_- O Chris te interrompeu no meio do trabalho de novo, Ali? – Perguntou o homem, agindo como um cavaleiro afastando a cadeira para sua esposa se sentar. _

**- **_Oh, não! Eu já tinha acabado.– Respondeu a mulher, ajeitando-se na cadeira de modo a ficar mais confortável. – E tenho a impressão de que a nossa amiga Chris vai gostar desta história... _

_- É, às vezes o Frank tem idéias boas... imagina só, publicar um livro relatando nossos primeiros encontros com nossas feras-bit!. _

_Enquanto seus pais conversavam, o garoto tomara seu lugar a mesa e já estava no meio da refeição. O casal parecia tão entretido na conversa que provavelmente haviam esquecido que era hora de comer. _

_- Erik, ainda não me contaste o teu encontro com o Baion... Como é que queres que eu publique a minha história assim? _

_- Eu vou contar a minha quando o Frank contar a dele... _

_A conversa continuou por um tempo consideravelmente longo, e foi interrompida sem que o casal pudesse sequer encostar na comida. Ao ouvir a campainha, o garoto chamado Chris levantou-se em um salto para atender a porta. Sabia exatamente quem eram os três visitantes, e ficou satisfeito ao ver o casal de adultos elegantemente vestidos acompanhados de uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos presos em rabo de cavalo dona do sorriso mais malandro que ele conhecia. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele agarrou a garota pela mão e os dois seguiram correndo pelos corredores até o quarto da bagunça para fazer aquilo que eles sabiam fazer melhor: confusão, barulho e algazarra. _

_- Tarde demais para cumprimentar Laura, eu suponho... – Erik se levantou, assim como Alice, e os dois foram cumprimentar seus amigos. – Tudo pronto para a festa de hoje à noite, Chris? – Perguntou ele, dirigindo-se a mulher charmosa e elegante que, apesar de normalmente ser cerca de dez centímetros menor do que ele, ficava quase da mesma altura em ocasiões como aquela, em que ela usava sapatos de salto-alto. _

_- Mas é óbvio, Erik! Quando é que eu, Christie Roberts Hill não vou estar preparada para uma festa? Ainda mais quando é a minha festa do meu aniversário... _

_**- **Acabei o teu presente agora mesmo, Chris. Espero que gostes! – Exclamou Alice, sorrindo com a mesma alegria de sempre enquanto interrompia o que prometia ser outro longo discurso infindável com muitas palavras e pouco conteúdo. _

_- É aquilo que eu acho que é? Ora, seria uma honra receber uma história escrita pela escritora mais famosa da Europa especialmente pra mim! _

_As duas mulheres se abraçaram, observadas pelos homens. A tarde seria longa, depois de algumas horas na casa da família Bragança Skirnoff, os Europe Fire! e seus filhos voltariam para a mansão Hill, onde coordenariam os empregados nos preparativos para aquela que prometia ser a festa mais badalada da primavera londrina. Enquanto as crianças destruíam o quarto de brinquedos, os adultos aproveitaram esse agradável momento à sós para relembrar o passado, planejar o futuro e festejar a data especial sem que ninguém pudesse invadir sua privacidade. O coro de "Feliz Aniversário, Christie!", regado à champanhe, foi o primeiro de muitos que ela ouviria naquele dia. _

* * *

ABAIXO ASSINADO CONTRA O OFF-TALK PROTAGONIZADO POR CHRISTIE ROBERTS

Viemos, por meio deste, solicitar que a personagem de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, que atende pelo nome de Christie Roberts – ou Kataryzna Nowak – não protagonize o off-talk de sua fic de aniversário pelos motivos abaixo citados. Todas as assinaturas foram recolhidas por livre e/ou espancada vontade e todos os que assinaram dão fé a suas assinaturas.

Segue-se a lista dos motivos que levaram à elaboração do abaixo assinado, bem como a lista de assinaturas.

Atenciosamente,

Takashi Yadate

Advogado de plantão e artista da retórica

* * *

MOTIVOS PARA NEGAR O DIREITO DA ANIVERSARIANTE DE PROTAGONIZAR O OFF-TALK:

- A aniversariante fala demais;

- A aniversariante nunca fala nada com nada;

- A aniversariante gosta de aparecer;

- A aniversariante fica fora de controle quando aparece demais;

- A aniversariante é (ou foi em algum momento de sua vida) uma Freira Puritana;

- Nenhum dos que assinaram este pedido agüentam mais os discursos da aniversariante;

- Nenhum dos que assinaram este pedido conseguem ficar mais do que um minuto ouvindo os discursos infindáveis e sem nexo da aniversariante;

- Um monólogo como off-talk que deveria trazer apenas bobagens – como é o próprio abaixo assinado – torná-lo-ia desinteressante para muitos, podendo acarretar em redução no número já reduzido de reviews por fic nessa série de aniversários;

- Estamos todos de mal com a Christie porque ela gastou uma grana preta pra comprar um bolo gigante e só dividiu com o Franklin.

Encerra-se aqui a exposição dos motivos.

* * *

ASSINATURAS:

Takashi Yadate – O advogado

Yoshiyuki Yuy – O vilão viciado em chocolate que ficou furioso por não ter ganhado bolo e tramou a vingança

Erik Skirnoff – O colega de time que odeia discursos gigantes e as frescuras que normalmente os acompanham

Alice Bragança – A colega de time que assinou porque o Erik também estava assinando

Ken Urashima – Aquele que se julga o único a o ter direito de produzir longas bobagens sem nexo

Toshihiro Urameshi – O mané da trança

Hehashiro Urameshi – O irmão mais velho do mané da trança

Rumiko Higurashi – Aquela que se apaixonou pela caneta colorida que deram para ela assinar o abaixo assinado

Satsuki Kinomoto – Aquela que fez Koichi Yuy assinar o abaixo assinado

Koichi Yuy – Aquele que foi convencido a assinar o abaixo assinado por Satsuki Kinomoto

Felipe da Silva – Aquele que só conta mentiras, mas dessa vez está falando sério

Cristiano Souza – Aquele que segue todos os passos de Felipe da Silva por pura idolatria cega

Luiz Schester – Aquele que inicialmente não assinaria para poder contrariar Felipe da Silva, mas que acabou mudando de idéia quando a aniversariante veio lhe agradecer com um de seus discursos

Len Yin – Aquele que possuiu um sorriso metálico

Jun Yan – Aquela que namora aquele que possuiu um sorriso metálico

Ann Willians – Aquela que assinou somente pelo prazer de assinar alguma coisa contra alguém

John Willians – Aquele que assinou porque foi assim instruído por sua irmã

Gabrielle Andrews – Aquela que assinou apenas para ajudar a causa de Takashi, já que os discursos da aniversariante não podem realmente incomodá-la

Catherine Parks – Aquela que assinou porque gosta de causar confusão

Chang Xuan – Aquele que assinou para ver se assim conseguia aparecer um pouco mais na história

William Hopfiel – Aquele que assinou para ver se uma garota bonita se interessa por sua caligrafia e aceita sair com ele

Ayatá Urihi – Aquele que assinou porque as ondas sonoras produzidas pela aniversariante estavam começando a causar grave desequilíbrio ambiental e os animais selvagens não conseguiriam suportar tamanha poluição sonora

Mário Ubkualab – Aquele que assinou porque foi, mais uma vez, persuadido a fazer alguma coisa inútil com seus preciosos segundos em que poderia estar tirando fotos pela lábia de seu amigo David Crap

David Crap – O maluco que ficou segurando a prancheta com a folha de papel e ficou convencendo todo mundo que precisavam assinar

Emy Fraze – Aquela que assinou após calcular que havia noventa e nove por cento de chance de ocorrerem coisas nada legais e impróprias para o horário com aqueles que se recusassem a contribuir com a nobre causa do abaixo assinado

Vladmir Igorov Tchell – Aquele que assinou somente para faze papel de estraga-prazeres

Elizabeth Edwards– Aquela que assinou porque acredita que assim estaria treinando para quando tivesse que assinar contratos milionários em sua futura carreira de jogadora de beisebol profissional

Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott – Aquela que assinou para testar o seu poder de incinerar a caneta com o olhar

Isaac Isaakov Kuelt – Aquele que assinou para evitar que a caneta realmente fosse incinerada pelo olhar de Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott

Kian Ping – O sem-sorte que teve que usar uma caneta congelada para assinar

Lily Brum – Aquela que assinou porque acredita que falar demais pode levar a dores na garganta e isso não seria nada bom para a aniversariante

Lhana Urameshi – Aquela que fez um monte de rabiscos ao invés de uma assinatura porque tem apenas dois anos de idade e ainda não sabe escrever

Carlos Figueiredo – Aquele que assinou enquanto dormir em pé na frente de David Crap

Miko Zanxam – Aquela que assinou porque estava de bom humor quando foi convidada a assinar

Keiko Takahashi – Aquela que assinou por não ter equipamentos capazes de analisar os longos falatórios da aniversariante

James Hiwatari – O autor da história que não consegue controlar os próprios personagens e é obrigado a se submeter a suas vontades em ocasiões como essa

- Ponha seu nome aqui -

- Ponha seu nome aqui -

- Ponha seu nome aqui -

- Ponha seu nome aqui -

- Ponha seu nome aqui -

* * *

E então? Vai contribuir também? 


	28. E se 2 O retorno

E SE... 2 – O RETORNO

E se a Beth cantasse em uma banda?

Foi o que eu tentei imaginar enquanto meu irmão me levava pra festinha da nossa querida líder. Quando se é forçada a caminhar com um chato pentelho metido a bonzão como o Daniel, é melhor evitar conversas, porque se não ele vai começar aqueles papos idiotas dele sobre quantas garotas ele "catou" na última festa que foi, como elas ficaram caidinhas pelo charme dele e coisas do tipo. Eu me pergunto se os homens são todos uns idiotas assim ou é só a idade que deixa eles babacas. De qualquer jeito, acho muito improvável que a Beth conseguisse fazer sucesso cantando em uma banda. Ela não tem voz, não tem ritmo e não sabe tocar instrumento algum.

E se ela aprendesse a cantar em tempo recorde?

Viu só o que acontece comigo quando fico junto com o Daniel? Francamente, garotos metidos de dezenove anos deveriam ser declarados prejudiciais à saúde de garotas de treze anos como eu. É claro que a Beth nunca aprenderia a cantar, mas que coisa! Ela não sabe nem falar direito, quanto mais cantar... Mas mesmo assim, nesse improvável caso, ela não conseguiria fazer sucesso, ah, não!

E se ela recebesse apoio dos torcedores do time dela e de repente começasse a fazer muito mais sucesso do que eu?

Hum... a primeira idéia que me ocorreu foi a de cuidar para que cada membro da dita banda ficasse doente e/ou incapacitado de tocar por algum tempo. Menos a Beth, claro, porque, apesar de tudo, ela ainda é a minha melhor amiga. Pelo menos até ela começar a cantar.

E se eu me descontrolasse e começasse a brigar com a Beth por causa da fama e do dinheiro?

Primeiro: eu nunca vou brigar com ela por causa de fama. Isso é ridículo. Nós já somos famosas.

Segundo: uma das únicas coisas sensatas que eu já ouvi o meu irmão dizer é "nunca diga nunca".

Terceiro: Tá, eu não digo nunca, mas eu não quero ter que brigar com a Beth mais do que a gente já briga normalmente. Quer dizer, algo mais sério, sabe? É tão divertido ter alguém com quem brigar pelas pequenas coisas que eu me sentiria mal se não pudesse mais fazer isso com a minha melhor amiga.

E se a gente parasse de brigar?

Eu não quero pensar nessa possibilidade. Aliás, reparou como a cada pergunta idiota se segue uma negativa? Falando sério, eu me pergunto porque me presto a escrever um e-mail assim, parece tão estranho...

Ah, sim! Eu decidi escrever uma coisa assim depois que você me mostrou aquele e-mail que a Beth te mandou no meu aniversário! Aquela convencida... achando que podia compor músicas melhores do que eu...

Ao menos eu mostrei pra ela na hora do parabéns! Hehehhehehe!!! Achei que nunca mais fosse cantar uma música de parabéns inusitada depois do aniversário da Satsuki na final do Torneio Norte-americano (que saudades daquele tempo!), mas fiquei feliz em perceber que na verdade estava errada.

_Happy Birthday we sing for you!  
__Happy Birthday and wishes come true!_

_Happiness and wealth  
__Joy and health  
__Enjoy the this moment if you can  
_'_Cause future is good for no men!_

_Happy Birthday we sing for you!  
__Happy Birthday and the wishes come true!_

Tá, a letra não é lá grande coisa, mas qualquer coisa que eu cante fica maravilhosa, não é mesmo? Você estava lá, você viu tudo, você pode confirmar! E eu vi que você riu no finalzinho! Eu vi!

Ah, ter que ir e voltar da festa com o Daniel quase acabou comigo. E você viu o jeito que a Beth ficava olhando pra ele? Espero que ela não esteja pensando em convidá-lo para sair ou algo do tipo. Quer dizer, ela tem quatorze anos, e ele já tem dezenove! E eu não quero virar cunhada da minha melhor amiga!

Estou pensando seriamente em desfigurar a cara do meu irmão. Por enquanto isso ainda é segredo, mas se isso continuar assim, vou começar a ameaçá-lo. Você não acha ele bonito, acha? Ainda bem que você não pode ouvir a voz de Don Juan dele, ela me dá nojo!

E se a Beth começar a namorar o meu irmão?

Argh! Eu vou pessoalmente cuidar pra eles se separarem o mais rápido possível! Ou não me chamo Catherine Parks!

E se eles se casarem e tiverem filhos?

O horror! O horror! Se um dia eu tiver um sobrinho que chame a Beth de "mamãe" eu me interno em um hospício! A Beth é areia demais pro caminhãozinho do Daniel. Aquele panaca não merece uma garota assim. Quem diria, estou elogiando a Beth, mas é por aí mesmo. Entre elogiar a Beth e elogiar o Daniel, sou mais a minha líder!

Eu acho que vou ter pesadelos essa noite de tanto pensar absurdos. Eu te mando outro e-mail amanhã contando se nos meus sonhos apareceram bebês feios com a cara do Daniel e da Beth sorrindo pra mim com cara de Yoshiyuki... Agora eu tenho que sair do computador porque o meu irmão chato tem que fazer um trabalho pra faculdade ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Foi bom te ver de novo,

Cathy Parks

_**

* * *

**__Ahahhaahha! Minha vingança! Eu não apareci na minha fic de aniversário, mas a Beth também não apareceu na dela! _

_**Elizabeth: **__Você é uma imitadora! Que falta de criatividade! Ficar copiando as idéias dos outros... humpf... até musiquinha você colocou!_

_**Cathy: **__Você estava se achado demais só porque conseguiu escrever um conjunto de frases que pode ser musicado, eu tinha que acabar com isso! Tenho uma reputação a zelar! ò.ó_

_**Marie: **__Meninas, meninas! Não briguem, não briguem! Pelo menos não entre vocês! _

_**Cathy: **__O que você quer dizer com isso, Marie? O.õ_

_**Marie: **__Eu quero dizer que seria melhor vocês juntarem a suas vontade de brigar pra brigar com alguém que realmente merece apanhar! XD_

_**Elizabeth: **__E quem seria essa pessoa?_

_**Gaby: **__Eu tenho uma boa idéia..._

_**James: **__(chega do nada com um monte de sacolas) Oi, gente! o/_

_(Girl Power olhando pro James com olhares suspeitos)_

_**Cathy: **__Girl Power, ATACAR!! __ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Hey, eu dou as ordens por aqui! ATACAR! ò.ó_

_(Girl Power avançando contra o James)_

_(Montinho em cima do James)_

_**Ann: **__Oba! Ataques gratuitos ao autor da fic!/o/ Eu também quero fazer parte disso! _

_(Ann se junta ao montinho em cima do James)_

_**James: **__x-x_

_**Marie: **__Oh, não! Nós matamos o James! O que vamos fazer? _

_**Cathy: **__Nada. Estamos melhor assim! _

_**Ann: **__Verdade. _

_**Elizabeth: **__Apoiada. _

_**Gaby: **__Mas... mas... se o James não estiver aqui, quem é que vai dar os recados que ele ia dar? _

_**Elizabeth: **__Como você sabe que ele ia dar recados? _

_**Gaby: **__Porque toda a vez que ele aparece do nada no meio de um off-talk é porque ele quer dar um recado. _

_**Marie: **__Oh, meu Deus! E agora? O que vamos fazer se não sabemos qual era o recado?_

_**Satsuki: **__(aparece do nada) Eu sei! Eu sei qual é o recado! _

_**Girl Power: **__Oh, você sabe qual é o recado! __O.O_

_**Satsuki: **__Sim, eu sei! (se achando) Isso é porque eu agora sou a nova secretária do James! Ou era, já que agora ele se encontra incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa..._

_**James: **__x-x_

_**Ann: **__O que? Ò.Ó O James te promoveu à secretária? Ò.Ó E por que você? O que você tem que nós não temos?_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, ele me promoveu porque ele quis, ué... eu sou inteligente, organizada, calma, não bato nele, não discuto com ele, e ficando perto dele e agradando ele eu posso fazer com que ele faça o Koichi gostar mais de mim! _

_**Ann: **__Eu ia te bater, mas a sua última frase mostrou que você é na verdade alguém muito esperta para se bater, então eu vou apenas apertar a sua mão e te oferecer propina pra você fazer o James fazer as coisas que eu quero também! _

_(Ann e Satsuki apertam as mãos)_

_**Satsuki: **__Claro, Ann, claro! __Dependendo do que você tem para oferecer, eu posso te ajudar..._

_**Ann: **__Vamos conversar em particular, é mais seguro... _

_**Satsuki: **__Lembre-se de verificar se não há nenhuma escuta por perto, podemos estar sendo gravadas, e nossas conversas vão aparecer no jornal como o novo escândalo do mundo das fics! _

_**Ann: **__Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar cuidado! _

_(Ann e Satsuki somem)_

_(Girl Power ficam olhando)_

_**Gaby: **__E agora? Quem vai dar o recado? _

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu vou! ò.ó_

_**Marie: **__(borrando as calças de medo da cara não muito amistosa da Alexandrova) Ah... Alexandrova-sama sabe quais eram os recados?_

_**Alexandrova: **__Mas claro! ò.ó Como vilã dessa história, eu tenho acesso a todo tipo de informação secreta através dos meios ilícitos de obtenção de informação secreta de Hajime-san! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Isso explica muita coisa... _

_**Alexandrova: **__Explica sim. ò.ó Só que eu não estou a fim de falar nada hoje, já fiz a minha aparição e já fiz uma de vocês ter que ir ao banheiro (Marie não está mais à vista), por hoje já chega. Preciso poupar minhas energias para destruir os Taichi na nossa próxima luta. ò.ó _

_**Cathy: **__Então vamos ficar sem os recados? _

_**Alexandrova: **__Não, claro que não. ò.ó Eu vou chamar a nossa querida personagem principal idiota pra dizer os recados, porque afinal de contas ela é a personagem principal, então tem que ser útil para alguma coisa além de ganhar a última luta contra o último vilão e salvar o mundo. ò.ó Oh, não... a Rumiko não vai fazer isso dessa vez... bom, deixa pra lá... ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova puxa a Rumiko com uma bengala gigante e some em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oi gente! o/_

_**Elizabeth: **__Rumiko! Você por aqui! o/_

_**Gaby: **__Rumiko! Há quanto tempo! o/_

_**Cathy: **__Rumiko! Já vai tarde! o/_

_**Rumiko: **__Vocês estavam me esperando? Eu não faço idéia do que eu vim fazer aqui... O.õ_

_**Elizabeth: **__Tem certeza? Não lembra nada sobre... recados do James?_

_**Rumiko: **__Recados? Aquele que dizia que essa semana vai ter uma avalanche de fics de aniversário e até o aniversário do Yuy no dia 10 ele vai postar cinco fics? O.õ Ou era aquele que mandava perguntar se os leitores acham que o pessoal que já ganhou uma fic de aniversário ganhe outra fic de aniversário, mesmo sabendo que depois do Yuy só a Jun, o Erik e o pessoal da fase dois ainda não tem fic de aniversário? _

_**Coro das Girl Power: **__Oh, então eram esses os recados! O.O_

_**Rumiko: **__Eram? O.õ Então tá! XDDDD_

_**Elizabeth: **__Então é isso! O que vocês acham, pessoas que conseguem achar paciência para ler coisas absurdas como esse off-talk? Acham que aqueles que já tem fic de aniversário merecem um segunda fic? Ou apenas os que ainda não têm deveriam ganhar uma? Vocês têm até o dia do aniversário do Carlos pra decidir... _

_**Cathy: **__Hum... a Beth falou tudo que tinha que falar...droga!_

_**Elizabeth: **__Mas é claro, Catherine, é a MINHA fic de aniversário, que o James teve a cara-de-pau de atrasar um mês, uma semana e um pouquinho. u.ú_

_**Gaby: **__E nós vamos nos despedindo por aqui! A próxima fic é a do Kian, que teve o aniversário quase ignorado, coitado! _

_**Marie: **__(voltando do banheiro agora que a Alexandrova não está mais à vista) E como hoje o off-talk só teve a participação de meninas – com exceção do James, mas como ele está nocauteado por tempo indeterminado, não entra na contagem – e nós somos muito delicadas e gentis – com exceção da Ann e da Alexandrova, mas elas também não estão mais aqui, então também não contam – nós não vamos destruir o mundo no fim do off-talk. E nem vamos enche-lo de florzinhas e coisas rosas porque é sempre isso que acontece quando ninguém destrói o mundo e já está começando a enjoar. _

_**Rumiko: **__Dessa vez nós vamos simplesmente dizer tchau e ir embora! O/_

_**Meninas: **__Tchau, gente! o/_

_(Meninas saem)_

_(James abre os olhos)_

_(James sorri que nem o Yoshiyuki)_

_(James tira do bolso uma caixinha preta com um botão no meio)_

_(James ri que nem vilão de historinhas infantis)_

_(James aperta o botão)_

_(------------------------------------------------------------------------------)_


	29. O último Blue Fish

O ÚLTIMO BLUE FISH

O tempo passa rápido. Mudanças acontecem bem rápido também, e quando você se dá conta, tudo a sua volta é diferente. Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu vi as coisas acontecendo, mas só percebi o que elas realmente significavam quando me torneio o último dos Blue Fish em Xigaze.

Os primeiros a ir embora foram os Urameshi, no natal de 2007. Eu tinha quinze anos e uma das minhas únicas lembranças dessa época é a cara de feliz do Toshihiro cantarolando que ia finalmente passar o natal ao lado da Rumiko em Tóquio. Hehashiro, Lily e Lhana também foram, e foi a última vez que eu vi o bebê antes que ele saísse lendo todas as placas das ruas e pedindo pra gente dizer uma palavra bem difícil pra ela tentar escrever.

Nós, os antigos Blue Fish, consagrados pelo campeonato mundial de 2003, ficamos ainda mais algum tempo juntos, até Len começar a insistir com seu pai que precisava ir para fora do país se quisesse concretizar seu sonho de se tornar um grande goleiro. Eu nunca entendi bem qual foi a briga deles, porque Qi Yin também é um goleiro, e joga naquela região mesmo. Não lembro de ele ter reclamado alguma vez de jogar em um time no fim do mundo. Len, pelo visto, sonhava um pouquinho mais alto.

O aniversário da Jun de dezoito anos foi um dia inesquecível, tanto pra ela e pro Len quanto pra mim e para o Chang. Nosso líder, fazendo jus ao título que tinha, nos levou pra Hong Kong, onde passamos o fim de semana no mesmo hotel em que ficamos durante os dois meses do Torneio Asiático. O pai do Takashi ainda era o dono oficial do lugar, mas não morava mais lá. Seus funcionário diziam que ele havia se mudado para Tóquio ou algo do tipo. Len sabe mais sobre isso do que eu. No dia 27, um sábado, jantamos todos – Len pagando – em um restaurante próximo à Victoria Harbor, do lado da ilha, olhando para o continente. Eu não lembro de outra ocasião em que comi tanto quanto daquela vez. E, durante a sobremesa, quando estávamos todos de bom humor por causa da overdose de açúcar, Len pegou as mãos da Jun e encarou ela nos olhos, sério. Lembro de ele ter ficado bem vermelho enquanto tirava alguma coisa do bolso da calça. Quando ele finalmente falou, eu e Chang caímos para trás com a surpresa, e por isso não sei exatamente qual foi a reação da Jun quando seu namorado perguntou:

- Jun, você quer casar comigo e se mudar pra Londres?

Eu fui o último a voltar pra mesa. Tinha uma cadeira em cima de mim que me impedia de me levantar. Sorte que o restaurante estava relativamente vazio naquela hora, ou as nossas reações exageradas causariam alvoroço por lá. Quando finalmente consegui me sentar, Jun encarava Len com a cara feito tomate, e Len suava frio. Eu juro que consegui ver o coração dele batendo acelerado dentro do peito, nervoso como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Casar... e mudar pra Londres? – Foi o que ela perguntou. Len só concordou com a cabeça, acho que ele tinha perdido momentaneamente a capacidade de falar. – Eu... eu... eu não sei, eu... Len, eu tenho só dezoito anos e...

Len finalmente se recuperou pra poder contra-argumentar.

- Jun, eu amo você de verdade, eu não quero ficar longe de você, nunca. Não suportaria isso. Eu reuni todos vocês aqui não só pra fazer esse pedido, como também para anunciar que eu recebi uma proposta para ir jogar no Arsenal. Vou pra Londres mês que vem.

A declaração de Len, mais do que o pedido de casamento, nos abalou profundamente. Eu e Chang nos encaramos, dava pra ver que ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Nosso líder estava indo embora de Xigaze, como aquele que tinha sido líder antes dele tinha feito também. E ele queria levar a Jun junto. Se ela concordasse, apenas Chang e eu ficaríamos na cidade, sozinhos.

- Len... isso é...

- Loucura...

Com toda a nossa agonia, acabamos completando as frases um do outro. O casal a nossa frente olhou pra gente um tanto surpreso. Ele ainda segurava as mãos dela e uma caixinha com um anel brilhante. Len respondeu um tanto seco:

- Não é loucura. É o meu futuro. Não há lugar melhor pra se jogar bola do que na Europa, e eu já tenho tudo acertado. Quero construir lá o meu futuro, e gostaria muito que a garota que eu amo ficasse comigo.

Nós todos olhamos para a Jun, e ela baixou os olhos, pensativa. A sua fala soou pra mim como uma espécie de sentença de morte:

- Certo, Len. Eu vou com você, mas ainda acho que sou muito nova pra casar.

No mês seguinte, o casal de noivos se despediu da gente naquela mesma cidade, e sabíamos que levaria muito tempo para que nos encontrássemos novamente.

* * *

Eu e Chang vivemos mais dois anos sem grandes acontecimentos. Claro, nesse tempo todo eu já tinha terminado a escola e trabalhava em uma lojinha de ervas medicinais, enquanto Chang fazia uma espécie de curso por correspondência. Ele tinha o único computador da cidade, e era um dos únicos que sabia como mexer com essas tecnologias. Aos vinte e dois anos, meu amigo media 2,10m. Só parara de crescer três anos antes, ao dezenove anos. Eu invejo ele, porque até hoje não passei de 1,69m. E foi pelo computador dele que veio o e-mail anunciando que, pasmem, o primeiro bebê da família Yin estava a caminho.

Era estranho, quer dizer, Jun antes reclamava que era muito nova pra casar e não sei mais o que, e de repente eles aparecem dizendo que vão ter um filho! Foi tão estranho quanto ouvir que a Lily estava grávida. Vai ver que sou que tenho tendência a achar gravidez uma coisa estranha e perturbadora. Ainda bem que eu não posso ficar grávido... Algum tempo depois, outro e-mail, dessa vez com fotos. O nome da criatura era Jian Rian Yin, e ele era pequeno e feio, como todos os bebês recém-nascidos. Chang me censurou quando eu disse isso.

Mais ou menos por essa época, meu amigo começou a agir de forma estranha. De uma hora pra outra, passou a recusar meus convites para sair e jogar basquete ou dar aulas de beyblade para os pirralhos que sonhavam em ser como nossa equipe um dia tinha sido. Nós fazíamos esse tipo de coisa todo o fim de semana, quando estávamos de folga do trabalho, mas ao que parecia, ele não tinha mais folgas. Chang trabalhava via internet, alguma coisa com relação à bolsa de valores ou algo assim. Estava ganhando bastante dinheiro pelo que eu pude entender, mas as explicações dele de como tudo aquilo funcionava soavam como grego pra mim. Nós nos víamos cada vez menos e eu me tornei o único "professor" de beyblade da cidade.

Um dia, resolvi enfrenta-lo e perguntar porque ele nunca mais apareceu pra gente se divertir junto. A porta da casa dele estava aberta, e eu entrei sem bater, como sempre fazíamos. Lá dentro, encontrei um monte de caixas empilhadas e objetos jogados por todo o canto. Reconheci o caos de alguém que está para se mudar. Corri até o quarto e encontrei Chang terminando de colocar seu precioso computador dentro de uma caixa. Ele me encarou, obviamente surpreso, e largou o que estava fazendo para ir até mim. Pra que a gente se encarasse olho no olho, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Kian... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha? – Eu respondi, quase gritando. Meu mundo estava caindo. – Eu vim perguntar o que você andava fazendo que não dava sinais de vida a meses, mas acho que já entendi o que se passa!

- Hey, Kian, escuta! Eu ia falar com você sobre isso, só estava esperando o momento certo. – Apesar de apreensivo, Chang conseguia manter a voz calma. Acho que posso contar nos dedos das mãos o número de vezes que ele se irritou com alguma coisa. – Faz algum tempo já que venho recebendo propostas de empresas para trabalhar, mas nenhuma delas era realmente tentadora. Acontece que agora me fizeram uma proposta com um bom salário e liberdade para fazer o que eu quero. É uma chance única e eu precisava aceitar. Eu não me sinto bem tendo que deixar Xigaze, mas também não posso ficar aqui pra sempre. Eu sei o quanto esse lugar significa pra você e pra tudo aquilo que envolve os Blue Fish, mas os tempos agora são outros, não somos mais crianças, e de algum jeito precisamos seguir nossa vida. Você não tem vinte anos ainda, quando seu tempo chegar, você vai entender o que eu quero dizer.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, parado, encarando meu amigo sem saber o que dizer. Ele parecia mesmo um pouco transtornado e talvez envergonhado, mas nada justificava essa falta de comunicação dos últimos tempos. Afinal, éramos ou não amigos?

Agora, eu acho que Chang tinha razão quando indiretamente me chamou de "imaturo". Sem saber o que fazer e com a terrível sensação de estar sendo abandonado enquanto o mundo desabava sobre os meus olhos, eu saí correndo daquela casa e fui me refugiar no meu quarto. Não deixei nem mesmo a minha mãe entrar lá. Durante a semana seguinte, meu amigo tentou me procurar, mas eu me recusei a vê-lo por pura birra. Eu era meio infantil, mesmo aos dezenove anos.

* * *

Quando Chang se mudou para Hong Kong, ele saiu sem conseguir falar comigo. Até aquele momento, ele tinha sido meu melhor amigo, mais próximo do que Len, Jun ou Toshihiro jamais tinham sido. Nós jogávamos basquete e beyblade, andávamos pela cidade à noite nos divertindo, saíamos para pescar quando não tínhamos nada melhor pra fazer. Não posso dizer que a nossa amizade não ficou abalada depois de tudo que aconteceu. Nós não nos falamos pelos dois anos seguintes, e foi graças à Toshihiro que as coisas começaram a mudar.

- _Alô? Quem fala?_ – Perguntou uma voz abafada. Estava sozinho em casa, entediado em um dia de chuva.

- Kian Ping. – Respondi, sem emoção. Estava de mau-humor também.

- _Oi, Kian! Sou eu, o Toshihiro! _

A última frase foi o suficiente para me fazer pular da cadeira. A última vez que tinha falado com ele havia sido no ano anterior, quando ele anunciou que era pai de gêmeos. Por um breve momento, pensei que ele estava ligando pra dizer que haviam mais dois bebês à caminho...

- Toshihiro? É você mesmo? Que surpresa agradável! Você não liga pra cá faz um bom tempo, não é?

- _Ah, desculpe, mas eu não tenho tido tempo pra muita coisa. Acho que foi uma má idéia ter filhos tão cedo, ainda mais com a Rumiko e eu trabalhando tanto... Mas, enfim, eu quero falar de uma outra coisa..._

- Outra coisa? Quer dizer que você não vai ser pai de novo?

- _Deus me livre! Longe mim! _– Eu tive que rir quando ele falou aquilo, imaginando que tipo de cara ele estava fazendo do outro lado da linha.

- Então o que é?

- _Eu estava pensando em convidar os antigos Blue Fish para a festinha de aniversário dos gêmeos. Se você pagar as passagens pra cá, eu pago o hotel! O que acha? _

Eu não recusei a proposta. Fazia tempo que não via não só o Toshihiro, como também a Jun e o Len. O aniversário dos bebês era próximo do aniversário do Chang, e acabamos concordando em celebrar os três aniversários juntos. Quando os Blue Fish finalmente se reuniram, eu estava apreensivo. Não sabia o que o meu ex-melhor amigo faria quando finalmente conseguisse falar comigo.

O que mais me surpreendeu não foi ver o quanto Jian Riam se parecia com a Jun, em temperamento e aparência, nem o tamanho absurdo que o cabelo do Len alcançara. Eu teria aceitado se Chang não quisesse falar comigo, e teria ficado na minha, sem reclamar. Acontece que, quando nós finalmente nos encontramos, ele estava ao lado de uma garota e segurava uma criança envolta em cobertores rosas. Como sempre fazia quanto ainda morava em Xigaze, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, disse um "oi, Kian" animado, bagunçou o meu cabelo tigelinha e me abraçou. Hoje, quase dez anos depois daquilo, ainda consigo sentir o calor do abraço que valeu por dois anos sem contato, e o alívio que tomou conta de mim quando percebi que o meu ex-melhor amigo podia voltar a ser meu melhor amigo.

* * *

Nós, os Blue Fish, depois daquela pequena reunião, fazemos o possível para não perder o contato, mesmo estando espalhados pelo mundo. Ganhei um computador no meu aniversário de vinte e um anos com acesso à internet, e através dela comprei uma câmera digital e uma webcam. Através de e-mails, fotos e videoconferências, nós nos falamos periodicamente.

Eu ainda moro em Xigaze. Por aqui me chamam de "o último Blue Fish". Há um tempo atrás, eu achava que esse apelido caía bem em mim, mas agora, às vésperas do meu trigésimo aniversário, minhas opiniões são um pouco diferentes. Por mais que Len, Jun, Chang e Toshihiro estejam longe, nós ainda somos um time, ainda recordamos a nossa história, e, enquanto pudermos contar tudo que nos aconteceu para as novas gerações de beybladers, não haverá um "último Blue Fish".

_**

* * *

**__Wow... essa fic... me deixou com um..._

_**Jun: **__Uma sensação estranha... _

_**Chang:**__ Muito estranha... _

_(aparece James carregando o Luiz pela gola da camisa)_

_**James: **__GRÊMIO NA FINAL DA LIBERTADORES!! FALA ALGUMA COISA AGORA, SEU COLORADO ESTRAGA-PRAZERES, FALA!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Luiz: **__x-x_

_**Felipe: **__humpf..._

_**James: **__Eliminamos o São Paulo, eliminamos o Santos, agora é só ganhar do Boca! _

_**Felipe: **__Ou do Cúlcuta! Duvido que vocês consigam, perderam pra eles na primeira fase..._

_**James: **__Cala a boca, secador! Eu te apoiei quando o São Paulo enfrentou o Inter... _

_**Felipe: **__Só porque era contra o Inter! E porque você adora o Rogério Ceni... u.ú_

_**James: **__É, exatamente! n.n_

_**Jun: **__Jamie, eu sei que você está entusiasmado com a atual situação do seu time no campeonato, mas agora estamos no meio de um off-talk de uma fic muito especial escrita pelo Kian do ano 2022, e eu agradeceria se você PARASSE DE BANCAR O TORCEDOR FANÁTICO E DEIXASSE QUE PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA NÓS, OS BLUE FISH, TENHAMOS O DESTAQUE QUE MERECEMOS!!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Len: **__(com bandeirinhas escrito "Fight! __Jun!´") É isso aí, Jun, muito bem! __Muito bem!_

_**Jun: **__Ah, obrigada, Len! Eu agradeço o seu apoio, mas você não acha que quem devia estar aqui no meu lugar era você, o tão estimado líder da equipe? ò.ó _

_**Len: **__Ah, Jun, sabe como é... __você é tão boa para intimidar as pessoas que eu concordo em dar essa função pra você... o que acha?_

_**Jun: **__Eu acho que... gostei! _

_**Len: **__ufa... n.n'_

_**Chang: **__Cadê o Kian? O.õ_

_**Jun: **__Ué, ele não 'tá sempre junto com você?_

_**Chang: **__Sim, mas hoje ele não está._

_**Len: **__Oh, meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu com o Kian? Será que ele foi seqüestrado? Será que ele está passando mal? Será que ele..._

_**Felipe: **__Olha, meu amigo líder... em primeiro lugar, não estamos em São Paulo, logo, seu amigo não deve ter sido seqüestrado. Em segundo lugar, o aniversário dele foi 18 de maio, faz quase um mês, logo, é provável que sim, que ele esteja passando mal porque o Jay-gay atrasou demais a fic dele, e só postou agora porque quer postar a fic do Yuy-baka na data certa! _

_**Len: **__Quem foi que disse que você podia se intrometer no NOSSO off-talk?_

_**Felipe: **__Disse muito bem, "NOSSO"! XD_

_**Len: **__Morra, seu desgraçado! (demônio Len do torneio asiático) Presas assassinas! _

_(Felipe atingido pelo ataque do Len)_

_(Felipe morre por causa do ataque do Len)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, coitado... eu sei como ele está se sentindo... u.u_

_**Len: **__Toshihiro! Você por aqui! (Len volta ao normal e abraça o Toshihiro) Viu o Kian por aí? _

_**Toshihiro: **__Kian? O.õ Não, não vi..._

_**Jun: **__Oh, não! Então ele sumiu mesmo!_

_**Chang: **__E logo na fic de aniversário dele! _

_**Len: **__O que vamos fazer? _

_**Jun: **__Vamos encerrar o off-talk sem o aniversariante, oras! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Pelo visto não tem outro jeito..._

_**Chang: **__É verdade... _

_**Len: **__Então tá! Até mais, pessoal! Nos vemos na fic da Jun! O aniversário é 27 de junho, mas a data da fic é indeterminada porque depende da vontade cretina do James de escrever ou não uma fic pra ela. _

_**Jun: **__Pois é! Nos veremos em breve, se ele não decidir cortar a minha fic pela segunda vez! _

_**Chang: **__E até lá eu espero que a gente já tenha encontrado o Kian! _

_**Blue Fish: **__Tchau! o/_

_(Blue Fish vão embora)_

_(Cenário abandonado)_

_(Kian sai de trás do cenário abandonado)_

_**Kian: **__ahá! Agora que todos partiram, eu posso fazer o meu próprio off-talk! Sem ninguém mais pra atrapalhar, eu serie a grande estrela! Vamos lá então começar esse off-talk solo!_

_(Silêncio)_

_(fundo: grilos fazendo aquele barulhinho chato)_

_**Kian: **__Oh, é, esqueci que eu é que tenho que fazer as coisas... Por onde eu começo? Hum... deixa eu ver... O que eu faria se não tivesse ninguém por perto pra me censurar? Se eu pudesse fazer tudo que eu quiser? _

_Eu podia destruir a Terra!_

_Não, muito clichê... Todo mundo já faz isso... _

_Eu podia avacalhar com a cara do James..._

_Mas todo mundo faz isso também..._

_Droga, agora eu fiquei sem idéias! _

_Hey, vocês, se tiverem alguma idéia do que fazer em um off-talk solo, por favor me contem no review, tá? _

_Até lá!_

_Kian Ping _


	30. Luck

**Nota do James: **Esse é o segundo UA de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores, e foi inspirado em uma fic que eu escrevi há um tempo em um desafio proposto pela Marian. O texto original era sobre Price of Tennis, eu mudei os personagens (duh! u.ú) e um pouco da história original, e espero que naõ tenha ficado ruim.

O par Gaby x Takashi não é exatamente oficial, mas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

LUCK

Há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando diligências rodavam pelas estradas de terra batida e mocinhas indefesas eram freqüentemente amarradas aos trilhos dos trens por bandidos feios e muito malvados, uma mulher se destacava no mundo das apostas e jogos de azar, a única em um universo tipicamente masculino. Aos dezenove anos, Gabrielle Andrews tornara-se uma lenda por quebrar vários dos maiores cassinos do mundo, colocando muitos homens de joelhos perante ela. Gabrielle sempre conseguia o que queria e, se e não podia contar com apostas, usava seu charme para encantar e manipular todos ao seu redor. Não era difícil reconhecê-la, já que andava sempre vestida como homem, prendendo seus longos cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo firme.

Certo dia, já cansada de sua rotina de vitórias e mais vitórias regadas à ouro e dinheiro vivo, Gabrielle viu-se a caminho de uma cidade chamada _Little Wings_, desconhecida da maioria das pessoas por ser localizada perto de onde Judas perdeu as botas, virando a esquerda. Logo na entrada da cidade, um bando de crianças se divertia brincando de atirar pequenas bolas vermelhas umas nas outras. Em dúvida se achava isso divertido ou uma idiotice de crianças, a jovem se aproximou, cautelosa. As crianças perceberam sua presença, e o menor entre elas, com jeito de ser o líder do grupo, ordenou um ataque maciço contra a forasteira.

Infelizmente para Gabrielle, as tais bolas vermelhas eram na verdade tomates podres, coisa que ela veio a descobrir assim quem meia dúzia deles mancharam sua roupa nova, adquirida após a destruição do maior cassino de Las Vegas como uma comemoração de luxo.

- Hey, você, venha aqui! – Furiosa, a jovem apontou para o garoto que ordenara o ataque, usando seu olhar quase assassino para dizer a ele que estava realmente encrencado. – Onde estão seus pais? Eu vou fazê-los pagar pelo meu prejuízo!

- Infelizmente pra você, minha senhora, eu não tenho mais pais. – Respondeu o garoto. Suas calças estavam sujas de terra e seu cabelo castanho provavelmente não encontrava uma escova há alguns meses. Sua voz soava provocativa, e seu olhar malicioso repelia com sucesso o ódio da outra. – Na verdade, eu não preciso mais deles, já que sou maior de idade, apesar de não parecer. Eu sou mais velho do que aparento, talvez mais velho do que você.

- Mais velho do que eu? – Gabrielle recusava-se a acreditar nas palavras de seu pequeno desafiador. – Ora, quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

- Para parecer educado, eu diria 25... – Sem titubear, o garoto respondeu, encarando a jovem a sua frente enquanto sorria ainda mais.

- Como se atreve, seu pivete! – Para Gabrielle, aquela foi a gota d'água. Podia agüentar ter sua roupa suja de tomate, um garotinho mentiroso, mas jamais aceitaria ser chamada de velha, nem por uma criança, nem por ninguém. – Fique sabendo que eu recém fiz vinte!

- Oh, isso explica muita coisa... Por exemplo o fato de você andar sozinha por aí... Aposto que ainda não tem namorado... se continuar assim, vai ficar pra titia, hein!

Enquanto mais uma vez gritava com o "garotinho", Gabrielle não conseguiu impedir seu rosto de adquirir um leve rubor nas bochechas. Em meio à discussão, uma das outras crianças finalmente a reconheceu, gritando:

- Oh, essa é Gabrielle Andrews, a lendária destruidora de cassinos! Ela ganha tanto dinheiro em apenas uma noite que leva todo o cassino que entra à falência!

As outras crianças o encararam, boquiabertas. Seu líder, no entanto, apenas ampliou o sorriso maroto.

- Gabrielle Andrews, é? Já faz tempo que eu estou à procura de um desafio… O que você acha de ir comigo até o nosso cassino para algumas apostas?

- Eu não jogo com crianças. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente, virando-se para ir embora.

- Já disse que não sou criança. Já vivi mais do que posso contar com os dedos dos meus pés e mãos. – Com essa resposta, Gabrielle voltou-se a prestar atenção em seu desafiante, também começando a gostar da situação.

- Pois então prove o que está dizendo. – Desafiou ela.

- Uma vez dentro do cassino, terá todas as provas de que precisa. A propósito, meu nome é Takashi Yadate, e se eu ganhar o desafio, você terá que desistir da sua carreira e terá que me seguir para onde eu for, me chamando de "Grande Mestre Takashi".

- Você até que é corajoso, Takashi... Mas seu eu ganhar, é você quem vai ter que me seguir, e me chamará de "Linda Mestra Gabrielle".

- A aposta está feita.

- A aposta está feita.

Dizendo isso, Gabrielle e Takashi apertaram as mãos. Lado a lado, ela era pelo menos três cabeça maior do que ele, porém essa era a única grande diferença entre eles. Os dois exibiam o mesmo sorriso maroto, olhar desafiador e até mesmo suas roupas estavam em similar estado de imundice após o banho de tomates podres. O grupo de crianças escoltou os jogadores até o lugar do desafio.

* * *

As horas passaram rápido. A notícia de que a famosa Gabrielle Andrews estava na cidade espalhou-se como um rastro de pólvora, atraindo quase toda a população da cidadezinha para sua maior e mais pomposa construção. Lá dentro, a jogadora e seu desafiante passaram por todos os tipos de jogos possíveis, sempre em disputas equilibradas. Com vinte vitórias para cada lado, caberia ao _Poker _a honra de desempatar pela última vez a disputa.

A luz do sol poente entrava pela janela da sala e era barrada pela multidão de espectadores. Concentrados, Gabrielle e Takashi mantinham seus rostos impassíveis enquanto decidiam qual seria o melhor momento para encerrar a partida. Levantando os cantos dos lábios em um discreto sorriso, a jogadora profissional foi a primeira a falar, depois de um silêncio que durava pelo menos duas horas:

- Que pena que isso tenha que acabar assim... Takashi, você foi um grande e honrado oponente, mas ainda tem muito chão pela frente se quiser um dia vencer uma profissional como eu... – Alargando o sorriso, Gabrielle mostrou o conjunto de reis em sua mão, fazendo o público explodir em vivas. Takashi permaneceu imóvel, estudando a adversária por um momento, antes de declarar, o mais calmo que conseguiu:

- É, é uma pena que isso tenha que acabar assim... Gaby, você foi uma grande e honrada oponente, mas precisa aprender a não subestimar os "amadores"... – Foi a vez do sorriso de Takashi se ampliar ao mostrar o conjunto de ases que tinha em sua mão, o conjunto que lhe dava a vitória definitiva. O povo da cidade saiu aos pulos comemorando o triunfo de seu conterrâneo, aos poucos esvaziando aquele que se tornara o primeiro cassino a resistir à Gabrielle Andrews, deixando os dois oponentes sozinhos.

- Eu não acredito... – De cabeça baixa, a jovem deixou cair as cartas que tinha na mão, ainda em choque por causa da derrota. – Eu nunca perdi antes... não sei o que fiz de errado...

- Você não fez nada errado, Gaby! – Sem que a garota percebesse, Takashi se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, ficando cara a cara com ela. Com ele em pé, os dois ficavam com os olhos na mesma linha. – Seu único erro foi ter desafiado _Lucky Takashi, _a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Eu nunca perco, a sorte nunca me falha.

- _Lucky Takashi_? – Gabrielle ergueu os olhos para encarar novamente o jovem a sua frente. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em reconhecimento depois de alguns instantes. – Mas claro! Como não percebi antes? Você é o jovem misterioso que sempre ganha as apostas das loterias federais, mas nuca vai buscar o dinheiro! Eu devia ter imaginado... Te olhando assim, até dá pra entender porque essa mania de querer se esconder...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Vendo que a garota começava a sorrir novamente, Takashi tentou parecer sério, entretanto não conseguiu evitar o rubor em suas bochechas.

- Ora, eu imagino que alguém da sua idade com esse tamanho seja um pouco relutante em se mostrar em público, não? – Gabrielle sorria radiante, ao passo que o jovem a sua frente tornava-se mais e mais corado. Apesar de sentir o rosto queimar, Takashi não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonito era o sorriso da garota. Repudiou esse pensamento assim que o viu se formar em sua mente, arranjando alguma coisa para revidar a fala da outra:

- Não, não é isso! Eu só não acho que precise realmente do dinheiro dos prêmios, só isso! Aposto por diversão! E pra provar para os outros que sou mesmo _Lucky Takashi_!

De tão ansioso que estava para responder as provocações, Takashi não percebeu o quão próximo estava da jovem apostadora. Seus narizes praticamente roçavam um no outro, e ele podia sentir a respiração dela roçando seu pescoço.

- Pois dessa vez eu acho que quem teve sorte fui eu! – O olhar de Gabrielle não era mais provocativo nem fulminante como antes. Sem aviso prévio, sua voz tornou-se adocicada, seu olhar, sensual, e seu sorriso convidava Takashi a chegar ainda mais perto. O jovem deixou-se hipnotizar pelos encantos da garota, e não reagiu quando esta agarrou seu pescoço e beijou-o ardentemente por longos minutos. Quando se separaram, ela voltou a falar. – Pois encontrei a pessoa que estava procurando...

Takashi demorou a reagir, atormentado pelos momentos _calientes._ Quando finalmente o fez, não conseguiu mais do que balbuciar algumas palavras:

- Estava... procurando?

- Sim! Estava vagando por aí à procura de alguém com habilidades que se igualassem as minhas! Eu tenho planos para um futuro grandioso, mas sozinha talvez não consiga tudo que eu almejo. Preciso de alguém tão bom quanto eu, assim poderei percorrer esse país e o mundo todo, cidade por cidade, arrasando com aqueles que duvidam da minha força! – Gabrielle se levantou. Uma chama viva ardia em seu olhar enquanto ela falava. Nesse tempo, Takashi finalmente conseguiu se libertar da hipnose sensual.

- É um belo plano! Pena que agora você é minha subordinada. Trato é trato, lembra-se?

O olhar sensual de Gabrielle voltou, e ela voltou-se para o "mestre" abraçando-o e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Então você vai me dar ordens pra fazer isso!

Algum tempo depois, uma notícia devastadora correu os cassinos de todos os Estados Unidos da América: Gabrielle Andrews casava-se com _Lucky Takashi_, e os dois lançaram-se em uma jornada pelo mundo atrás das mais famosas casas de apostas determinados a exterminá-las. O pesadelo estava só começando...

_**

* * *

**__Hum... oi? n.n_

_**Takashi: **__Hey, Gaby! __Que história é essa de "oi"? Essa é a sua fic de aniversário, faz alguma coisa que preste no off-talk, ou eu te proibir de voltar para os off-talk!_

_**Gaby: **__Quem é você para me proibir? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Sou seu mestre, lembra? Aquele cara que ganhou de você no poker..._

_**Gaby: **__Mas eu nem sei jogar poker! ò.ó Aliás, o que é poker? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__(capota) Ai, Gaby... agora eu entendi qual foi a idéia do UA... não ter absolutamente nada a ver com a real Gabrielle Andrews... Eu devia suspeitar..._

_**Cathy: **__(chegando do nada) Oh, a fic da Gaby está só duas semanas atrasada! _

_**Gaby: **__Oi, Cathy! __Que bom te ver! n.n_

_**Cathy: **__Oi, Gaby, feliz aniversário! E bela fic, essa aí... mas eu acho que eu ficaria melhor no papel principal... _

_**Elizabeth: **__Não, eu ficaria melhor no papel principal, ainda mais se ao invés de Luck Takashi, eu encontrasse um Luck Daniel... (sonhando acordada)_

_**Cathy: **__(entrando em modo demolidor-irritado-perigoso-sai-de-perto) COMO SE ATREVE? LARGA DO PÉ DO IDIOTA DO MEU IRMAÕ OU VOCÊ VAI SOFRER AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS!! Ò.Ó_

_(Cathy e Elizabeth começam a brigar)_

_(Gaby e Takashi ficam só olhando)_

_(Chega a Marie com um saco de pipocas)_

_(Gaby, Takashi e Marie comendo pipocas)_

_(Chega o James e rouba o saco de pipocas)_

_(James fica erguendo o saco de pipocas no ar vendo os pirralhos tentarem pular pra alcançar)_

_(James fica se achando o altão até se lembrar que não está olhando pra Gaby de 2003, mas pra Gaby de 2007, que é tão alta quanto ele)_

_(Gaby e Marie crescem do nada e pegam o pacote de pipocas)_

_(Takashi continua nanico)_

_**Takashi: **__¬¬''_

_**Luiz: **__(chega do nada com uma grande bandeira do Inter) INTER! IIINTER! O verdadeiro campeão da América! Hahahahahahaa, vou me vingar do James pelo último off-talk! E daí que o Grêmio tá na final da Libertadores? O Inter acabou de ganhar a tríplice coroa! Ganhamos a Recopa! Lalalalala!_

_**James: **__Duas palavras: cai fora. Esse é o off-talk da Gaby, e como ela não entende absolutamente nada de esportes como futebol e afins, colocações como essa não tem cabimento aqui! o.o_

_**Luiz: **__Você tá só querendo me expulsar daqui pra eu não ficar falando o quanto o Inter é bom..._

_**James: **__Se ele fosse bom, teria jogado assim desde o começo do ano ao invés de decidir mostrar algum futebol só em junho..._

_Aliás, falando em junho..._

_HOJE COMEÇA A CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA! (James pulando com um monte de bandeirinhas da Escócia) EM EXATAMENTE UM MÊS, EU COMEÇO A MINHA EPOPÉIA PELOS AEROPORTOS EUROPEUS PRA CHEGAR EM GLASGOW DE NOVO! Ò.Ó _

_Mamãe tá bem feliz, ela não cansa de dizer que está morrendo de saudades do filhinho querido dela que vai estudar na mesma universidade que ela trabalha! n.n_

_**Gaby: **__Oh, então hoje é um dia especial? _

_**James: **__Pode-se dizer que sim. Por isso que eu postei a sua fic hoje! (fazendo pose de "o bonzão-Zé-compaixão")_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas o dia especial, especial mesmo é amanhã, né Jamie? XD_

_**James: **__Especial? O.õ Amanhã? O que tem de especial amanhã? (Se fazendo de desentendido pra ver se o Yoshiyuki revela coisa que ainda não pode)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah...XD Nada... __XD Eu sou inteligente demais para cair no seu truque de revelações de spoiler, James Hiwatari! XD_

_**James: **__É mesmo? Pois eu acho que você acabou de revelar um..._

_(Silêncio)_

_(Beybladers em choque)_

_(Yoshiyuki em choque)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Bom, que seja! XD É só até amanhã mesmo... XD_

_(Yoshiyuki some em uma nuvem roxa que cheira a chocolate)_

_**Takashi: **__Ah... chocolate… __(babando) Hey, Gaby, o que acha da gente ir comer chocolate agora?_

_**Gaby: **__Gostei da idéia! Vamos só esperar a Cathy e a Elizabeth pararem de brigar e..._

_(Cathy e Elizabeth praticamente se matando)_

_(Elizabeth acerta uma bastonada na Cathy)_

_(Cathy dá um soco no meio da cara da Elizabeth)_

_**Gaby: **__Hum...(cara de nojo) não... acho melhor irmos agora... eu não quero ver as cenas impróprias para menores que vão aparecer..._

_**Marie: **__Esperem por mim! _

_(Gaby, Takashi e Marie indo comer chocolate)_

_(Gaby, Takashi e Marie encontram o Yoshiyuki dentro do armário do James que ainda guarda metade de cada ovo de páscoa que ele ganhou)_

_(Gaby, Takashi, Marie e Yoshiyuki se trancam no armário do James e só saem no dia seguinte pro Yoshiyuki participar dos off-talks das três fics postadas naquele dia)_

_(Cathy e Elizabeth continuam se matando)_

_(James corta as cenas censuradas pra ninguém achar que ele gosta de violência gratuita)_

_(James vende o DVD com as melhores cenas das brigas de Cathy e Elizabeth em um camelô e fica rico)_

_(James leva os outros beybladers pra passar férias no Hawaii com o dinheiro do DVD)_

_**Beybladers: **__(vestindo roupas de banho e tomando sol no Hawaii) E por hoje é só, pessoal! _

_FIM!!!! _


	31. Festa em família

FESTA EM FAMÍLIA

_- Agora é a sua vez de cumprir o trato. – O garotinho novamente quebrou o silêncio e mais algumas divagações do adversário. _

_Yuy-kun preparou Fenhir para a luta ao mesmo tempo que o garotinho aprontava sua beyblade. Seus movimentos ágeis demonstravam que, apesar da pouca idade, ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo._

_- Go Shoot! – Gritaram os dois juntos. A beyblade do garotinho era roxa como Fenhir, mas de uma tonalidade mais escura, quase negra._

_Yuy-kun foi o primeiro a atacar, não queria ficar muito mais tempo em presença daquele garoto. No entanto, a beyblade roxa escura se esquivou facilmente do ataque que tirara Athena Onassis da arena mais cedo. Em seguida, foi sua vez de atacar, e Yuy-kun também se esquivou facilmente. Vendo que nesse ritmo a luta poderia demorar, o líder dos Taichi chamou Fenhir. Seu adversário, no entanto, não se mostrou surpreso com o tamanho descomunal do monstro._

_- Bela fera-bit. – Disse ele simplesmente, ainda com o mesmo sorriso gigante nos lábios. – Deixa eu te mostrar a minha agora. Ataque, Ceres!_

_O brilho do unicórnio roxo escuro que irrompeu da beyblade do garoto pegou Yuy-kun de surpresa. Ele tinha mais que o dobro do tamanho do pégasus, e um único ataque seu jogou Fenhir longe, como se fosse feito de papel. _

_- Gostou? – Perguntou o garoto, sorrindo provocativamente enquanto sua beyblade pousava gentilmente na sua mão. – Eu e Ceres somos uma boa dupla. O que você viu agora não é nem dez por cento do que podemos fazer. Guarde esse nome, nós nos veremos de novo com certeza._

* * *

O garotinho passou uma última vez por Yuy-kun para poder sair do beco. Aos saltos, ele novamente se misturou com a multidão que ainda saia do ginásio.

- Yoshiyuki, já está de volta? Como foi com o Koichi? – Uma voz feminina perguntou, a um canto obscuro da sala. Estavam no ginásio de Wellington, em uma sala especial reservada para eles, a base de operações de Hajime Yuy no torneio oceânico.

- Foi bem fácil. O nii-chan é mais fraco do que eu imaginava. – Respondeu o garotinho, ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Tem certeza que precisamos mesmo fazer tudo isso pra vigiar alguém tão fraco quanto ele, mamãe?

- Ah, meu querido, vem cá, vem! Vamos esperar o seu pai para comemorarmos juntos o seu aniversário de seis anos! – Estimulado pela fala da mulher, Yoshiyuki correu ao encontro de sua mãe, subindo em seu colo.

- Mamãe, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, debruçando-se sobre a mesa onde a mulher trabalhava.

- Estou terminado os desenhos da planta do ginásio de Moscou. – Respondeu ela, acariciando os cabelos do filho. – Gostaria de me ajudar?

- Com certeza! – Os olhos de Yoshiyuki brilharam com a excitação crescente que o garotinho sentia, e seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais. – Eu faço os cálculos, você desenha! Duvido que a calculadora ganhe de mim!

- Certo, certo... vamos começar então.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, um homem de aspecto sombrio vestido terno e gravata pretos entrou na pequena sala onde seu filho e sua esposa pareciam estar se divertindo consideravelmente. Antes que a dupla notasse sua presença, ele conseguiu ouvir alguns trechos de sua conversa.

- Não, mãe, não dá pra desenhar assim! Você vai encurtar a área dessa sala em quatro metros quadrados! Não podemos ter um erro desses na planta de um lugar tão importante! – Exclamou o garotinho, que sorria mesmo quando tentava mostrar desespero, a marca do sucesso dos métodos utilizados em sua educação.

- Tudo bem, Yoshiyuki, tudo bem! Você é o gênio aqui, afinal... – Agindo como se aquilo fosse rotina, Kino fez o que o filho a aconselhara, corrigindo o erro no desenho.

- Querida, Yoshiyuki, eu já cheguei!

- Papai! Estava com saudades! – Ao sair do colo da mãe para correr em direção ao pai, Yoshiyuki quase causou um acidente com uma cadeira meio bamba e um vaso de vidro. Ignorou o fato, porém, pois estava realmente ansioso para rever o pai. Sabia que ele tinha planos maravilhosos para aquele dia, e que a família Yuy se divertiria muito com eles. – Podemos ir agora, podemos? Diz que podemos!

- Calma, Yoshiyuki. – Hajime colocou o filho em suas costas sem dificuldades. O garotinho agarrou seu pescoço, satisfeito com a nova visão do mundo que tinha, elevada a quase 1,90m do chão. – Eu ainda nem cumprimentei a sua mãe! Estava com saudades dela também! – Nesse tempo, Kino se aproximou do marido, e os dois trocaram um rápido beijo, o suficiente para seu filho virar o rosto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais nojenta do mundo. – Acho que agora podemos ir.

* * *

De carro, a família Yuy seguiu até um dos restaurantes mais caros de Wellington, um local tranqüilo, sem muito movimento, que promovia diversão tanto para os adultos como para as crianças, através de um parque de diversões miniatura. Após comer seu espaguete em apenas cinco minutos e se empanturrar de _mousse_, sorvete e biscoitos variados de chocolate, Yoshiyuki saiu da mesa para brincar, deixando os adultos a sós.

- Yoshiyuki está feliz hoje. Achei que o encontro com Koichi fosse mexer com ele, mas pelo visto estava enganada. – Declarou Kino, enquanto observava o filho subir em uma árvore e pular de um dos troncos direto para o chão, caindo como um gato.

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Nosso filho jamais deixaria um fraco sem talento como o Koichi influenciá-lo. Além do mais, ele ganhou a luta com extrema facilidade. – Hajime mantinha-se sério, apesar do tom de voz casual. – O que quer que nosso estimado presidente da Beyblade Battle Association esteja tramando não vai ser suficiente para nos impedir. – Uma pequena pausa se seguiu, em que o casal ficou observando o aniversariante brincar no balanço. – A propósito, eu falei com Vladmir hoje por telefone. Parece que os problemas de Isaac estão aos poucos se resolvendo, o garoto já consegue controlar Comulk com perfeição e congelar o lago inteiro.

- Por quanto tempo mais você vai mantê-los treinando separados do Yoshiyuki?

- Não muito. Eu quero que eles comecem a treinar como equipe em breve, para que percebam o quanto Yoshiyuki é forte. Acho que Vladmir e Nathaliya ainda não aceitaram bem a idéia de serem comandados por um menino de seis anos, talvez seja preciso que eu faça Yoshiyuki mostrar porque será o líder.

- Tome cuidado, você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que Yoshiyuki usou Ceres em uma luta séria...

- Não se preocupe, Kino. Eu tenho certeza que Yoshiyuki vai conseguir se controlar. – A voz de Hajime, até então casual, tornou-se mais grave e amarga. – Ele não é como Koichi. Ao educarmos ele para mostrar sorrisos ao invés de uma face inexpressiva, marcamos nosso triunfo. Com seu jeito meigo e alegre e seus sorrisos encantadores, Yoshiyuki vai ganhar a confiança dos Taichi, e assim poderemos esmagá-los devagar, antes que possam perceber o que os atingiu.

- Você é um gênio, querido, assim como nosso filho! – Kino levou a mão à boca para abafar algumas risadas secas. – Ah, Yoshiyuki é tão esperto! Até me corrige no meu trabalho! Com uma inteligência fora de série e aptidão natural para o beyblade, ninguém poderá vencê-lo! E o sorriso dele é tão encantador...

- Chega, Kino. Não comece a babar sobre seu próprio filho. – Censurou Hajime, voltando a agir como se fosse apenas um pai de família que leva o filho a um lugar especial para comemorar seu aniversário.

- Não posso evitar! Yoshiyuki é o filho perfeito e você sabe disso, querido! Oh, acho que caí na minha própria armadilha! – Kino deu mais algumas risadas, fazendo seu marido levantar um pouco o canto dos lábios.

- Ele só é perfeito porque trabalhamos durante os últimos seis anos para que ele fosse. Falta pouco, Kino, falta pouco. Dentro de seis meses, teremos o mundo inteiro em nossas mãos, e será Yoshiyuki quem nos dará o que queremos.

O pequeno aniversariante escolheu exatamente essa hora para aparecer na mesa onde seus pais conversavam, com as bochechas rosadas e respiração levemente acelerada. Como sempre, ele sorria, encarando os pais com certa ansiedade.

- Cansei de ficar aqui. Eu quero treinar! – Declarou ele. – Quero brincar com Ceres e testar a nova beyblade que eu ganhei de aniversário contra oponentes que realmente valham a pena!

- Vamos então, Yoshiyuki. Quando chegarmos, eu vou te desafiar para uma luta, que tal? – Antes que Hajime pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, seu filho já se encontrava montado em suas costas, esperando para ser erguido e levado até o carro.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Eu sei que vou ganhar mesmo!

* * *

E assim a família Yuy partiu para continuar sua festa em família em outro lugar. O dia dez de junho de dois mil e três marcava o início de um período de tormentas para os Taichi, mesmo que a grande maioria deles só fosse perceber o perigo quando este se encontrava perto demais. Yoshiyuki Yuy, com seu sorriso cativante e inegável carisma, conseguiria facilmente ganhar a simpatia dos futuros adversários, tudo graças a um plano traçado por seu pai desde o seu nascimento. Um plano que estava prestes a se concretizar.

* * *

_(Aparece o Yoshiyuki vestido de príncipe das trevas com direito a coroa, chifrinhos, rabo de diabinho e cetro de ouro)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, oi, pessoal! XDDD Sejam bem-vindos ao meu off-talk de aniversário! XDDD É, eu faço aniversário junto com o nii-chan sim, isso é coisa do papai, não me perguntem como ele conseguiu! XDD_

_Eu tenho dez anos! XDDD Eu tenho dez anos!! XDDD (começa a cantar feito criança emocionada)_

_(Aparece a Rumiko com um bolo gigante de chocolate maciço)_

_**Rumiko: **Parabéns Yoshiyuki! XD Eu sei que você é o vilão malvado e fofinho da história que quer derrotar a gente e ganhar o campeonato mundial, mas isso não quer dizer que você não mereça ganhar um bolo com a sua comida favorita só por causa disso..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **(pulando em cima do bolo pra começar a comer) Hum... XD Acho que depois dessa eu vou pensar duas vezes antes de tentar destruir vocês! XDDDDD (pausa significativa) Não, na verdade eu não vou, mas tinha que dizer isso pra dar o efeito! XDDDDDDDDD_

_(Chegam os Soldier of Russia)_

_**Igorov: **Parabéns, Yoshiyuki. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova:**É, parabéns, Yoshiyuki. ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **Parabéns, Yoshiyuki! n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, meu time de comandados mais fracos e mais velhos do que eu está me dando os parabéns! XDDD Acho que isso significa que eu deveria oferecer bolo pra eles... XDDDD Mas eu naõ to a fim! XDDDD_

_**Alexandrova: **Quem foi que disse que queremos seu bolo? ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **Estamos aqui só pra fazer número... u.ú_

_**Isaakov: **E pra não ficarem achando que somos maus a ponto de ignorar o nosso líder... n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **Na verdade, nós somos maus. ò.ó O problema é que o Yoshiyuki sempre acaba chamando atenção demais, e nem a gente conseguiu escapar dessa... ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Cadê o nii-chan? XDD Eu quero dar os parabéns a ele também! XDD_

_(Montes de mãos puxando o Yuy de algum lugar obscuro)_

_**Yuy: **¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(pulando em cima do Yuy e derrubando o Yuy no chão) Nii-chan! XDDDDDDDD Feliz aniversário! XDDDDD Vamos comemorar comendo meu bolo de chocolate? XDDDD_

_**Yuy: **Não gosto de chocolate. ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Nii-chan, você é mau! XDDD Me magoou muito, eu vou me vingar!!! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki se tranforma em miniatura de diabinho)_

_**Yoshiyuki diabinho: **Vão todos pro inferno! XDD E nii-chan, seu inferno vai ser uma fábrica de chocolates! XDDD_

_(Todo mundo cai no inferno)_

_(Yuy cai na fábrica de chocolates)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pra saber como essa história termina, é só ir pro próximo capítulo, ler o delírio que é a fic do nii-chan e ler o off-talk dele! XDDD Será que ele vai sair um dia da fábrica de chocolates? XDDD Não percam, na próxima página! XDDD_

_AINDA NÃO É o FIM..._


	32. Delírio de uma noite de primavera

**Nota do James:** Como o próprio título da fic diz, isso é tudo um delírio. A idéia saiu de um desafio feito pela Marian, e a Littledark me ajudou com algumas idéias. Ela naõ necessariamente segue os rumos da história original, a não ser que eu tenha um piripaque e resolva mudar drasticamente tudo que escrevi ao longo dos últimos 103 capítulo de Beyblade 2 - os antecessores pra fugir de finais clichês e previsíveis.

Nota 2: ficou decidido que cada personagem vai ter só uma fic por enquanto. Jun e Erik vaõ ganhar suas fics, e eu espero depois disso poder postar fics dos novos personagens.

* * *

DELÍRIO DE UMA NOITE DE PRIMAVERA

_Em certas ocasiões, nem tudo que vemos é real, e nem tudo que é real pode ser visto._

O restaurante escolhido para a ocasião ainda estava relativamente vazio quando o grupo de seis adolescentes entrou. Haviam feito uma reserva um dia antes, e o garçom prontamente os levou para a mesa – na verdade uma micro-sala – escolhida, no fundo do estabelecimento. Era um restaurante tradicional japonês, sendo assim todos tiraram os sapatos e se acomodaram ao redor da mesa baixa, sentados no chão de tatami. O garçom fechou a porta de correr após entregar o menu e eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos.

- E então, pessoal, o que vamos pedir? – Perguntou um dos garotos do grupo, dono de uma franja que se recusava a se arrumar, como se estivesse sofrendo uma descarga elétrica. – Já vou avisando, eu fiz a reserva, mas cada um paga o seu!

- Isso é óbvio, Anta Destrambelhada! – O menor do grupo, um menino de cerca de onze anos, mas com tamanho para apenas oito, pegou um dos menus e começou a folhar. – Se nós tivéssemos que pagar pelo que você come, iríamos todos à falência!

- Hey, isso não é verdade! Eu nem como tanto assim!

- Chega, vocês dois! – Uma das únicas garotas do grupo, de cabelos loiros que se estendiam até quase a altura dos ombros, censurou a dupla que discutiam, dando a entender que coisas assim aconteciam com freqüência. – Será possível que nem no aniversário do Koichi vocês conseguem ficar sem discutir por coisas bobas?

- Ah, Satsuki, não seja tão dura! – Rebateu o garoto da franja estranha. – Eu e o Takashi só estávamos fazendo o que sabemos fazer de melhor, não é?

- É verdade! – Concordou o baixinho. – O que seria de mim se eu não pudesse brigar com o Ken?

- Mas aqui não é o momento!

- Satsuki, agora é você quem está discutindo. – A voz grave fez a garota loira corar. O jovem sentado ao seu lado encarava-a com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios, embora o restante de sua expressão permanecesse uma incógnita por causa da espessa franja negra que cobria seus olhos.

- Desculpe...

As conversas entre o grupo continuaram em um tom mais casual. A comida não demorou a ser servida, e, depois de encerrada a refeição, eles ainda ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, aproveitando o conforto da pequena sala particular cercada por paredes de papel de arroz que envolvia a mesa.

* * *

Ken e Takashi competiam para ver quem tomava mais refrigerante; Rumiko brincava de fazer e desfazer a trança de Toshihiro e Satsuki descansava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Uma música relaxante vinha do lado de fora da salinha fechada, contrastando com a agitação do seu interior. Aos poucos, Ken e Takashi foram cansando da competição, reclamando que seus estômagos não suportariam mais uma gota de qualquer coisa e música foi tomando conta do ambiente.

Esquecendo-se de Toshihiro, Rumiko de repente se levantou. Com o corpo meio mole, caminhou até onde Koichi se encontrava, ajoelhando-se até seus olhos se encontrarem. Ele, estranhando a atitude da garota, instintivamente tentou recuar, mas suas costas logo se encontraram com a parede fria.

- O que você quer, Rumiko? – Perguntou ele. A garota encarava-o de uma forma estranha, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho e incomum, algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes nela. O resto da sala desapareceu, Rumiko ocupava todo seu campo de visão e ele não estava gostando do rumo que os acontecimentos estavam tomando.

- Ah, é que... Nós aqui, nesse lugar... no seu aniversário... – Respondeu ela, lentamente. Rumiko se aproximou ainda mais, suas testas praticamente se chocavam. As mãos da garota se apoiaram nas pernas cruzadas de Koichi. – É tudo tão... especial...

- Higurashi... é melhor você parar com isso... – Advertiu o aniversariante, em um tom que pretendia ser de alarme, mas que acabou soando como um pedido nada ameaçador.

- Ah, Koichi, parar com o que? – Perguntou a garota de volta, tão próxima que era possível sentir sua respiração e seu hálito quente. O líder dos Taichi podia estar enganado, mas havia um _que _de sensualidade na voz da adolescente.

- Rumiko Higurashi, essa sua brincadeira está indo longe demais... – Sentindo o suor frio escorrendo em seu rosto, Koichi Yuy tentou manter seu rosto impassível e sua voz firme, sem muito sucesso. Tentou forçar a parede atrás de si, na esperança que ela cedesse e ele pudesse sair dali antes que Rumiko pudesse fazer algo realmente perigoso.

- Ninguém aqui disse que isso é uma brincadeira... – Dizendo isso, a garota aproximou-se ainda mais, suas mãos largaram os joelhos do jovem a sua frente para agarrar seus pescoço enquanto seus lábios se tocavam. Incapaz de reagir, o aniversariante se viu dominado pelo poder de Rumiko Higurashi, que mais uma vez o vencia. Ele já estava ficando sem ar quando ela o largou. – Eu nunca brinco, Koichi Yuy!

Yuy engoliu em seco enquanto tentava encontrar um modo de escapar de sua companheira de time. Ela ainda estava abraçada nele, correndo os olhos verdes por todo seu corpo de uma maneira assustadora. Ela o empurrou para o lado, e os dois caíram sobre o tatami. Com o choque, fechou os olhos, e ao abri-los novamente, a sala privada do restaurante estava novamente em foco, e não era Rumiko, mas sim Satsuki quem se encontrava debruçada sobre ele, com um olhar preocupado, e não sensual.

- Koichi... você está legal? – Perguntou a loira, em um tom que beirava o desespero.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – Toshihiro também se aproximou. Sua trança estava pela metade. O líder dos Taichi entrou em alerta quando a mestra de Fenki entrou novamente em seu campo de visão, ao lado do chinês. – Ficamos preocupados quando você de repente caiu...

Enquanto Toshihiro falava, algumas risadas sufocadas podiam ser ouvidas não muito distantes. Entendendo quase imediatamente o que estava acontecendo, o líder dos Taichi se levantou e agarrou seus outros dois companheiros de time pelas orelhas.

- Ken Urashima, Takashi Yadate, expliquem-se, ou eu vou fazer vocês pagarem a conta para todos nós! – Exclamou ele, aliviado ao perceber que sua voz estava de volta ao normal.

- Calma, chefe, calma! – Ken, apavorado, se encolheu sob o olhar do líder. – Nós não fizemos nada! Eu juro!

- É, é... não foi a gente! – Takashi, tão apavorado quanto o amigo, tentava manter sua voz em um tom não muito agudo.

- Me dêem uma razão pra eu acreditar. – Apesar de não estar gritando como os companheiros, o mestre de Fenhir tinha o dom de fazer sua voz soar realmente ameaçadora sem nenhum esforço. – E provem o que dizem.

- Tá, você venceu! Você venceu! Eu confesso! Eu confesso! – Ken se rendeu. Takashi logo o imitou, de uma maneira muito semelhante. – Eu e o Takashi decidimos que essa seria uma boa ocasião para testar uma poção que compramos esses dias em uma loja de artigos misteriosos! Nós colocamos no seu copo quando você não estava vendo e ficamos observando pra ver o que acontecia!

- A mulher que nos vendeu disse que a poção só causa sonhos estranhos, então nós achamos que não faria mal! De verdade, longe de nós tentar fazer alguma coisa ruim contra você, oh, Todo Poderoso!

Os queixos de Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki caíram com a confissão da dupla. Sem dúvida, eles eram corajosos. A expressão de Yuy, no entanto, permaneceu inalterada. Nervosos, os encrenqueiros permaneceram encolhidos à espera de uma reação.

- Interessante... e por um acaso ainda tem essa poção com vocês?

- Te... temos... – Takashi foi o primeiro a recuperar um pouco de sua coragem para responder. – Está na minha mochila.

Com um movimento de sua mão, Yuy pediu que Toshihiro lhe passasse a tal mochila. De lá, tirou o frasco azul com a poção misteriosa.

- Bebam. Os dois.

Ken e Takashi se entreolharam, apreensivos. A embalagem dizia que os efeitos da poção seriam ampliados caso ela fosse tomada em sua forma pura. Eles teriam tentando argumentar com Yuy se não estivessem com as calças borradas e os joelhos e mãos tremendo. Sem outro remédio, e torcendo para não terem nenhum pesadelo muito traumático, a dupla de ouro dividiu o que restava da poção, tomando tudo em um gole.

Os outros Taichi passaram uma noite memorável assistindo a Ken e Takashi enquanto eles se contorciam, gritavam e tentavam de tudo para escapar de alguns de seus piores pesadelos que ganhavam vida diante de seus olhos.

_

* * *

_

_(Yuy fazendo cara de "eu não acredito que alguém se prestou a escrever um one-shot absurdo como aquele) _

_(Yuy decide ignorar e não fazer comentários, pois afinal foi uma idéia do James, da Marian e da Littledark, logo, era de se esperar alguma coisa assim)_

_(Yuy cercado por chocolates por todos os lados)_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''' _

_(Aparece uma Satsuki vestida de coelhinho da páscoa carregando um monte de ovos de chocolate)_

_**Satsuki: **__Quer uma omelete de chocolate, Koichi? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_(Satsuki joga os ovos longe e pega alguma coisa que lembra muito macarrão, só que marrom)_

_**Satsuki: **__Quer spagetti ao molho de chocolate, então? XD _

_**Yuy: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_**Satsuki: **__E que tal bife de chocolate com molho de chocolate e arroz de chocolate? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_**Satsuki: **__Sushi de chocolate? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Muito menos. ¬¬''''''_

_**Satsuki: **__Então o que você quer? _

_**Yuy: **__Alguma coisa que não tenha chocolate. ¬¬''_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, que pena, isso nós não temos! __XDD_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬'''_

_**Satsuki: **__Venha, vamos dar um passeio! _

_(Satsuki pegando na mão do Yuy e levando ele pra passear pela fábrica)_

_**Satsuki: **__Que tal darmos um mergulho no rio de chocolate derretido? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não. ¬¬''''_

_**Satsuki: **__Que tal se você dissesse alguma coisa além de "não"? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não. ¬¬''_

_(Satsuki quase capota)_

_**Satsuki: **__Poxa, Koichi, colabora comigo! O Yoshiyuki disse que se eu fizesse você comer chocolate hoje, eu ia ganhar um prêmio especial! XD_

_**Yuy: **__E você acreditou no Yoshiyuki? _

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, é que ele estava tão fofinho naquela roupa de diabinho dele... Aliás, não é a primeira vez que ele usa aquela roupa! n.n_

_(Aparecem os Taichi vestidos de coelhinhos da páscoa)_

_**Takashi: **__Salve, salve, nosso grande líder! (fazendo uma reverência na frente do Yuy) EM seu dia especial, um acontecimento especial! Viemos todos aqui, sobre ordens de Yoshiyuki Yuy, em busca do Chocolate Sagrado, o único capaz de satisfazer o paladar exigente de nosso querido vilãozinho aniversariante preferido!_

_**Ken: **__Assim que acharmos tal Chocolate, levá-lo-emos para o nosso querido antagonista, que vai come-lo e distribuir presentes para todos nós! _

_**Yuy: **__¬¬'' É impressão minha ou esses off-talk estão cada vez mais absurdos?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Não é impressão... É a mais pura realidade. u.ú _

_**Rumiko: **__Vamos todos atrás do Chocolate! _

_**Satsuki: **__E vamos usar o Koichi como cobaia pra experimentar o Chocolate quando o acharmos! _

_**Lhana: **__Eu quelo chocolate! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, Lhana! Você por aqui! Vamos te levar nessa busca também! Espero estar de volta antes de sua hora de dormir, ou a Lily vai me matar! _

_**Rumiko:**__ O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo! O/_

_(Beybladers partem em uma busca pela fábrica)_

_(Ken e Takashi se atiram no rio de chocolate)_

_(Rumiko tem uma indigestão de tanto comer chocolate)_

_(Toshihiro, Satsuki, Lhana e Yuy encontram uma porta gigantesca feita de chocolate escrito "Não entre!!" com chocolate branco)_

_**Toshihiro: **__E agora? Como vamos fazer pra entrar? _

_**Lhana: **__'xá comigo, tio Toshi! XDDD_

_(Lhana engole a maçaneta da porta)_

_(Lhana come a parte de baixo da porta)_

_(Todo mundo passa pelo buraco)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, Lhana! Você salvou a todos nós!/o/ Seu pai vai ficar orgulhoso de você! _

_**Lhana: **__XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Olhem!!! _

_(Satsuki aponta pra um pedestal iluminado que surgiu na frente do quarteto)_

_(Pedestal iluminado tem uma caixinha dourada bem à vista)_

_(Quarteto se aproxima da caixinha)_

_**Lhana: **__Caixinha bonita! XDDDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Aqui diz que essa caixinha é a Caixinha Sagrada do Chocolate Sagrado e só pode ser tocada por aquele que nunca comeu chocolate, ou a tragédia cairá sobre nós! o.o_

_**Todos: **__Oh, meu Deus! Que clichê! O.O_

_**Yuy: **__Acho que isso significa que só eu posso pegar a caixinha, é isso? _

_**Toshihiro: **__Vá em frente... _

_**Yuy: **__Eu não quero. ¬¬'''_

_(capotagem generalizada)_

_**Satsuki: **__Ora, vamos, Koichi! É só pegar a caixa e leva-la ao Yoshiyuki e você estará livre dos tormentos! _

_**Yuy: **__Yoshiyuki só quer essa caixinha para satisfazer as suas vontades obscuras, sem se importar com o que acontecerá com a gente. Eu duvido que ele respeite o trato que fizeram. Vocês vão todos se dar mal e eu não quero ser incluído nisso. Se ele quer a caixinha, ele que venha buscar! _

_(explosão na sala)_

_(nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(aparece Yoshiyuki vestido de faraó)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oi, pessoal! XDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Onde você conseguiu essa roupa, Yoshiyuki? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, você não sabia? XD Eu tenho um armário inteiro só pra fantasias a serem usadas no off-tak, cortesia do meu pai! XDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Você veio aqui para pegar a Caixinha?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não, eu vim aqui pra fazer o nii-chan me dar a Caixinha! XDDD_

_**Yuy: **__Como se você fosse conseguir... ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas eu vou conseguir! XDDD Essa fantasia de faraó me torna o representante de Deus na Terra, como vocês devem saber. XDDD Sendo assim, eu posso controlar as ações de vocês e as suas vontades como eu bem entender! XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Legal! XDDD Eu também quelo ser falaó! XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu vou deixar você ser faraó se me ajudar a fazer o nii-chan pegar a Caixinha pra mim! XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Tà bom! XDDDD_

_(Lhana no colo do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora, nii-chan, ajoelhe-se perante a minha pessoa! __XDDD_

_**Yuy: **__Nunca. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ajoelhe-se, ou eu vou incorporar o vilão malvado que faz coisas horríveis e você não vai gostar! XDDD_

_**Yuy: **__Eu não vou fazer isso. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vamos ver... XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki encarna o feiticeiro e usa uma varinha mágica pra comandar o corpo do Yuy)_

_**Satsuki: **__Koichi! __O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Fica quieta, loira! XDDD _

_(Yoshiyuki faz a Satsuki se ajoelhar)_

_(Yoshiyuki faz o Toshihiro se ajoelhar também pra ele não ficar parado sem fazer nada)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E agora, nii-chan, à Caixinha! XDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki controla o Yuy pra fazer ele pegar a Caixinha)_

_(Yoshiyuki pega a Caixinha das mãos do Yuy)_

_(Yoshiyuki come o Chocolate que estava dentro da Caixinha)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso é... XDDD Isso é... XDDD _

_(capota)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__x-x_

_**Yuy: **__Esse é o melhor chocolate do mundo, mas está aí há tanto tempo que acabou estragando. Agora é um veneno... ¬¬''''_

_**Lhana: **__Oh, não! XDDD Yoshiyuki-chan foi envenenado! XDD_

_**Igorov: **__Naõ se preocupe, o nosso líder não vai sucumbir a um simples veneno de chocolate. u.ú Ele só vai ficar inativo por um dia ocupando o trono do banheiro. _

_**Alexandrova: **__Vocês podem ter vencido dessa vez. Mas nós ainda vamos vencer vocês, Taichi! ò.ó É uma promessa! _

_(Igorov e Alexandrova pegam o corpo do Yoshiyuki e vão embora)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu voltareeeeeeiii (eco da voz da Alexandrova ecoando)_

_**James: **__(dentro de um estúdio com aqueles fones gigantes no ouvido segurando um microfone) E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças aos Taichi! XDDD_

_FIM!!!!_


	33. Primeiro Encontro

PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO

_Bem, vamos encarar os fatos. Quando você começa a namorar um cara aos doze anos de idade, você espera que logo, logo, vai sair com ele para jantares românticos, passeios sob o luar, e quem sabe um cinema ou coisa assim, não é verdade? Não, não é assim que a coisa funciona. Não se o seu namorado, sua primeira paixão de adolescente é o cara mais tímido da face da terra. Aqui estou eu, no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, esperando pra ver se dessa vez o Len vai perceber que eu quero fazer alguma coisa mais do que jantar com ele depois dos treinos. _

_Francamente, não sei o que me mantém presa a ele! Len Yin é a pessoa mais desatenta que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer! Se ele fosse insensível, eu podia reclamar, xingar, quebrar vasos na cara dele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso, porque na verdade o Len é até mais sensível do que eu, só que ele não percebe as coisas, é muito lento! Até o Toshihiro tem mais _se-mancol_ do que ele. Eu não me surpreenderia se o Kian levasse a namoradinha dele pra sair em um encontro realmente romântico antes da gente. _

_Eu estou esperando para o Len tomar a iniciativa há quatro anos! Não, chega! Len Yin, se você não me convidar pra sair hoje, eu vou fazer isso, e você vai ter que agüentar a vergonha de ter sido convidado por sua namorada porque você é um panaca distraído!_

* * *

- E aí, Len? Quais são os planos hoje à noite?– O líder dos Blue Fish estava tão distraído em sua revisão de biologia que nem percebeu quando seu melhor amigo invadiu seu quarto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha de uma maneira muito sugestiva.

- Planos? Do que você está falando, Toshihiro? Temos prova amanhã, o que mais eu posso fazer além de estudar? – Len ergueu a sobrancelha com a pergunta do amigo. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, baixou a cabeça, suspirando. – Oh, desculpe, eu me esqueci que você é o nosso novo biológico que sabe absolutamente tudo sobre biologia... Aposto que vocês todos vão se divertir de noite...

- Na verdade, temos que ficar de babás da Lhana. – Os olhos de Toshihiro estavam bem maiores do que o normal, Len percebeu, e o garoto parecia bem perto de dobrar os joelhos e começar uma sucessão de gargalhadas. – E eu estava falando de um possível programa seu com a Jun, sabe, a aniversariante romântica que está esperando há quatro anos por um convite do namorado para fazer algum programa interessante...

- Oh, não! A Jun! Eu esqueci completamente! – O líder dos Blue Fish entrou em pânico com a menção do nome da namorada. – Você acha que ela está me esperando, Toshihiro?

A vontade do vice-líder dos Taichi era de rir muito com a cena, mas em consideração aos anos de amizade com Len, ele apenas sentou-se na cama deste, depositando uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo com o olhar mais simpático que conseguiu reproduzir.

- Len, a Jun pode não parecer, mas ela é uma garota romântica. Lembra do que aconteceu naquele baile quatro anos atrás? Eu não me surpreenderia se ela aparecesse aqui arrebentando a porta e te arrastando a força pra algum restaurante ou coisa do tipo...

Mal Toshihiro acabara de falar, a porta do quarto de Len, que até o momento se encontrava fechada, voou até a janela na parede oposta, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça. Alguns segundos depois, a silhueta de uma adolescente pequena, magra e muito irritada se tornou visível. A garota estava com seu cabelo solto, e este se tornara um emaranhado espetado realmente assustador.

- Len... Yin... – Rugiu ela, movimentando suas mãos como se elas estivessem sufocando um pescoço humano. – Se você... quiser... sobreviver... a essa noite... é melhor... sair daí... AGORA!!

Ignorando completamente a presença de Toshihiro, a aniversariante nervosa arrastou o namorado para fora do quarto puxando-o pelos longos cabelos lisos e – até aquele momento – organizados. O garoto só teve tempo de acenar uma triste despedida para o amigo.

* * *

- Jun... eu... – O casal de namorados estava agora em um restaurante no centro de Xigaze. A garota acabara de pedir, tanto para ela quanto para o namorado, e encarava Len com os olhos em chamas.

- Len, essa é a sua última chance de fazer alguma coisa certa, não desperdice... – Jun ainda estava muito irritada, era fácil constatar com apenas um olhar, fosse em seus olhos, em seu cabelo, ou mesmo em sua voz.

- Eu faço o que você quiser, Jun. – Declarou Len, tentando não demonstrar o quão assustado estava.

- Esse é exatamente o problema. Você não toma iniciativa. Faça a primeira coisa que te veio na cabeça agora. – Jun tentou se acalmar, sorrindo amarelo para o garoto como forma de passar confiança.

Len não sabia exatamente o que fazer, olhou para todos os lados à procura de apoio e se surpreendeu ao encontrar realmente alguém para lhe apoiar. Sua voz saiu carregada de alívio ao chamar as pessoas que para ele eram as mais entendidas em relacionamentos:

- Hehashiro! Lily! Querem sentar com a gente?

Jun olhou estupefata para o namorado, controlando a sua vontade de estrangulá-lo enquanto cumprimentava o casal Urameshi. Enquanto Hehashiro ocupava o lugar próximo a Len, Lily sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Nós não queremos atrapalhar... – Começou o líder dos The Strongest, em um tom que sugeria que não era exatamente isso que ele queria dizer.

- Não, não estão atrapalhando! – Sabendo que Jun não tentaria fazer nada muito violento contra ele enquanto o outro casal estivesse por perto, Len tratou de se aproveitar da situação. – É sempre bom ter companhia...

Após algum tempo, ficou claro tanto para Jun quanto para Len que Hehashiro e Lily tinham um objetivo ao escolher exatamente aquele restaurante para jantar exatamente àquela hora. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas assim que a comida chegou, os dois começaram a trocar palavras afetuosas, tocas as mãos e até mesmo protagonizar a cena clichê do fio de _spagetti _que acaba em beijo. Desta vez, Len entendeu a mensagem, e logo estava de mãos dadas com a namorada repartindo com ela o seu yakisoba.

- Bem, nós vamos indo! – Anunciou Hehashiro, no que pareceu um intervalo muito curto de tempo. – Toshihiro está com a Lhana, e não queremos arriscar nenhum acidente durante a noite, então temos que nos apressar...

Ao se levantar, Hehashiro gentilmente ajudou sua namorada a fazer o mesmo, beijando-a ardentemente assim que ela se pôs de pé, perto demais de Len e Jun para parecer apenas coincidência. Os dois se despediram e deixaram o restaurante, comentando alguma coisa sobre colocar os bebês na cama antes da meia-noite.

- E então... – Len queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

- E então... – Incentivou Jun, rezando para que o namorado fizesse algo mais do que encará-la com aquele olhar confuso. O líder dos Blue Fish a surpreendeu ao sentar-se ao seu lado na mesa, em um movimento rápido demais para que ela acompanhasse.

- Vamos pagar a conta e dar um passeio.. a lua está perfeita hoje! – Sugeriu o garoto. Ele deixou o dinheiro correspondente aos pedidos da dupla e guio a namorada para fora do estabelecimento de braços dados com ela. Naquele início de verão, o céu não tinha nuvens, e a lua e as muitas estrelas emitiam um brilho prateado que poderia iluminar a cidade mesmo sem os lampiões da rua. – É uma noite linda, não é?– Perguntou o garoto, parando em frente a uma praça deserta.

- Sim, é mesmo uma noite linda.

Depois da ajuda de Lily e Hehashiro, Len não se sentia mais tão nervoso por estar sozinho com a namorada, e de uma hora para outra ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Se certificando que não havia ninguém por perto, o garoto se aproximou da namorada, abraçando-a. Segundos depois, executava uma cópia perfeita do beijo que Hehashiro dera em Lily na saída do restaurante.

- Era isso que você queria? – Perguntou ele, quando os dois se separaram. Jun demorou um pouco para responder, como se o choque de ter finalmente seus desejos atendidos a impedisse de falar. Quando a garota deu sinais de que voltaria a falar, o namorado a interrompeu. – Ou ainda quer mais? – No segundo beijo, uma sensação até então desconhecida percorreu o corpo de Jun. Os poucos segundos que seus lábios se tocaram pareceram durar para sempre, e quando finalmente se separaram, ela queria mais, queria que aquele momento nunca mais terminasse.

- Ah, Len... Esse é o melhor aniversário que eu já tive! – Exclamou a garota, pulando no pescoço do namorado, passando perto de derrubá-lo.

- Já está satisfeita? – Perguntou Len, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Jun encarou-o, confusa. – Que pena, eu já tinha feito planos para o resto da noite...

- Planos? Que planos?

- Meus pais não estão em casa essa noite, foram resolver algumas coisas em Lhasa e me deixaram responsável pela casa... A gente pode terminar a sua festa lá, sem ninguém pra incomodar. O que você acha?

A primeira reação de Jun ao convite do namorado foi encarar o garoto com certa desconfiança. Esse tipo de convite não era algo que ela poderia esperar de alguém como Len, não se as palavras do garoto tivessem algo mais escondido nas entrelinhas. O líder dos Blue Fish continuou sorrindo, um pouco impressionado com a atitude da namorada, porém, e no fim Jun acabou convencida de que, de alguma maneira, Hehashiro e Lily foram capazes de mudar o destino de seu encontro daquela, acordando um lado da personalidade do garoto que ninguém sabia que existia, nem o próprio Len: seu lado sedutor e romântico, com o poder de hipnotizar garotas com o olhar e derretê-las com seus beijos.

Naquela noite, os vizinhos dos Yin tiveram problemas para dormir. De sua casa, Hehashiro e Lily podiam ouvir o casal aproveitando a noite, e sorriam ao contemplar o resultado de seu esforço. Enquanto isso, Lhana dormia em seu berço, alheia a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

_**

* * *

**__Posso saber exatamente o que esse final significa? ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__Olha, Jun, se você não entendeu, não sou eu que vou te ensinar..._

_**Rumiko: **__Eu também não entendi! Será que você pode me mostrar, Toshihiro?_

_(Blue Fish, Hehashiro, Lily e Igorov rindo do sinal de trânsito que substituiu a cara do Toshihiro)_

_**Len: **__Eu ainda estou em choque. Não falem comigo enquanto eu me recupero, por favor..._

_**Hehashiro: **__Ah, tadinho dele... Len, aproveite as coisas boas da vida! Palavras de quem entende do assunto! (sorrisinho significativo)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Pois é... a Lhana é a prova do seu entendimento, né?_

_**Lhana: **__Eu sou a Lhana, não sou essa prova que o tio Toshi falou! XDDD_

_**Lily: **__É, Lhana, é isso aí... o.o'_

_**Kian: **__Eu podia dizer que sou uma criança ingênua que não entendeu nada, mas na verdade eu sou bem mais "maduro" do que aparento, então..._

_**Igorov: **__Foi-se a desculpa dos mais velhos pra falar neste assunto... u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que assunto? XDDD É alguma coisa que criancinhas fofinhas, bunitinhas e carismáticas não podem fazer? XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__É sim. Você não pode escutar essas conversas ainda, Yoshiyuki. Vai brincar com a Lhana, vai! u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Você não manda em mim, Vova! XDD Mas eu vou, porque conversas de adolescentes são chatas! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana indo embora)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Mas tirando o finalzinho... Eu fiquei com medo da Jun quando ela derrubou a porta... Achei que ela ia ir pra cima de mim... foi assustador... o.o_

_**Jun: **__Nunca duvide do poder das meninas! ò.ó_

_**Alexandrova: **__Isso mesmo! Nunca duvide do nosso poder! ò.ó _

_**Ann: **__Quem disser que mulheres são o sexo frágil vai pagar pela blasfêmia! ò.ó_

_**Cathy: **__E de uma maneira bem dolorida! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Eu ajudo! XD E meus bastões também! (Elizabeth mostrando a coleção de bastões de beisebol de aparência mortífera)_

_**Rumiko: **__Isso parece divertido! Eu também quero participar desse movimento! n.n_

_**Jun: **__O que você vai fazer, Rumiko? _

_**Rumiko: **__Eu? Eu vou ficar do lado da Alice e a gente vai gritar até que os tímpanos daqueles que estiverem perto da gente explodam! _

_**Alice: **__É, vamos fazer isso! XDDDD_

_(Alice e Rumiko começam a gritar empolgadas coisas que ninguém entende)_

_(Meninas colocam abafadores de ouvidos rosas-peludinhos para não serem afetadas)_

_(Meninos sofrem com a tortura)_

_**Len: **__Isso não podia ficar pior! _

_(Aparece a Christie com um microfone)_

_(Christie começa a falar um monte de coisas sem sentido enquanto a Rumiko e a Alice ainda gritam)_

_(Meninos são obrigados a bater em retirada)_

_(Meninas comemoram porque expulsaram os meninos)_

_(Cenário se transforma em uma loja de bichinhos de pelúcia felpudos, e as meninas foram felizes para sempre, usando os meninos para fazer todo o trabalho pesado de estufar e costurar os bichinhos de seus sonhos)_

_OWARI!! _


	34. O presente perfeito

**Note do Erik: **Essa fic encerra a primeira parte de Beyblade 2 - Série aniversários. A próxima fic que aparecer aqui vai ser sobre um dos novos personagens da próxima fase, quando chegar a hora e, obviamente, se o dito cujo já tiver aparecido na história - todos nós confiamos que quando chegar o aniversário de um dos novos personangens, James já vai ter começado a postar a próxima fase. Isso é o que veremos.

**Nota do Franklin: **Só queria dizer _puta que o pariu _só pra ninguém esquecer de mim, _porra! _

* * *

O PRESENTE PERFEITO

Com o fim do verão, as temperaturas em Helsinque logo começaram a figurar próximas dos cinco graus centígrados. As pessoas nas ruas gradualmente deixaram para trás as camisetas, saias e bermudas, os tamancos e as sandálias, para voltar a vestir os pesados casacos super-quentes que as acompanhavam durante todo o resto do ano. Era o fim de setembro, e mesmo com um frio de apenas 3º C, nem todos os habitantes da cidade preferiam o conforto de suas casas com aquecimento central ao ambiente ventoso e congelante do lado de fora, como era o caso de três adolescentes, com idades entre dezesseis e doze anos, que escolheram exatamente o dia mais nublado e mais frio daquele mês para sair e fazer compras muito especiais.

- Vamos, meninas, parem de se enrolar! Desse jeito ele vai chegar em casa antes de nós! – Exclamou a mais velha, puxando as outras duas pela mão enquanto caminhava pelo centro não muito movimentado da cidade. Era loira, alta, e seu cabelo curto poderia fazê-la se passar por um menino, não fossem os dois brincos de borboleta em suas orelhas.

- Mas Brinja, nós ainda temos cinco horas antes que ele chegue, não precisa correr tanto! – Retrucou a garota do meio, também loira de olhos azuis. Seus cabelos, em contraste com os de Brinja, eram tão cumpridos que passavam de sua cintura, e por causa do vento eram mantidos em uma trança. Estava tendo dificuldades para acompanhar o passo rápido da irmã, assim como a menina ao seu lado. – E você vai derrubar a Sini desse jeito!

A garota chamada Sini riu, apesar de realmente estar com dificuldades para caminhar. Brinja caminhava muito rápido, como se estivesse correndo, e suas duas irmãs mais novas não eram muito chegadas em exercícios.

- Não tenho culpa se vocês são umas molengas que sempre arranjam uma desculpa para serem dispensadas da educação física! Eu disse que isso um dia ia trazer problemas, não disse? – Devolveu a mais velha, fazendo com que as outras duas protestassem ainda mais. A discussão só parou quando o trio chegou finalmente em seu destino: o maior shopping centre da cidade.

Antes que as três garotas pudessem cruzar as gigantescas portas de vidro, uma BMW vermelha parou na frente delas. O vidro escurecido do motorista baixou, revelando uma massa de cabelos cor de fogo curtos, mas espetados, e um par de olhos verdes brilhantes. Reconheceram imediatamente Markus Valkki e correram para cumprimentá-lo:

- Markus! Nós queríamos mesmo falar com você! – Exclamou Annuka, a primeira a chegar até o garoto. Gostava muito dele e, desde que ele ganhara o carro novo de presente de aniversário de dezoito anos, encontrava-se constantemente em sua companhia dando voltas pela cidade e arredores. – Conseguiu aquilo que nós pedimos? – Markus saiu do carro, cumprimentando as três meninas com um aceno de cabeça. Era alto e usava uma camisa listrada e uma calça formal, o que indicava que ele provavelmente tinha recém deixando seu trabalho no escritório do pai.

- Sim, consegui. Não foi difícil, na verdade. – Respondeu ele, tirando do bolso de sua calça três envelopes com a estampa de uma agência de viagens. – Só precisamos agora mandar isso pelo correio para eles e nós poderemos ter a nossa festinha. O Erik não sabe de nada, né?

- Não, não sabe. – Brinja também se aproximou, pegando os envelopes da mão do garoto a sua frente. – Na verdade, ele deve estar agora no jornal, o que significa que nós temos ainda algum tempo para fazer nossas compras e os preparativos. Quer vir com a gente?

Os olhos de Annuka se iluminaram ao ouvir o convite de sua irmã mais velha. Qualquer desculpa para passar algum tempo com Markus Valkki era bem-vinda. Ela conhecia a reputação de mulherengo dele, sabia que ele era um flertador profissional, e exatamente por esse motivo não conseguia evitar corar um pouco cada vez que ele sorria para ela. Ah, se ele não fosse o melhor amigo de seu irmão... Seu sorriso encantador era o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer que na verdade ele era _ela_, assim como seu irmão mais velho.

- Seria uma honra acompanhar essas garotas tão bonitas em suas compras de aniversário... – Respondeu o jovem, lançando um olhar significativo para Annuka. A garota corou violentamente, e Brinja encontrou aí a oportunidade de puxá-lo pelo braço para dentro do shopping, seguida por suas duas irmãs.

O local não estava tão cheio quanto eles esperavam, o que permitiu uma caminhada agradável pelos corredores largos cercados de vitrines. Annuka e Sini paravam a cada dois metros para olhar as roupas, jóias e maquiagem com olhares sonhadores, e cabia a Markus e Brinja trazê-las de volta à realidade:

- Vamos lá, meninas! Estamos aqui para comprar uma roupa para o Erik e um presente especial para a Alice, não podemos fugir da nossa missão, nem temos tempo pra ficar olhando as vitrines! – Exclamou a garota, arrastando as irmãs pelas orelhas para longe de uma vitrine de uma loja de roupas famosa.

- E como é que vamos arranjar uma roupa para o Erik? – Perguntou Sini, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto de sua irmã mais velha. – Vocês nem me disseram que roupa seria essa!

- Mas eu sei o que eu quero comprar, e eu vou ir atrás dessa roupa... – Brinja não soltou as irmãs, e os quatro continuaram caminhando até entrarem em uma loja de fantasias. – Nosso príncipe encantado vai pedir a mão de sua princesa na próxima festa ou eu não me chamo Brinja Skirnoff!

- Nós vamos comprar uma fantasia de príncipe pra ele? – Perguntou Sini, com os olhos brilhando ao imaginar como seu irmão mais velho ficaria vestido dessa maneira. Oh, isso vai ser tão legal! Eu também quero uma fantasia pra mim, e um príncipe encantado para vir até mim e...

- Chega, Sini, você tem doze anos de idade, é melhor não começar a fantasiar muito. – Brinja cortou os devaneios da irmã. Se ela fosse como Annuka, os próximos anos seriam muito difíceis para ela, tendo que agüentar não uma, mas duas adolescentes sonhando com o namorado perfeito e reclamando dos meninos da vida real. Sabia que suas irmãs mais novas a tinham como exemplo, apesar de invejarem seu relacionamento com Ilari, seu novo namorado. Os dois estavam juntos há pouco mais de dois meses, porém estavam tão apaixonados um pelo outro que poderiam muito bem fingir que se conheciam há anos. – E nós só compraremos novas fantasias para nós se sobrar tempo, nós ainda temos as que usamos no último Halloween, então...

- Brinja, o último Halloween aconteceu há quase um ano! – Exclamou Annuka, olhando sonhadora para uma fantasia de Rapunzel para criancinhas pequenas. Queria muito voltar a ter quatro anos de idade para usar uma roupa daquelas novamente. – Nós precisamos sim de fantasias novas, fora que eu não quero me vestir de bruxa para a festa de dezoito anos do meu irmão! O que os amigos dele vão pensar se eu aparecer desse jeito?

- Ora, Annuka, bruxinhas bonitinhas como você só vão derreter corações na festa... – Markus lançou outro de seus sorrisos hipnotizantes, fazendo a garota corar e sua irmã mais velha revirar os olhos. – E Brinja, eu tenho uma idéia do que poderia ser a sua fantasia! – O adolescente apontou para uma estante que mostrava várias fantasias vermelhas, muito justas e acompanhadas de chifrinhos e um tridente de plástico: uma diabinha sexy.

- Cala a boca, Markus, eu não vou usar uma coisa dessas! – Exclamou a garota, ficando tão corada quanto a irmã.

- Ah, não? Eu achei que Ilari gostasse desse tipo de coisa... ou será que eu ouvi errado quando estávamos conversando aquele dia no bar? Bem, vocês estavam tão bêbados que talvez fosse só uma alucinação...

A resposta do adolescente deixou Sini e Annuka de boca aberta e Brinja com o rosto lívido. Suas irmãs não sabiam que ela acompanhava Erik, Markus e seu namorado – que era três anos mais velho do que ela – quando os três saiam para beber sábado à noite. Para elas, Brinja era como uma espécie de santa comportada que nunca entraria em um bar para encher a cara. As duas encararam sua irmã mais velha esperando por uma resposta, entretanto a única coisa que a garota fez foi tentar socar a cara de Markus antes de sair correndo pela loja.

- Oh, não, o que faremos? – Perguntou Sini, preocupada com a irmã. Markus sorriu, empurrando as duas na direção contrária para onde Brinja tinha ido.

- Vamos escolher a roupa do Erik, oras! Quando a Brinja se acalmar, ela vai atrás do presente da Alice e nós vamos economizar um tempo considerável que pode ser usado para comprar as fantasias de vocês, o que acham?

As meninas prontamente concordaram. Não demorou muito para o trio achar a fantasia perfeita, totalmente azul com uma capa preta, detalhes em dourado e branco. Annuka acabou comprando uma fantasia de mulher gato para ela enquanto Sini escolheu uma de fadinha cor-de-rosa. Markus decidiu que se vestiria de caçador sexy, o que deixou Annuka com os olhos brilhante por mais de uma hora, e o grupo comprou também a fantasia de diabinha. Eles se uniram a Brinja na praça de alimentação enquanto comiam hamburgers, a garota trazia consigo um pequeno embrulho que todos sabiam ser o presente de Alice. A reunião não durou muito, pois foi só o trio mostrar para a Skirnoff mais velha suas compras que Markus foi obrigado a correr por sua vida, partindo em sua BMW para qualquer lugar longe da garota. As três irmãs também decidiram voltar para casa.

* * *

- Hey, que comprar são essas? – Brinja, Annuka e Sini se entreolharam, apreensivas. Erik estava na sala de estar, assistindo tv para relaxar após um dia de trabalho na redação de um jornal da cidade. Estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo não era exatamente uma coisa fácil, mas valeria a pena se isso lhe garantisse um futuro como jornalista. – Ah, não, noticiário não, eu já sei de cor isso tudo... – Erik momentaneamente voltou sua atenção para a televisão ao ouvir a voz do apresentador do telejornal noturno. Sua atenção logo voltou-se para suas irmãs e seus olhares suspeitos. – Onde é que vocês foram?

- Oh, oi, Erik! – Brinja tentou sorrir e parecer normal, porém no momento que abriu a boca sabia que seu irmão não engoliriam uma palavra de sua desculpa furada. – Fomos passear com Markus pela cidade, sabe como é, o novo carro dele é tão bom...

- É mesmo? E porque as sacolas de uma loja de fantasias? – Annuka e Sini voltaram-se para sua irmã mais velha à procura de respostas, já que elas não conseguiam pensar em nada. Erik conhecia-as muito bem, e sabia que uma saída às comprar apenas uma semana antes de seu aniversário não poderia ser coincidência. Sem saída, Brinja acabou contando a verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela:

- Nós queríamos fazer uma festa à fantasia para o seu aniversário, e fomos comprar as nossas fantasias. Nós íamos te contar no domingo algumas horas antes da festa pra você poder vestir a roupa que escolhemos, mas agora você já sabe e ainda é sexta! – Não contar que os outros Europe Fire! também estariam vindo para a ocasião garantiria a surpresa final, aliviando assim o sentimento de culpa por ter estragado seus próprios planos. Erik sorriu, estava acostumado com as idéias de sua irmã para fazer festas inesquecíveis, tinha que reconhecer que ela tinha talento e imaginação para essas coisas.

- Uma festa, é? E qual vai ser a minha fantasia? – Perguntou ele, levantando-se da poltrona e se aproximando das garotas.

- Ora, não é óbvio? Você vai ser o príncipe de todas nós! – Respondeu a mais velha, sorrindo enquanto dava ao irmão sua fantasia. – E é bom você ficar muito bem arrumado, viu? O destaque da festa não pode parecer um príncipe caído que acabou de voltar da guerra.

Erik suspirou. Suas irmãs às vezes tinham idéias muito estranhas. E ele sempre acabava se envolvendo nelas, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado, para a felicidade da família Skirnoff. A festa só começaria por volta das seis da tarde, mas desde às nove da manhã Brinja, Annuka, Sini, Markus e Ilari mantiveram-se ocupados cuidando dos detalhes da arrumação do salão, supervisionando os preparativos e tudo mais, determinados a não deixar Fian Skirnoff, a mãe super-ocupada da família, se estressar ainda mais por causa da festa. Para manter Erik fora do caminho, seus amigos mandaram que ele fosse passear em um determinado parque, e lá ficasse até que achasse conveniente. Obviamente havia algo preparado para ele no parque, e por mais que o mestre de Baion tentasse pensar como a irmã e descobrir o que ela estava armando, nunca passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de encontrar Franklin e Christie esperando por ele na entrada do parque.

- Hey, aniversariante, já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, não é? – Perguntou o britânico, apertando a mão do amigo. Aos dezenove anos, era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto do que Erik, ainda usava o mesmo penteado da época do campeonato mundial, porém seus cabelos estavam da cor natural: castanho-claro. Christie também não mudara muito, continuava com os mesmos cabelos super-bem-tratados um pouco mais curtos do que os de Annuka, usando vestidos de grife e o maior número possível de jóias que conseguia pendurar em seus braços, pescoço e orelhas. Aos dezessete anos, mal passava de 1,60 m, o que a deixava consideravelmente mais baixa do que os outros dois, e seu corpo de mulher adulta constantemente atraía olhares abobados de muitos homens mais velhos.

- Meu aniversário é só na quarta. – Respondeu o finlandês, observando os dois amigos com atenção. Christie estava abraçada a Franklin, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos do britânico enquanto sua outra mão repousava na cintura do jovem. – E desde quando vocês andam tão juntos assim?

- Desde que o nosso namoro se tornou oficial! – Christie falou pela primeira vez, se aproximado de Erik e beijando suas bochechas. – Eu já estou preparando a minha mudança para aquela mansão maravilhosa do Franklin, nós vamos começar a viver juntos e eu vou finalmente estar no paraíso! – A polonesa voltou a abraçar o namorado, sorrindo ao ver a expressão confusa de Erik.

- Como assim morar junto? Vocês não acham que é um pouco cedo, não? – Perguntou ele, se esforçando para não parecer muito grosseiro ou algo assim.

- Ah, que cedo, que nada, _cacete! _– Retrucou Franklin, passando a mão pela cintura da namorada. – Eu já sou maior de idade, sou o vice-presidente das empresas do meu pai, moro numa _fucking _mansão só minha com todos os empregados e seguranças que eu preciso, não vejo por que não convidar a Chris pra me fazer companhia, afinal ela também gosta dessas coisas e nós já somos grandinhos o suficiente para assumir um relacionamento mais sério, _porra_!

- Grandinho, grandinho, mas a educação verbal continua a mesma, não é? – Erik disfarçou o espanto com uma provocação. Não falava com seus amigos há algum tempo, desde que começara a trabalhar e seus horários tornaram-se apertados demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir, comer, estudar, trabalhar e sair sábado à noite com os amigos, e esperava que quando reencontrasse o líder dos Europe Fire!, descobrisse uma mudança com relação aos vocábulos usados por ele. Pelo visto, isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

- Blá, blá, blá., essas _merdas _todas... – Com gesto casual de sua mão, Franklin encerrou o assunto, estreitando seu olhar ao continuar falando. – Não quer saber qual o seu presente de aniversário, hein, Erik?

- Meu presente? – Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha. Havia alguma coisa estranha no ar, ele podia sentir.

- Eu falei com a sua mãe, ela concordou comigo. Ano que vem, você vai tentar arrumar uma vaga na faculdade de jornalismo de Oxford, e se conseguir, vai vir morar com a gente também, e a gente vai te dar de presente o primeiro ano de estudo. Aí a gente dá um jeito de chamar a Alice também e vamos nos divertir muito na cidade universitária...

O queixo de Erik caiu. Como seus amigos podiam planejar tudo isso sem nem ao menos falar com ele? Ele teria ficado brabo com eles por decidirem seu futuro por ele, porém ele não podia fazer isso, afinal estudar jornalismo era o seu sonho, e se pudesse fazer isso em um lugar tão renomado quanto Oxford, então não tinha do que reclamar. Seus amigos sabiam de seus sonhos, e chegar a esse ponto para ajudá-lo a realizá-los deixou o finlandês mais feliz e eufórico do que ele imaginava. Antes que pudesse se controlar, estava abraçando Franklin e Christie, agradecendo a eles repetidamente, até se lembrar da última parte da fala do britânico.

- Peraí... A Alice também? Mas o que ela...

- A gente já falou com a Alice, tá pensando o que? – Christie respondeu no lugar do namorado. – Oh, você tinha que ter visto como ela ficou feliz e ansiosa e começou a pular para todo os lados com aquele sorriso gigante dela! E quando a gente disse que o convite final ia ser feito por você, que você ia convidá-la para morar junto com ela da maneira mais romântica possível, ah, ela quase bateu a cabeça no teto de tão alto que ela pulou! Ela está só esperando você chegar perto dela na festa de hoje à noite, Erik, e fazer o que tem que fazer. Todos nós estamos muito ansiosos por isso, e com certeza esse vai ser o ponto alto da celebração de sua maioridade, não é?

- A Alice... A Alice está aqui? – Perguntou o finlandês, abrindo um grande sorriso a pesar da surpresa. – Onde... onde ela está?

- Calma, calma, ela está aqui, sim, mas ficou no hotel para que vocês só se encontrassem na festa, sabe como é, pra manter a _fucking _supresa...

O coração de Erik acelerou, seu cérebro começou a trabalhar mais rápido do que o normal enquanto pensava que, depois de tanto tempo, voltaria a ver o rosto da portuguesa a sua frente. Eles costumavam aproveitar as férias escolares para se encontrar depois do término do Campeonato Mundial, porém nas últimas férias, por uma série de coincidências infelizes, nenhum dos dois pôde sair de casa durante os intervalos das aulas, e por isso já fazia mais de um ano que eles não se viam. Os sentimento de Erik continuavam os mesmos, talvez até mais intensos, e ele tinha quase certeza de que Alice também começara a gostar dele de um jeito diferente com o passar dos anos. Apesar disso, nunca falara em namoro perto dela. A festa seria a oportunidade perfeita, tinha que agradecer seus amigos e suas irmãs por isso.

* * *

O salão começou a se encher pouco depois das seis da tarde. Franklin e Christie foram os primeiros a chegar, ele vestido de mágico ilusionista e ela, de odalisca. Ao serem perguntados sobre Alice, os dois responderam que ela chegaria mais tarde. Erik não conseguiu aproveitar a festa durante as primeiras duas horas, espiando a porta a cada cinco minutos para ver se Alice não havia chegado. Às oito horas, Brinja chamou-o para um canto reservado, dando-lhe uma caixinha pequena embrulhada em um papel de coração.

- Dê isso aqui pra Alice quando a vir. Não se preocupe, não é nada que ela não vá gostar. Franklin já te disse o que você precisa fazer, não disse? Essa caixinha faz parte da cena, não esqueça. – Sem esperar por uma resposta, a garota se afastou, indo se juntar ao namorado na pista de dança. Estava mesmo vestindo a roupa de diabinha, e Ilari era um Frankinstein muito realista devido aos seus ombros largos, braços fortes e cerca de 1,95m de altura.

Pouco tempo depois as portas do salão se abriram novamente, e todas as atenções se voltaram para a figura graciosa que fazia sua entrada. Vestindo um vestido longo e cor-de-rosa cheio de babados e brilhos, com o cabelo loiro preso em um coque no topo da cabeça, deixando apenas algumas mechas caindo por seus ombros, sorrindo mais do que nunca de uma maneira que só ela sabia como fazer, Alice Bragança caminhou por entre os convidados, cumprimentado as irmãs de Erik e seus companheiros de equipe até finalmente ficar frente a frente com o finlandês, que ainda não havia se recuperado do choque de vê-la tão mais linda e exuberante do que estava acostumado e permanecia com a boca muito aberta e os olhos perdidos no rosto delicado e um pouco corado que povoava seus sonhos.

- Erikiiiii! – A magia do momento foi abruptamente desfeita quando Alice pulou em cima do aniversariante, esquecendo que estava de sapato de salto alto, usando o vestido mais caro de sua vida e que havia passado as últimas duas horas arrumando seu cabelo para a ocasião. O jovem em questão quase caiu para trás com o peso extra em seus braços jogados para ele sem aviso prévio, mas conseguiu evitar a catástrofe bem a tempo. – Eu estava com tantas saudades! Achei que ia enlouquecer depois de passar tanto tempo sem conseguir falar contigo!

Recompondo-se do segundo choque em poucos minutos, Erik abraçou a amiga de volta, e logo em seguida guiou-a para um lugar mais afastado, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos. Estavam sentados em uma mesa redonda para duas pessoas apenas, com uma vela simples iluminando seus rostos.

- Alice, eu também estava com saudades. Foi difícil pra mim ter ficado todo esse tempo isolado do mundo, mas era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer. – Erik acariciou o rosto da garota a sua frente. Alice havia mudado consideravelmente em cinco anos, na visão do finlandês estava muito mais bonita e, apesar de ter crescido até mais do que Christie, continuava com o mesmo ar feliz e alegre de sua infância, e o mesmo sorriso encantador. – E agora que estamos aqui, só nós dois, tem uma outra coisa que eu preciso fazer.

Como Alice havia falado com Franklin e Christie antes da festa, ela sabia o que Erik estava prestes a fazer, e seu coração passou a pular em seu peito com a antecipação do momento com que ela vinha sonhando a mais tempo do que podia lembrar. Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto observava a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas do rapaz a sua frente ficar cada vez mais visível.

- O que é, Erik? – Perguntou ela, só por perguntar. E para ver o vermelho das bochechas se espalhar pelo resto do rosto do aniversariante. Desde a última vez que o vira, Erik crescera um pouco mais, se tornara mais forte e seu rosto assumira feições mais adultas, porém o jeito tímido e um tanto inseguro dele de falar sobre relacionamentos continuava lá, assim como provavelmente a sua personalidade explosiva para tratar de qualquer outro assunto.

- É sobre... sobre o ano que vem, quando eu terminar a escola aqui. O Franklin quer que a gente passe a morar todos juntos na mansão dele, nós quatro. – Erik respirou fundo, sentindo o nervosismo diminuir ao observar o sorriso de Alice. Não tinha mais medo de fazer a pergunta, sentia que já sabia a resposta mesmo antes de ter que fazê-la. – Então... então... Antes que isso aconteça, eu queria saber se... se você gostaria de ser a minha namorada, a partir de agora...

Como já era de se esperar vindo de Alice, a resposta não foi verbal. Ignorando a mesa que havia entre eles, a portuguesa novamente pulou no aniversariante, sufocando-o com seu abraço emocionado. Erik a abraçou de volta, sentindo o nervosismo dar lugar à euforia.

**- **Eu esperei muito por este dia, Erik, muito mesmo! Eu sonhava acordada no meio das aulas a imaginar como seria bom estar contigo em vez de ficar trancada no meio da aula de química, como seria passear de mãos dadas contigo no parque e depois sair para jantar e... ah, Erik, tu demoraste tanto para perguntar que eu achei que nunca iria acontecer!

- Eu também imaginava todas essas coisas! – Depois do abraço, Alice se acomodou no colo do agora namorado, abraçada ao seu pescoço com o sorriso eterno cada vez mais brilhante. – Eu queria muito ter falado mais cedo, mas eu tinha... medo... de perguntar, não queria ser rejeitado e...

- E por que é que eu te ia rejeitar, hein? Tu és o meu príncipe encantado, lembras-te? E se as pessoas nos acharem estranhos, então azar o delas!

Erik decidiu parar de falar, sentia-se um idiota por sua timidez depois da fala da portuguesa. Ela entendia a hesitação dele, afinal por mais que realmente agisse e se parecesse com um homem, Erik era na verdade uma garota, e esse tipo de relacionamento não era muito bem aceito pela maioria das pessoas, porém Alice não se importava com isso, e sabia que Erik também era assim. O maior sonho dele era se tornar um homem de verdade, e ela tinha certeza que esse sonho se realizaria um dia, e eles seriam mais felizes do que nunca quando esse dia chegasse. Erik se inclinou, aproximando seu rosto do de Alice enquanto abraçava-a e puxava-a para mais perto. Seu primeiro beijo como namorados teve um sabor inesquecível, que os dois lembrariam mesmo anos depois daquele dia. O tempo parou para o casal e de repente a presença de centenas de pessoas se tornou algo insignificante, afinal apenas a companhia do outro importava. Para o finlandês, eram praticamente cinco anos de peso em seus ombros que desapareciam, os sentimentos trancados que finalmente se libertavam, agora que definitivamente tinha a pessoa que ele mais amava bem perto dele, e, no que dependesse dele, para sempre.

- Sabe, Alice, esse é o meu aniversário perfeito, e o meu presente perfeito é estar aqui com você.

Sem perceber que todos no salão agora olhavam para eles, os dois se beijaram novamente, fazendo com que Christie e Annuka quase desmaiassem de emoção. A tal caixinha que sua irmã lhe dera jazia esquecida no chão. Mais tarde, ela se revelaria um pequeno broche de ursinho com coração, que Alice passaria a usar todos os dias até finalmente reencontrar o namorado no aeroporto de Londres, no ano seguinte, pronta para começar sua nova vida ao lado dos amigos.

_**

* * *

**__Oh, tão lindo! XDD Tão lindo! XDDD (olhos da Alice brilhando) Mal posso esperar para esse dia chegar! XDDD (Alice pula no colo do Erik)_

_**Erik: **__Nem eu, Alice, nem eu! _

_**Franklin: **__Pena que toda essa _merda_ toda acontece só no ano que vem, né? (Olhar significativo do Franklin para Erik e Alice)_

_**Christie: **__Oh, esqueçam o ano que vem! Vivam o momento! Vivam o agora, sintam o prazer do amor que queima em seus corações e aproveitem agora que vocês estão juntos, o sabor desse dia especial e tudo mais! (Abraçada no Franklin enquanto fica fazendo o maior drama da vida dela) Vivam com intensidade todas essas emoções da juventude, porque um dia não serão mais tão jovens assim para aproveitar tudo isso! Vamos lá, meus amigos, aproveitem o romance no ar para dizer tudo que seus corações vêm guardando, seja um "eu te amo", um "me desculpe" ou um "estava com saudades"! Oh, Alice, oh, Erik, sejam para sempre felizes com esse maravilhoso amor que os rodeia, e que ele seja eterno enquanto dure! (Roupas da Christie mudam e ela aparece vestida de Freira Puritana de novo) E pelos poderes a mim investido pelo Senhor Todo Poderoso, eu, a Freira Puritana, vos declaro marido e mulher! Agora ao beijo..._

_**Erik: **__Não precisava mandar... (Erik se aproxima da Alice)_

_(Erik muito perto da Alice)_

_(Aparecem os Soldier of Russia só pra incomodar e cortar o clima)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Alto lá! XD Vocês não podem beijar ainda, muito menos ser marido e mulher! XDD_

_**Freira Puritana: **__E por que não?Está por um acaso duvidando da autoridade dada a mim pelo Nosso Senhor Todo Poderoso, ó criatura dos infernos?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, não, longe de mim duvidar das escolhas Dele... XDD Mas se esses dois casarem agora, essa fic não pode existir, porque ela acontece ano que vem, e se eles ficarem juntos agora, não tem porque fazer todo esse drama daqui a um ano... XDDD_

_**Franklin: **_Puta que o pariu, _essa é uma das _fucking _situações que o pirralho de _merda _está certo e na verdade fala uma _bosta _com sentido... ¬¬'''_

_**Alice: **__Oh, não! Mas isso significa que eu e o Erik teremos que nos separar então... XDD (Alice gruda no Erik)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu temo que sim. ò.ó (Cara de quem está fingindo que está triste) Aliás, não era para os Europe Fire! terem sumido dos off-talks desde que nós colocamos eles pra dormir na fic principal? ò.ó_

_**Erik: **__Era, mas acontece que hoje é meu aniversário, e por isso eu ganho poderes especiais, que eu usei para trazer a minha equipe para esse off-talk! (Erik vestido de cavaleiro medieval de armadura brilhante com uma espada reluzente) (Erik ergue a espada no ar e a luz do sol fica refletindo nela) (musiquinha no fundo para dar mais efeito) Fora que essa fic aconteceu há quatro anos atrás, nós não estamos dormindo desde aquela época... _

_**Igorov: **__Ah, seria tão bom se continuassem... u.ú_

_**Freira Puritana: **__A gente podia ter aqui a nossa revanche, o que acham? O poder do Meu Senhor com certeza vai me ajudar a trazer a glória para o meu time, aquele defendido pela Sua vontade sagrada que impede que qualquer mal se apodere da gente, incluindo o filho do demônio de aparência bonitinha e fofinha e boa de apertar, a soma de todos os pecados em um corpo de criança, a criatura máxima das trevas, a..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(comendo chocolate pra não ficar entediado) Oh, eu sei que o meu currículo é grande e maravilhoso, mas não precisa ficar repetindo ele toda a vez que você aparece aqui, né? XDD Assim as pessoas vão ficar sem paciência para ler os off-talks e nosso público e reviews vão cair dramaticamente! XDDD E uma criatura fofinha, bunitinha, carismática e boa de apertar como eu não pode deixar isso acontecer! XDDD_

_**Freira Puritana: **__Ora, como se atreve a me desafiar, seu pedaço de mau caminho renegado do Senhor! (Apontando um dedo todo maquiado com a unha feita pro Yoshiyuki) Ninguém pode interromper o meu discurso sagrado! Ninguém, a não ser Ele e Sua vontade divina! Somente o Criador pode me parar, Ele e somente Ele! _

_**James: **__(aparece do nada comendo bolo de aniversário) Oi! Alguém estava falando de mim? _

_**Todos: **__Oh, o nosso criador! (apontando para o James com cara de impressionados) O.O_

_**Freira Puritana:**__ Bem, eu não me referia a esse idiota mentecapto quando falava do Criador, mas se a carapuça serve... ¬¬''' _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__James é o único que pode parar a Freira Puritana! XDDD _

_**Todos: **__Viva o James!/o/_

_**Freira Puritana: **__Oh, e por que o James ia querer me parar? _

_**James: **__Hum... porque você fala demais e é um saco ficar escrevendo tudo que sai da sua boca o tempo todo? O.õ_

_**Freira Puritana: **__Oh, James-sama, eu não acredito na resposta que estou ouvindo! Como alguém com toda a sua inteligência e boa-vontade pode dizer tal coisa sobre uma personagem tão maravilhosa, perfeita e modesta como eu? O que eu fiz para merecer tal falta de consideração? O que eu... (insira aqui o resto do discurso non-sense que a Freira Puritana e a Christie sempre fazem) _

_**James: **__Ah, hoje é um dia especial, eu acho que vai ser bom não ter que escrever todos esses discursos, pra variar. Acho que a partir de agora vai ser assim, pelo menos até o resto desse off-talk. Ah, e a Freira Puritana vai voltar a ser a Christie, porque a freira puritana só fala besteira! (Silêncio depois da declaração do James) Oh, não, peraí... a Christie também só fala besteira... Então a Freira Puritana volta a ser a Christie porque eu quero e pronto! _

_(Freira Puritana volta a ser a Christie)_

_**Christie: **__(cara de leão muito brabo, ou Ann na TPM, ou Zanxam-sensei em seu modo sargento, ou... enfim, essas coisas assustadoras que põe medo na Rumiko e na maioria dos outros personagens) Eu... (insira aqui todo o longo discurso non-sense da Christie sobre fama, dinheiro, glória e toda a modéstia que só ela tem)_

_**Erik: **__Wow, cortou ela legal, hein, James! O.o _

_**James: **__Eu sei. XD É bom sacanear os outros de vez em quando. XD_

_**Alice: **__Vamos sacanear o resto do pessoal? XDD É divertido mesmo! XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu também quero sacanear! XDD Eu nasci pra isso! XDDD_

_(James, Erik, Alice e Yoshiyuki trocam sorrisinhos suspeitos)_

_(Demais beybladers presentes no off-talk engolem seco)_

_**James: **__vestido de rei depois de deixar a primeira aula na faculdade sobre um monte de reis chamados James penetrarem fundo na mente dele) A partir de agora, eu, King James I do off-talk, e meu Príncipe Sucessor Erik Skirnoff, aconselhados pela Princesa Alice e o Conselheiro Para Assuntos Importantes, De Guerra, De Finanças e De Chocolate Yoshiyuki, usando de meus poderes de aniversariante do dia que eu compartilho com o personagem ao qual essa fic pertence, declaro que nenhum outro personagem, a não ser o nosso quarteto aristocrático, poderoso e influente, vai ter suas falas escritas durante o restante desse off-talk, deixando para os leitores a missão de imaginar o que eles estarão dizendo. _

_**Igorov: **__(insira a fala aqui)_

_**Isaakov: **__(insira de novo a fala aqui)_

_**Franklin: **__(Imagine um monte de palavrões e insira aqui)_

_**Alice: **__Aham, exatamente! XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso é tão divertido! XDDDD_

_**Christie: **__(Insira mais um longo discurso sem sentido aqui)_

_**Alexandrova**__Insira aqui algo muito violento, explosivo e perigoso)_

_**Erik: **__É, é realmente bem divertido... que tal se a gente fosse sair pra comemorar os aniversários e deixássemos eles aqui sem poder ter seus diálogos escritos no off-talk? _

_**Todos os personagens cujas falas ainda podem aparecer: **__Apoiado! _

_(Erik, Alice, James e Yoshiyuki vão para o parque de diversões aproveitar o resto do dia)_

_**Igorov: **__(insira a fala dele aqui)_

_**Franklin: (**__Use sua imaginação mais um pouco para criar mais palavrões e inserir aqui)_

_**Alexandrova: **__(oh, mais explosões a serem inseridas aqui! n.n)_

_**Igorov: **__(insira de novo uma fala do Igorov aqui)_

_**Christie: **__(E mais um discurso gigante sobre glamour, poder, dinheiro e fama aqui)_

_**Isaakov: **__(é, você adivinhou, é pra inserir alguma coisa aqui)_

_(E a Terra não explode porque hoje é um dia especial e é preciso que a Terra esteja aqui para que o Erik e o James possam comemorar)_

_OWARI!! _


	35. Delírio de um dia de verão

**Nota da Rumiko: **Essa aqui é a fic que inspirou o assunto pra fic de aniversário do Koichi. Não é uma fic de aniversário pra mim, é só um desafio proposto pela Marian Ivanov que o James achou que valia a pena postar.

E como diz o título, é tudo um delírio e nada mais. Não me venham vocês com idéias absurdas...

E não se esqueçam de voltar no poll do profile do James! Eu e o Toshihiro estamos precisando de votos!

* * *

DELÍRIO DE UM DIA DE VERÃO

_Em certas ocasiões, nem tudo que vemos é real, e nem tudo que é real pode ser visto. _

Calor recorde em Tóquio naquele verão. Por toda a cidade, pessoas buscavam fugir do sol escaldante em parques arborizados e chafarizes, já que o governo decretara o rodízio de aparelhos de ar-condicionado para evitar uma pane no fornecimento de energia elétrica. Com os termômetros marcando quase quarenta graus, Rumiko não viu outra alternativa senão sair para a rua procurar a sombra de uma grande árvore.

As ruas estavam lotadas, porém eram poucos os que tinham coragem de usar os típicos ternos e gravatas característicos da região. Crianças sem camisa corriam desordenadas brincando com água enquanto adultos se esforçavam para sair do caminho. Uma vez no parque, os planos de Rumiko foram abortados ao ouvir o som de uma música alta e agitada vinda de um bar próximo. O prédio de onde vinha o som não era muito novo, as janelas estavam abertas para permitir a circulação de ar. Havia uma estreita porta que levava a uma espécie de porão, e o local parecia cheio de gente. Atraída pela curiosidade, Rumiko entrou.

Era uma festa. Uma festa bem agitada. Por todo o lado, pessoas dançavam, felizes, esquecendo-se do calor como se possuídas por uma força superior. Alguns rostos eram vagamente familiares, porém uma névoa colorida que tomava conta do ambiente, além de contribuir para o clima misterioso do local, também impedia a pronta identificação daqueles ao redor.

Quanto mais Rumiko explorava o local, mais se perguntava se não havia entrado em uma dimensão paralela por engano. Ela podia ainda sentir o calor do dia, pior ainda naquele ambiente fechado, porém esta experiência não parecia estar sendo compartilhada pelas pessoas a sua volta, que dançavam, pulavam, gritavam sem parar, algumas cobertas de suor, outras levemente coradas.

- Por favor... poderia me dizer...

Tentando decidir se estava impressionada ou assustada, a garota tentou se aproximar de alguns dançarinos para perguntar que lugar era aquele, entretanto, foi completamente ignorada. Rumiko tentou, então, voltar para a entrada do porão e continuar com seu plano de se refrescar à sombra de uma árvore. O medo definitivamente tomou conta quando descobriu que já não sabia mais onde era a saída, estava perdida naquele lugar. Desesperada, apoiou-se em uma parede e escorregou lentamente até sentar no chão.

- E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou sair daqui? – A voz de Rumiko soava chorosa, desesperada. Em sua mente, via-se idosa, de cabelos brancos e roupas rasgadas sentada naquele mesmo local, com teias de aranha envolvendo sua pela magra e desnutrida. Não queria ficar assim, tinha tantos planos para sua vida, não podia acreditar que sua curiosidade ingênua acabaria por arruinar tudo isso de uma maneira tão drástica e apavorante.

As pessoas, que agora pareciam não ter mais rosto e estavam por todos os lados ao seu redor, davam-lhe medo e pioravam a sensação de solidão, de estar perdida em um mundo estranho e enevoado, cheio de bonecos dançantes sem expressão. As horas passaram sem que Rumiko tivesse energia para se mexer. Sentada, com a cabeça enterradas nos joelhos, Rumiko não tinha certeza se estava ainda acordada ou se tudo não passava de um sonho.

_- Rumiko? Rumiko Higurashi, é você mesmo? _

A voz familiar fez com que a garota finalmente tivesse coragem de olhar para cima. De pé, ao que pareciam metros acima dela, estava o rosto nítido e sério de Koichi Yuy, a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar em um lugar como aquele. Rezava para todos os deuses que conhecia, pedia que não estivesse sonhando naquele momento. Estaria o garoto perdido naquele lugar também? Mas o que o faria entrar ali, em primeiro lugar? Ele não era como ela, idiota o suficiente para entrar em um lugar no melhor estilo "por que o cachorro entrou na igreja".

- I... Yuy? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou finalmente, ainda na mesma posição.

- Me perdi. – Respondeu ele, simplesmente. Estava visivelmente preocupado. – Estou há horas aqui e não consigo encontrar a saída. Esse lugar deve ser uma espécie de labirinto. E a situação está ficando pior agora que sei que você também está aqui.

- O que quer dizer?

- Estou preocupado com você.

Algo estava terrivelmente errado naquele lugar. Impressionada com a fala do outro, Rumiko deixou com que ele a levantasse, puxando-a com mais delicadeza do que podia esperar.

- Pre...preocupado comigo?

- Sim. É estranho, mas desde que entrei aqui, não consigo deixar de pensar que há algo de errado comigo, com a minha vida. Agora que finalmente te encontrei, acho que entendo o que era essa sensação.

- Quem não está entendendo nada agora sou eu...

- Rumiko, este lugar tem o poder de colocar para fora os nossos desejos mais escondidos, aquelas coisas que podem ser desconhecidas até por nós mesmos. – Yuy estava perigosamente perto de Rumiko, seus rostos não se tocavam por uma mera formalidade.

- Nossos... desejos... – De repente, Rumiko sentiu como se um grande peso fosse tirado de suas costas. Com a finalidade daquele lugar finalmente esclarecida, os medos da garota desapareceram. Estava junto de Yuy, estava a salvo. Qual seria o seu desejo? Tudo que podia ver naquele momento era o rosto do amigo, sua franja espessa cobrindo até mesmo parte do nariz, a boca semi-aberta de um jeito quase provocativo...

A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi o hálito quente do garoto se aproximando, chegando perto, e o contato úmido de seus lábios. Ele envolveu-a com seus braços fortes, ao mesmo tempo em que a música do ambiente se tornava insuportavelmente alta. Finalmente compreendeu seu desejo, um desejo de certa forma correspondido por seu companheiro. Queria ficar ali, junto dele, sem se importar com o tempo, com nada. A magia do lugar os envolvia, e durou até seus lábios finalmente se separarem.

Neste momento, Rumiko acordou. Estava sentada à sombra de uma árvore, observando o sol que se punha no horizonte.

* * *

**Outra nota da Rumiko: **Eu bem que tentei forçar o pessoal a fazer um off-talk pra isso aqui, mas...

O Koichi se recusou a comentar qualquer coisa relacionada a isso aqui.

O Toshihiro ficou olhando estranho pro Koichi e se recusa a sair de perto dele.

O Ken começou a rir e no momento encontra-se inconsciente por falta de oxigênio

O Takashi tentou acordar o Ken e acabou levando uma pancada na cabeça, ficando incosciente também

A Satsuki se recusa a falar comigo até que eu e o Koichi a convençamos de que tudo é _realmente _uma fantasia distocida da cabeça do James

Aí o que acontece é que...

A Nathaliya gostou da idéia, e está fazendo planos pra me juntar com o Koichi

O Vladmir ficou encarando o Toshihiro um tempão antes de começar a sorrir de um jeito estranho

O Isaac pensou em começar a rir, mas viu o que aconteceu com o Ken e decidiu apenas tocar a Marcha Fúnebre no violino

O Yoshiyuki me ofereceu chocolate pra clarear a mente

E por isso dessa vez não teremos off-talk.

E assim termina o meu aniversário... E da Nathaliya também...

Rumiko Higurashi


	36. Memórias na Neve

**Nota do Shinji: **Como, por alguma razão que eu ainda não consegui entender, o James-san parece especialmente obcecado pelo meu aniversário, ele postou hoje também um desenho dos Kita no Ookami na conta do Deviantart dele. Quem quiser conferir, olha o link no profile dele.

A fic se passa no meio do capítulo 15, antes do início do confroto entre a minha equipe.

Aproveitem!

* * *

MEMÓRIAS NA NEVE

_- Nós vamos com você! – Exclamou Ken, próximo o suficiente para colocar a mão no ombro do amigo. – Com esse obstáculo insperado, eu acho que a nossa viagem a Hokkaidou vai ter que esperar... Então a gente podia usar os seus amigos como aquecimento para a grande batalha! – O comentário do garoto foi recebido com duas sonoras pancadas de suas amigas loiras, que resolveram repreendê-lo por sua insensibilidade. Ken estava sendo massacrado, estrangulado, amassado e pisoteado quando Shinji começou a rir, amassando o bilhete em uma de suas mãos. _

_- O que foi, Shinji? – Perguntou Rumiko, estranhando a reação do garoto. _

_- Ah, é que... Eu me lembrei... lembrei de uma cena muito parecida... já faz tanto tempo que eu pensei que não conseguiria mais lembrar! _

Mas ele lembrava, afinal tudo tinha acontecido no seu aniversário de oito anos...

* * *

- Shinji, acorda! Acorda ou vai perder o café! – Gritou o homem de chapéu-coco que empurrava a barca pelo rio de águas verdes. Seu único passageiro encarou-o apreensivo, imaginando o que a mensagem realmente significava. 

- Shinji, é melhor você se levantar, ou não teremos piedade de você! – Dois peixes idênticos saltaram do rio enquanto falavam, mirando-o com um sorriso maroto muito familiar.

- Muito bem, se você não acordar por bem, eu terei que tomar medidas drásticas! – Exclamou o barqueiro, largando o remo no rio.

A próxima coisa que Shinji sentiu foi o contato dolorido de sua cabeça com algo muito duro e gelado. Quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, deparou-se com o rosto cheio de vida e cicatrizes de Kenshi Ueno observando-o com um sorriso enquanto passava a mão pelo cavanhaque mal-aparado. Seus cabelos muito lisos e espetados apontavam para todas as direções exatamente como os do filho, e seus olhos azuis continham não somente a coragem e destreza que o tornava líder dos Kita no Ookami, mas também genuína felicidade e simpatia.

- Nossa Bela Adormecida acordou, já estava na hora! – Exclamou ele, ajudando o filho a se levantar. Shinji, ao se ver deitado no chão em uma posição estranha, achou melhor não perguntar como havia acabado assim.

- Vamos logo, o café da manhã não vai esperar! – Gritaram duas vozes idênticas atrás de Kenshin. Osamu e Kazuo, a dupla de gêmeos encrenqueiros, também fazia parte do Comitê Para Despertar o Líder Mirim, tarefa que executavam com muito gosto.

Em menos de dois minutos Shinji Ueno estava completamente vestido e correndo atrás dos gêmeos com seu pai na direção do armazém em que os empregados da fazenda faziam suas refeições. Todos faziam questão de comer juntos, usando sua união como arma contra os abusos de Ryuuma Watanabe.

* * *

Por causa da função de acordar Shinji os quatro chegaram um pouco atrasados, tendo que se separar na hora de encontrar um lugar para sentar entre as caixas de madeira e as barras de metal espalhadas: 

- Lin, Fai-sensei, posso sentar com vocês? – Perguntou Shinji, aproximando-se da família Xing com seu prato de bolinhos de arroz e molho shoyu. Pai e filha encararam-no ao mesmo tempo com o chamado. Era impossível não notar a semelhança entre eles: ambos tinham cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros e uma franja grande o suficiente para cobrir a tatuagem de lobo desenhada em suas testas. Lin, entretanto, tinha herdado seus olhos pretos de sua mãe, enquanto Fai Lok Xing tinha olhos castanhos. Os dois também partilhavam a reputação de serem os mais calmos e racionais no grupo, nunca se deixando levar pela impulsividade.

- Ora, mas é claro! É um honra sentar com nosso futuro líder no dia do seu aniversário! – Respondeu Fai, sorrindo para o garoto enquanto indicava um espaço entre ele e Lin para ele se sentar.

- Ah, eu não... – Shinji pensou em dizer que, aos recém-feitos oito anos de idade, ainda considerava-se muito novo para ser chamado de líder, embora ansiasse pelo dia em que substituiria seu pai no comando dos Kita no Ookami. Ele estava a ponto de pedir que Fai não o chamasse assim quando mudou de idéia, preferido não fazer nada que fosse contra um de seus professores no momento. – Ah... obrigado.

Shinji ainda não havia terminado de comer quando a primeira confusão da manhã começou. Já acostumados com a algazarra, o trio calmamente levantou-se em busca de abrigo atrás de uma pilha de caixas. Pouco tempo depois uma panela voadora caiu e se espatifou bem no local onde eles antes sentavam.

- E QUANDO EU DIGO QUE NÃO, É _NÃO_! – A voz esganiçada de Chieko Sagara ecoou pelo armazém com efeito quase assustador. A garota, que aos onze anos de idade nnca cortara o cabelo, mantendo-o solto em uma massa volumosa, era bem conhecida por seu pavio curto e ambições irracionais. Um ano mais velha do que Lin, queria que os membros-chave dos Kita no Ookami – os mestres das feras-bit – fossem escolhidos por ordem de nascimento e não hererditariedade. Seu ódio justificado pelos gêmeos Motomiya era o motivo das infalíveis confusões durante o café da manhã, acontecendo sete dias por semana, muitas vezes com sérios danos materiais.

- O que você diz não me interessa, o meu cabelo é mais bonito e ponto final! – Retrucou Osamu, mostrando a língua para a garota. Desde que, há um ano, os gêmeos resolveram deixar seu cabelo crescer, Chieko desenvolvera mais um motivo para odiar a nova geração dos Kita no Ookami e começar discussões com eles. Era inaceitável o fato de dois _meninos_ terem cabelos mais macios e sedosos e arrumados do que ela, afinal. Não que ela fosse adimitir para ela mesma que era uma invejosa, mas enfim...

- Argh, vocês dois... Mie, me ajuda! – A melhor amiga de Chieko, Mie Okawa, acordou de seu "eu-não-estou-realmente-vendo-utensílios-de-cozinha-voando-pelos-ares-no-meio-do-café" transe com o chamado, lançando um olhar quase emburrado para a amiga. Em contraste com a agressividade nata nos olhos de Chieko, o olhar de Mie era sempre sério e profundo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque apertado no topo da cabeça, conferindo-lhe um ar professoral. Apesar das aparências, Mie era tão invejosa e ambiciosa quando sua melhor amiga e também sonhava em se tornar a mestra de uma das feras-bit do grupo. Ela e Chieko eram também colegas em kendô, recebendo os ensinamentos de seus antepassados enquanto Shinji, Osamu, Kazuo e Lin aperfeiçoavam suas técnicas no beyblade.

- Se vocês vão discutir sobre cabelos de novo, eu sujiro que façam isso lá fora, muitos de nós ainda não terminaram de comer...

- Você só diz isso porque sabe que entre todos nós o seu cabelo é o pior! – Exclamou Kazuo, tentando trazer sua outra rival para a discussão também. Em poucos segundos o caos estava de volta ao armazém, caixas e objetos suspeitos voando para todos os lados enquanto as crianças trocavam insultos e opiniões sobre cabelos. Por fim, quando a discussão começou a passar dos níveis toleráveis, uma intervenção:

- Agora chega, vocês estão passando dos limites. – Calmamente, como se ao invés de em um campo de guerra andasse em meio a uma plantação de margaridas, Kenshin se aproximou do quarteto, segurando os pulsos de Chieko e Osamu sem que eles sequer conseguissem perceber sua presença. As quatro crianças obedeceram prontamente, baixando as cabeças e murmurando uma trégua temporária. O líder sorriu, sinalisando aos demais que era seguro voltar a comer.

Entre as duas últimas gerações dos Kita no Ookami não havia ninguém que quisesse desafiar su liderança no grupo. Kenshin era respeitado e admirado por todos, o responsável por plantar a semente da rebeldia nos mais novos, enfrentando a relutância de seus pais em desafiar a dívida de honra. Ele e seus amigos mais próximos Susumu Midorikawa, Chiyo Motomiya e Fai Lok Xing haviam dominado os últimos segredos das feras-bit sozinhos em segredo, e agora os passavam a seus filhos para que a grande revolta pudesse de fato acontecer.

* * *

Eram sete da manhã quando as crianças mais novas foram mandadas para recolher lenha como primeira tarefa do dia. Shinji, Osamu, Kazuo e Lin seguiram pela floresta de árvores altas e de folhas eternamente verdes, mesmo com o clima frio do norte do Japão, à procura de uma "vítima". Usando suas beyblades, a árvore mais alta da região foi logo derrubada quase sem nenhuma resistência. Os quatro ainda não possuíam feras-bit, embora estivessem certos de que não demoraria muito para que Kid Dragoon, Ofran, Keros e Lan-Lan passasem a acompanhar seus peões. 

- A próxima é minha! – Gritou Kazuo, já com seu próximo alvo na mira. – Eu vou derrubar mais árvores que qualquer um de vocês hoje!

- Não seja ridículo, desmatar por desmatar é crime! – Retrucou Lin, séria, observando o gêmeo mais novo com um olhar de reprovação. – Ser parte dos Kita no Ookami também significa respeitar a natureza. Se você não está pronto pra isso, eu sugiro que vá agora mesmo até Susumu-sensei e diga-lhe que desiste de seu papel de aprendiz por incompatibilidade ideológica.

- Duas coisas: primeiro, eu nunca vou desistir de nada. Segundo, "incompatibilidade ideológica" é uma frase muito grande e complicada pra uma menina de dez anos de idade sair repetindo por aí. – Foi a resposta de Kazuo, cruzando os braços com cara de poucos amigos. – Acho que vou reclamar pro Susumu-sensei que Fai-sensei anda ensinando muitas coisas difíceis pra filha dele pra ela ficar mais inteligente do que a gente e assumir o controle no lugar do Shinji. É, é uma teoria da conspiração...

A beyblade de Lin atacou a beyblade de Kazuo, mandando-a para longe e forçando seu mestre a ir atrás dela. A garota continuou séria enquanto Osamu ria da sorte do irmão e Shinji, alheio ao que se passava com o trio, observava o movimento das folhas nas árvores com o vento.

- Yo, alguém chamou meu nome? – A figura alta e esguia de Susumu Midorikawa surgiu entre as árvores que Shinji observava, acenando e sorrindo para os demais como se aparecer de repente no meio de folhas e gravetos fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ah, sim... quer dizer... não... não exatamente... – Balbuciou Osamu, um pouco confuso com a repentina aparição. O vice-líder dos Kita no Ookami era conhecido por seu jeito despreocupado e senso de humor duvidoso, fazendo piadinhas nos momentos mais inoportunos e se divertindo com desgraças alheias. Era o melhor amigo de Kenshin e, como ainda era um solteirão sem filhos, era também responsável pelo treinamento individual de Kazuo, enquanto seu irmão, por ser mais velho, recebia treinamento de sua mãe.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – Respondeu o homem, se aproximando do gêmeo mais velho e passando a mão em seus cabelos para bagunçá-los. Kazuo não demorou a aparecer, murmurando palavras não muito agradáveis sobre garotas e violência. – Oh, Kazuo, bom te ver! Estava com saudade do meu aluno favorito!

- Susumu-sensei? – O recém-chegado ficou tão surpreso quanto seus companheiros com a presença inesperada. Apesar do sorriso e da postura relaxada, Kazuo podia sentir uma leve tensão no ar, como se Susumu estivesse escondendo alguma coisa do grupo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você está fazendo aqui?

A expressão do homem imediatamente tornou-se séria, encarando as crianças com seus olhos escuros estreitados, sobrancelhas espremidas e testa enrugada. Em um salto, Susumu estava novamente perto de Shinji, ajoelhado em frente a ele, seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

- Watanabe-dono. Parece que ele acordou de mau-humor hoje de novo e por isso eu estou aqui para impedir vocês de voltarem lá pra perto e guiar vocês para um lugar onde a gente possa treinar em paz. Vamos indo, o trabalho a gente faz depois...

Traduzindo a mensagem, o dono da fazenda provavelmente arranjara um motivo para punir seus empregados sem razão caso eles se aproximassem, o que fez com que um dos Kita no Ookami se tornasse responsável por proteger os mais novos do que quer que essa punição fosse. Pela expressão de Susumu, não era uma das mais brandas. Acontecimentos como este estavam se tornando cada vez mais frenqüentes, pelo menos uma vez a cada semana, e durante estas situações a prioridade dos adultos era sempre afastar as crianças pelo maior tempo possível, mantendo-as sobre a proteção de uma das feras-bit.

Susumu guiou as crianças para as fronteiras da fazenda, em um lugar coberto de neve, branco até perder de vista. Sua beyblade prateada com detalhes roxos estava em sua mão e ele não perdeu tempo em desafiar os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Quatro contra um, sensei? Tem certeza? – Perguntou Lin, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eles não eram mais tão fracos assim para serem vencidos por apenas um de seus mestres, com ou sem feras-bit.

- Absoluta, Lin-chan. – Respondeu Susumu, novamente sorrindo, segurando o lançador com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para mecher em seu rabo de cavalo, bagunçado por causa do vento. A postura do homem era de nojenta superioridade ao encarar os quatro alunos. – Hoje eu serei o professor de todos vocês, por isso é bom que prestem bem atenção no que eu vou mostrar!

As cinco beyblades começaram a batalha. Com um rápido ataque do cervo Keros, a beyblade de Shinji foi afastada das demais, caindo em meio a um labirinto de raízes do qual demoraria algum tempo para se desvencilhar. Enquanto o garoto permanecia fora da luta, seus companheiros tentavam atacar, sem sucesso. Susumu e Keros eram uma boa dupla, muito rápidos e espertos. Não demorou muito e Kazuo e Osamu perderam a paciência, atacado por impulso sem pensar. A beyblade de Lin recuou, prevendo o resultado do confronto. Ela sabia que os gêmeos perderiam deste jeito, por isso resolveu não se intrometer. Osamu e Kazuo, no entanto, não pareciam ter percebido a proximidade da derrota:

- Sensei, nós não vamos deixar você nos humilhar desse jeito! – Exclamou Kazuo, enquanto a sua beyblade e a de seu irmão formavam mais um ataque em dupla.

- Lutem o quanto quiser, vocês ainda não são fortes o suficiente. – Keros se desviou sem dificuldades, Susumu riu do desespero das crianças. A beyblade de Shinji surgiu pouco antes de ele começar a preparar o ataque final, interrompendo mais um ataque dos gêmeos. Como resposta, Keros se transformou em três, cercando a beyblade do futuro líder. – E agora, aniversariante? Qual o seu plano de fuga?

- Eu... – Shinji fucou sem resposta, pressionando seu cérebro para trabalhar. Quando a derrota parecia certa, o aluno preferido do vice-líder tomou a iniciativa:

- A sua luta não é só contra o Shinji, sensei, é com todos nós! – O garoto comandou as outras três beyblades ao ataque, cada uma mirando em uma das cópias, deixando que Shinji escapasse.

- Obigado, pessoal. Vamos atacar Susumu-sensei todos juntos, ele e Keros não podem resistir aos ataques combinados! – Exclamou Shinji, adotando uma postura muito parecida com a de seu pai nas lutas realmente sérias. Lin, Osamu e Kazuo prontamente obedeceram: suas beyblades atacaram com os mesmos movimentos, desfazendo as ilusões do professor. Susumu sorriu, satisfeito:

- Excelente, crianças. Nem eu mesmo posso pará-los quando vocês se juntam. Sabem o que isso significa?

- Ah... significa que nós devemos ficar sempre unidos se quisermos vencer aqueles mais fortes do que nós? – Arriscou Shinji, um pouco intimidado pelo olhar brilhante de seu professor. As rápidas mudanças de atitude de Susumu às vezes deixavam-no tonto.

- Não seja bobo! – Exclamaram Kazuo e Osamu ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado do garoto, forçando sua cabeça contra o chão em movimentos sincronizados. – O que o Susumu-sensei quis dizer é que, não importa quantos anos você fique mais velho, sempre vai depender da gente!

Os gêmeos soltaram o garoto, rindo-se de sua brincadeira. Com a cara afundada na neve, Shinji também começou a rir, e logo Lin e Susumu se juntavam a eles.

- É, acho que vocês têm razão... o que seria de mim sem a minha equipe, não é mesmo? – Shinji sentou-se, sorrindo de olhos fechados. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Susumu-sensei mudou mais uma vez sua postura, adquirindo um ar de sábio ansião ao encarar cada um de seus alunos nos olhos:

- Muito bem, vocês aprenderam a lição de hoje. Shinji pode ser o líder de vocês, mas não adianta nada ser o líder se vocês não estiverem lá para ajudá-lo. Da mesma forma, sem o Shinji vocês não são realmente uma equipe. Lembrem-se disso, crianças, é fácil falar em união quando tudo está bem, mas vocês precisam manter esse discurso mesmo quando a situação se tornar desfavorável.

- Agora é o sensei que está sendo bobo! – Exclamou Osamu, fazendo um beiciho cômico. – Até parece que algum dia a gente vai ficar contra o Shinji!

- É, ele pode ser mais novo do que a gente e muito desligadão, mas o Shinji é o Shinji, é o nosso líder pra sempre! – Exclamou Kazuo. Segundos depois os gêmeos estavam novamente forçando o rosto do futuro líder contra a neve, rindo-se da travessura. Lin tentou dizer alguma coisa séria antes de se deixar levar pelas gargalhadas enquanto Susumu se aproximava de seus três alunos. Com um sorriso maroto realmente assustador, usou suas duas mãos para forçar as cabeças dos gêmeos de encontro à neve também, como eles antes fizeram com Shinji. Gargalhadas rapidamente tomaram conta do ambiente.

_

* * *

Sem os Kita no Ookami, Shinji não podia lutar. Sem Shinji, os Kita no Ookami não podiam lutar. _

_Durante a noite, enquanto contava as horas que faltavam para o desafio proposto pelos gêmeos, Shinji se perguntava se eles ainda se lembravam dessa lição. Provavelmente não, ou não estariam atrás dele sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ao líder dos Kita no Ookami só restava esperar que eles se lembrassem de alguma forma, antes que algo muito ruim acontecesse. Se eles precisavam lutar contra Watanabe-dono para conseguir a liberdade que tanto sonhavam, precisavam fazer isso juntos, como seus senseis lhes ensinaram há tanto tempo. _

_

* * *

(Escurão) _

_(Barulho de pessoas se mexendo no escuro) _

_(Barulho de pessoas se trombando no escuro) _

_(Gritos e xingamentos das pessoas que trombaram no escuro) _

_(Alguém acende a luz) _

**_Coro de beybladers: _**_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SHINJI!!!!! _

_(Beybladers pulam em cima da criatura que acendeu a luz) _

_(Close no Yoshiyuki esmagado pelo bando de beybladers) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Vocês estão me confundindo com alguém. o.o Eu só estou aqui porque precisava pegar o caderno que deixei aqui ontem, e não poderia encontrá-lo sem acender a luz antes. o.o _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, não, Yoshiyuki ainda está depressivo! Quando é que ele vai voltar ao normal? _

**_Koichi: _**_Essa informação é confidencial, os leitores precisam ficar no suspense mais um pouco. _

**_Chieko: _**_(sai do meio do montinho espalhando cabelo por todo lado) Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo no off-talk da ic de aniversário do Shinji? Esse espaço deveria ser exclusivo dos Kita no Ookami! Todo mundo dá o fora agora! ò.ó _

_(Tentando expulsar os outros personagens que não tem nada a ver com os Kita no Ookami) _

**_Ken: _**_Ah, nós também queremos comemorar o dia de hoje! Se a gente perder essa festa, só daqui a quatro anos vai ter outra! _

**_Chieko: _**_Exatamente por isso que a festa é só para os Kita no Ookami! _

_(Chieko e Ken se encarando) _

_(Chieko e Ken preparando a munição para guerra) _

_(Resto dos beybladers se esquece completamente que deviam estar escondidos com luzes apagadas para fazer uma surpresa para o Shinji) _

_(Shinji entra no cenário do off-talk e percebe o bolo de chocolate em cima da mesa com 16 velinhas douradas com desenhos de filhote de dragão) _

**_Shinji: _**_Oh, Kid Dragoon! Que saudades! _

_(Shinji corre na direção do bolo pra apanhar as velinhas de Kid Dragoon) _

_(Beybladers nem aí pro Shinji por causa da Chieko e do Ken) _

_(Shinji pega as velinhas e some do cenário do off-talk) _

**_Kenshin: _**_(Um dos únicos que percebeu o Shinji passando pelo off-talk) Será que eu devia dizer alguma coisa? O.õ _

**_Fai: _**_Susumu provavelmente diria que seria mais divertido esperar eles descobrirem, mas eu acho que... _

**_Lin: _**_Ah, pai, deixa eles descobrirem sozinhos, acho que não vai fazer mal. u.u _

_(Lin sentada calmamente tomando chá ao lado do pai, do sensei e do Vladmir) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Eles vão ficar revoltados quando descobrirem. u.ú _

**_Lin: _**_É, e vão destruir a Terra no meio da revolta. (Aura negra cobrindo a Lin) É tudo parte do meu plano para destruir e controlar o mundo e fazer todas as pessoas na Terra se tornarem meus escravos calmos e controlados! ò.ó _

_(Kenshin, Fai e Vladmir se afastando da Lin tentando não mostrar que estão com medo) _

**_Lin: _**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHAHAHHHHAA!!!!!! _

_(Lin coberta por uma aura negra agarra o Vladmir e se recusa a soltar) _

**_Fai: _**_Acho que vamos ter que adotar medidas drásticas agora... o.o _

**_Kenshin: _**_Você está certo, meu amigo. Não podemos deixar as outras crianças esperando pelo aniversariante que já veio e se foi. n.n _

**_Fai: _**_Não era disso que eu estava falando, mas enfim... ¬¬'' _

_(Kenshin pega o microfone) _

_(Kenshin anuncia pra todo mundo que a festa surpresa danou-se) _

_(Insira aqui exclamações surpresas) _

_(Insira aqui exclamações furiosas de uma Lin megalomaníaca que viu seu plano de dominação e destruição falhar por causa do plano mais inteligente e elaborado do seu sensei) _

_(Insira aqui...) _

**_James: _**_ARGHHH!!1 MAS QUE MER---- É ESSA? Ò.Ó _

_(Congela a cena, só o James se movendo no meio do off-talk com cara de indignado) _

**_James: _**_Desde quando a Lin é uma vilã megalomaníaca? Desde quando ela quer dominar o mundo? Desde quando o Kenshin faz papel de idiota? E desde quando eu posso parar o tempo quando entro no meio do off-talk? _

_(Oh, Jamie, Jamie... Tão ingênuo...) _

**_James: _**_VOCÊ!!!! (James reconhece a criatura que escreveu a última linha) _

_(Sim, eu. Já estava na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa diferente por aqui, não? Como se não bastasse a fic principal, os off-talks também estão caindo sempre nas mesmices! Eu vou mudar isso! Eu vou criar absurdos ainda mais absurdos e azer os of-talks virarem coisas decentes!) _

**_James: _**_Mas as frases entre parênteses interferindo no off-talk não são novidade, elas já fizeram isso antes! _

_(Eu não sou só as frases entre parênteses, lembra?) _

**_James: _**_Oh, sim... Então descongela o tempo que eu vou colocar o Kenshin pra cima de você! _

_(Nei, nei, nei! Eu não sou idiota a ponto de fazer isso!) _

**_James: _**_E se eu colocar o Felipe pra cima de você? Acho que as fãs do casal mais popular da fic iam gostar _dessa _mudança... _

**_Franklin: _**_Na verdade, mudança seria o Felipe ficar por baixo... porra. ¬¬'' _

_(Hey, isso não vale! James cortou o suspense sobre a minha identidade e o Franklin desrespeitou o tempo congelado! Isso não é justo!) _

**_Julian: _**_Nada é justo quando você mexe com o aniversário dos outros. Lembre-se, nem sempre aqueles que dominam as frases entre parênteses e o off-talk são realmente fortes e... _

_(Argh, corta essa! Eu não quero lição de moral!) _

_(Tempo descongela e todo mundo fica olhando pro James, Franklin e Julian esperando eles explicarem o que aconteceu) _

**_Julian: _**_O que foi? Acabamos de livrar o off-talk de mais um megalomaníaco que queria dominar o mundo sem ser saber o que era a verdadeira força... _

_(Beybladers dormindo com a nova lição de moral) _

_(Julian sai correndo chorando que nem bebê porque ninguém gosta das lições de moral do personagem de coração puro) _

**_Osamu: _**_(Ignora o Julian) Perceberam que esse é o off-talk do aniversário do Shinji e justamente o Shinji fez só uma aparição de cinco linhas bem antes da Lin virar uma vilã megalomaníaca? _

**_Alice: _**_Vai ver ele é tímido... XDD _

**_David: _**_Ou está com preguiça de aparecer... O.õ _

_(Close no Shinji do lado de fora do cenário do off-talk observando a lua e as estrelas com cara de quem está pensando coisas muito profundas) _

**_Kazuo: _**_Aí, ó, outra aparição do Shinji. Se continuar assim, ele pode acabar aparecendo mais do que a gente. _

_(Close no Shinji comendo um javali gigante em uma fogueira em céu aberto) _

**_Kenshin: _**_É, quem sabe... Meu filho precisa ganhar mais destaque se quiser mesmo se tornar o líder... _

_(Close no Shinji fazendo coisas de caráter particular em um sanitário no meio do mato) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Ugh, acho que não _esse _tipo de destaque... O.o _

_(Close no Shinji indo passear com sua fera-bit como se ela fosse um cachorrinho em uma coleira) _

**_Albus: _**_Au! Au! _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Já sei... vamos fingir que eu não roubei a fera-bit dele na semana passada... vamos fingir pelo bem do off-talk... _

_(Close no Shinji plantando cana no meio da neve) _

**_Felipe: _**_Cara, quem quer que tenha escrito isso aí devia ter umas aulas de geografia e botânica. Ô, viadinhu, melhora essas frases aí! _

**_Luiz: _**_(Aparece do lado do Felipe) Falou comigo? O.õ _

**_Felipe: _**_Ué, tu não era as frases entre parênteses a algumas linhas atrás? _

**_Luiz: _**_É, era... mas aí o Ken pediu pra inventar as besteiras, então... _

**_Felipe: _**_Já desconfiava... nem o viadinhu é tão idiota... _

_(Felipe, sua participação no off-talk termina aqui) _

_(Felipe sente a bunda queimando e sai correndo gritando "FOGO! FOGO!" segurando as calças) _

**_Luiz: _**_Gostei dessa... _

**_Lin: _**_Volta a atenção pro Shinji, por favor, ele é o aniversariante do dia... _

_(Claro...) _

_(Close no Shinji se aproximando de novo do cenário do off-talk) _

_(Close no Shinji entrando no cenário do off-talk) _

_(Close no montinho de gente que finalmente conseguiu pular em cima do Shinji) _

_(Close em mim parando de escrever as frases entre parênteses pra ir fazer parte do montinho) _

_(-----------) _

_(--------------) _

_(-----) _

_(Frases entre parênteses voltam depois de algum tempo ocupadas fazendo montinho no Shinji) _

**_Shinji: _**_(Não mais embaixo do montinho) Obrigado a todos por lerem a minha fic e terem agüentado ler o off-talk até esse ponto. Como líder dos Kita no Ookami, eu... _

**_Osamu: _**_Ah, não, Shinji, não começa! _

**_Kazuo: _**_Deixa de ser educado e parte logo pro que interessa! _

**_Shinji: _**_E o que interessa? O.õ _

**_Lin: _**_Agora que você já apareceu bastante, as frases entre parênteses foram dominadas por duas pessoas diferentes e até os nossos pais deram as caras... _

**_Kazuo e Osamu: _**_A nossa mãe não apareceu... _

_(Close na Chiyo Motomiya acenando em algum canto do cenário) _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Ah, bom... assim está melhor... _

**_Lin: _**_Como eu ia dizendo... agora que tudo já foi resolvido cabe ao aniversariante do dia destruir o mundo! u.u E eu naõ estou agindo como uma maluca megalomaníaca psicopata. _

**_Coro dos beybladers: _**_Destrói o mundo, Shinji! Destrói o mundo! _

**_Julian: _**_Pra que tanta violência? Destruir o mundo não vai deixar ninguém mais forte e... _

_(Personagens ignoram o fato de ser o Shinji o aniversariante e destróem o mundo só pra se livrar do Julian) _

_(Shinji fica brabo porque os personagens destruiram o mundo no lugar dele e resolve reconstruir a Terra só de vingança) _

_(E assim o off-talk terminou com uma reconstruçõa ao invés de destruição. Vamos fingir que o Julian está por aqui e tirar alguma lição de moral e um significado muito, muito profundo nisso tudo) _

_OWARI _


	37. Em nome do amor e da justiça!

_**Julian: **__Por um coincidência não planejada, o meu aniversário foi logo depois da minha primeira aparição na fic, no dia 9 de março. Sorte, não__? n.n_

_**Takashi: **__Mais ou menos. Como você só apareceu em um capítulo, o Jamie não teve outra alternativa se não fazer mais um AU.. u.u_

_**Ann**__Um AU com inspirações ridículas.. ¬¬''_

_**William: **__Eu não achei! O que tem de ridículo em cinco crianças vestidas de zorros coloridos lutando contra o mal em nome do amor e da justiça? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__É, eu não vejo nada ridículo nas coreografias, poses e músicas de fundo que esse tipo de herói tem que fazer pra derrotar monstros de aparência ridícula.. XDD _

_**Takashi: **__Quem foi que deixou você aparecer aqui, Chrisóphyta Queimada? _

_**Ken: **__Ora, eu tinha que aparecer! As fãs estão com saudades, já que o Jamie não posta nada desde o aniversário do Shinji.._

_(Explosão)_

_(Nuvem de fumaça)_

_(Aparece o Jamie vestido de monstro-privada)_

_**James: **__Argh! (Olhando pra própria fantasia) Não culpo os monstros por serem monstros e quererem destruir tudo por aí.. com uma roupa ridícula dessas até eu.._

_(James começa a destruir uma maquete de cenário de cidade-cenográfica só pra chamar atenção)_

_**Julian: **__Ah.. James-san, eu achei que você tinha aparecido no off-talk para fazer alguma coisa útil.._

_**John: **__Útil, o Jamie? Nah, você ainda tem muito o que aprender, caro amigo Julian.._

_**Ann: **__Jamie não faz nada de útil e fica três semana sem postar nada! Como ele espera terminar a fic principal em um ano se ele atrasa 3 capítulos em uma sentada? ò.ó_

_**James: **__Oh, não tema, minha personagem esquentadinha! (Pára de destruir a maquete de cidade cenográfica pra poder argumentar com a Ann) Agora que eu FINALMENTE terminei os trabalhos do semestre e agora que temos um feriado inteiro pela frente (Massa de beybladers no fundo comemorando e comendo chocolate liderados pelo Yoshiyuki), eu prentendo até semana que vem ter os próximos quatro capítulos da fic postados, mais a fic de aniversário da Lhana o que significa que eu vou passar o feriado inteiro na frente do laptop escrevendo feito um condenado pra que a gente possa voltar ao ritmo normal o mais rápido possível. Viu como eu me importo com vocês, viu? U.ú_

_**Beybladers: **__(banhados em lágrimas de crocodilo) Oh, Jamie, estamos tão tocados pelas suas palavras e os seus esforços! (Beybladers correndo na direção do Jamie pra tentar abraçar a fantasia de privada)_

_(James soterrado em baixo de todos os persongens)_

_**Ann: **__E assim, o monstro privada foi derrotado, graças aos esforços unidos dos guerreiros da justiça! (Fazendo pose de super-heroína)_

_**Takashi: **__OWARI!! _

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Beybladers susurrando no fundo)_

_**William: **__Peraí, esse off-talk foi muito curto.._

_**Julian: **__É que o James-san precisa começar logo a escrever os capítulos atrasados. Se for pelo bem do grande grupo, eu não me importo em ficar sem um grande off-talk cheio de besteiras para a fic do meu dia especial que por muito pouco não teve que ser ignorado.._

_**Personagem que ainda não apareceu e que vai ter que ter o aniversário ignorado esse ano: **__Rabudo.. ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara, (musiquinha feliz de Sailor Moon tocando no fundo)-kun, veja o lado bom: a sua fic de aniversário do ano que vem vai encerrar a série de fics das duas primeiras fases! n.n _

_**Personagem que ainda não apareceu e que vai ter que ter o aniversário ignorado esse ano: **__Humpf.. que seja.. ò.ó Dia 12 de abril do ano que vem eu vou fazer vinte anos e virar maior de idade, acho que não vai ser uma má idéia ganhar uma fic de presente.._

_**Takashi: **__(cortando o momento do Persongem que ainda não apareceu e que vai ter que ter o aniversário ignorado esse ano) Se nos dão licença, esse é o off-talk já encerrado do Julian, seres despresíveis como vocês não precisam aparecer aqui! ò.ó_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara, eu estou na fic, caro colega baixinho e nanico, eu tenho os meus direitos!_

_(Takashi e Jing Mei começam um concurso de encarar)_

_**John: **__(Olhando pro concurso de encarar tentando não mostrar que está se sentindo desconfortável) Bem, com eles ocupados, acho que a gente vai ter que fazer os últimos comentários antes de começar a fic pra valer.._

_**William: **__Quais eram mesmo os comentários?O.õ_

_**Ann: **__Na verdade, disclaimer. O Jamie criou essa história depois de passar um dia inteiro revendo todos os capítulos dos Combo Rangers na internet, o que significa que a fic de aniversário do Julian é uma paródia da paródia dos Power Rangers. _

_**William: **__Sente só o nível.._

_**Emy: **__Paródia da paródia? Tá bom.. O.õ_

_**Julian: **__Se alguém não conhece, faz uma pesquisa em "Combo Rangers" e Fábio Yabu, porque a gente não é pago pra ficar fazendo propaganda. u.ú_

_**Ann: **__Agora nós podemos começar a fic. _

_**Emy: **__Podemos? O.õ_

_**Ann: **__Se eu digo que podemos, é porque podemos, oras! ò.ó (olhar ameaçador da Ann)_

_**Emy: **__Então tá.._

_**Julian: **__(Imitando apresentador de programa de auditório) Então, finalmente, depois de muita espera.. _

EM NOME DO AMOR E DA JUSTIÇA!

_(Beybladers sentandos comendo pipoca enquanto passa a fic) _

* * *

EM NOME DO AMOR E DA JUSTIÇA!

- Parado aí, Cabeça de Privada! – Exclamou uma voz aguda e determinada.

- Quem disse isso? – Perguntou o monstro, parando por um momento de destruir os prédios do centro da cidade.

- Se aliviar depois de saborear um banquete é um direito de todo o cidadão! 

- O conforto de um banheiro privado é a alegria de toda a família!

- Não permitiremos que criaturas asquerosas como você destruam esses momentos sagrados!

- Somos os Justiceiros Mascarados!

- E vamos te mandar pro ralo!

O monstro ficou paralisado por alguns segundos observando o desenrolar da cena a sua frente. Ele estava realmente tendo um dia muito bom causando caos na cidade, assustando criancinhas e sendo chamado de "indecente" pelos velhinhos até as cinco figurinhas mais bizarras que ele já vira – incluindo aí ele mesmo e seus companheiros no exército de monstros-lacaios-de-super-vilão – aparecerem para atrapalhar. Ao julgar pelas suas vozes e altura, os cinco "Justiceiros Mascarados" não passavam de crianças fantasiadas, e com um péssimo senso de moda. Todos usavam uma máscara cobrindo os olhos e um uniforme estranho que imitava o Zorro da época de glória da tv preto-e-branco. Havia um Zorro azul, um amarelo, um vermelho, um rosa e um verde. Para piorar, todos faziam poses e gestos ridículos enquanto falavam, chamando mais atenção do que qualquer monstro-toilet. 

- Hey, como se atrevem a roubar a minha atenção? Ainda mais agora que os repórters estavam a caminho para me entrevistar! – Exclamou o monstro, irritado porque todas as pessoas idiotas o suficiente para permanecerem em um zona atacada por um monstro em forma de sanitário gritavam e torciam para as cinco aberrações como se eles fossem alguma tipo de super-heróis escolhidos por um mestre poderosíssimo para salvar o planeta de ataques de monstros feios e bizarros de super-vilões malvados – o que na verdade eles eram. 

- Oh, os repórters já estão vindo, é? Desculpe, não queríamos atrapalhar o seu momento. Quando a entrevista terminar, nos avise. – Respondeu o Zorro vermelho, provavelmente o líder. Os cinco então escolheram um banco ainda não demolido para se acomodar, conversando e contando piadas entre eles para passar o tempo enquanto o monstro-toilet retocava a maquiagem e arrumava o penteado para encarar as câmeras. 

Em meia hora a entrevista terminou, o monstro teve seus quinze minutos de fama e os Justiceiros Mascarados se prepararam para o confronto. Em mais meia hora os cinco estava de volta a sua base secreta de operações embaixo da escola após cumprirem com êxito mais uma missão. 

* * *

- Muito bem, meus alunos, muito bem! Estou realmente orgulhosa de vocês! – Exclamou a mulher de não mais do que trinta anos, cabelos castanhos trançados e óculos de lentes tão grossas que impediam a visão de seus olhos. 

- Ora, mestra, não foi nada.. Aquele monstro privada não era páreo para o nosso impecável trabalho em equipe e o nosso discurso de amor e justiça! 

Agora que não estavam mais usando as estranhas fantasias, os Justiceiros Mascarados voltaram a ser apenas cinco crianças entre onze e quatorze anos de coração puro e espírito guerreiro que sabem ser gentis com as outras pessoas. Pelo menos na teoria. Julian, o líder do grupo, era o que mais se encaixava no ideal Justiceiro-Mascaradista, por isso seu posto. Vestia-se sempre de vermelho, refletindo a cor de seu uniforme, e sua carinha bonitinha e ainda um pouco infantil e sua voz suave lhe garantiam certa popularidade com a população feminina, para desespero de seus outros companheiros. William, o Justiceiro Verde, era mais atraente enfiado em seu uniforme esquisito e chamativo do que em suas roupas normais (também todas verdes). Seu rosto sofria com constantes ataques de espinhas nojentas e sua visão era tão torta que somente óculos de aros muito grossos e chamativos conseguiam segurar as lentes recomendadas pelo oculista. John, o Justiceiro Azul, não era exatamente feio. Na verdade, ele poderia ser tão popular quando Julian caso não tivesse fama de covarde entre seus conhecidos. A irmã gêmea do garoto, Ann, a Justiceira Rosa, tinha o pavio mais curto da escola, não tolerava oposições e tinha a força necessária para reforçar seu ponto de vista, com ou sem o uniforme. John estava entre as mais freqüentes vítimas da garota. Emy, a Justiceira Amarela, era a mais nova e mais inteligente do grupo. Na verdade, sua única função na história era pensar em planos absurdos para tirar seus amigos das situações perigosas. 

A mestra Keiko encarou cada um de seus discípulos, orgulhosa de sua escolha. A cada nova geração, seu dever como detentora de grande super-poderes era escolher cinco crianças especias que deveriam defender o mundo das ameças inter-planetárias que por alguma razão se viam atraídos para a Terra na hora de realizar seus planos de dominação universal. Isso porque ela tinha grandes poderes, mas não podia usá-los em seu corpo, apenas transferi-los. Ao longo dos anos, seus Justiceiros Mascarados já haviam derrotado muitos grandes vilões, e agora preparavam-se para a batalha final contra seu novo inimigo misterioso, conhecido apenas como _Chefão_. 

- O inimigo de hoje era fraco. Eu temo que a partir de agora o Chefão não vá mais nos subestimar. – Declarou a mestra, guiando seus alunos pelos corredores da base até uma sala cheia de computadores e outras parafernálias eletrônicas de última geração que só ela e Emy conseguiam usar. – Ele inclusive já mandou um de seus generais para lutar. – Em um monitor de vinte e nove polegadas com tela plana apareceu a imagem de uma garota baixinha, de cabelos negros presos em um penteado caprichado vestindo roupas muito curtas que deixavam evidente seu corpo de mulher adulta. Havia uma marca de lua negra em sua testa, o que indicava que ela era de fato uma das serventes do Chefão.

- Nós vamos ter que lutar de novo? Achei que essas histórias de super-heróis funcionavam na regra de um inimigo por dia.. – Reclamou William, desapontado. Seus olhos então cruzaram com os da garota no monitor, causando uma incrível mudança de atitude. – Hey, essa é a nossa inimiga? Será que se eu usar o meu charme invencível eu posso convertê-la para a nossa causa e ainda arranjar um encontro? 

- Vai sonhando, William, vai sonhando.. Ainda está pra nascer a garota louca o suficiente para querer sair com você.. – Exclamou Ann, sorrindo marotamente para o amigo. Todos sabiam da obsessão do Justiceiro Verde em querer arranjar uma namorada, assim como sabiam de todas as 476 rejeições que ele sofrera até o momento. 

- Isso foi maldade..

* * *

- MWHIHIHIHIHIHIHI, agora eu só preciso causar uma grande confusão para atrair os Juticeiros Mascarados e fazê-los caírem na minha armadilha! MWHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! 

A garota mostrada no monitor encontrava-se em uma área convenientemente deserta no centro da cidade. Em suas mãos havia um dispositivo detonador de longa distância pronto para ser acionado. Em poucos segundos, uma grande explosão foi ouvida a poucos metros de distância, acionando sirenes de bombeiros e policiais e chamando a atenção de um grupo muito especial de crianças que andava pelas proximidades. 

- Vocês ouviram isso? – Perguntou Julian aos demais, tentando rastrear a origem da explosão. 

- Sim, ouvimos. Acho que a gostosona já está em ação! – Respondeu William, imitando o gesto de seu líder. Em resposta ao seu comentário, uma mão fechada chocou-se com força contra seu rosto, derrubando-o. – Hey, Ann, pra que isso? Não se bate em pessoas de óculos, viu? E o que houve com aquela história de que os Justiceiros Mascarados era pessoas de _coração puro _e espírito guerreiro e que sabem ser _gentis_ com as outras pessoas? 

- Ora, William, você sabia que isso estava vindo. Ela pode ser nossa inimiga, mas eu não aprovo essa linguagem pejorativa saindo da boca de um dos meus companheiros. Meu coração é tão puro que eu luto para acabar com as desigualdades sexistas e a sociedade maxista opressora. Fora que, quando eu quero, eu sei ser bem gentil, não é culpa minha se vocês me obrigam a expôr as outras facetas menos agradáveis da minha personalidade. – Enquando Ann falava, uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caía sobre ela, espalhando-se com a ajuda de uma brisa até então inexistente, destacando-a em meio à paisagem fria e sem graça do interior da cidade. Nenhum de seus companheiros sabia explicar como exatamente esse fenômeno acontecia cada vez que ela fazia um discurso. Provavelmente isso se devia aos seus poderes de Justiceira. 

- A conversa está muito boa, mas agora nós temos trabalho a fazer. – Julian cortou a discussão, encarando Ann e William com um olhar sério e determinado. A Justiceira Rosa deu de ombros, por alguma razão não conseguia se irritar e gritar com Julian do mesmo jeito que fazia com seu irmão e seus outros amigos. O líder tinha um ar inocente e sincero, mas ainda corajoso, e um coração puro totalmente comprometido com a justiça. Todos os Justiceiros encaravam como óbvia a escolha do garoto como líder, e por isso o respeitavam, mesmo quando ele começava um de seus longos discursos sobre a verdadeira coragem, a verdadeira justiça e a verdadeira lição de moral. – Está na hora de nos transformarmos. 

Ao sinal do líder, os cinco guerreiros apanharam seus broches-transformadores guardados em seus bolsos e, fazendo uma coreografia ensaiada um tanto besta, gritaram as palavras mágicas: _Em nome da Justiça eu vou lutar!_ Em uma questão de segundos (e mais coreografias), as cinco crianças tornaram-se cinco guerreiros defensores do amor, da justiça e de todas as coisas boas da vida. Milagrosamente nenhum pedestre desavisado estava passando pela rua quando os heróis gritaram as palavras mágicas e começaram o show de som e luzes que era sua transformação. Por mais exibidos que fossem, suas identidades deveriam permanecer em segredo do resto do mundo, afinal. 

* * *

- MWIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Logo, logo eu terei os Justiceiros Mascarados em minhas mãos! 

- Parada aí, Baranga Exibida! – Exclamou uma voz aguda e determinada enquanto uma música emocionante começava a tocar vinda de lugar nenhum. 

- Quem disse isso? – Perguntou o mons.. digo, a baranga (que na verdade significa o mesmo que monstro, mas enfim.. parando por um momento de rir feito maníaca e planejar a destruição de seus rivais. 

- Toda a mulher é pressionada a ter o corpo ideal! 

- Mas são poucas que realmente entendem o significado da verdadeira beleza!

- Seu corpo pode ser bonito, mas a sua mente com certeza é podre!

- Somos os Justiceiros Mascarados!

- E você vai se ferrar legal! 

A garota ficou paralisada alguns segundos observando o desenrolar da cena a sua frente. Sem dúvida estavam todos lá, a Justiceira Amarela, a Justiceira Rosa, o Justiceiro Vermelho, o Justiceiro Azul e o Justiceiro Verde. Seu plano estava indo de acordo com o planejado, embora ela não tivesse contado com o fato de ter que assistir também o show de coreografias e poses ridículas que acompanhavam cada entrada dos heróis, sem falar na música de fundo. Aliás, de onde vinha a música de fundo? Provavelmente era parte de seus poderes como Justiceiros. 

Em algum lugar não muito longe dali, um pacato morador da zona de permanente perigo de invasão interplanetária desligou o aparelho de som que tocava _Naruto OST II_, na mesma hora em que os Justiceiros Mascarados terminavam sua coreografia e a música de fundo emocionante e familiar silenciava. 

- Ara, ara, se não são os famosos Justiceiros Mascarados? Eu estava esperando vocês, sabiam? Eu e meu chefe finalmente descobrimos um jeito de acabar com vocês de uma vez por todas! 

Com um movimento de sua mão, a vilã fez quatro cordas de aço se materializarem no ar, prendendo todos os Justiceiros menos o vermelho em uma questão de segundos.

- Pessoal! Pessoal! – Exclamou Julian, tentando socorrer seus amigos, sendo obrigado a se afastar quando um campo de força se ergueu entre eles, eletrocutando-o cada vez que ele tentava se aproximar. 

- Julian! – Exclamou Emy, sentindo as cordas pressionarem seus braços, pernas e cintura. Suas energias, assim como as de seus amigos, estavam sendo pouco a pouco sugadas, o que a impedia de pensar em um plano para contra-atacar. – Julian! Nós.. dependemos de você..

Em menos de um minuto, os quatro Justiceiros haviam perdido a consciência. 

- O que você está planejando? O que você quer de mim? – Perguntou Julian, tentando ignorar a sensação ruim em seu peito sobre os rumos da situação. 

- Ara, ara, eu e meu chefe, depois de pensarmos muito, chegamos à conclusão de que os Justiceiros Mascarados só são quem são porque eles têm um líder perfeito que segue todos os ensinamentos do mestre! Assim sendo, quando eu me livrar do líder, eu vou me livrar de todo o grupo junto.. – A vilã, com o típico sorriso de criatura malvada em seu momento de triunfo, trouxe os quatro guerreiros caídos para seu lado, erguendo-os por mágica para que ficassem em pé. 

- Vocês são muito maus! – Exclamou Julian, apontando seu dedo indicador para a vilã em um gesto de ameaça. 

- Ara, mas é claro que somos! Somos os vilões, esqueceu? Ou você espera que eu me torne o Papai Noel e passa a distribuir presentes para crianças carentes no meio da páscoa? – Com outro movimento de sua mão, a garota despertou os guerreiros, fazendo-os encarar diretamente Julian. Impressionado, o garoto não percebeu o brilho assassino nos olhos vermelhos de seus companheiros, visíveis mesmo com a máscara dos uniformes coloridos. 

- Hey, pessoal, o que vocês..

Os quatro avançaram contra Julian, jogando-o contra o chão. O garoto gritou ao sentir o impacto dolorido de suas costas contra o concreto, relutante em enfrentar os amigos mesmo naquela situação. 

- Vamos lá, meus soldados, destruam esta peste em vermelho! – Ordenou a vilã, no que seus novos soldados prontamente obedeceram.

- Não! Amigos, por que? Por que? – Julian não fez nada para contra-atacar, já percebendo que se tratava de uma daquelas situações em que os mocinhos perdem o controle de suas mentes para as forças do mal e seu retorno ao lado da luz depende das palavras e sentimentos do herói da história. 

- Poupe os sermões. Antes de começar o seu monólogo chato de heroizinho metido, eu tenho o meu próprio monólogo interessante para apresentar! – As nuvens que até então deixavam o dia nublado se abriram bem embaixo da vilã, deixando que a luz do sol a iluminasse e destacasse dos demais. Julian, ainda preso no chão por seus amigos, não pode fazer nada a não ser observar. – Malditos Justiceiros Mascarados! Vocês se acham os donos da verdade, dizem que lutam pela justiça, mas eu duvido que até hoje tenham alguma vez parado para pensar sobre seus atos, preocupados em entender as necessidades de seus inimigos e entender todos os lados da justiça antes de sair atacando sem piedade destruindo monstros inocentes frustrados com suas aparências esdrúxulas! Qual é a justiça que vocês representam? Em nome de que justiça lutam, se não são capazes de ver o outro lado dos fatos antes de julgar-nos? 

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Julian, intrigado com o discurso da garota. Seu cérebro estava começando a dar voltas, e esse era ainda o começo do falatório.

- Justiça! JUSTIÇA! Nós , antes de sermos os vilões malvados que somos hoje, vivíamos em paz em nossos planetas de origem, até sermos atacados por um grupo de vilões impiedosos! Infelizmente, nosso planeta não podia contar com defensores habilidosos e de coração puro como os Justiceiros Mascarados, e nós fomos aniquilados! Desde então, temos que vagar de planeta em planeta em busca de um lugar para ficar.. porque nós somos malvados, mas tudo que nós queremos é fazer justiça e vingar o nosso povo.. dar a eles um novo lugar para crescer e prosperar, e é por isso que quremos a Terra! Entendeu agora? Vocês não podem se chamar de justos quando aqueles que chamam de vilões malvados também lutam pela justiça! Seus amiguinhos já entenderam, agora só falta você..

Julian ficou imóvel, perplexo. Seus olhos estavam marejados, a história narrada pela vilã o comovera profundamente. Suas palavras faziam sentido, ela e seu chefe estavam buscando a justiça tanto quanto eles. Não caberia aos Justiceiros Mascarados impedir alguém que defendia os mesmos valores e acreditava na justiça acima de tudo. Nesta situaçaõ havia penas uma coisa a ser feita:

- Você está certa. Eu não posso, como um guerreiro da justiça, desafiar outros que lutam pela mesma causa. Por favor, liberte os meus amigos, e eu vou ajudar vocês a realizar seus ideais. 

Os quatro Justiceiros se afastaram do líder, recobrando sua consciência instantes depois. Não estava mais amarrados, e a primeira coisa que viram ao voltar foi Julian caminhando em direção ao inimigo, triste, porém determinado. Os quatro tentaram chamá-lo de volta, desesperados, ainda tentando entender o que se passava. Julian, no entanto, não olhou para trás, decido a permanecer fiel ao seu ideial de justiça, não importa o preço. Estava a poucos metros de distância da vilã quando uma rosa branca vinda de algum lugar acima deles cravou-se no chão entre o líder dos mocinhos e a vilã ao mesmo tempo em que um cidadão inocente colocava o CD com as músicas de Sailor Moon para tocar, fazendo o tema de Tuxedo Mask ecoar pelo cenário da batalha. 

- O que é isso? – Perguntou a vilã, procurando pela criatura que se atrevera a estragar seu momento de triunfo. 

- Eu sou um guerreiro! E luto pelo amor e a justiça! Sou Justiceiro Mascarado Branco e vou punir você em nome da minha mãe! 

As expressões de assombro eram idênticas tanto na vilã malvada quanto em seu quase novo aliado e nos outros Justiceiros. A criatura que pulara de um prédio de cinco andares direto para o chão fazendo poses e acrobacias era muito menor do que qualquer um dos presentes, devia ter pouco mais de um metro de altura. Seu uniforme era semelhante aos dos Justiceiros, porém totalmente branco e um pouco menos agressivo aos olhos. Mesmo sem poder ver seus olhos, o seu sorriso maroto e sua (falta de) altura logo tornaram-no reconhecível para os Justiceiros Mascarados como sendo Takashi, o único filho de sua mestra, um garoto arteiro e muito bom para criar desculpas esfarrapadas usando palavras complicadas que somente Emy podia entender. Nenhum deles sabia da existência de um sexto Justiceiro, por isso suas expressões de choque demoraram para desaparecer.

- Tá, eu já fiz a minha entrada triunfal e todas as coreografias possíveis. A música também já acabou. Podem voltar ao normal ou a gente não termina essa história em menos de dez páginas. – Exclamou o recém-chegado, caminhando em direção a Julian e colocando-se entre ele e a vilã, ao lado da rosa que atirara. – Minha missão aqui é acabar com a confusão da sua cabeça e te fortalecer para que você possa derrotar a vilã. 

- Mas eu não posso lutar contra ela, Takashi! Ela.. ela.. – Exclamou Julian, sentindo-se nervoso ao ser encarado por um garotinho que era meio metro menor do que ele. Takashi sabia intimidar quando queria. 

- Ela está se aproveitando do seu coração puro para te confundir, te corromper e te trazer para o lado negro da força! 

- Lado negro não, lado rosa! Negro é muito sem graça e definitivamente não fica bem em mim.. – Interrompeu a vilã, fazendo uma pose _sexy_ para reforçar seu ponto de vista. Takashi revirou os olhos, se perguntando se algum dia se deixaria levar por esses truques baratos de sedução. Aos quase nove anos de idade a idéia lhe parecia repugnante. 

- O que seja! Julian, ela está tentando te confundir, não vê? Ela quer contorcer o conceito de justiça que existe dentro de você se aproveitando que você é puro demais e bonzinho demais para contra-atacar! 

- Mas.. mas..

- Tudo bem que o planeta dela foi exterminado, mas se ela agora quer fazer o mesmo com a Terra, então ela não é melhor do que aqueles que invadiram o planeta dela em primeiro lugar! Se eles não tinham meios para se defender, não é justo fazer inocentes pagarem! 

Vendo que Julian estava ficando confuso novamente, a vilã voltou a falar:

- Mas é claro que nossa causa é justa! Onde estaõ seus valores de igualdade e fraternidade? Direitos iguais.. Nós também queremos um planeta para vivermos, um planeta onde seremos felizes e prosperaremos sem nenhum conquistador barato! Nós queremos liberdade e prosperidade pro nosso povo, não é justo querer uma coisa assim?

Takashi rebateu. A essa altura da discussão, quatro entre seis Justiceiros encontravam-se sentados no chão observando as formigas em fila levarem comida para seu formigueiro, totalmente desligados do restante dos acontecimentos: 

- Pois eu uso o mesmo argumento que você! Nós lutamos por direito iguais, sim, mais seus direitos terminam onde começam os dos outros! E com os direitos vêm também os deveres! Eu não tenho nada contra vocês quererem viver bem e prosperar, mas não posso permitir que para isso vocês impeçam outro povo de usufruir dos mesmos direitos! Você que primeiro falou em igualdade de direitos, mas suas ações revelam tudo menos isso! 

Takashi e a garota malvada começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, gritando e cuspindo seus argumentos. Ann, John, William e Emy não estavam mais prestando atenção na discussão, mais interessados na vida secreta dos pequenos animais da rua, enquanto Julian observava os dois cada vez mais confuso e atormentado. 

- CHEGA! Chega, vocês dois! Eu estou confuso.. não sei mais o que pensar! – Exclamou ele, caindo de joelhos no chão, tentando não encarar a dupla a sua frente. – Eu entendo os argumentos de vocês, entendo seu lado da história, mas não consigo me decidir.. os dois parecem estar certos e errados de alguma maneira, eu não consigo ver a verdade e tomar uma decisão..

- Julian, você é um Justiceiro Mascarado, lembra? – Takashi se aproximou do garoto, colocando a mão em seu ombro agora que suas alturas estavam aproximadas. – Você luta pela justiça. Não a justiça da minha mãe ou a justiça da polícia e do governo. Você luta pela _sua _justiça, aquela comandada pelo seu coração. Só você pode decidir por quê e por quem lutar, seu coração sabe a resposta. Confie nele. 

Tocado pelas palavras do amigo, Julian fechou os olhos, se concentrando em suas vontades e pensamentos em busca de respostas. Ele podia sentir a vontade se construindo, a decisão aos poucos tomando forma. Como Justiceiro, deveria defender sua própria justiça, Takashi estava certo. E essa justiça era..

- Desculpe-me, vilã-malvada-cujo-nome-ainda-não-foi-revelado, mas eu não posso permitir que as pessoas na Terra sejam dominadas para satisfazer suas vontades. – Takashi sorriu, feliz ao observar a expressão nada amistosa no rosto da vilã. – Entretanto, se você e seu povo querem apenas viver felizes e livres como antes de serem atacados, será que não podem fazer isso sem dominar outros povos, mas sim convivendo com eles amigavelmente? Nós podemos todos ser amigos e ajudar uns aos outros, não podemos? – Foi a vez de Takashi ficar impressionado, enquanto a vilã tornava-se pensativa. 

- Eu.. não sei.. A sua oferta é.. Eu nunca ouvi nada assim antes. Porém meu papel nesta história é ser a antagonista, então por hora eu temo que tenha que cumprir este papel. Mas foi bom saber que ao menos um de meus rivais pensa assim.. quem sabe se essa história tivesse mais alguns capítulos nosso fim poderia ser diferente..

A vilã deu as costas aos mocinhos e começou a caminhar em direçãoa um portal dimensional recém-aberto. Antes de desaparecer completamente em outra dimensão, a garota virou-se, encarando o Justiceiro Vermelho com um sorriso quase verdadeiro:

- A propósito, meu nome é Jing Mei. Essa não vai ser a última vez que nos encontraremos, eu tenho certeza. – E sumiu. 

* * *

Na nave espacial do grande vilão da história, a encarnação do mal supremo encontrava-se sentado em sua cadeira de couro confortável observando o desenrolar dos fatos na Terra e a oferta de seu arqui-inimigo. Uma parte dele realmente pensou em aceitar, acabar com o sofrimento de sua nação de um jeito simples e até interessante, porém o lado malvado resistiu, tomando o controle de um jeito mais agressivo e eficiente:

- Muito bem então, Justiceiros.. nós ainda nos encontraremos de novo, e quando isso acontecer, eu definitivamente terei você ao meu lado, Julian Ross..

_OWARI_


	38. Era uma vez Lhana!

ERA UMA VEZ... LHANA!

- Hehashiro, eu acho que eu estou grávida.

Era uma linda manhã de julho, o sol finalmente aparecia depois de uma semana escondido entre as nuvens negras da época das chuvas. O casal de jovens havia pouco voltara de sua última aventura em Tóquio, na verdade ainda não havia se re-adaptado completamente à vida no interior pacato da China.

- Lily... O que... como é que...

Hehashiro e Lily estavam sentados na mesa do café da manhã, lado a lado voltados para a janela. Ela segurava firme as mãos do marido, sorindo apesar de preocupada. Já desconfiava que alguma coisa estava errada com ela a algum tempo, e uma rápida consulta com a "enfermeira" da vila – não por coincidência ninguém menos que Yan Urameshi, sua sogra – logo confirmou suas suspeitas. A quase vovó parecia feliz com a descoberta, porém ela sabia que os homens da família poderiam não encarar a notícia com a mesma felicidade.

- Eu falei com a sua mãe ontem, ela não costuma errar essas coisas. – Lily apertou ainda mais as mãos do jovem ao seu lado. Hehashiro estava a uma semana de completar dezenove anos, e ela há pouco havia feito dezoito.

- Mas nós sempre... nós sempre _tomamos cuidado_... como é que... – Hehashiro se aproximou mais da esposa, puxando-a para que ela passasse a repousar em seu colo. Ele então delicadamente começou a massagear sua barriga no local em que ele imaginava deveria estar o projeto de bebê.

- Quando estávamos em Tóquio, nós nos esquecemos das precauções algumas vezes, lembra? Quando você passava horas tentando fazer seus irmãos largarem do seu pé pra que a gente pudesse ter privacidade...

Estas lembranças em particular fizeram Hehashiro corar. Com sua estada em Tóquio prolongada, a família Urameshi fora obrigada pela falta de dinheiro a se hospedar na casa de uma certa professora de quem Lily gostava muito e sentia muitas saudades. Toshihiro e Vladmir, curiosos com as atividades noturnas de seu irmão mais velho, havia decidido ficar a noite inteira acordados para apreciar os detalhes. Hehashiro teve tanto trabalho trancando os garotos no banheiro por aquelas noites que, quando finalmente pode relaxar ao lado da esposa, não quis pensar em mais nada.

O casal ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, abraçados olhando para o sol nascente. Xigaze era uma vila bonita e tranqüila, onde todos conheciam todos e fofocas se espalhavam mais rápido do que pólvora. Hehashiro pensou em quanto tempo demoraria para as Marias-fofoqueiras da vila começarem a comentar sobre o adolescente irresponsável que engravidara a esposa antes de arrumar um emprego descente e ser capaz de sustentar a família sozinho – ele ainda recebia mesada de seu pai – e se isso ajudaria ou atrapalharia quando ele realmente tivesse que ir atrás de um emprego na região. Ele pensou no que seu pai diria, no que seus irmãos diriam, no que ele deveria dizer. Hehashiro aproximou seu rosto do de Lily, envolvendo-a em um abraço carinhoso. Havia tomado sua decisão:

- Lily, essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar.

Danem-se os fofoqueiros, danem-se os empregadores, danem-se os pestinhas de quatorze anos. Sim, o primeiro bebê da família estava chegando mais cedo do que eles havia inicialmente planejado, mas não seria isso que o impediria de ficar feliz com a notícia.

- Espero que o seu pai também pense assim. – Lily sorriu, aliviada. Não queria admitir, mas estava com um pouco de medo da reação do marido a essa nova situação. Não que ela achasse que Hehashiro pudesse virar aquele monstro raivoso do passado ou algo do gênero, mas ela tinha que reconhecer que o amor de sua vida era um pouco imprevissível em se tratando de surpresas inesperadas.

- Se ele não pensar, azar o dele. Não vai ser a primeira vez que não compartilhamos as mesmas opiniões.

Os dois terminaram o café da manhã em silêncio, ainda abraçados. O fato de que em alguns meses Hehashiro se tornaria um pai de família demorou um pouco para realmente penetrar em sua mente, junto com as implicâncias e responsabilidades da paternidade. Lily se surpreendeu quando sentiu o rosto do marido tornar-se úmido, porém logo entendeu o que se passava.

- Eu te amo, Lily.

- Eu também te amo, Hehashiro.

* * *

Toshihiro e Vladmir receberam tão bem a notícia de que estavam para se tornar tios que Hehashiro quase se arrependeu de tê-los contado. O mestre de Fenku abraçou a cunhada, passando a mão por sua barriga como se esperasse sentir o micro-feto chutando ou algo assim. Quando Hehashiro tentou se aproximar dos dois, Toshihiro lançou-lhe um olhar assustadoramente possessivo que dizia "ninguém toca no meu sobrinho". Em seguida, o adolescente saiu com a Lily para algum lugar que nenhum de seus irmãos jamais ficou sabendo onde ficava. Vladmir, por outro lado, não teve muita escolha a não ser observar o "gêmeo" hiperativo e sentir pena do irmão mais velho, consolando-o após a partida da dupla.

Infelizmente, Jiroh Urameshi não reagiu assim tão bem à notícia de que seria avô. Toda a família estava reunida na sala de sua casa na hora do jantar, depois de Toshihiro ter passado o dia sumido com a cunhada fazendo sabe-se-lá o que. Foi Hehashirou quem falou primeiro, segurando firme a mão de Lily enquanto dava a notícia. Segundos depois de passado o choque, o rosto do chefe da família tornou-se lívido e sua resposta ecoou por toda a casa:

- SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! – Exclamou ele, levantando-se e agarrando a gola do casaco de Hehashiro. – VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA NO QUE ESTÁ SE METENDO? TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUE VAI ACONTECER COM VOCÊS DAQUI PRA FRENTE? VOCÊ AINDA É UMA CRIANÇA, COMO ESPERA CUIDAR DE OUTRA CRIANÇA QUANDO VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TEM NEM UM TRABALHO DE VERDADE?

- EU NÃO SOU MAIS CRIANÇA, NÃO! – Devolveu o filho, desvencilhando-se do pai. Os dois saíram da mesa, dirigindo-se para perto da janela. Toshihiro e Vladmir colocaram-se protetoramente ao lado de Lily, que cobria o rosto com as mãos para não ter que assistir à discussão. Yan observava o marido e o filho com o rosto vazio de expressão, esperando pelo momento em que deveria intervir. – E você tem que ter muita coragem pra me criticar depois do que _você _fez há dezenove anos. Ao menos eu e a Lily somos oficialmente casados...

_Paft!_ O som da mão do pai contra o rosto do filho ecoou pela sala enquanto a cena se desenrolava em câmera lenta. Hehashiro colocou a mão na bochecha dolorida, encarando seu pai com os olhos arregalados. O rosto de Jiroh estava completamente vermelho, sua expressão era assustadora. Alarmada, Yan se colocou na frente dos filhos e da nora, observando atentamente cada movimento do marido.

- Nunca... nunca mencione... isso... de novo... Entendeu? Não ouse usar esse argumento contra mim, Hehashiro! A sua situação é totalmente diferente, você é...

- Chega, Jiroh! – Yan finalmente encontrou o momento certo para agir, colocando-se entre pai e filho antes que seu marido perdesse completamente o controle. – Não importa o motivo, eu não posso ver você brigando com seu filho desse jeito! Será que você não aprendeu nada com o que aconteceu seis anos atrás? Perder seu filho uma vez não foi o suficiente? Acho bom você parar com isso agora mesmo, ou eu não respondo por mim!

Como se por mágica, o rosto de Jiroh voltou ao normal, sua respiração agitada aos poucos se acalmou. Ele em seguida jogou-se nos braços da mulher, sentindo-se cansado e abatido. Os dois se retiraram e não foram mais vistos até o dia seguinte.

* * *

Nos meses seguintes, Jiroh Urameshi evitou trocar palavras com o filho mais velho ou mesmo encará-lo nos olhos. Se cumprimentava Lily, era apenas por educação. Yan Urameshi, por outro lado, aproveitara a gravidez inesperada para ficar ainda mais próxima da nora, mantendo-a ao seu lado sempre que possível e cuidando pessoalmente para que ela se alimentasse direito e não fizesse nada que prejudicasse a saúde do bebê. Toshihiro e Vladmir observavam impressionados as mudanças físicas e psicológicas da cunhada durante os vários estágios da gestação, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria quando eles estivessem no lugar de Hehashiro, em um futuro que eles esperavam ser ainda distante. Quando o bebê começou a se mover e a chutar a barriga de sua mãe, os dois se divertiram bastante competindo para ver a qual chamado o bebê responderia. Vladmir normalmente vencia, o que não era exatamente uma surpresa considerando o histórico de suas competições.

Por fim veio o provável nono mês. Era março, o frio do inverno resistia ao início da primavera. Como vinha acontecendo nos últimos quinze anos, Toshihiro mostrava-se muito ansioso para ganhar mais presentes e ter uma desculpa para fazer ainda mais festa, enquanto Vladmir se perguntava se poderia ter pelo menos um aniversário tranqüilo enquanto vivesse com o irmão. A barriga de Lily estava tão grande que ela tinha dificuldades em se levantar e sair de casa, por isso Hehashiro e Yan passavam a maior parte do dia ao seu lado, vigiando-a e cuidando para que nada faltasse a ela e ao bebê. Jiroh continuava agindo como se seu filho mais velho não existisse, o que impressionou até mesmo sua esposa.

- Será que nosso sobrinho vai nascer no nosso aniversário? – Perguntou Toshihiro para seu "gêmeo" à caminho de casa depois da escola. Faltando apenas dois dias para a dupla completar quinze anos, a gravidez de Lily alcansara um estado tão crítico que Yan decidira expulsar Hehashiro e se mudar para o quarto do casal, dedicando-se vinte e quatro horas por dia a cuidar da nora. O novo papai estava sendo obrigado a dormir no tatami da sala sem cobertores.

- Eu espero que não, já é ruim o suficiente ter que dividir a minha festa e os meus presentes com _uma_ criatura inconseqüente. Se o bebê for como você, eu não tenho muita certeza se vou conseguir continuar vivendo aqui por muito tempo. – Respondeu Vladmir, sorrindo ao perceber a mudança na expressão do irmão. Uma das coisas que ele invejava em Toshihiro era a sua capacidade de fazer caretas cômicas. – E também, desde quando ficou decidido que o bebê vai ser menino?

- Ora, tem que ser! Se for uma menina, nós vamos ter que brincar de boneca com ela em um futuro muito próximo! Isso seria uma catástrofe! – Exclamou o chinês trançado, lançando as mãos aos céus para dar mais dramaticidade à cena.

- Quer apostar? Se for um menino, eu faço a sua lição de casa por um mês. – Propôs o russo, sorrindo de um jeito que indicava perigo se aproximando, mas que passou despercebido por seu irmão, uma vez que este estava muito ocupado imaginando- se soterrado por bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia enquanto era obrigado a tomar chá de mentirinha por um Yoshiyuki de vestido e com cara de menina. A proposta o tirou de seus devaneios, porém:

- E se for menina, eu vou ter que fazer a sua lição de casa!

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em mandar você fazer as minhas tarefas domésticas por um mês. – Interrompeu Vladmir, agora com uma fingida expressão inocente. – Sabe como é, Toshihiro, não é nada pessoal, mas as suas notas não andam muito boas ultimamente, principalmente em geografia, então...

Len e Jun, que passavam ao lado da dupla em tempo de ouvir a última fala do russo, pararam para poder tirar sarro do mestre de Fenku também. A aposta foi selada depois de muitas risadas e muitos protestos por parte de Toshihiro.

* * *

O aniversário dos gêmeos veio e se foi. Com Lily um tanto incapacitada de se mover – sua barriga parecia a ponto de explodir na altura que o dia quinze de março chegou – a festa acabou sendo na casa de Hehashiro, tendo o quarto do casal como centro de tudo. O dia dezesseis também passou sem que nada acontecesse. Somente na tarde do dia dezessete vieram as primeiras contrações. Hehashiro estava no quintal colhendo folhas para o chá quando a voz exasperada de sua mãe chamou-o pela janela. Em pouco tempo, Toshihiro, Vladmir e os Blue Fish também se encontravam no quarto, recebendo ordens da mulher para pegar água quente, toalhas e todas essas coisas necessárias em preparações pré-parto.

- Eu to com medo... E se alguma coisa acontecer com a Lily-san? – Perguntou Kian enquanto ele e Vladmir batiam de porta em porta em busca de toalhas e pedaços de tecidos. Os dois não fazia idéia de para que serviriam tantas toalhas, mas também tinham medo de imaginar.

- Não vai acontecer nada demais, Kian. A minha mãe tem experiência nessas coisas, pelo que eu ouvi, então ela não vai deixar que nada de mal aconteça com a Lily ou com sua netinha.

- Você está convencido de que vai ser uma menina, né?

- Eu fiz uma aposta com Toshihiro, preciso me manter firme.

Vladmir estava decidido a não contar para Kian que na verdade ele também estava preocupado com os pedidos estranhos de Yan Urameshi.

As horas passaram, mas o bebê estava demorando para chegar. Ao anoitecer, as crianças foram expulsas do quarto, deixando apenas Yan e Hehashiro para cuidar de Lily. A matriarca dos Urameshi estava visivelmente preocupada, mesmo seus filhos mais novos puderam perceber que alguma coisa não estava saindo de acordo com os planos. A cada nova contração, o rosto de Lily se contorcia de forma agoniante, ilustrando de maneira bem clara o quão desconfortável – para não dizer dolorida – estava sendo a espera.

- Mãe, a senhora tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? – Perguntou Hehashiro após mais uma contração particularmente violenta. Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado naquele quarto, há quantas horas estava sem comer ou beber preocupando-se apenas com sua mulher e o bebê que estava para nascer, só sabia que era tempo demais. Há algum tempo Lily começara a perder sangue, o que para ele decididamente não era um bom sinal. A jovem estava suada e cansada, porém Yan insistia que ela não deveria beber nada ainda. – Desse jeito, a Lily vai...

- Não deixe um pouquinho de sangue te borrar as calças, Hehashiro, não foi pra isso que eu te criei! – De alguma forma, a resposta inesperada acabou animando o mestre de Kufe, que voltou a sorrir enquanto segurava a mão da esposa. – O bebê vai estar chegando daqui a pouco, é normal que haja perda de sangue. Agora fique quieto e não se mexa até eu mandar!

Ao ouvir a nova ordem, Hehashiro encostou seu rosto no de Lily, gentilmente acariciando seus cabelos. A quase mamãe sorriu, apesar do cansaço, e fez menção de tentar alcansar seu rosto com a mão.

- Não, Lily, deixe isso pra depois. – Pediu Hehashiro, falando aos sussurros. – Você precisa poupar suas energias para quando...

Os gritos de Lily, Yan e Hehashiro puderam ser ouvidos por toda a casa. Alarmados, o grupo de adolescentes reunidos na sala por pouco não invadiu o quarto, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Vladmir consultou seu relógio de pulso: eram duas da manhã do dia dezoito de março. De repente, os gritos cessaram e o silêncio tomou conta.

- Será que... – Começou Len, tentando não pensar no que esse silêncio significava.

Como se para responder à pergunta, um choro anormalmente alto de bebê recém-nascido foi ouvido, seguido do som de uma porta sendo derrubada e dos passos apressados de alguém cruzando o corredor.

- É MENINA! É MENINA! – Tomado pela felicidade, Hehashiro jogou-se em cima de seus dois irmãos, derrubando-os no chão enquanto enforcava-os em seu abraço emocionado sem perceber. Suor e lágrimas se misturavam em seu rosto, o novo papai sorria como nunca antes. Logo, os Urameshi e os Blue Fish encontravam-se reunidos em volta de Lily e da pequena Lhana, que nada mais era do que um emaranhando de trouxinhas que berrava.

- Será que eu posso... – Começou Toshihiro, indicando com seus braços que gostaria de segurar a sobrinha.

- Se você não for como a Rumiko e realmente souber como segurar uma criança... – Quem respondeu foi Vladmir, que se adiantara ao irmão e já estava com a trouxinha barulhenta nos braços. Assim que o garoto a acomodou, porém, o choro parou, revelando apenas um rostinho fofinho e careca adormecido.

- Inveja... – Exclamaram Toshihiro e Hehashiro ao mesmo tempo, provocando risadas de todos os presentes.

- Eu te amo, Lily. – Hehashiro se aproximou da esposa, aproveitando-se que o bebê não estava mais em seus braços para abraçá-la e começar um daqueles beijos cinematográficos que eles adoravam fazer na frente das crianças menores para ver suas caretas. – Amo você e a nossa menininha mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Eu também te amo, Hehashiro, eu também...

* * *

Yan Urameshi não deixou que ninguém além de familiares e amigos muito íntimos visitassem Lily e Lhana durante cerca de uma semana, alegando que elas preisavam descansar. Jiroh apareceu para visitar apenas uma vez, porém não queria ver o bebê, o filho ou a nora. Estava atrás de sua mulher, que mesmo após o nascimento do bebê continuava agindo como babá vinte e quatro horas e se recusava a voltar para casa. Lily teve que insistir para que a sogra fosse embora com o homem, não querendo presenciar outra briga. Yan voltou algumas horas depois, não deixou mais a casa do filho e não teve que aturar outra visita do marido. Ninguém fez perguntas.

Tão logo as visitas foram liberadas, a vila inteira fez fila na porta da família Urameshi. Em uma tentativa de organizar o tumulto, Toshihiro, Vladmir e os Blue Fish monstaram uma espécie de recepção na sala de visitas e um sistema de senhas para atender aos visitantes por ordem de chegada. Como havia perdido a aposta sobre o sexo do bebê, o mestre de Fenku acabou sendo obrigado a servir de recepcionista enquanto seus amigos entretiam a fila de espera contando maravilhas sobre as peculiaridades de Lhana.

Lhana Urameshi ao nascer pesava quase quatro quilos, media cerca de cinqüenta centímetros e tinha olhos escuros. O pouco cabelo que tinha era preto. Seu narizinho era pequeno e redondo, lembrando vagamente o nariz do pai de Lily. O que mais intrigava qualquer visitante, porém, era a cor de sua pele, um marrom claro, um tanto amarelado, que Kian apelidara de "cor de pergaminho". A população da vila, acostumada com os chineses amarelos, aprovou a mudança. Algumas mulheres solteras gostaram tanto do que viram que já cogitavam ir para a África em busca de um marido.

* * *

As visitas continuaram chegando em grande número por todo o primeiro mês de vida de Lhana. Pelo menos cinqüenta senhas eram usadas todos os dias, para desespero do "recepcionista" que tinha que organizar e distribuir todas elas e ainda arrumar tempo de estudar e fazer a lição de casa. Aquele dia dezesseis de abril começara como outro qualquer para o garoto, sentado em sua almofada próxima à porta da sala com uma pilha de papéis numerados ao seu lado, quando uma visita muito especial entrou na sala, um pouco envergonhado, um pouco ansioso:

- Pai? O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Toshihiro, surpreso com o encontro. – Eu achei que você e o Hehashiro...

- A vila inteira só fala nessa criança, eu acho que sou o único em toda Xigaze que ainda não a viu. Eu não posso ficar por fora das fofocas, posso? – Jiroh forçou um sorriso, deixando transparecer o quão nervoso realmente estava. Toshihiro sorriu de volta, levantando-se para guiar o pai até o quarto do bebê, onde Lily provavelmente estava dando de mamar a sua filhinha gulosa.

- Lily, Hehashiro, vocês têm visita! – Exclamou Toshihiro, batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar! – Respondeu a voz abafada de Hehashiro do outro lado. O mestre de Fenku assim o fez, indicando que seu pai deveria entrar. Os olhos de Jiroh logo encontraram os do filho mais velho, e o quarto todo ficou tenso por alguns segundos.

- Parabéns pela criança, Hehashiro. – Foi tudo que Jiroh disse antes de fazer menção de se retirar. Toshihiro segurou-o antes que ele pudesse realmente deixar o quarto, porém:

- Hey, pai, não vai nem olhar pra Lhana? – Perguntou Toshihiro, um pouco incerto se deveria se referir ao bebê como "sua netinha", caso seu pai ficasse irritado novamente. Com a insistência do filho mais novo, Jiroh não teve outra alternativa. Recusando-se a encarar Hehashiro novamente, o homem se aproximou de Lily, que indicou que ele deveria pegar a criança em seus braços. Lhana havia recém acabado de mamar, estava no meio do processo de tirar seu soninho da tarde. Com a segurança de quem já criou dois seres daquele tamaninho, Jiroh segurou a netinha pela primeira vez, observando atentamente seu rostinho gorduchinho e gracioso. Em poucos segundos, todos os sentimentos negativos desapareceram de seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração era preenchido por uma sensação de felicidade que ele só sentira duas vezes em toda a sua vida, há quase vinte e há quinze anos atrás.

- Ela é linda. – Disse ele, com a voz fraca. Seu orgulho de macho foi a única coisa que impediu-o de deixar rolar a água acumulada em seus olhos. A visão do bebê tão frágil e delicado dormindo confortavelmente em seus braços tirou qualquer vontade que ele poderia ter de permanecer brigado com o filho mais velho, de chamá-lo de imaturo ou irresponsável. Afinal, que ser imaturo e irresponsável seria capaz de produzir uma criatura tão linda? Aos cinqüenta anos de idade, Jiroh Urameshi era o avô mais orgulhoso do mundo, segundo ele próprio. – E vocês vão precisar cuidar muito bem dela daqui pra frente.

Hehashiro recuou instintivamente quando percebeu o pai se aproximando. Lhana ainda estava em seus braços e ele não parecia irritado, tenso ou a ponto de iniciar uma discussão.

- Pai, o que...

- Eu vou aumentar a sua mesada. – Declaro o homem, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Hehashiro, Lily, Vladmir e Toshihiro ficaram sem reação, mais ainda depois que o homem completou sua declaração. – Você não pode deixar que uma coisa tão insignificante como um trabalho impeça você de acompanhar o desenvolvimento de sua primeira filha. Pode deixar que eu vou pessoalmente cuidar para que nada falte a vocês nesses próximos meses.

Hehashiro achou melhor não dizer nada. Não tinha muita certeza do que havia causado a mudança repentina de atitude de Jiroh, nem tinha certeza se queria saber. Voltando a sorrir, o filho abraçou o pai, deixando que este abraço expressasse por ele o quanto estava agradecido e aliviado agora que as discussões terminaram.

Um tanto desconfortável entre os dois homens, Lhana decidiu que era hora de reclamar, fazendo seu choro potente repercutir em todo o quarto. Pai e filho sorriram mais uma vez, imaginando as confusões que os aguardavam nos próximos anos.

_**

* * *

**_

**Lhana:**_Eh, parabens pra Lhana! XDDDD Parabens pra Lhana! XDDD (Lhana brincando no meio de uma montanha de baloes com marcas melecadas de chocolate em volta dos olhos)_

_**Vladmir: **__O parabens estah atrasado... u.u Achei que voce fosse reclamar..._

_**Lhana: **__Lhana cumeu chocolate, Lhana nao precisa reclamar! XDD_

_**David: **__Olha soh, gente... Ela jah tah tao grandinha com tres aninhos... Eu fico ateh emocionado... T.T (lagrimas de colirio) Minha afilhadinha cresceu tao rapido..._

_**Hehashiro: **__Jah era hora de ela ganhar a sua propria fic. Lhana tem sido parte integrante dos off-talks desde... desde tanto tempo que eu nao consigo nem lembrar... O.o_

_**Lhana: **__Lhana ganhou presente! XDD Mas Lhana nao sabe ler o presente, entao Lhana acha que o presente eh muito chato! XDD_

_(Lhana rabiscando na versao impressa da fic com giz de cera colorido)_

_**Toshihiro: **__E olha soh, ela tem talento artistico tambem! (Olhar fascinado)_

_**Lhana: **__Tio Toshio quer ver o meu talento? XD_

_(Lhana sobe em cima da mesa e comeca a rabiscar a cara do Toshihiro)_

_(Toshihiro fica com cara de besta enquanto todo mundo elogia a Lhana pelo maravilhoso trabalho)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, Lhana, o Toshihiro ficou uma gracinha!_

_**Lhana: **__Tia Rumiko gostou? XD Entao Lhava vai fazer arte na Tia Rumiko tambem! XDDD_

_(Lhana rabisca a cara da Rumiko)_

_(Rumiko e Toshihiro fazendo um belo par de caras-pintadas)_

_**James: **__(Aparece do nada fantasiado de jumento) Oh, que momento mais solene! (Pose dramatica do Jumento James) _

_**Vladmir: **__O que eh solene? O Toshihiro e a Rumiko como expressoes vivas a arte moderna infantil? u.u_

_**Jumento James: **__Nao, nao, nao! Eu disse que eh um momento solene porque a partir de hoje, com essa fic, a Lhana passou a ser parte oficial do elenco da historia! Fora que hoje eh o aniversario de 22 aninhos da Lily tambem... Entao hoje eh um dia duplamente especial! XD_

_**Rumiko: **__Por que voce estah vestido de jumento?O.o_

_**J**__**umento James: **__Porque eh isso que eu tenho sido na ultima semana... Eu estou SOZINHO fazendo a nossa mudanca, trabalhando feito um jumento pra levar os nossos cacarecos do muquifo velho em que a gente vivia pra um apartartamento decente a umas 3 quadras de distancia. Eu fiquei taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao cansado e taaaaaaaaaaaaao ocupado desde sexta passada que nem consegui escrever os capitulos atrasados! T.T (James chorando copiosamente no ombro da Lily)_

_**Lily: **__Hey, por que no meu ombro?_

_(Porque voce eh a futura psicologa que entende e aceita incondicionalmente todos os personagens pitorescos desta historia. E, claro, eh o seu aniversario, entao voce precisava dar as caras de alguma maneira. u.u)_

_**Hehashiro: **__E lah vamos nos discutir com as frases entre parenteses de novo. Eu sou da opiniao que elas andam aparecendo demais ultimamente)_

_(Ah, eh? Bom, azar o seu...)_

_(Raio cai na cabeca do Hehashiro e ele desmaia por tempo indeterminado)_

_**Lhana: **__Oh, nao! XD Papai foi nocauteado! XDD O que vamos fazer agora? XDDD_

_**David: **__Vamos comemorar, oras! O que pode ser melhor para uma aniversariante do que nao ter seus pais por perto e poder fazer tudo que quiser?_

_**Lily: **__David, eu ainda estou aqui. u.u (Lily sentada em uma cadeira com o Jumento James ainda chorando copiosamente no colo dela)_

_**David: **__Uh-oh... serah que as frases entre parenteses conseguem fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso?O.o (Esperancoso)_

_(Na verdade... nao... i.i)_

_**David: **__Nao? Como nao? As frases entre parenteses podem fazer qualquer coisa! _

_(Eu nao posso fazer nada contra o poder do aniversario. Lily e Lhana hoje estao imunes aos meus poderes. Infelizemente. i.i)_

_**David: **__Droga! Isso nao eh justo!_

_**Lily: **__Voce por um acaso estah querendo se livrar de mim, David? (olhar sugestivo e perigoso da Lily)_

_**David: **__(Acuado contra a parede) Eu... eu... Imagina! n.n Mas claro que nao! Por que eu gostaria de me ver livre de voce neste off-talk, Lily? _

_**Lily: **__Pra voce e Lhana poderem fazer tudo o que quisessem sem que os pais estivessem por perto para impedir. u.u_

_**David: **__hey, eu nunca disse isso! _

_**Lily: **__Disse. E nao fazem tantas linhas assim pra voce jah ter esquecido. u.u_

_**David: **__Eu nao disse! (fazendo birra que nem o Yoshiyuki)_

_**Lily: **__Disse._

_**David: **__Nao disse. _

_**Lily: **__Disse._

_**David: **__Nao disse._

_**Lily: **__Disse._

_(Eh, David, voce disse) _

_**David: **__Agora ateh as frases entre parenteses estao contra mim! Achei que fossemos aliados! _

_(Eu jah disse, nao posso fazer nada contra o poder do aniversariante. Lily usou este poder para me trazer para o lado dela neste off-talk)_

_(O que significa que eu agora preciso arrumar um jeito de me livrar de voce de uma maneira nao muito perigosa e que nao envolva danos fisicos, porque a Lily nuna deixaria eu machucar voce)_

_**David: **__Oh, que legal... Deveria ficar feliz com isso? u.u (Transbordando sarcasmo)_

_(Devia. Isso significa que eu nao posso jogar um raio na sua cabeca como eu fiz com Hehashiro, por exemplo)_

_**David: **__Aquela era uma pergunta retorica, nao precisava responder. ¬¬'''_

_(Mas eu respondi. E eu estou entrando em contato com o Ken agora para arrumar uma maneira de te tirar do off-talk sem violar as regras impostas pela Lily)_

_(Off-talk congela enquanto frases entre parenteses conversam com o Ken)_

_(Frases entre parenteses ficam apreciando o off-talk congelado e o silencio ambiente antes de voltar a acao)_

_(Off-talk descongela e frases entre parentes excutam seu plano para tirar o David do off-talk)_

_(David sente uma subita dor de barriga por causa dos quatro hamburgeres e tres pizzas de anchorras que comeu no almoco e precisa se ausentar por tempo indeterminado do off-talk)_

_**Lily: **__Hum... bom plano, considerando que deve ter saido do Ken... _

_**Lhana: **__Dindo David foi pro banheiro! XDD E agora nao pode brincar com a Lhana! XD_

_**Lily: **__Nos todos estamos aqui para brincar com voce, Lhana, nao soh o dindo David. _

_(Aparece o trenoh do Papai-Noel com o Yoshiyuki como motorista e a Momoko e o Hikaru como passageiros)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Bem-vinda a bordo, aniversariante! XD Esse eh o trenoh dos bebes, que leva todos os bebes e criancinhas fofinhas para uma excursao inesquecivel e secreta para o lugar dos sonhos! XDD Voce quer embarcar?_

_**Lhana: **__Eu quelu! XD Eu quelu! XD_

_**Lily: **__Isso nao eh perigo, Yoshiyuki?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que nada! XD Eu planejei tudo, nao tem perigo! XD_

_**Koichi: **__Na verdade o fato de voce ter planejado tudo por si soh eh perigoso... ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nii-chan estah exagerando. XD Nao tem nada demais em um tour por geleiras congelantes, vulcoes ardentes, nuvens de algodao doce e todas as fabricas de chocolate e brinquedo do mundo! XD Nao tem! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki pega a Lhana e coloca ela no no trenoh)_

_(Yoshiyuki some com a Lhana, o Hikaru e a Momoko antes que a Lily possa protestar)_

_**Lily: **__Achei que as frases entre parenteses nao podiam se livrar dos aniversariantes... O.o_

_(A Lhana queria ir. Eh diferente quando o aniversariante se manda por vontade propria)_

_(E antes que voce me mande trazer ela de volta, eu soh posso fazer isso quando a Lhana quiser voltar)_

_(E eu nao tenho o poder para fazer ela querer voltar)_

_(Nao adianta chorar ou esperniar)_

_**Lily: **__Como se eu fosse fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas... ¬¬_

_**Toshihiro: **__O que faremos agora que a estrela do off-talk foi embora?O.o_

_**Vladmir: **__Vamos terminar o off-talk, oras. Quem vai destruir o mundo desta vez?_

_**Lily: **__Sabe, a gente podia nao destruir o mundo hoje, afinal a Lhana estah por ai se divertindo em algum lugar, e qualquer coisa que a gente tentar pode acabar estragando a diversao dela..._

_(Beybladers ficam pensando sobre o argumento da Lily)_

_(Beybladers decidem que a felicidade da Lhana eh importante demais para ser demolida e decidem nao explodir a Terra)_

_**Lily: **__Oba, um final variado para o off-talk, jah estava na hora..._

_(Frases entre parenteses, no entanto, nao concordam com o concenso dos beybladers e destroem a Terra mesmo assim)_

_(Como sem a Terra nao pode haver mais marcacao de dia, e sem marcacao de dia nao tem aniversario, as frases entre parenteses podem silenciar os protestos da Lily e dos outros beybladers)_

_(E ateh o Jamie voltar a postar os capitulos da fic principal, as frases entre parenteses nao vao deixar o bem triunfar! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_OWARI _


	39. Eu não sou cachorro, não!

_**Aviso do James: **Como essa fic se trata do Yuriy falando de sua própria vida, aqui cabem os avisos que sempre seguem a criatura: linguagem madura, algumas coisas nojentas e moral duvidosa. Se vocês acham que a história não faz muito sentido, reclamem com o Yuriy, foi ele que escreveu e ele que escolheu o que dizer. _

_Ah, e o aniversário do Yuriy é dia 12 de abril, então vamos por alguns momentos fingir que não estamos quase meio ano atrasados e fingir que hoje é 12 de abril. _

_(E o fato de esta fic estar aqui hoje também significa que a Jing Mei não perdeu suas roupas! XDD)_

_(Quem naõ entendeu o último parênteses deve dar uma olhada no off-talk do capítulo "A esperança vence o medo")_

_À fic, sim! _

* * *

EU NÃO SOU CACHORRO, NÃO (MAS PASSO PERTO)!

E lá vamos nós de novo. Porcaria. Mais uma daquelas viagens que a gente tem que ficar horas no avião sem fazer nada. A gente podia ao menos ter ido de executiva. É muito apertado na classe econômica. Eu preciso de ar, preciso de espaço, preciso me mexer.

A aeromoça não gostou quando eu comecei a correr pelo corredor. Azar o dela. Não fui eu que pedi pra ela servir as comidas na hora que eu decidi me exercitar.

* * *

Hong Kong só tem prédios altos. Os carros nas ruas são muitos e barulentos também. É uma verdadeira selva de concreto, bem diferente das casinhas todas iguaizinhas e daqueles prédios velhos de pedra que eu estava acostumado a ver em Glasgow.

E Glasgow por sua vez era muito diferente das ruas movimentadas e caóticas e lotadas de Cairo. Havia pessoas por todos os lados e as ruas cheiravam a especiarias que as pessoas vendiam por aí. E ninguém sabia dirigir.

Hong Kong é mais parecida com Cairo do que com Glasgow, eu acho. É quente e sufocante. Só que Hong Kong é bem mais organizada. As pessoas andam quase em fila nas calçadas lotadas, os carros obedecem às leis de trânsito. E são carros bem mais modernos e espaçosos também.

Não lembro de São Petersburgo. Nasci lá, mas só sei recontar coisas que aconteceram nos meus primeiros quatro anos de vida por causa dos álbuns de fotos. Eu falo russo e tudo mais, mas o meu país de origem meio que virou um estranho pra mim nos últimos sete anos.

* * *

Vejamos... o que um menino de onze anos pode fazer enquanto espera seus pais arrumarem a casa nova? A cidade é tão grande, tão movimentada, cheia de pessoas estranhas de olhos puxados que falam uma língua estranha e escrevem em um alfabeto mais estranho ainda... Mr. Tickles (esse é o meu cachorro favorito, o único que veio no avião) e eu vamos sair por aí. Os adultos que se virem com suas coisas de adulto. Eu não tenho nada a ver com eles.

Não é muito difícil se perder em Hong Kong. Não que eu tenha me perdido. Eu não me perdi. Claro que não. O que acontece é que são muitos prédios e todos parecem a mesma coisa. Não dá pra saber o caminho de casa só olhando pra cima.

Mr. Tickles parou pra cagar no mato. Achei um parque finalmente. Um pouco de verde pra mudar a cara da cidade. Até vento tinha por lá.

E tinha uma menina também. Ela tinha um cabelão, usava uma saia até metade da canela, uma camisa de manga longa e uma gravata azul. Acho que era um uniforme de escola. Ela estava sentada no parque olhando Mr. Tickles fazer bolinhas marrons sairem de sua bunda. Acho que ela também gostava de assistir aos bichinhos fazendo cocô.

Então eu sentei do lado dela. Eu já estava andando faz um tempo – não porque eu estava perdido e procurando o caminho de casa! – e estava começando a cansar.

- _Hi. _– Eu disse. Meus pais me disseram que as pessoas sabiam falar inglês em Hong Kong.

- _Hi. Me Jing Mei. _– É, tá, talvez eles não falassem inglês tão bem quanto eu. Agora que estava perto, dava pra ver que a menina usava um sutiã rosa que ficava bem visível por baixo da camisa. E os peitos dela era maiores do que os das minhas colegas de turma em Glasgow.

- _I'm Yuriy, nice to meet you. I'm from Russia but I came from Glasgow because my father is a dick who likes to move around countries like he is moving furniture around the house. _

A garota ficou um tempão me olhando. Acho que ela não me entendeu. Meu pai sempre dizia que era difícil me entender quando eu falava inglês. Ele dizia que eu tinha aprendido muito bem o sotaque local, seja lá o que isso significava. Ela só voltou a falar comigo depois de, sei lá, um tempão.

- _Hi. Me from here. Me twelve. _

_- I'm eleven! _

Mr. Tickles voltou pra perto da gente nessa hora. Ele gostou da Jing Mei e começou a pular na perna dela. Ela riu e eu tirei o Mr. Tickles dali porque meu pai sempre dizia que eu não podia deixar o Mr. Tickles subir daquele jeito nas pernas das pessoas. Mas ele nunca me explicou o porquê disso. Ele nunca me explicava o porquê de nada, na verdade.

Jing Mei ficou minha amiga. A gente caminhou junto pra casa. E eu descobri que ela era minha vizinha! E que, melhor ainda, nossos pais eram colegas de trabalho! Então, mesmo ela sendo um ano mais velha do que eu, nós ficamos muito amigos. Ela até me ensinou cantonês (Não que eu precisasse disso, eu estudava em uma escola que só falava inglês)!

* * *

Jing Mei foi a única menina que eu convidei pro meu aniversário de doze anos. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi ela sem o uniforme da escola. Ela estava de saia curta e a blusa dela deixava aparecer a barriga. Ela meio que parecia outra pessoa.

Mr. Tickles tinha morrido, mas eu ainda tinha outros três cachorros pra me fazer companhia. Então eu passei o dia do meu aniversário rolando com eles pelo playground do prédio, caindo na areia, me arrastando na lama e subindo em árvores. Jing Mei estava comigo e fez todas essas coisas. Não sei como ela conseguiu fazer tudo que eu fiz e sair sem nem mesmo sujar a roupa, quando eu saí todo sujo, rasgado e esfolado. Minha mãe me mandou tomar banho à vassouradas.

* * *

Pro meu aniversário de treze anos, Jing Mei quis me dar uma coisa especial. Eu já estava velho demais para ter uma festa de aniversário, e meus pais não reclamaram por terem a chance de economizar com os balões, o bolo e a comida para os convidados. Eles ficariam felizes não tendo que gastar dinheiro nenhum, era sempre assim.

Nós dormimos fora naquela noite, em um quarto com uma cama redonda e roupa de cama vermelha. Tinha um espelho no teto e muitos "brinquedos" de adulto pra garantir a nossa diversão. O homem na entrada do hotel quase não nos deixou entrar, mas Jing Mei deu pra ele um maço de notas bem grosso e ele nos deu o melhor quarto que tinha.

* * *

Jing Mei era quase como uma namorada. A gente pensava parecido e gostava de coisas parecidas – com a exceção de Heavy Metal, que ela odiava e que era tão parte da minha vida quanto meus cachorros – mas não éramos um casal romântico. Eca. Nós concordávamos que romances melosos eram pra pessoas normais, e não para nós. Então ela era algo parecido com uma namorada, mas a gente não trocava cartões bestas de corações, caixas de chocolates e buquês de flores no dia dos namorados, nem ficávamos dizendo "eu te amo" depois de transar ou mesmo só por dizer. Acho que a primeira vez que eu disse "eu te amo" pra ela foi quando ela comprou uma coleira poderosa pro Berlitz, e seria o equivalente a um "obrigado". Ela também não dizia "eu te amo", a menos que eu comprasse pra ela uma daquelas roupas nas vitrines das sex shops.

Eu era especial pra Jing, de um certo modo. Era só pra mim que ela mostrava seu lado mais "atrevido", as roupas super-curtas e os "brinquedinhos". O pai dela – um idiota completo, diga-se de passagem – achava que ela ia casar virgem, e que ia se casar com o homem que ele escolhesse.

Jing e casamento não combinam. Jing e ser mandada por seu pai também não. O velho ainda vai morrer por causa da filha que tem. Coitado (notem o sarcasmo, eu não tenho pena nenhuma do desgraçado).

Pro resto do mundo Jing Mei Tsé era a aluna exemplar do colégio, que andava com a saia cumprida e a camisa larga e era bem comportada. Ah, o mundo é feito de tolos idiotas. Se eles soubessem...

* * *

Meu pai novamente falhou em me explicar o porquê de estarmos nos mudando de novo. Droga, agora que eu finalmente podia falar cantonês com os china da rua antes de deformar suas caras amarelas com meus punhos. A única coisa que ele me disse foi "trabalho" e "um novo chefe". Nossa nova casa? Tóquio.

Talvez a única coisa boa que Ivan Ivanovich Karasimov tenha me passado com todas essas mudanças seja a capacidade de me comunicar em muitas línguas. Do árabe ao inglês eu podia falar com todo o mundo, e agora aqueles milhões de japoneses que viviam todos apertadinhos e sem espaço em uma ilha minúscula demais pra tanta gente também poderiam ter o "prazer" de se comunicar comigo.

Ah, sim, e Jing ia com a gente também. Nossos pais continuariam sendo colegas de trabalho. Nós continuaríamos nos encontrando à noite em motéis sem que o pai dela desconfiasse.

Isso provavelmente significa que a nossa vida continuaria sendo a mesma, só que as pessoas a nossa volta falariam japonês ao invés de cantonês. Humpf, grande coisa. Eles continuam sendo criaturas amarelas e baixinhas que morrem de medo do russo de cabelos cor-de-fogo e roupas pretas. E eu vou continuar tratando-o com o respeito que merecem, ou seja, vou continuar distribuindo socos àqueles que ousarem me dirigir a palavra.

* * *

Eu agora tenho um filhote de pastor-alemão. Foi um presente da Jing Mei de despedida de Hong Kong. Como foi ela que me deu, ela decidiu chamá-lo de Eikichi. É um nome besta, mas não é pior do que Mr. Tickles. Mr. Tickles, aliás, foi o último cachorro que eu deixei ser nomeado por meus pais. Só porque eu usava fraldas quando ele apareceu, o animal não precisava ganhar um nome tão retardado.

Eikichi ao menos gostou de Tóquio. Eu odiei o lugar. É tão "selvagem" quanto Hong Kong – na verdade ainda pior – e cheio de poluição. Minha casa é um cubículo. Sem chance de eu ficar aqui por muito tempo.

E pra piorar ainda tem o filho do chefe do meu pai, que acha que só porqu eu sou filho do empregado do pai dele acha que pode me fazer de empregado também. O infeliz está no hospital, vai ficar pra sempre em uma cadeira de rodas e acha que pode mandar em mim!

Quem diria, neste mundo existem pessoas ainda mais prepotentes do que eu. Talvez eu o respeite ao menos um pouquinho por isso, mas só um pouco. E é melhor não abusar da minha boa-vontade.

Bem, o "Chefinho" teve o troco no dia que o nosso "time" se reuniu pela primeira vez. Jing, como sempre, vestiu suas melhores roupas para a ocasião – neste caso, uma quase-fantasia de enfermeira que eu tinha comprado pra ela uma semana antes – e logo tratou de "agradar o chefe" mostrando o que ela sabe fazer de melhor. Bem que eu queria ter uma câmera pra registrar a ocasião e poder ver e rever a humilhação e a vergonha que ele passou ao ver que seu corpo não reagia aos "estímulos externos" da maneira que ele gostaria. A parte de cima e a parte de baixo de seu corpo reagiram de maneiras bem diferentes às carícias e amassos da minha "namorada".

Esse menino insuportável nunca vai ter filhos. Ao menos isso impede que seus gens detestáveis continuem se espalhando. Eu odiaria ver um segundo Makoto Umeragi andando por aí.

* * *

Hoje, no meu aniversário de quinze anos, eu talvez esteja um pouco mais inclinado a aturar o Chefinho. Eu sei quem é o meu oponente, e estou ansioso para o nosso confronto. Ele é provavelmente o único japa que não vai cair com um único soco meu. Pra acabar com Koichi Yuy, punhos não são suficientes.

Por isso o Chefinho me deu Ares pra ajudar. O bicho me lembra bastante Eikichi, pra falar a verdade, é só um pouco maior e mais ameaçador. Vai ver é por isso que nos damos bem.

O dia já está acabando. Está escuro, e eu estou novamente em um quarto de cama redonda, roupa de cama vermelha e espelho no teto, exatamente como há dois anos atrás. Jing obviamente está aqui.

E aqui eu me despeço, pois, como podem ver, minha noite vai ser muito ocupada.

Yuriy Ilich Karasimov, 12 de abril de 2004, Tóquio.

_

* * *

_

(Yuriy e Jing Mei dispensaram o off-talk por estarem ocupados fazendo mais ou menos a mesma coisa que o Yuriy ensinuou que faria no fim desta fic. Aguardem o aniversário da Jing

_Mei para um off-talk completo)_


	40. A princesa e o andarilho

**Nota da Lin: **A minha fic é um UA que o James achou que seria divertido de fazer. Dia 21 postaremos a próxima fic de anivesário, e antes do fim do mês a última da série que está atrasada. Em julho James nos prometeu que vai trabalhar em Jiyuu no Tame Ni, e nós todos vamos com certeza cobrar a promessa.

Aproveitem a leitura!

Lin

* * *

A PRINCESA E O ANDARILHO

Era uma vez, em um reino muito rico e próspero, uma princesa muito bonita e muito inteligente que vivia em um grande castelo muito alto e cheio de torres. A princesa era muito feliz, pois tinha muitos amigos e era muito bem-querida por todos no reino. Só não gostava muito da mania dos escritores do reino de usar "muito" muitas vezes durante seus contos, mas isso era porque ela tinha muito mais classe do que qualquer escritor (e por isso ela convenceu seu tio, o rei, a baixar um decreto proibindo o uso da palavra "muito" no restante de sua história).

Isso mesmo. A princesa em questão era _sobrinha _do rei. Não era nem mesmo a primeira na linha de sucessão (era, na verdade, a sétima). Mesmo assim ela era tão querida e tão amada que merecia uma história só para ela.

O pai da princesa era o irmão mais novo do rei, ou pelo menos o mais novo a sobreviver até a idade adulta (no tempo desta história os médicos não eram lá essas coisas, e por isso um grande número de criancinhas morriam bem cedo. Só na família real seis bebês nas últimas duas gerações não passaram de seu quinto inverno). Entre ele e o rei haviam ainda mais dois irmãos. Incomum para a época, a família real era bastate unida. Não havia intrigas e planos maléficos para depor o rei Kenshin e seu filho Shinji. Susumu, Chiyo e Fai Lok concordavam que Kenshin era a melhor pessoa para trazer prosperidade ao reino, e por isso faziam de tudo para ajudá-lo.

Uma das coisas que Fai Lok, o pai da nossa princesa, teve que fazer para ajudar o rei e o reino foi propor a sua amada filha que ela se casasse o mais cedo possível para dar continuidade à linhagem real. Lin – esse era o nome da princesa – porém, havia conseguido adiar este dia fatídico por um tempo considerável. Foi somente depois de ver Shinji, o prícipe herdeiro, casando-se aos quinze anos de idade com a princesa do reino vizinho – e três anos mais velha do que ele – e os gêmeos de sua tia Chiyo ficarem noivos, aos dezesseis anos, de duas jovens insuportáveis da corte que Lin deicidiu que era chegada a sua vez de subir ao altar.

O problema era que Lin não era qualquer princesa. Ela era demasiado inteligente para simplesmente aceitar qualquer pretendente que se pai a arranjasse (não que Shinji e os gêmeos fossem burros, eles eram apenas politicamente mais importantes do que a sétima na linha de sucessão, e por isso não podiam se dar ao luxo de escolher suas parceiras). Lin queria alguém que fosse tão inteligente quanto ela, e depois de argumentar com seu pai e seu tio sobre as vantagens de um noivo com considerável massa cinzenta em comparação a um noivo soterrado em dinheiro, o soberano fez uma declaração inusitada:

- Eu decreto que, ao primeiro homem maior de dezesseis anos de idade capaz de derrotar o príncipe Fai Lok em um jogo de xadrez, será concedida a honra de esposar a bela princesa Lin. – O rei estava em um palco elevado no centro movimentado da cidade. A multidão que o assistia aplaudio incansavelmente até seu soberano silenciá-los com um gesto de sua mão – Quem estiver disposto a aceitar o desafio deve ir até o castelo. Nós estaremos esperando.

Duratante a próxima semana centenas de homens tentaram a sorte, porém o príncipe não foi vencido uma única vez, levando menos de uma hora para derrotar seus oponentes.

* * *

- Hey, Vladmir! Você não vai acreditar no que eu ouvi!

O jovem chamado Vladmir virou-se para o encarar o amigo que entrara correndo em sua cabana de madeira sem se preocupar com a integridade física da porta de entrada. Alguns segundos depois um estrondo foi ouvido, e a grande tábua parcialmente comida por cupins que tapava a entrada da habitação simplória foi ao chão.

- O que foi dessa vez, Isaac?

Vladmir era um jovem sério, bem mais sério e responsável do que outros jovens de sua idade. Ele não gostava de bagunça e de barulho, muito menos de atos impulsivos com grandes conseqüencias materiais. Issac, por outro lado, passava o dia nas ruas tentando ganhar dinheiro com um violino que, segundo uma antiga lenda familiar, era mágico. Ele gostava de multidões, de barulho, de agazarra. E era obviamente dado a cometer atos impulsivos com grandes conseqüencias materiais. Vladmir e Isaac se conheciam desde a infância, porém, e por isso conseguiam morar sob o mesmo teto sem enlouquecer ou cometer crimes imperdoáveis. Junto com a dupla também morava uma jovem chamada Nathaliya, outra amiga de infância.

- Quando eu cheguei pra tocar na praça hoje eu vi um monte de gente amontoada em um canto ouvindo alguém falar alguma coisa. Quando eu cheguei mais perto para investigar, eu vi que era o _rei _que estava falando, o _REI! _

- E...? – Em contraste com o entusiasmo de Issac, Vladmir apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não conseguia entender porque as pessoas ficavam tão fascinadas com a aparição de alguém que morava em um grande palácio inacessível para a grande maioria do povo.

- Ah, se fosse só o rei aparecendo pra fazer um discurso qualquer eu nem te contava... – Isaac riu, já ouvira mais do que o suficiente sobre as críticas do seu amigo à monarquia. – Mas ele propôs um desafio! Ele disse que o primeiro a vencer o príncipe Fai Lok em uma partida de xadrez vai se casar com a pricesa Lin!

- E...?

Isaac se esforçou para não ceder à vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

- E daí que você é o melhor jogador de xadrez do reino! Você pode ganhar do príncipe e virar realeza! É uma chance de ouro – literalmente!

- Eu não estou interessado.

Dessa vez Isaac bateu a cabeça na parede.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Essa é a sua chance de finalmente parar quieto em algum lugar e não ter que se preocupar nunca mais com dinheiro ou com como conseguir o almoço do dia seguinte! É a vida perfeita! Você não pode...

- Você sabe o que eu penso da monarquia. Nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo eu faria parte daquilo. Prefiro a nossa vida de agora.

Isaac suspirou. Quebrando o contato visual com Vladmir, começou a preparar seu violino para tocar e passar o tempo.

- Você é quem sabe, mas eu acho que é loucura. Se eu tivesse metade do seu talento já estava no meio do caminho até o castelo.

Isaac começou a tocar, e ninguém disse mais nada.

* * *

A princesa Lin assistiu entediada a mais uma vitória esmagadora de seu pai. O desafiante era um homem velho, careca e barrigudo que se dizia o melhor jogador de sua região. Fai Lok, como sempre, não se deixou levar pelas palavras do adversário e encerrou a partida em apenas meia hora. Depois de uma pequena pausa para satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas, o príncipe encarou seu próximo adversário.

O príncipe do outro lado do mundo foi vencido em quarenta e cinco minutos. E o oponente despois desse não durou vinte. Fai Lok decidiu encerrar as partidas do dia.

- Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, Kenshin vai ser vovô antes de eu ganhar um genro. – Comentou Fai Lok, aproximando-se da filha.

- Trato é trato. – Ela disse simplesmente, brincando com a longa trança negra que prendia seus cabelos. – Só me casarei com aquele que merecer.

- Você é uma garota bem esperta, sabia? – Fai Lok sorriu, abraçando Lin brevemente.

- Tive a quem puxar.

Pai e filha deixaram juntos o salão.

Naquela noite, após mais um jantar extravagante, Lin encontrava-se sozinha em seu quarto, lendo um livro a luz de velas. Os corredores de pedra forrados de tapeçarias caras estavam silenciosos, sinal de que os habitantes do castelo já haviam adormecido. Sem fazer barulho, Lin levantou-se e apanhou uma capa grossa que cobria todo o seu corpo e uma corda. Trocou sua camisola de ceda por um conjunto mais confortável de calça e camisa de algodão. Amarrou a corda em uma barra de ferro de sua cama. Abriu a janela. Jogou o restante da corda para fora e subiu no parapeito. Alguns minutos depois encontrava-se nos jardins do castelo, e com um pouco de sorte estaria de volta antes do amanhecer.

* * *

Vladmir deixou Nathaliya e Isaac dormindo em seu cubículo de madeira e saiu sorrateiramente para apreciar a noite fria e nem um pouco tranqüila daquela cidade. Acabara de acordar após mais um pesadelo, precisava de ar para se acalmar.

_Os soldados haviam invadido o bersário __no meio da noite, arrombando a porta e cercando as crianças. Seu pai, ouvindo o tumulto, correu atrás do filho, sendo imediatamente atacado pelos soldados e suas armas. _

_- Parem! Parem! Deixem o meu pai em paz! – Gritou o garotinho, __tentando conrrer em direção ao homem. Aos cinco anos de idade, porém, lhe faltava a força e agilidade necessária para vencer a mão que segurava seu pijama. Ao seu lado, Isaac e Nathaliya choravam sem entender o que estava acontecendo. _

_- Oh, o pequeno príncipe quer lutar também? Que gracinha... __– Zombou um dos soldados. Vladmir sentiu um puxão, e instantes depois caiu de cara no chão. _

_- Deixem as crianças em paz! __– Gritou o homem, que tentava em vão superar os cinco oponentes. _

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Mais dois homens aparecem __na porta. Isaac e Nathaliya gritaram por seus pais, porém os adultos logo se encontravam ocupados demais enfrentando seus oponentes para se preocupar com a vida das crianças. _

_- Onde está Hajime? – Perguntou __o pai de Nathaliya, chutando um dos soldados em uma parte particulamente sensível de sua anatomia. – Ele é o chefe do exército, com certeza ele deveria... _

_- Ora, ora, ora, Sasha... __O que vemos aqui? – Vladmir olhou para cima bem a tempo de ver um homem sinistro entrar no bersário. Ele não foi atacado como seu pai fora, mas continuou parado observando a cena que se desenvolvia a sua frente. – Me parece que o rei e os seus subordinados estão com problemas..._

_- Hajime... __faça-os parar! – Ordenou o pai de Vladmir. Um corte em seu braço sangrava consideravelmente. _

_- Me dê uma boa razão para fazer isso, ó meu grande soberano. __– Hajime se aproximou do rei. Seus soldados recuaram. Em um movimento rápido Hajime segurou o outro homem por trás e encostou uma adaga de ouro em seu pescoço. – Os soldados já estão agindo sobre minhas ordens! _

_- Igor! __– Sasha e o pai de Isaac tentaram ajudar seu amigo, porém os soldados os impediram. _

_- Não se preocupem, __vocês serão os próximos. _

_E com isso __Hajime deixou a adaga deslizar pela garganta de seu pai._

O mesmo pesadelo assombrava-o de tempos em tempos. Vladmir não se lembrava de como havia conseguido escapar com Nathaliya e Isaac, nem de como conseguira chegar ao reino vizinho, mas se consolava sabendo que seus dois amigos não se lembrava de nada. Era melhor assim.

Já caminhava há algum tempo quando ouviu sons estranhos vindos de uma ruela próxima. A cidade não era muito segura durante a noite, provavelmente alguém havia se metido em uma briga séria e estava em apuros. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Vladmir correu até o local de onde vinham os sons, e ficou surpreso com o que encontrou:

Três homens muito grandes e mal-encarados estavam jogados no chão, inconscientes, e um quarto servia de saco de pancadas para um jovem pequeno e esguio, porém muito ágil e obviamente bem mais forte do que sua aparência sugeria. Quando o quarto homem foi finalmente nocauteado o jovem voltou-se para o novo intruso, pronto para atacar. Tendo bons reflexos e instinto de auto-preservação, Vladmir ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem, eu não vim aqui para atacar você. – Ele disse, calmamente. O jovem misterioso examinou-o por alguns segundos antes de baixar a guarda.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o estranho. Neste momento Vladmir percebeu que a voz que falara com ele era muito aguda para ser de um homem. Um olhar mais atento revelou que, de fato, o estranho era na verdade _a _estranha.

- Eu moro aqui por perto. Saí para tomar um ar e ouvi sons estranhos vindos daqui, só isso.

A estranha se aproximou. Vladmir continuava com os braços erguidos, não querendo dar razões para a jovem torná-lo seu próximo saco de pancadas. Depois de viver com Nathaliya por tantos anos ele tinha uma boa idéia do que o esperava se isso acontecesse.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou, ficando a apenas um passo do estranho. Sua expressão era fria e severa, incrivelmente intimidante para uma garota que era bem menor e mais magra do que ele.

- Me chamo Vladmir. Sou apenas um andarilho sem lugar pra ficar ou um lar para o qual retornar. Estou apenas de passagem por esta cidade. – Na verdade, Vladmir achava que não era seguro ficar em um único lugar por muito tempo. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido com o traidor Hajime, mas não queria facilitar as coisas para ele caso ainda estivesse procurando pelos herdeiros de Igor, Sasha e Isaac I. Vladmir não tinha o menor desejo de buscar vingança, mas não queria morrer antes da hora.

A estranha não se identificou, apenas mirou seus olhos negros nos orbes azuis do outro. Seu olhar era intenso, inquisitivo. Vladmir teve a sensação de que aqueles olhos negros podiam ver através de sua alma.

- Venha comigo. Vamos dar uma caminhada.

Vladmir achou o convite estranho, mas fez como ordenado. Fora a demonstração de força que presenciara a pouco, havia também um ar de autoridade ao redor da jovem que fazia com que ele se sentisse obrigado a obedecê-la.

A dupla caminhou até a praça central, onde uma fonte com anjinhos pelados jorrando água por suas partes íntimas marcava não somente o centro da cidade, mas o centro de todo o reino. A estranha convidou Vladmir a se sentar.

- Eu gosto das noites. – Declarou ela, olhando para a lua crescente e as tantas estrelas que banhavam o céu sem nuvens. – Tranqüilas, silenciosas, livres...

- As noites podem ser perigosas. – Vladmir comentou. Logo depois, percebendo com quem estava falando, acrescentou. – Não que você deva se preocupar tanto assim com isso, mas...

- De onde eu vim nós treinamos para sermos bom guerreiros e nos defender. Temos que ser capazes de enfrentar nossos próprios inimigos sozinhos.

- Essa não é uma má filosofia. – Vladmir comentou. Estava tentando a perguntar de onde a jovem vinha, mas sentia que ela não gostaria de falar neste assunto, por isso permaneceu calado. – Eu acabei aprendendo sozinho alguma coisa ou outra sobre auto-defesa, mas nada que se compare a você lá naquela ruela...

- Como andarilho você deve encontrar bastante criaturas como aquelas, não?

- Algumas. Mas eu viajo com outros dois amigos, e juntos nós normalmente conseguimos cuidar de presençar inoportunas.

A conversa durou mais alguns minutos, até o sino da igreja da cidade bater meia noite.

- Eu preciso ir, ou não chegarei em casa antes do amanhecer. – A estranha disse, levantando-se e virando-se para seguir seu caminho.

- Espere! – Em um ato impulsivo nada característico, Vladmir segurou a mão da jovem. Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, tão surpresa quanto ele.

- O que foi?

- Ah… Eu poderia ao menos saber seu nome?

A estranha passou a encarar o chão, pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos, declarou:

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Ainda. Nós nos veremos de novo.

Quando Vladmir percebeu que ela havia se soltado, a estranha já havia desaparecido na noite.

* * *

Quando Lin retornou ao castelo o céu recém começava a clarear. A corda que a ajudara a sair de seu quarto ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, intocada. Uma vez segura em seus aposentos, a princesa rapidamente trocou de roupa, escondendo a capa, a calça e a camisa no fundo de seu baú e trancando-o.

Deitou-se, decidida a apriveitar o que restava da escuridão. Quando as criadas viessem acordá-la para o café da manhã diria que estava indisposta e que gostaria de ficar na cama por mais algum tempo. Seria obedecida sem questionamentos.

Desde que eram relativamente jovens a princesa e os três príncipes mais novos se revoltavam contra o confinamento do castelo. Os quatro costumavam escapar para a cidade à noite e se divertir nocauteando criminosos e ajudando mocinhas indefesas. Lin suspeitava de que o rei sabia das travessuras das crianças, mas Kenshin nunca fizera nada para impedi-los. Agora que Shinji estava casado e os gêmeos estavam sob constante vigilância dos guarda-costas de suas noivas (que temiam que eles tentassem algo para arruinar seus planos de finalmente fazerem parte da família real), porém, Lin tinha que sair sozinha em suas expedições.

Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Principalmente desta noite.

No dia seguinte, Lin voltaria a procurar pelo andarilho Vladmir. Se ele soubesse jogar xadrez, convenceria-o a ir até o castelo.

* * *

Vladmir voltou para casa logo depois do encontro com a jovem misteriosa. Em menos de uma semana ele, Isaac e Nathaliya estariam deixando a cidade, e ele provavelmente nunca mais veria a estranha capaz de derrubar quatro bonachões sem nem mesmo bagunçar a trança. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se triste por ter que deixar algum lugar.

- Posso saber por onde você andava a essa hora, senhor Vladmir? – Perguntou Nathaliya, parada na frente da porta do cubículo que lhes servia de abrigo temporário com uma expressão nada amistosa. – Se eu descobrir que você andou gastando o nosso dinheiro com uma oferecida qualquer, eu...

- Eu saí pra dar uma volta. Não gastei nenhum dinheiro e não me encontrei com nenhuma "oferecida". – Ele respondeu, em sua maneira calma que nem mesmo sua melhor amiga conseguia abalar. Caminhou até a porta e Nathaliya deixou que ele passasse sem dizer mais nada. Lá dentro, Isaac ainda estava adormecido.

- Um pesadelo? – A jovem perguntou por fim, observando o amigo tirar a capa e se deixar em seu colchão de palha.

- É.

Seria impossível para Vladmir esconder de seus amigos o fato de que tinha pesadelos constantes. Era possível, porém, esconder-lhes o conteúdo dos dito cujos. Com o tempo Nathaliya e Isaac haviam desistido de perguntar a razão de tantos sonhos ruins, passando a encará-los como fatos da vida de seu amigo.

- Espero que você consiga dormir dessa vez. – Nathaliya disse por fim, deitando-se em seu colchão ao lado dos garotos. – Temos muito trabalho pra fazer amanhã.

- É, eu sei.

Quando finalmente adormeceu, Vladmir sonhou com a jovem misteriosa.

* * *

Lin saiu novamente na noite seguinte. Ansiosa, caminhou rapidamente pela cidade que conhecia tão bem, rumando para o lugar onde encontrara Vladmir na noite anterior. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que o rapaz voltaria lá para vê-la, por isso ela queria chegar ao seu destino o mais rápido possível. Nem mesmo os três assaltantes e dois pervetidos que cruzaram seu caminho foram o suficiente para atrasá-la (os cinco foram nocauteados antes que pudessem ver o que os atingira).

Vladmir não estava na ruela, por isso Lin caminhou até a fonte dos anjinhos indecentes. Abriu o primeiro sorriso do dia ao constatar que o jovem que procurava estava sentado exatamente onde ela o deixara, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá.

- Vladmir. – Ela disse, aproximando-se do rapaz. Ele se levantou ao perceber sua presença.

- Você voltou. – Apesar de estar constatando o óbvio, Vladmir sorriu aliviado, mostrando que estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso e feliz por vê-la novamente.

- Eu disse que nos veríamos novamente, não disse?

O dois se sentaram na fonte. Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando um ao outro atentamente. Seus olhares se encontraram e Lin envolveu uma mão do jovem nas suas. A única reação de Vladmir foi erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou embora semana que vem. – O andarilho disse finalmente, quebrando o contato visual. – É estranho, mas mesmo tendo estado com você por apenas duas noites eu sei que vou sentir saudades. E eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome.

- Você não precisa ir embora. – Retrucou Lin. Ela em seguida levou uma mão à boca, não havia planejado dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Sim, eu preciso. Meus amigos e eu não gostamos de ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Nós realmente temos que ir.

Lin percebeu que Vladmir estava escondendo alguma coisa dela naquele momento, mas decidiu não dizer nada, afinal ela mesma estava escondendo bastantes coisas.

- Você podia fazer uma excessão aqui. Se achar um lugar seguro e interessante que...

- Não existe um lugar assim aqui.

- Como é que você sabe? Duvido que tenha ficado aqui tempo suficiente para realmente conhecer o reino!

Até mesmo Lin ficou espantada com sua explosão. Seu dever de princesa de defender sua terra agira mais rápido do que seus lábios podiam controlar. Vladmir franzio o senho, retirando a mão que até o momento permanecia presa nas da garota.

- Eu já cansei de percorrer este reino com os meus amigos. Nós já vimos tudo que tinha pra ver por aqui, inclusive a adoração cega por uma família real que nunca faz nada pelo povo!

Ao ouvir o jovem falando da "família real" Lin se levantou, encarando Vladmir com o olhar mais mortífero que possuia:

- Não fale assim da família real! Um forasteiro como você não pode criticar as coisas que não te dizem respeito!

Vladmir também ficou de pé. Sim, ele era mais alto do que Lin, mas o olhar severo da princesa mais do que compensava por isso. Os dois discutiam sem levantar a voz para não chamar a atenção, mas o tom de suas palavras sugeria que adorariam gritar a plenos pulmões.

- Eu critico o que bem entender. Já vi o suficiente de aristocracias tão enfiadas em joguinhos políticos que perdem a noção do que é realmente importante!

- A nossa família real não é assim! Se o povo gosta deles é porque tem boas razões para isso!

- Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que defenderia o rei desse jeito. Quem _é _você?

Lin parou. Ficou em silêncio por muito tempo tentando decidir o que responderia. Valeria a pena revelar sua identidade para Vladmir, agora que sabia que ele odiava tanto a sua família, sem nenhum motivo aparente para tanto? Uma idéia se formou vagamente em sua cabeça, e ela tomou sua decisão.

- Eu defendo o rei porque o conheço desde que nasci e sei que ele é uma boa pessoa, ao contrário de você que nunca sequer falou com ele!

- Você conhece o rei? – Vladmir perguntou, visivelmente chocado.

- Ele é o meu tio. É claro que eu o conheço.

Foi a vez de Vladmir ficar em silêncio. Lin observou suas sobrancelhas antes quase sumidas sob sua franja se franzirem e novamente desaparecerem sob seu cabelo castanho claro enquanto ele somava os fatos e chegava à óbvia conclusão:

- Você é a princesa que se ofereceu pro primeiro a derrotar o seu pai? O que uma alta realeza como você está fazendo aqui no meio da cidade conversando com um zé-ninguém?

- Para a sua informação eu e os meus primos sempre gostamos de sair à noite. Nós gostamos dessa cidade e nos importamos com as pessoas que vivem aqui, mesmo com os que causam confusão e com os que são arrogantes demais para perceberem que estão falando besteira atrás de besteira.

Vladmir não gostou de ser chamado de arrogante, mas tentou não deixar que a princesa percebesse. De qualquer modo, ainda estava impressionado com a declaração da estranha que era tão mais forte do que parecia. Depois de mais algum tempo em silêncio Lin voltou a falar:

- Se duvida que eu estou falando a verdade eu te desafio a ir até o castelo e ver por você mesmo. Enfrente o meu pai e veja se não nos importamos com os nossos súditos.

E Lin novamente deu as costas a Vladmir e sumiu na escuridão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Vladmir tentou sair antes que seus companheiros acordassem, porém Nathaliya percebeu que o amigo se preparava para sair e se colocou entre ele e a porta:

- Onde você pensa que vai? Hoje é o seu dia de ficar em casa!

- Eu vou até o castelo desafiar o príncipe Fai Lok.

Ao ouvir a voz de Nathaliya, Isaac também acordara, e abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir a resposta do amigo.

- Você vai mesmo? O que foi que te fez mudar de idéia?

- É uma longa história. – Vladmir não estava com vontade de contar sobre os encontros nas duas últimas noites com uma garota que se revelara ser a princesa. Uma vozinha muito aguda e irritante em sua cabeça insistia em dizer que ele não estava indo ao castelo apenas porque fora desafiado a fazê-lo, mas sim porque queria ver novamente a princesa.

- Ah, mas não vai, não! – Exclamou Nathaliya, usando os braços para bloquear definitivamente a saída. Faíscas furiosas saíam de seus olhos; ela estava braba e seus amigos não estavam muito certos do motivo. – Nós temos um monte de coisas pra fazer antes de sairmos daqui, não podemos perder nosso tempo jogando partidas ridículas de xadrez que provavelmente não vão dar em nada! Tempo é dinheiro, e dinheiro compra o almoço!

- Mas se o Vladmir ganhar ele vai virar um príncipe! – Retrucou Isaac, colocando-se de pé ao lado do amigo. – Ele não vai ter que se preocupar com o almoço nunca mais!

- E quanto a nós?

Tanto Isaac quanto Nathaliya voltaram-se para Vladmir esperando uma resposta. Poderia Vladmir abandoná-los assim que tivesse sua vida boa assegurada? Pela primeira vez Isaac pensou que talvez não fosse tão bom assim deixar o amigo ir.

- Eu fui desafiado a enfrentar o príncipe. Se eu ganhar, o que provavelmente não vai acontecer, eu tenho a impressão de que o rei não poderá recusar a adição de mais dois membros a sua corte.

Nathaliya ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Isaac voltou a sorrir. A jovem esquentadinha queria saber mais detalhes deste "desafio", mas a expressão no rosto de Vladmir deixava claro que ele não contaria mais nada. Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Ainda assim... Eu não quero que você vá!

- Por que não, Nathaliya? – Perguntou Isaac, espantado. – Essa é a nossa chance de...

- Eu não quero... eu não quero... – Nathaliya virou o rosto, fechando os olhos com força para evitar que as poucas lágrimas que se formavam pudessem cair. – Eu não quero que você vai embora e se case com uma qualquer... princesa ou não! O que vai ser de mim se você...

Naquele momento Vladmir entendeu o que se passava com sua amiga. Ela estava com ciúmes. Já fazia algum tempo que a garota esquentadinha agia estranhamente perto dele, e agora ele sabia porquê. Infelizmente para Nathaliya, porém, Vladmir não compartilhava de seus sentimentos. Em consideração a amiga ele decidiu que podia enfim detalhar um pouco mais as suas razões para a mudança repentina em sua atitude:

- Eu me encontrei com a princesa. Não sabia quem ela era na época, mas foi ela quem me desafio. E por mais que o meu cérebro diga que eu não deveria aceitar, o resto do meu corpo já se decidiu por outro caminho. Eu sinto muito.

Nathaliya não ofereceu resistência quando Vladmir tentou passar pela porta. O jovem estava bem consciente de que deixara a vozinha irritante em sua mente falar por ele na ocasião, mas não via outra maneira de convencer a amiga. Arriscou uma breve espiada no casebre que deixara para trás e viu Isaac fazendo um bom trabalho em consolar a amiga: seus lábios estavam colados aos dela enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente. Vladmir sorriu. Provavelmente não precisaria se sentir tão culpado pelo que fizera.

E a cada novo passo que dava em direção ao castelo, Vladmir sentia mais certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, e de que a vozinha irritante em sua cabeça tinha razão.

* * *

Lin estava visivelmente mais animada no dia seguinte. Durante o café da manhã participou das conversas de Koyuki – a esposa de Shinji – e Chieko e Mie – noivas dos gêmeos – sobre assuntos que normalmente considerava fúteis, contribuiu com apelidos inteligentes para o nome das novas plantas enviadas para decorar o salão de bail se se arrumou correndo para assistir aos novos duelos de seu pai.

A afobação logo se transformou em tédio, porém, quando os oponentes de Fai Lok se revelaram fracos sem talento e com inteligência mínima. Lin estava começando a pensar que Vladmir não apareceria – pois é sempre assim que acontece nessas histórias – quando o mordomo finalmente anunciou o nome do andarilho. O coração de Lin deu um salto. Seria o jovem capaz de vencer seu pai?

Os dois adversários se cumprimentaram educadamente – Vladmir sabia ser muito mais educado do que qualquer outro desafiante – e a partida começou. Alguns dos membros da corte fizeram piada com o jeito desleixado, as roupas velhas e o corpo esguio do andarilho, porém quando a partida atravessou sua segunda hora sem que um vencedor fosse declarado, todos passaram a olhar para Vladmir com pelo menos um pouco de admiração. Mesmo se o jovem perdesse, seria o que dera trabalho ao príncipe.

- Você é bom, meu jovem. – Comentou Fai Lok ao mover seu único bispo restante. – Onde aprendeu a jogar deste jeito?

- Em minhas viagens pelo mundo, Vossa Alteza. Conheci muitos oponentes habilidosos que me ensinaram a jogar.

- É, logo se vê que teve bons professores.

A partida continuou por horas e horas, sempre indefinida. Quando a noite caiu, o rei Kenshin convidou Vladmir para passar a noite no castelo e continuar a partida na manhã seguinte. O andarilho a princípio ia recusar, mas um olhar de Lin o convenceu a ficar.

A batalha continuou no dia seguinte, ainda mais emocionante do que no dia anterior – ao menos o mais emocionante que uma partida de _xadrez _conseguia ficar. Toda a corte e alguns empregados mais favorecidos se encontravam ao redor dos dois jogadores observando e comentando cada jogada, mesmo com a maioria dos presentes sendo completamente ignorante com relação ao jogo. Lin, uma das únicas que realmente entendia o que estava acontecendo, roía as unhas em agonia tentando decidir se torcia para seu pai ganhar – e, portanto, continuar solteira por mais algum tempo – ou se deveria apoiar Vladmir – provando assim que a família real era realmente boa para o reino.

- Cheque-mate.

O salão mergulhou em um silêncio atônito quando esta única palavra saiu da boca de Vladmir, o andarilho. Com um leve sorriso, o príncipe Fai Lok baixou seu rei no tabuleiro, reconhecendo a vitória do adversário.

- Foi uma boa partida, Vladmir. – Declarou o príncipe, apertando a mão do jovem. – Foi a primeira vez que joguei por tanto tempo, e essa é também a primeira vez que eu fico feliz com uma derrota. – O homem olhou para Lin, que estava parada em seu lugar ainda absorvendo o resultado da partida.

- Vossa Alteza também foi um grande oponente. – Respondeu Vladmir, mais calmo do que realmente estava. Apesar de sua expressão tranqüila, seu coração batia a mil por hora, e ele não estava bem certo do porquê.

- Agora que fui finalmente vencido, preciso cumprir a minha promessa. Vladmir, eu te concedo a mão da minha filha, a princesa Lin, em casamento.

- Eu...

Lin não deixou o andarilho terminar a frase. Uma vez recuperada do choque, ela abraçou o noivo antes que ele pudesse recusar a proposta.

- Nós vamos resolver os detalhes do casamento durante o almoço, pai. – Declarou ela, sorrindo inocentemente enquando seu pé caia pesadamente sobre o pé de Vladmir, impedindo-o de contradizê-la.

- Que assim seja.

* * *

Para alguém que não queria se casar, Lin se mostrou bem ansiosa em organizar os preparativos para a cerimônia. Tanto que ela e Vladmir acabaram se unido em matrimônio apenas dois dias depois da grande vitória. Um acordo com o andarilho-tornado-príncipe fez com que Isaac se tornasse um dos músicos da corte e Nathaliya, a nova guarda-costas das noivas dos gêmeos (e assim conquistando definitivamente a amizade dos ditos-cujos). Não demorou muito para Vladmir reconhecer que estava errado sobre esta família real em particular, e sua vida no castelo foi para sempre muito feliz e agradável.

Vladmir não teve mais pesadelos daquele dia em diante. Por causa disso, nunca mencionou seu passado para a esposa ou para o resto de sua família. Aquele era provavelmente o único lugar em que seu sangue real não faria a mínima diferença. Nunca buscou vingança e nunca retornou ao seu reino de origem.

Depois de algum tempo – quando até mesmo os gêmeos não conseguiram mais adiar seu casamento com as temíveis fofoqueiras Chieko e Mie – Isaac e Nathaliy anunciaram que também pretendiam subir ao altar em breve. Nem Vladmir, nem Lin ficaram surpresos.

E para completar o final perfeitamente feliz deste modesto conto antigo, foi Lin quem acabou dando a luz à primeira membra da nova geração da família real. Anya nasceu e cresceu saudável, e viveu feliz para sempre com seus pais, avôs, tios-avôs, primos e primos de segundo grau em um reino cheio de paz e harmonia.

* * *

Este seria o fim, se um dia a princesinha Anya não decisse andar sozinha pela cidade. Aos doze anos de idade, era tão curiosa quanto sua mãe, e gostava muito de andar no meio de seus súditos.

Sentado na fonte dos anjinhos que mijavam águas cristalinas estava um homem já não muito jovem, de olhos azuis intensos e ligeiramente maiores do que o normal. Ele observava o céu sem nuvens, mas assim que viu a garotinha se aproximar virou o rosto para encará-la.

- O senhor é novo aqui, não é? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso inocente. O homem sorriu de volta.

- Sim. Estou apenas de passagem.

- Ah. Como você se chama? – Anya sentou-se ao lado do estranho. Sentia-se atraída por seus olhos.

- Hajime. Eu me chamo Hajime.

OWARI

_

* * *

(Gargalhada fatal de vilão malvado no fundo) _

_(Musiquinha de suspense) _

_(Close nos beybladers __com cara de chocados) _

_**Isaac: **__Não pode ser... O.X_

_**Shinji: **__Impossível! _

_**Nathaliya: **__Essa história não pode acabar assim! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Era pra ser um conto de fadas feliz, mas olha o que aconteceu! XD_

_**Kazuo: **__O que será que o super-vilão super-malvado da primeira fase vai fazer com a linda princesinha? O.õ_

_**James: **__(Com sorrisão gigante) Isso fica pros leitores imaginarem! XDDDDDDDDD_

_(James leva porrada dos beybladers por ter estragado uma fic tão bunitinha com a presença de um ser tão malvado e feio e malvado e assustador e ainda mais feio)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Na verdade o meu pai não é feio, ele só é malvado mesmo. XD_

_(Foto do Hajime Yuy com idade pra ser vovô mostra que ele é mesmo lindão, apesar de muuuuuuuuito malvadão)_

_**Anya: **__Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha que esse finalzinho não está aí só por estar? O.__õ _

_**Vladmir: **__Vindo do James eu não duvido... u.ú_

_**Lin: **__Mas no momento não nos cabe discutir isso. No momento nos cabe celebrar que a minha fic finalmente está no ar. Meu aniversário foi no dia treze de maio... u.ú_

_**Shinta: **__Antes tarde do que nunca... n.n'_

_**André: **__E amanhã é o meu aniversário! XD_

_**Kazuo: **__Quem é tu mesmo? O.õ (olhando pro André com cara de "nunca-vi-mais-gordo")_

_**André: **__Sou o filho do Ayatá, o CDF melhor amigo da Luiza que apareceu naquele especial de natal sobre o Felipe e o Luiz. (André segurando uma cópia da versão impressa e ilustrada da fic de natal) _

_**Felipe e Luiz: **__(Vindo sabe-se lá de onde) A fic de natal! (capotam)_

_**Koichi: **__Acho que essa foi a aparição mais ridícula do Silva até agora. ¬¬'''_

_**Osamu: **__Nossa! Até o Koichi apareceu por aqui! O nosso off-talk está ficando popular! XD_

_**Vladmir: **__Nosso? Achei que a fic era da Lin… u.u_

_**Osamu: **__O que é de um Kita no Ookami é de todos os Kita no Ookami! Off-talks inclusos! Ò.ó_

_**Vladmir: **__Mesmo sabendo que seus nomes não foram nem mencionados durante a fic toda? u.ú_

_**Osamu e Kazuo: **__Como é que é? O.O_

_(Osamu e Kazuo voltam pro começo da fic pra ler tudo de novo)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo percebem que o tempo todo eles foram referidos como "gêmeos" e nunca por seus nomes próprios)_

_(Gêmeos ficam muito irritados com o autor desta fic infeliz que nem sequer citou seus nomes e partem pra briga)_

_(Gêmeos se transformam e começam a destruir tudo que encontram em seu caminho)_

_**Kai: **__Legal, nossos pais entraram em modo _berserk! _XDDD_

_**Kojiroh: **__Nossos nomes também não foram mencionados na fic. Será que a gente devia seguir o exemplo deles? XDDDDDDDD_

_(Kai e Kojiroh trocam olhares suspeitos)_

_(Kai e Kojiroh sorriem de um jeito que dá medo)_

_(Kai e Kojiroh se juntam aos seus pais destruindo todo o cenário do off-talk e assustando a Rumiko e as criancinhas felizes que gostam de paz, tranqüilidade e chocolates)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Falando em chocolates... EU TENHO UMA MÚSICA TEMA! XDDDDDDDD_

_**Isaac: **__Escrita pelo Yoshiyuki e pelo James com arranjos feitos por um esforço combinado entre eu, a Cathy, o Julian, a Ann e o John. n.x_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ela se chama "Chocolate Boy" e a letra completa – original japonês em kanji e alfabeto romano, e a tradução pro português – tá lá no nosso site! XDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Koichi: **__Sim, é um pretexto pra fazer as pessoas verem o site. ¬¬''''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas é um pretexto bem legal! XDDDD Eu e o Jamie-chan trabalhamos muito duro pra fazer a música! XD _

_(Yoshiyuki no centro do palco do off-talk iluminado pelos holofotes mágicos do cenário)_

_(Os gêmeos e os filhos do gêmeos ainda correndo por aí quebrando o cenário) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E só pra vocês terem uma idéia do resultado dos nossos esforços eu vou dizer que a música começa com "bunitinhu, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertaaaaaaaaaaaar" e termina comigo gritando chocolate em cinco línguas diferentes. XDDDDDDDDDD_

_**James: **__É, foi realmente muito divertido trabalhar neste projeto..._

_**Ken: **__E outros personagens vão ter músicas também? (Cara de pidão empolgado e esperançoso)_

_**James: **__Sim, claro! XD _

_**Ken: **__Então eu tenho uma idéia pra música do Takashi! (Ken limpa a garganta) (Cantando bem desafinado no ritmo da música dos anões da Branca de Neve) Baixinho, pentelho, nanico, estúpido eu sou! Eu sou, eu sou, baixinho, sim eu sou! Lá lá lá lá, lá lá lá lá, Eu sou, Eu sou baixinho Eu sou..._

_(Ken leva porrada do Takashi)_

_**Takashi: **__Em primeiro lugar, isso é plagiarismo, ou no mínimo uma paródia muito besta. Em segundo lugar, até a filha de um ano de idade da Aiko sabe fazer melhor. _

_(Close na pequena Ayumi-chan fazendo um show no fundo do cenário)_

_(Close nos gêmeos e nos filhos dos gêmeos que pararam de destruir o cenário para ver a Ayumi-chan fazer show)_

_**Kenshin: **__A gente podia aproveitar a oportunidade pra perguntar pros leitores se eles gostariam de escrever letras de música pros personagens também. XD E se eles gostariam de mandar fan-art pra gente botar no site. XD _

_**Fai Lok: **__E eu vou aproveitar esta oportunidade para dizer "oi" porque eu não apareço faz tempo... (Fai Lok acenando e dizendo "oi" pra quem quer escutar)_

_**Kouji: **__A próxima fic de aniversário vai sair no dia do meu aniversário._

_**Satsuki U.: **__É, só que não vai ser a _sua _fic de aniversário. ò.ó_

_**Kouji: **__Não, ainda está muito cedo pra isso. As nossas fics só vão começar depois que as dos adultos terminarem. _

_**Ken: **__Adultos? Que adultos? Não estou vendo nenhum adulto aqui? _

_(Todos os beybladers menos o Ken ficam com as idades que eles têm na fase 3)_

_**Takashi: **__(Não, nem assim ele é mais alto que o Ken) O que você estava dizendo, Anta Destrambelhada? O.õ (Encarando o Ken com cara de fodão)_

_**Emy: **__Gente, sabia que hoje é o dia da independência na Islândia?_

_**Beybladers: **__E...? O.õ _

_**Em**__**y: **__E nada! Só estou dando o fato aleatório do dia. ^^~_

_**Beybladers: **__¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Susumu: **__Olha só! Meu nome foi mencionado na fic! Eu apareci mais que os gêmeos! XDDD_

_(Gêmeos ficam brabos porque o Susumu está tirando onda com a cara deles e tentam atacá-lo)_

_(Gêmeos se esquecessem que o Susumu é um fantasma e passam direto por ele) _

_(Gêmeos não conseguem parar a tempo e dão de cara na parede)_

_**Kazuo: **__Sensei, isso não é justo! (cara amassada) _

_**Osamu: **__É, ficar transparente não vale! (cara amassada também)_

_**Susumu: **__Oh, eu sinto muito... mas a vida é assim! XD _

_**Gêmeos: **__¬¬'''''_

_(Beybladers ficam em silêncio porque ficaram sem idéias pra bobagens)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses ficam olhando os beybladers ficarem em silêncio porque ficaram sem idéias para bobagens)_

_**Kenji: **__O off-talk da fic que vai ser postada no aniversário do Kouji vai ser legal... XD _

_**David U.: **__É, mas eu duvido que a fic em si seja... ugh, eu tô com calafrios só de pensar! x.x_

_**Yuuki: **__Será que foi por isso que a fic da Lin-san acabou do jeito que acabou? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__É melhor não ficar pensando muito no fim da fic, ou vamos ter pesadelos..._

_**Anya: **__Eu que o diga... u.ú_

_**Shinta: **__Você vai ter pesadelos? O.õ_

_**Anya: **__Se a fic fosse de verdade, talvez... u.ú_

_(Beybladers ficam com calafrios)_

_(Beybladers começam a tremer de frio)_

_(Close no Isaac e em Comulk bricando de construir bonecos de neve nos cantos destruídos do cenário do off-talk) _

_**Isaac: **__Ahahaha, eu beijei a Nathaliya na fic! n.x_

_(Isaac e Comulk cantarolando alegremente porque o Isaac realmente beijou a Nathaliya na fic) _

_(Nathaliya fica vermelha e chama Ciesel e eles destróem os bonecos de neve)_

_**Isaac e Comulk: **__T.T_

_**Nathaliya: **__(com asinhas de fênix) Isso é pra você aprender a não se gabar desnecessariamente! ò.ó_

_**Sasha: **__(sussurrando no ouvido do Kouji) Não disse que a minha mãe era assustadora? O.õ_

_(Nathaliya finge que não ouviu o Sasha)_

_(Nathaliya se aproxima do Isaac)_

_(Beybladers recuam com medo da Nathaliya)_

_(Isaac não consegue mais recuar porque está encostado na parede)_

_**Comulk: **__Aaaahhh! Tchau, mamãe!_

_(Comulk vira fumacinha e some)_

_(Isaac quase literalmente se caga de medo da Nathaliya)_

_(Nathaliya agarra o Isaac pela camisa e dá um beijo daqueles que só o Hehashiro e a Lily tinham feito antes) _

_**Nathaliya: **__Isso é pra você aprender a não se gabar de um beijinho tosco! ò.ó Eu sei fazer muito melhor do que aquilo! ò.ó_

_(Nathaliya sai andando pisando tão fundo que faz buracos no chão)_

_(Isaac fica olhando pra ela com cara de besta) _

_**Isaac: **__O.X_

_**Sasha: **__Aê mamãe! Gostei! XDDDD_

_(Sasha com uma faixa escrito "Nathaliya/Isaac WINS!") _

_**David U.:**_ _Nah, ainda acho que os meus pais sabem fazer melhor! XD _

_(Close no Hehashiro e na Lily dando um showzinho particular ali por perto)_

_**David U.: **__Eles têm bem mais prática... __XD _

_**Sasha: **__T.T _

_**Lin: **__Vamos explodir a Terra? u.u_

_**Vladmir: **__Assim sem mais nem menos? O.õ_

_**Lin: **__A fic é minha, eu digo quando a gente destrói a Terra! E eu quero fazer isso agora porque nós estamos quase atrasados pra minha festa de aniversário atrasada... u.u_

_**Shinji: **__Você vai ganhar uma festa de aniversário atrasada? O.o_

_**Lin: **__Minha fic saiu só hoje, então hoje eu faço festa! XD_

_(Lin puxa uma caixinha preta com botãozinho vermelho de algum bolso mágico da sua roupa que não devia ter bolso nenhum)_

_(Olhos da Lin brilham de um jeito muito estranho e suspeito)_

_**Lin: **__E todos viveram felizes para sempre! FIM! _

_(Lin aperta o botão)_

_(A Terra explode)_

_(Beybladers escapam por milagre, pra variar. ¬¬'')_

_(E as Frases Entre Parênteses vão pra festa no espaço também)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dizem tchau para os leitores e pedem muitos reviews pra deixá-las felizes!)_

_OWARI_


	41. Sumimasen

**Nota do Kouji: **Essa é a fic de aniversário do Hajime Yuy, mas quem escreveu foi o Daitenji-san. Vocês vão entender mais tarde. O aniversário do meu... avô... foi dia primeiro de junho.

Oh, e como James-san não sabe o nome do Daitenji-san ele tomou a liberdade de inventar um. Se alguém aí souber do nome dele no original japonês, conta pra gente que a gente arruma.

Kouji Kinomoto, o aniversariante do dia

* * *

_(Beybladers sentadinhos bonit__inhos esperando a fic começar)_

_(Close na Satsuki loira que __não aparece em off-talks faz mais de um ano) _

_(Close no Kouji que aparece correndo no meio do cenário com um papel na mão)_

_(Kouji pára na frente dos beybladers e demora um pouco pra recuperar o ar) _

_**Kouji: **__Oi, gente! (acena pro pessoal) (pessoal acena de volta) Eu preciso dar um recado..._

_(Kouji interrompido por um bebezinho fofinho de cabelos pretos e grandes olhos azuis que caminha desajeitadamente até o centro do palco e se agarra na perna do Kouji) _

_**Rumiko: **__Hey, quem é o bebê? _

_**Satsuki K.: **__(Meu Deus, a Satsuki apareceu e __vai falar __no off-talk! XDD As Frases Entre Parênteses estavam com saudades) KOUJI! O.O' _

_**Rumiko: **__É, o Kouji quer dar um recado... _

_**Satsuki K.: **__Não! Não esse Kouji! O __outro__ Kouji!_

_(Todo mundo olha pra Satsuki K. com cara de besta) _

_**Ken: **__(sussurrando pensando que ninguém vai escutar) Eu hein, volta pro off-talk pra ficar falando besteira sem sentido..._

_**Satsuki K.: **__(que ouviu o que o Ken disse e não está nada contente) Se eu fosse você, retiraria suas palavras. (Com uma cara ameaçadora tipo a da Zanxam-sensei)_

_**Ken: **__(meeeeeedo) Erm... por que?_

_**Satsuki K.**__**: **__Porque eu não disse nada que não faça sentido, certo, Kouji?_

_(Todo mundo olhando pro Kouji esperando uma resposta)_

_(Kouji vai abrir a boca pra falar)_

_**Bebê desconhecido: **__Mama!_

_(Bebê começa a caminhar desajeitadamente – mas muito "fofinhamente" na direção da Satsuki)_

_(Bebê tropeça no meio do caminho, senta no chão e chora)_

_**Bebê desconhecido: **__BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T_

_(Metade dos beybladers chorando também por verem o bebê fofinho chorar)_

_(Satsuki K. vai correndo pegar o bebê pra fazer ele parar de chorar)_

_**Satsuki K.: **__(com o bebê no colo) Já passou, Kouji, já passou... _

_(Pausa para os beybladers a__bsorverem a informação)_

_(Pausa para os beybladers mais retardados perceberem que a Satsuki K. chamou o bebê de Kouji) _

_**Ken: **__Esse é o Kouji? O.O'''''''''''''''_

_**Kouji: **__Esse sou eu? O.O''''_

_**Bebê: **__XDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Emy: **__Isso não deveria ser possível... o.o'' Como é que dois Koujis podem estar no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo? Isso é contra as leis da física! O.O_

_**David U.**__**: **__Quem liga pra física? Isso é tão legal! XD_

_(David U. pula pra perto da Satsuki K. pra tentar pegar o bebê) _

_(Satsuki K. se desvia bem na hora e o David U. dá de cara no chão) _

_**David U.: **__T.T_

_**Satsuki K.: **__XDDD_

_**Bebê: **__XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Kenji: **__Legal! XD Agora eu sou mais velho que o primo Kouji! XDD_

_(Satsuki K. deixa o Kenji pegar o bebê) _

_(Kenji dá chocolate pro bebê)_

_(Koichi resgata o bebê antes que ele possa se entupir de chocolate e ficar viciado que nem o resto da família) _

_(Bebê fica feliz porque está no colo do Koichi e começa a babar toda a roupa dele) _

_**Koichi: **__¬¬'' (devolve o bebê pra Satsuki e some pra tocar de roupa) _

_**Kouji: **__(o crescido) Pai... (com cara de choque) O meu pai me pegou no colo... o.o''_

_**Yuuki: **__Tecnicamente, ele não pegou __você __no colo, mas sim a sua versão de fraldas. ¬¬''_

_(Kouji ainda emocionado/chocado demais para responder) _

_**Ann: **__O que nos leva de volta à pergunta inicial: como é que os dois Koujis podem estar no off-talk, e como é que a Satsuki pode aparecer de repente depois de mais de um ano sem dar notícia? ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(aparece do nada e pega o bebê no colo também) Eu sei a resposta! XDD Eu sei a resposta! XDDD _

_(Ann fazendo sinal pro Yoshiyuki __dizer logo qual é a resposta e parar de se enrolar fazendo "XD" pra distrair o bebê) _

_(Bebê faz "XD" cada vez que o Yoshiyuki faz XD)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É porque hoje é o aniversário do Kouji! XD Ele está oficialmente fazendo um aninho! XD Não é verdade, Kouji? XDD _

_**Kouji: **__Erm..._

_**Bebê: **__(faz carinha fofinha enquanto mostra um dedinho pro Yoshiyuki)_

_**Beybladers: **__Aw... n.n'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Exatamente! XD Como hoje é um dia especial, os poderes de aniversariante do Kouji fizeram com que o Kouji de hoje e o Kouji mais velho criassem uma divisão especial no espaço-tempo que arrancou a Satsuki Nee-chan e o Kouji bebê do lugar em que eles estavam escondidos desde que a Satsuki-Nee-chan sumiu dos off-talks e colocou eles no mesmo lugar que o resto do pessoal pra gente poder fazer uma grande festa! XD _

_**Koichi: **__(Com uma roupa igual à de antes, só que sem baba de bebê) Em outras palavras, o novo personagem principal é tão importante e tão poderoso que pode fazer coisas incríveis e teoricamente impossíveis se ele assim quiser. ¬¬''_

_**Umeragi: **__Ou, colocando de um jeito mais simples, o novo personagem principal é especialmente favorecido pelo autor da história. u.ú_

_**James: **__Exatamente! XDDDDDD_

_**Kouji: **__Então tudo isso foi planejado? _

_**James: **__Tudo isso foi um plano meu pra fazer a Satsuki loira dar as caras de novo, porque eu estava com saudade dela! XD (James sorri pra Satsuki K., e ela sorri de volta) E também porque eu não poderia perder a chance de mostrar pra todo mundo o quão fofinho o Kouji é no presente, em contraste com o que ele vira no futuro! XDDD_

_**Kouji: **__O que você quer dizer com isso? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **__(dá porrada no James) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Quem insulta a aparência do Kouji insulta o Nii-chan também! XDD_

_**James: **__(todo quebrado no chão) Percebi... X.X_

_**Toshihiro: **__Engraçado... ele é o autor, devia saber que falar coisas idiotas na frente do Koichi não é uma atitude muito inteligente... _

_**Ken: **__Vai ver ele é masoquista... O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__MEU DEUS! O.O'''_

_(Todo mundo olha pro Takashi com cara de quem não entendeu o que está se passando) _

_**Takashi: **__Gente, o Ken sabe o que "masoquista" significa! __O.O''_

_**Beybladers: **__O.O''_

_**Ken: **__Hey! Eu não sou tão burro assim! ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **__O.õ_

_**Ken: **__Vai catar coquinho... ¬¬''_

_**Bebê: **__XDDDDDDDDD_

_(Beybladers se esquecem do Ken pra babar pra cima do bebê fofinho) _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, ele é tão bunitinhu! XD Posso segurar? _

_**Hikaru: **__Não! (Se põe entre a Rumiko e a Satsuki K.) Satsuki-san, se você ama o seu filho não deixe a Nee-san chegar perto dele! Eu falo por experiência! i.i_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Erm... _

_(Rumiko fazendo puppy eyes)_

_(Hikaru quase chorando e também fazendo puppy eyes) _

_(Satsuki muito confusa)_

_**Lily: **__Enquando a Satsuki não se decide... _

_(Lily pega o __bebê Kouji)_

_(Bebê grita bem feliz porque a Lily é muito legal e sabe fazer a coisa certa com bebês)_

_**David U.: **__E dalhe mamãe! XD_

_**David D.: **__E dalhe Lily! XD_

_**Hehashiro: **__(fazendo pose de fodão porque estão elogiando a família dele) _

_**Lily: **__Sabem o que eu acho que a gente devia fazer agora?_ _(Lily nem aí que o bebê está puxando/comendo o cabelo dela) _

_**Beybladers: **__O que? O.õ_

_(Lily dá o bebê para o Kouji segurar) _

_**Lily: **__Apreciar o momento em que o off-talk quebra definitivamente a lei do espaço-tempo ao permitir que um adolescente de quinze anos seguire sua versão mais nova. ^^~ _

_(Beybladers param para apreciar o momento) _

_(Bebê baba no Kouji) _

_**Ken: **__Argh, sujo pela própria saliva... que não é bem a própria saliva... Isso é confuso... O.õ_

_**Bebê: **__(apontando pro Kouji) Kouji! XD (apontando pra ele mesmo) Kouji! XD (sorrisão fofinho a là Yoshiyuki) Nóis Kouji! XDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Beybladers sorriem porque o bebê é mesmo muito fofinho)_

_(Kouji fica corado tipo sinal de trânsito) _

_**Erik: **__Ah! O Kouji ficou que nem a Satsuki agora! XD _

_(Kouji fica ainda mais corado)_

_(Satsuki K. fica corada também)_

_**Sasha: **__Agora sim não temos nenhuma dúvida sobre a maternidade do garoto! XD _

_(Por alguma razão misteriosa, até o Koichi cora dessa vez)_

_(P__ausa pros beybladers perceberem que o __Koichi __está corando)_

_(E mais uma p__ausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses fazerem uma piada besta sobre família que cora unida permanece unida) _

_(E ainda mais uma p__ausa para o silêncio desconfortável que sempre vem depois de uma piada sem graça)_

_(Despa__usa para o Koichi bater no Sasha)_

_**Sasha: **__X.X_

_**Nathaliya: **__Você bateu no meu filho! ò.ó (pausa pra Nathaliya de dezenove anos fazer uma cara tosca ao absorver a estranheza de dizer que tem um filho que parece ser só sete anos mais novo do que ela) Eu não vou deixar isso barato! ò.ó_

_(Koichi e Nathaliya começam a lutar no fundo)_

_**Isaac: **__Vai, Nathaliya! ò.x_

_**Yuriy: **__Quebra a cara dela, Yuy! ò.ó_

_**Isaac: **__Você está torcendo pro Koichi? O.x'_

_**Yuriy: **__Eu sou o único que pode derrotá-lo! A sua namoradinha precisa perder! ò.ó_

_(Nathaliya e Koichi continuam lutando no fundo)_

_(Isaac e Yuriy fazem uma guerra de torcida)_

_**Bebê: **__Papa! XDDDDD _

_**Kouji: **__Erm... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(sussurra no ouvido do Kouji) Você pode torcer pro Koichi, viu? XD_

_(Kouji e o bebê se juntam ao Yuriy) _

_**Yuuki: **__E aqui vai mais uma prova de que os off-talks não tem lógica... ¬¬''_

_**Shizune: **__Hey, Yuuki, a sua irmã não apareceu ainda! Ela ficou com medo de ficar cara a cara com a Satsuki-san? _

_(Satsuki aparece do nada e fica frente a frente com a outra Satsuki)_

_(As duas Satsukis se encaram)_

_(Tensão)_

_(Mais tensão)_

_(Tanta tensão que dá pra cortar com uma faca)_

_(Close na Jing Mei cortando coraçõezinhos e estrelinhas na tensão)_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Oi! n.n_

_**Satsuki U.: **__Oi. ò.ó_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Gostei do penteado. n.n_

_**Satsuki U.: **__O seu também não é mal... ò.ó_

_(Close nas duas Satsukis com o penteado absolutamente idêntico)_

_**Beybladers: **__¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Yuuki: **__Ela apareceu agora. Satisfeita? u.ú_

_**Shizune: **__Sim! XD _

_(E o Koichi e a Nathaliya continuam lutando)_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Koichi... _

_(Satsuki vai torcer pro Koichi também) _

_**Takashi: **__Sabe que eu acho que essa é uma ótima hora pra gente cercar a Satsuki e perguntar pra ela porque ela fugiu? (sorrisinho maroto)_

_**D.E.M.O.N.S.: **__APOIADO! XD_

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. se aproximam da torcida do Koichi) _

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. capturam a Satsuki K., o Kouji e o bebê) _

_**Felipe: **__(vestido com o uniforme de futebol do Brasil porque ele estava treinando com o resto do time na África do Sul quando foi magicamente sugado para dentro do cenário do off-talk e apareceu com uma nuvenzinha de fumaça na qual ninguém prestou atenção porque ninguém mais dá bola para nuvenzinhas de fumaça) Então, Loirinha... diz pra nós: por que você fugiu e fez todo aquele drama que virou a fase 3? _

_(Felipe com pose de interrogador profissional se achando o bonzão)_

_(Satsuki K. sentanda na cadeira com o rosto iluminado por uma luz muito forte) _

_**Satsuki K.: **__Eu não posso dizer! Não estou autorizada a dar spoilers a essa altura do campeonato! _

_**Erik: **__Você pode dizer pra gente! (tira o Ken e o Takashi da sala à ponta-pés) Nós não fazemos parte da terceira fase, não vai fazer diferença se a gente souber ou não! XD _

_**David D**__**.: **__É! E eu vou morrer daqui a dois anos, quatro meses e dez dias, eu vou literalmente levar o seu segredo pro túmulo! XD_

_(Pausa pra todo mundo fazer cara de medo quando o David D. fala de sua morte e ainda põe um "XD" no fim da frase) _

_(Mais uma pausa para o David D. perceber o que ele falou, examinar a expressão dos amigos e fazer ainda um outro "XD" porque ele acha isso tudo muito divertido) _

_**Satsuki K.: **__Bem, se é assim... _

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. menos o Ken e o Takashi abrem um sorrisão porque a Satsuki K. vai falar o maior spoiler de toda a fase 3)_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Eu fugi porque (passa um comboio de caminhões gigantes buzinando porque estão perseguindo um javali selvagem do tamanho de um elefante) (javali selvagem relincha desesperado porque está sendo caçado por um comboio de caminhões gigantes) (caminhoneiros que dirigem o caminhão gigante atiram flechas com pontas de luva de boxe no javali gigante) (javali gigante começa a ficar cansado de tanto correr e de tanto levar socos de flechas) (javali gigante desiste da perseguição e é atropelado pelo comboio de caminhões gigantes) E foi por isso que eu fugi. ^^~_

_**William: **__Ah, agora tudo faz sentido! Até mesmo para mim! XD_

_**Elizabeth: **__Agora nós só temos que esperar mais quatorze anos pra espalhar pros nossos amigos! ^^~_

_**Luiz: **__Hey, Satsuki, agora que você voltou a aparecer no off-talk pelo poder magnânimo do aniversariante-novo-personagem-principal, você vai continuar aparecendo ou vai sumir de novo?_ _(Luiz com o uniforme de goleiro tudo sujo de lama porque ele e o Júlio César estavam treinando em uma parte muito úmida do campo antes de o Luiz ser magicamente chamado para o off-talk e aparecer em uma outra nuvem de fumacinha na qual ninguém prestou atenção porque ninguém mais presta atenção nas nuvens de fumacinha. Coitadas delas. .¬¬'') _

_**Satsuki**__** K.: **__Eu não sei... Eu não apareço em off-talks desde o dia em que eu fugi depois do aniversário do Takashi... _

_**Erik: **__Porque você não poderia aparecer com todo mundo se ninguém sabia onde você estava... _

_**Satsuki K.: **__Mas eu estou com saudade de aparecer no off-talk! _

_**David D.: **__E, eu presumo, com saudade do Koichi também, né? XD _

_(Satsuki se veste de sinal de trânsito pela segunda vez no off-talk) _

_**Felipe: **__Então a gente faz o seguinte: como todo mundo sabe que o Jamie é um preguiço que odeia tomar decisões por ele mesmo, a gente vai perguntar pra quem se atrever a ler essa coisa! Se eles se importam com a Satsuki loira e querem que ela volte pro off-talk apesar de estar atualmente MIA, que mandem um review dizendo isso pra gente. Se eles não querem que ela volte, então que mandem um review dizendo isso também! XD _

_**Luiz: **__E assim vamos aumentar o número de reviews das fics! XDD _

_**Satsuki K.: **__Estratégia barata... ¬¬''_

_**David D.: **__É o seu futuro que está em jogo, Satsuki... o.õ_

_**Satsuki K.: **__Eu sei... e essa é a pior parte... ¬¬''_

_(Barulhão na porta da sala de interrogatório)_

_(Porta da sala de interrogatório vai ao chão)_

_(Aparecem a Rumiko e o Umeragi arfando e com cara de pânico)_

_**Umeragi: **__Nós precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível!_

_**Felipe: **__Por que? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **__Porque a fic de aniversário que era pra vir depois do off-talk cansou de esperar a gente dizer bobagens e quer começar agora! Ela não vai dar tempo pra gente fu... _

* * *

SUMIMASEN

(Uma coleção de trechos que Koichi e os Taichi poderiam ter lido caso o diário de Daitenji-san não fosse roubado no natal de 2003 e posteriormente queimado)

**1º de abril, 1977**

Querido diário,

O primeiro dia do chuugakko foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Os professores não são assim tão assustadores quanto meus irmãos disseram que eles seriam. A mais assustadora é a professora de geografia, cujos peitos são tão grandes quanto o globo que a gente tem na sala. E pra piorar ela adora se inclinar pra frente. Todos os garotos que sentaram na primeira fileira hoje não conseguiram se concentrar direito na aula.

Na verdade, teve um que conseguiu. Ele é meio estranho, mas foi o único que respondeu corretamente uma pergunta da professora. O nome dele é Yuy, se não me engano.

Esse ano vai ser interessante.

Tetsuo

**

* * *

26 de junho, 1977**

Querido diário,

Hajime Yuy fez de novo. O time de futebol goleou por causa dele. Às vezes parece que ele sozinho joga pelo time todo. Queria saber jogar como ele. Queria ter conseguido entrar em pelo menos um time esse ano...

Sim, sempre tem o ano que vem... mas eu estou cansado de não ter nenhum talento especial.

Tetsuo.

**

* * *

3 de agosto, 1977**

Querido diário,

Hoje tomei uma grande decisão. Eu já sou um menino crescido agora, não posso mais deixar os outros me passarem para trás. A partir de agora eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para ser como o Yuy-san. Eu vou estudar muito e tirar notas tão boas quanto as dele. Vou aproveitar as férias de verão para tentar perder alguns quilos, entrar em forma. Começando amanhã vou correr todas as manhãs no parque. Acho que consigo convencer o Nii-san a ir comigo.

Até o fim do ano eu vou fazer o Yuy-san me reconhecer como seu amigo. Se eu entrar para o grupo dele, todos na escola vão me respeitar.

Tetsuo

**

* * *

24 de dezembro, 1977**

Yuy-san me convidou para passar no natal na casa dele. Ele vai fazer uma festa para os seus amigos. E me convidou!

Não sabia que ele comemorava o natal. Acho isso estranho. Ele disse que a família dele é japonesa, mas que a mãe dele gosta muito da Europa ou coisa assim.

Eu sempre achei que o Yuy-san fosse ao menos um pouco europeu. Ele tem aqueles olhos estranhos... são tão azuis e tão grandes, não podem ser coisa de japonês... mas ele me disse que todo mundo na família dele é assim, e que já fazem uns trezentos anos que eles moram naquela mansão deles.

A família Yuy deve ter sido muito importante. Nada comparado com a minha...

E eles têm história. E uma mansão. E eu vou visitar essa mansão amanhã!

**

* * *

15 de fevereiro, 1978**

Passei em décimo primeiro lugar geral, quarto na classe. Meus pais estão orgulhosos, e meus irmãos não conseguem acreditar. Pelo visto todos aqueles meses de estudo valeram a pena.

Yuy-san pensa em mim como amigo. Ele me disse que eu vou ser definitivamente parte do grupo no ano que vem, e que ele pode até dar um jeito de me colocar no time de futebol se eu quiser. Não sei como ele vai conseguir.

Ou talvez eu saiba...

Yuy-san é tão incrível que mesmo sendo um primeiro-anista ele tinha mais poder do que os nossos _senpais. _O pessoa do time de futebol adora ele. O capitão brinca que ele é o mascote-tornado-arma-mortal. Os professores o adoram. Nossos colegas ou fazem parte de seu fã clube ou morrem de ciúme dele. Nós definitivamente temos um gênio entre nós.

E graças ao meu esforço e trabalho duro, eu agora sou amigo desse gênio!

**

* * *

5 de abril, 1978**

Yuy-san cumpriu sua promessa. Mesmo não sabendo jogar tão bem, eu agora sou parte do time de futebol da escola. Sou um dos reservas menos importantes, mas ao menos estou no time. Yuy-san é o novo capitão, por sinal. Foi escolhido por uninimidade entre os _senpais. _

Eu e ele vamos ter uma sessão extra de treino nos fins de semana. Ele disse que vai fazer eu melhorar. Yuy-san quer que até o ano que vem eu possa jogar junto com os titulares.

Eu gosto do jeito que ele me incentiva e me força a dar o meu máximo o tempo todo. Eu nunca me senti tão motivado antes... Yuy-san sabe exatamente como trazer a tona esse meu lado mais determinado. É incrível. Eu me sinto bem perto dele. Sinto que finalmente faço parte de alguma coisa.

Diferente do que acontece aqui em casa...

**

* * *

17 de maio, 1978**

Passei a noite na casa do Yuy-san ontem. Meus pais estavam brigando quando eu cheguei da escola. Ouvi os gritos de longe e achei melhor nem entrar. Dei meia-volta e fui para o primeiro lugar que me veio em mente. Felizmente Yuy-san já estava lá. Quando eu tentei contar o que tinha acontecido, daquele meu jeito afobado que não faz sentido nenhum, ele me trouxe pra dentro de casa e me deu uma xícara de chocolate quente. Ele disse que isso me acalmaria. E funcionou.

Eu contei pro Yuy-san tudo que estava acontecendo em casa. Todas aquelas coisas que eu venho escrevendo aqui. Ele me escutou. Tudo. Sentou do meu lado, passou um braço pelos meus ombros.

E aí naquele momento eu fiz a coisa mais anti-masculina que eu jamais fiz na frente de alguém. Felizmente pra mim, Yuy-san não pareceu se importar muito, mesmo quando a camisa dele ficou toda molhada. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, mas ele estava sendo tão legal e tão compreensivo...

Eu prometi que não ia mais chorar daquele jeito. Ele me disse que prometer uma coisa dessas era besteira, que isso era parte da vida e que com certeza aconteceria de novo.

**

* * *

23 de maio, 1978**

Agora é oficial. Meus pais se divorciaram. Eu vou ficar com o meu pai, os meus irmãos vão ficar com a minha mãe. Nós vamos nos mudar em três dias.

**

* * *

1º de junho, 1978**

Yuy-san me ajudou de novo. Eu estraguei a festa de aniversário dele, mas ele me ajudou mesmo assim.

Foi um erro ter ido morar com o meu pai. Eu não devia ter aceitado... Yuy-san disse que foi tolisse minha tentar ajudar os meus outros irmãos quando qualquer um deles poderia aguentar melhor do que eu. Eu meio que concordo, mas...

Não. Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar com Yuy-san por um tempo, até a situação com o meu pai se resolver.

Mudando de assunto, a festa do Yuy-san até que estava boa, antes de eu estragar tudo com o meu ataque histérico. Tinha bolo de chocolate e um monte de docinhos de chocolate. Quem diria que alguém tão durão quanto Hajime Yuy se tornaria um chocólotra tão... extremo?

**

* * *

28 de julho, 1978**

Eu não acredito que estou saindo de férias com a família Yuy! Hajime-san de repente decidiu que não era certo pra mim ficar trancado em casa o verão inteiro sem nenhuma companhia (aparentemente meu pai não conta como companhia para ele), e convenceu o pai dele a me incluir no pacote de férias para o Hawaii!

EU VOU PARA O HAWAII!

Vai ser um mês de férias inesquecível!

**

* * *

1 de janeiro, 1979**

Eu fui no templo com os Yuy. Meu pai não estava muito interessado em sair no frio...

Hajime-san e eu fizemos uma guerra de bola de neve. A mãe dele se juntou a nós depois de algum tempo, e nós três perseguimos Yukio Yuy-san até a casa deles. Foi bem divertido. Eu desejei que esse ano as coisas melhorassem em casa, e que quando eu entrar no terceiro ano eu possa jogar pelo menos um jogo no campeonato de futebol.

Hajime-san disse que ele desejou que um bolo de chocolate se materializasse no quarto dele quando ele voltassem pra casa. A cara de desapontado dele quando isso não aconteceu foi um tanto cômica. Nós ficamos rindo disso pelo resto da manhã.

**

* * *

16 de fevereiro, 1979**

Hajime-san conseguiu de novo. Ele é o primeiro do ano pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Eu subi pra nono. Nada mal, considerando que grande parte do tempo que eu passei com o meu amigo a gente ficou estudando...

Ano que vem é o último ano do chuugakko. Não acredito que o tempo passou tão rápido...

**

* * *

28 de julho, 1979**

Estou na casa de Hajime-san agora. Ele está na cozinha preparando mais chocolate quente.

Não quero mais voltar pra casa. Não consigo mais viver lá. Meu pai me disse tantas vezes que ia parar de beber, mas ele nunca muda.

Dessa vez, a não ser que alguma coisa realmente mude, eu não volto.

**

* * *

7 de setembro, 1979**

Eu consegui! Eu finalmente joguei em uma partida!

Hajime-san sugeriu que o treinador me deixasse entrar em campo quando estávamos ganhando por 6 x 0. Foram os melhores dez minutos da minha vida! Eu até dei o passe pro Hajime-san marcar o nosso nono gol!

Meu pai estava nas arquibancadas. Depois daquela noite que Yuy-san foi falar com ele, ele realmente se transformou. Queria saber o que exatametne Yuy-san disse pra ele. Quando tentei agradecer, Yuy-san disse que não fazia nada mais do que o seu trabalho (e considerando que ele é policial, talvez ele tenha _mesmo _assustado meu pai...).

**

* * *

24 de janeiro, 1980**

O terceiro ano está acabando. Os exames para o kookoo estão batendo na nossa porta com força. Eu não aguento mais estudar. Acho que meu cérebro vai explodir.

Hajime não parece nenhum pouco preocupado. Ele me ajuda a estudar e tudo mais, mas de algum jeito ele consegue passar a impressão de que tudo que ele faz não requer nem mesmo um único neurônio. É tudo tão automático, tão fácil...

Bem, eu não sou um gênio que nem ele. Eu provavelmente estou destinado a sofrer pelo resto da minha vida acadêmica.

Espero que mesmo assim a gente fique na mesma escola. Depois de tudo que eu passei pra fazer amizade com o Hajime, odiaria ter que repetir o processo em uma nova escola cheia de estranhos.

**

* * *

31 de março, 1980**

Amanhã eu vou novamente ser um primeiro-anista. Um _kouhai. _Ainda bem que ao menos estou na mesma escola – e quem sabe, na mesma turma – que o Hajime. Não consegui acrediar quando percebi que havia passado para a mesma escola que ele. Quase me senti um gênio. Ele sorriu e me abraçou, e nós fomos comemorar, como sempre, nos entupindo de chocolate.

Estou curioso para ver se Hajime vai repetir o feito do chuugakko e dominar a escola logo na primeira semana de aula. Isso com certeza seria um feito interessante.

**

* * *

13 de junho, 1980**

Eu definitivamente odeio essa escola.

Hoje, como sempre, a única coisa que me salvou de voltar pra casa coberto de manchas roxas e doloridas foi a influência do Hajime. Aqueles _senpais _so terceiro ano quase me pegaram perto do portão. Hajime disse que é pra eu andar sempre com ele a partir de agora.

É humilhante. Eu estou no kookoo, mas não consigo me denfender sozinho! Pareço uma garota! (E sim, as piadinhas sobre a minha amizade com o Hajime já começaram. Ainda bem que ele não dá bola...)

Fora o Hajime, não tem ninguém decente na escola. Meu amigo sugeriu que eu tentasse entrar no time de futebol, mas depois que eu vi o tipo de pessoa que está no time, eu desisti. Não fui feito para ser um atleta profissional mesmo...

**

* * *

5 de janeiro, 1981**

Hajime está agindo estranho desde ontem. Ele disse que sua mãe foi pro hospital, que não estava se sentindo bem. Ele deve estar bem preocupado. Me ofereci pra comprar um chocolate ou algo assim, mas ele recusou. Isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, foi um choque pra mim.

Espero que Yuy-san esteja bem. Ela é uma boa mulher, bem melhor do que a minha mãe. E eu espero que Hajime volte ao normal logo.

**

* * *

7 de janeiro, 1981**

Meu corpo inteiro dói. Mesmo escrever assim é difícil. Hajime não foi pra escola hoje. O time de rugby e o batalhão de _bullies_ me encontrou durante a saída. Eles perceberam que Hajime não estava por perto.

Se ele não aparecer amanhã também, eu não vou pra escola.

**

* * *

10 de janeiro, 1981**

Só hoje fiquei sabendo porque Hajime não foi na escola nos últimos dias. A mãe dele passou mal de repente e... bem... ela não vai mais voltar pra casa. Hajime não quis me contar detalhes. Ele estava bem abalado. Nem parecia ele mesmo.

Vou tentar visitá-lo mais tarde. Quem sabe eu posso fazer alguma coisa...

**

* * *

15 de janeiro, 1981**

Hajime não quer me ver. Ele não quer ver ninguém, pra falar a verdade. Falei com o pai dele, e Yukio-san parece também bem abatido. Não sei o que fazer. Eu quero ajudar o meu amigo, mas não sei como...

Faz mais de uma semana que eu não vou pra escola. Hajime também não apareceu mais. E o pior de tudo é que eu nem me importo com isso...

**

* * *

27 de fevereiro, 1981**

Não sei como Hajime conseguiu ser o primeiro da classe com tudo que aconteceu. Pra mim, um estudante normal de inteligência normal, as duas semanas sem aula me colocaram na metade de baixo da classe, o meu pior resultado em todos os meus anos de escola. Hajime nem falou comigo quando viemos buscar as nossas notas.

Desde que ele voltou pra escola as coisas têm mudado consideravelmente. Ele ainda anda comigo de volta pra casa, mas nós não conversamos ou tiramos sarro dos professores como fazíamos antes. E durante a aula ele nem sequer olha pra mim. Tem dias que ele nem abre a boca, a não ser para responder a uma pergunta dos professores. Ele também largou o clube de futebol.

Tenho certeza de que a morte da mãe dele tem alguma coisa a ver com essa mudança. Não sei como eu posso fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, mas queria poder ser algo mais do que o amigo inútil dessa vez...

**

* * *

6 de abril, 1981**

Hajime-san definitivamente se esqueceu de mim. Foi só o novo ano começar e ele passou a agir como se nunca tivesse sido meu amigo, ou como se a gente nem se conhecesse. Ele me ignora o tempo todo agora.

Estou começando a achar que eu fiz alguma coisa errada. Se esse for o caso, gostaria que ele me dissesse o que...

**

* * *

31 de maio, 1981**

Descobri o que está acontecendo com Hajime-san. Pelo visto ele arranjou uma namorada. Uma garota-gênio que nem ele, que está no primeiro ano, mas pulou um ano ainda no primário por ser tão "especial". Os dois andam grudados agora (e eu odeio pensar que, na verdade, eles andam tão grudados quanto _eu _e Hajime-san andávamos em um passado não tão distante assim).

Esse ano ele não vai fazer festa de aniversário. Ao menos foi isso que ele me disse quando eu perguntei porque ele não tinha me convidado (sim, eu cheguei a fazer isso).

Acho que amanhã ele e Yamanaka – esse é o nome da garota – vão passar o dia juntos no quarto dele. Por isso ele não quer nenhuma "festa".

Espero que ele seja feliz.

**

* * *

20 de novembro, 1981**

Yuy-san está insuportável. Ele e Yamanaka agora se juntaram a um grupo de encrenqueiros e todos na escola têm medo deles. Por enquanto eles têm me deixado sozinho (talvez por consideração aos velhos tempos?), mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que isso não vai durar muito.

**

* * *

24 de fevereiro, 1982**

Eles chamaram o meu pai para entregar o resultado final do ano. Se eu achava que ano passado as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior, agora eu definitivamente atingi o fundo do poço. Ainda vou fazer o meu terceiro ano com o resto da classe, mas foi por muito pouco que não me forçaram a repetir...

E Hajime Yuy e Kino Yamanaka são o primeiro e a segunda da classe e do ano todo. Encrenqueiros não deveriam ser inteligentes, eles deveriam ser débeis, muito músculo e pouco cérebro. Devia ser impossível ter os dois. Mas Yuy-san tem. E eu estou começando a ficar com medo dele.

**

* * *

1º de abril, 1982**

Yuy-san está definitivamente contra mim agora. Se eu não tivesse treinado durante as férias, não teria conseguido correr até em casa antes que os "amiguinhos" dele me alcançassem. Hoje eu escapei só com as pernas cansadas. Espero conseguir repetir esta façanha pelo resto do ano.

**

* * *

10 de ****maio, 1982**

Meu pai viu o hematoma na minha barriga hoje. Ele me perguntou o que aconteceu, mas eu não quis contar a verdade. Do que adiantaria dizer que o meu ex-melhor amigo ficou olhando – e sorrindo! – enquanto o resto do grupo deles e encurralava durante o recreio? Contar não vai mudar nada. Só vai fazer ele se preocupar.

E a ironia é que é justamente por causa dos Yuy que ele agora se preocupa...

**

* * *

18 de ****setembro, 1982**

Eu sou um péssimo mentiroso. Meu pai foi falar com a diretoria da escola hoje.

Espero que as coisas não piorem.

**

* * *

1º de outubro****, 1982**

Vou fazer o resto do ano em uma escola nova. Os últimos seis meses com o grupo de Hajime Yuy foram provavelmente os mais difíceis da minha vida. Se isso continuasse, eu provavelmente não passaria de ano.

Ao menos agora eu vou começar do zero, mais ou menos. Vou tentar esquecer o que aconteceu. Tentar esquecer Yuy-san. Tentar ficar feliz por não ter que vê-lo nunca mais.

**

* * *

1º de abril, ****1983**

Se existem deuses, eles me odeiam.

Estava feliz por ter entrado na faculdade que eu queria, no curso que eu queria.

Estava no céu até perceber quem seria meu colega pelos próximos quatro anos.

Hajime Yuy está de volta na minha vida, juntamente com sua namoradinha favorita (a mesma detestável Yamanaka).

Se isso é um pesadelo, alguém por favor me acorde!

**

* * *

15 de abril, 1983**

Yuy-san parece perfeitamente contente em fingir que nunca me conheceu. Ele não tem mais um grupo de gigantes ao lado dele. Se ele me ignorar, estou mais do que contente em fazer o mesmo.

**

* * *

1º de setembro, 1985**

Finalmente uma coisa boa na minha vida. A partir deste semestre nós teremos colegas novos – estudantes da União Soviética! Dá pra acreditar?

Eles são seis, três homens e três mulheres. Eles não estão no mesmo ano. Igor, Isaac e Anya estão no terceiro ano comigo. Olga e Alexandre estão no segundo ano, e Katarina, no primeiro.

Esse ano vai ser interessante.

**

* * *

7 de setembro, 1985**

Fui escolhido para ser o tutor de Igor. Vou ajudá-lo com o japonês. Em uma coincidência infeliz, Anya vai ter Hajime Yuy como tutor. Como Igor e Anya parecem ser bastante amigos, isso pode significar que eu vou ter que passar mais tempo do que gostaria com o meu ex-melhor amigo.

Talvez esse ano não seja mais tão interessante assim.

**

* * *

24 de dezembro, 1985**

Igor me convidou para passar o natal com seus amigos. Fui avisado que Hajime Yuy provavelmente estará lá também, mas eu não me importo tanto assim.

Igor é bem legal. Mais do que eu esperava de um soviético. Ele é inteligente e criativo. Um pouco tímido também, mas quando Anya está por perto ele fica mais extrovertido. Foi ele quem me apresentou as _bionic blades, _uma espécie de peão mais moderno. Ao que me parece ele eu seus amigos estão desenvolvendo um projeto para aperfeiçoá-las. Boa sorte para eles.

**

* * *

27 de dezembro, 1985**

Durante a festa eu tive a chance de fazer amizade com os outros russos. Eu normalmente não os vejo muito, já que estamos em anos diferentes.

Isaac é um excelente músico. Disse que brigou com a família para tocar piano. Seus pais queriam que ele fosse uma espécie de cientista. Essa viagem para o Japão era meio que um acordo entre eles para não ter que cortarem relações por completo.

Olga também entende de música. Ela toca violino muito bem. Está na faculdade de música, na verdade, e só anda com o resto do grupo porque eles aparentemente eram amigos desde antes virem para cá. Os russos realmente parecem bastante unidos...

Alexandre, ou Sasha, me disse (após beber uma quantidade considerável de vodka) que seu pai na verdade trabalhava na KGB. Eu sempre imaginei que agentes da KGB e suas famílias fossem seres assustadores e inhumanos, mas o Sasha é bem legal. Ele tem o pavio curto, é verdade (principalmente quando está bebendo), mas me parece bem leal e sincero.

Katarina é uma figura. Está sempre cheia de idéias e sempre querendo fazer coisas diferentes. Ela gosta de beber também (aliás, todos os russos gostam. No começo eu fiquei com um pouco de receio disso, considerando as minhas experiências envolvendo bebida, mas agora eles até mesmo conseguiram me convencer a experimentar uma e outra coisa).

Entre os russos, eu tinha mais receio de me aproximar de Anya. Por causa do Yuy-san. Mas Igor me convenceu. Anya é bem gentil e inteligente. E ela me disse, quando estávamos sozinhos, que não gostava tanto assim de ter Hajime Yuy como tutor. Ela disse que tinha um mal pressentimento. Por causa do jeito que ela falou, tive pesadelos sobre isso depois.

**

* * *

1º de setembro, 1986**

Os russos voltaram para o país deles. O intercâmbio acabou. Pena.

Eles eram pessoas legais. Prometeram que manteriam contato. Tenho seus endereços. Se tudo der certo, nossas cartas não vão ser interceptadas.

**

* * *

26 de dezembro, ****1988**

Acabei de ler a carta de Anya. Aparentemente, Hajime Yuy foi contratado para trabalhar com ela e Igor no projeto das beyblades. Tive a impressão de que ela estava mais preocupada do que feliz, mas...

Hajime Yuy sempre esteve perto deles. Eles me pareciam melhores quando estavam no Japão há tanto tempo atrás. Ele não faria nada ruim com seus amigos, faria?

Respondendo a minha própria pergunta: eu me lembro do que ele fez comigo. Mesmo assim, não disse nada para a Anya sobre isso. Não sei como abrir o meu passado poderia servir para alguma coisa...

**

* * *

17 de março, 1990**

Sasha me telefonou hoje pela manhã. Anya e Igor morreram em um acidente. O filho recém-nascido deles está com Yuy-san, que fora nomeado o guardião da criança. Sasha e eu concordamos que algo estranho está acontecendo, mas não sei se podemos fazer muita coisa. Eles vão tentar, porém.

Falando com meu amigo eu chorei como não chorava há mais de dez anos.

Sasha e os outros estão desconfiados de Hajime Yuy. No lugar deles, eu também estaria.

Talvez eu devesse ter contado a Anya naquela carta... talvez... se eu tivesse feito isso eles ainda...

Sasha mandou em calar a boca. Ele disse que não faria diferença. Eu não poderia fazer a diferença. Pelo menos não daquela vez.

* * *

_(__Rumiko, Umeragi, Satsuki K., Koujis e os D.E.M.O.N.S. soterrados pela fic) _

_(Uma bola de chamas __queima a fic e liberta os beybladers soterrados)_

_**Nathaliya: **__(Mirando as chamas no Koichi) Você vai ver, Koichi Yuy! Vai pagar por bater na minha família! ò.ó_

_(Koichi se defende das chamas com uma tempestade de vento)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ao menos com isso o Nii-chan fica ocupado demais para ficar irritado, brabo, nervoso e estourado com a fic de aniversário do papai! XD_

_**Isaac: **__É, mas o resto de nós leu a fic, e não estamos nos sentindo muito bem... n.x_

_(__Close no Isaac, Vladmir, Anya, Sasha, Kouji e Kenji com cara de depressivos) _

_**Ken: **__Quem diria... o pai do Koichi um dia foi um cara legal... O.O''_

_**Takashi: **__E depois de uma hora pra outra virou malvadão... O.O'''_

_**Satsuki K.: **__De bonzinho ele não tem mais nada! ò.ó_

_**Bebê: **__GAAAH! (faz cara feia pra um retrato do Hajime Yuy) _

_**Gaby: **__Mas ainda assim é bom saber que até mesmo o grande vilão um dia teve um lado humano... ^^~_

_(Pausa pra todo mundo olhar pra Gaby como se ela tivesse crescido uma tromba de elefante no meio da testa) _

_(Mais uma pausa pra Gaby sorrir inocentemente pra todo mundo como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_(E outra pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses terem calafrios com a idéia de Hajime Yuy como um adolescente feliz que gostava de comer chocolate e sabia consolar seus amigos)_

_(Última pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses vomitarem)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora só o que falta é o vilão aparecer por aqui pra destruir a Terra! XDD_

_(Aparece uma nuvem de fumaça com muito mais efeito e muito mais poderosa do que a nuvem de fumaça do Felipe e do Luiz)_

_(Aparece o Hajime Yuy com uma bandeira branca de dentro da nuvem de fumaça)_

_**Hajime Yuy: **__Pela primeira vez eu vim aqui sem o objetivo de arruinar a vida de vocês. u.ú _

_**Kouji: **__Veio fazer o que aqui então? O.õ_

_**Hajime Yuy: **__Vim assistir de camarote enquanto vocês mesmos arruinam suas próprias vidas. u.ú_

_**Vladmir: **__O que você quer dizer com isso? O.õ_

_**Hajime Yuy: **__E também pra lembrar os leitores de que vocês querem saber se é pra Satsuki Kinomoto-chan voltar ou não para os off-talks. _

_**Vladmir: **__Responde a minha pergunta! ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__OMG! O Vladmir ficou irritado e tá parecendo a Nathaliya! O.O''_

_**Rumiko: **__E falando em Nathaliya..._

_(Nathaliya e Koichi nem perceberam que o vilão apareceu no off-talk da fic de aniversário dele mesmo) _

_(Nathaliya e Koichi continuam lutando)_

_(Hajime Yuy pega um saco de pipocas)_

_(Nathaliya lança uma super-tempestade de fogo)_

_(Koichi contra-ataca com uma super-tempestade de vento)_

_(E para a surpresa geral de todos – eu tenho certeza – a Terra explodiu com a força dos ataques!)_

_**Hajime Yuy: **__(ainda com o saco de pipocas em uma roupa espacial especial) Parece que meu filho não era tãoinútil assim... Bravo! Bravo! (ele aplaude o espetáculo, mas ninguém escuta porque o som não se propaga no vácuo)_

_OWARI_


	42. SURPRESA!

**AVISO AOS LEITORES SENSÍVEIS: **O fim dessa fic contém menções de pênis plásticos. Se você não sabe o que são pênis plásticos, ou se você não quer saber o que vamos fazer com pênis plásticos, pulem o fim da fic e vão direto pro review, ok?

**

* * *

Aviso do Erik: **Essa é uma fic surpresa que o Jamie não sabe que a gente está colocando aqui. Nós decidimos fazer alguma coisa porque os leitores estão há meses sem uma atualização, e nós não queremos que eles se esqueçam da gente.

Essa fic foi escrita por nós, também sem o Jamie saber, lá no longuíncuo 2006. Nós seguimos o Jamie durante o dia do aniversário dele e escrevemos tudo que aconteceu. Nessa época ele estava ainda postando o Torneio Europeu no , por isso eu aconselho os leitores a tentar se lembrar dessa época, ou ao menos a lembrar que o Torneio da Rússia (e tudo que veio depois) ainda não era de conhecimento público.

Então aproveitem este presente de aniversário atrasado que estamos dando para o Jamie, soterrando uma fic velha escondida no computador dele e mostrando pro resto do mundo.

Erik Skirnoff, que também fez aniversário dezessete dias atrás

* * *

(A porta abre)

(Chega Satsuki com o laptop)

(Grupo de beybladers sentados na mesa redonda vestindo ternos italianos e fazendo cara de empresários bem-sucedidos)

(Satsuki senta entre Rumiko e Yuy e abre o laptop)

(Um monte de olhares curiosos mirando a tela)

(Todo mundo lendo o que está escrito na tela)

_**SURPRESA! **_

_**O RESULTADO DE UMA INVESTIGAÇÃO SIGILOSSÍSSIMA **__**SOBRE A QUAL TODO MUNDO SABE!**_

(Todo mundo tira os olhos da tela e olha pra Satsuki pedindo explicações)

**Satsuki: **Muito bem, respeitados colegas empresários _wannabe. _É com muita satisfação que anuncio a conclusão de nossa operação secreta, da qual ninguém suspeitava, mas de alguma forma já sabiam todos os detalhes. Aqui estão reunidas todas as coisas que o excelentíssimo senhor James Hiwatari fez durante o dia primeiro de outubro de dois mil e seis, desde a meia noite até às onze e cinqüenta e nove, período de tempo que coincide com a data de seu aniversário.

**Ken: **Em outras palavras, a nossa vingança pelas fics de aniversário que ele anda escrevendo pra gente...

**Satsuki: **Isso. James foi acompanhado secretamente por pelo menos um membro de nossa equipe durante todo o dia, e os arquivos aqui armazenados são a reunião de todos os relatórios.

**Rumiko: **E o que a gente está esperando pra ler tudo que está escrito? O.õ

**Satsuki: **Estamos esperando o OK da produção...

(Produção – Mário com uma boina francesa fumando charuto cubano sentado atrás de uma daquelas câmeras antigas hollywoodianas de filmagem de megaproduções – faz sinal de positivo com a mão)

Certo então! Agora, o momento que todos esperavam! Vamos todos ler os relatórios!

(Empurra-empurra na frente do laptop pra ler o que estava na tela)

(Montinho embolotado de beybladers com partes aleatórias de corpos saindo pra todo lado)

_**

* * *

Rumiko: **__Domingo, primeiro de outubro. Meia noite. James e Marian na frente do pc dela na casa dela na sala do computador fazendo besteira na frente de uma webcam. Oh, é a webcam do James! O que será que ela está fazendo lá? _

_James recebeu um cartão de aniversário da mamãe... Oh, que lindo! (Rumiko começa a chorar emocionada ao ler o cartão da mãe do James) _

_E pensar que ela... lembrou do filho... mesmo... mesmo estando longe... do outro lado... do oceano.._

_(Rumiko começa a chorar tanto que não consegue mais fazer o relatório. Quando se recompõe, James já está na cama e Carlos é o vigia)_

_**

* * *

Carlos: **__Ooooxi... James tá durmindu na cama da tia... E a tia num tá a vista..._

_(Passa um bilhetinho na frente do Carlos. Ele pega e lê em voz alta)_

_A tia do James... tá no hospital... onde o tio... foi operado... e ele tá... de babá... da Marian! _

_Oh! Agora eu intendi... mas méurrei, num precisava de tudo isso, precisava__?_

_(Carlos fica olhando James dormir)_

_(Cabeça do Carlos começa a ficar mole)_

_(Cabeça do Carlos caindo levemente no ombro)_

_(Carlos dormindo junto com o James)_

_(Relatório interrompido até de manhã)_

_**

* * *

Ken: **__Oh, não! Estamos atrasados, Takashi! O James já acordou! Mas que droga! O.O_

_**Takashi: **__Mas claro! Ao contrário de você, Preguiça Debilóide, nosso objeto de estudo não costuma acordar tarde no domingo... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **__Mas não é tarde! São dez e dez da manhã! _

_**Takashi: ¬¬' **_

_É melhor correr, ou ele não vai sair de casa e a gente não vai ter feito nada!_

_**Ken: **__Olha só! Tem um monte de gente estranha entrando na casa da tia do James! O.o_

_**Takashi: **__Não são gentes estranhas, Jaburu Mentecapto! São os tios do James e os filhos do tio do James que estão chegando do hospital! _

_**Ken: **__O tio do James é aquele velho com um saco de xixi preso nas calças? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Ah, ele não é velho... Meu avô é mais novo que ele e tá bem mais mal-acabado! _

_**Ken: **__Oh, nossa... O.O_

_**Takashi: **__Ah, nosso espécime de pesquisa está tomando café... _

_**Ken: **__O QUE É ISSO? (Apontando para o James com uma expressão acusatória) DOIS PÃES COM DOCE DE LEITE? Achei que ele estivesse tentando perder peso, não ficar do tamanho da mãe dele..._

_**Takashi: **__Coitada da mãe do James! Só porque ela parece estar grávida de sete meses, não significa que ela esteja gorda... _

_**Ken: **__É, não... Assim como o fato do James ter apelidado a barriga dela de "Johnny"..._

_(John aparece do nada)_

_**John: **__Johnny é um nome bem bonitinhu... n.n_

_**Ken e Takashi: **__¬¬'''''_

_(John some depois de fa__zer essa aparição estratégica nada a ver com nada)_

_**Ken: **__Ops... ele tá saindo! Acho que isso significa que o nosso relatório acabou. Quem vai assumir agora?_

_**Takashi: **__Eu tenho meus palpites..._

_

* * *

(Felipe, Luiz, Cristiano, Ayatá e Carlos esperando James na casa dele escondidos entre um monte de caixas)_

_(James chega em casa arfando)_

_**Felipe: **__tsts... Jamie, Jamie, seis meses sem correr e já não consegue mais nem subir três lances de escada... u.ú_

_**Ayatá: **__Não seja mal com ele, Felipe! Ele acabou de chegar e você..._

_**Cristiano: **__A gente devia estar vigiando ele, não? O.õ_

_**Luiz: **__Sim, por que? O.O_

_**Cristiano: **__Porque ele acabou de sair de novo... E a gente ainda está preso aqui..._

_(Silêncio significativo)_

_(Cinco beybladers descendo desesperados três lances de escada)_

_(Cinco beybladers rolando desesperados três lances de escada)_

_

* * *

(Depois de alcançarem o James...)_

_**Cristiano: **__Pra onde ele tá indo agora?_

_**Ayatá: **__Ele está indo fazer algo de extrema importância para o futuro do Brasil..._

_**Felipe: **__É, está indo colher pitangas na amexeira da Redenção! XD_

_**Cristiano: **__Aaahhh! (olhos brilhando) Você é o melhor, capitão! _

_**Felipe: **__Sim, eu sei, eu sei... (Fazendo pose de maioral)_

_**Carlos: **__Na verdade, ó James foi ajudá o Alckmin a se elege presidenti do Brasil._

_**Felipe: **__Que mané Alckmin, que nada! Todo mundo sabe que ele é pe-tis-ta! Pe-tis-ta! Assim como a gente! (Mostra uma estrelinha do PT na camisa)_

_**Luiz: **__É, é isso mesmo! Ele vai ajudar o Lula a ser eleito no primeiro turno! E vai ajudar o Olívio a ir pro segundo turno com o Risoto de Esgoto... ò.ó_

_**Carlos: **__Oxenti... 'ocês são um caso pérrdido, sabiam?_

_**Luiz: **__Caso perdido é tu, que acha que o nosso presidente devia ser um picolé de chuchu. Nunca vi cara mais sem graça... u.ú_

_**Carlos: **__Sem graça, mas que pelo menos trabalha..._

_**Felipe: **__Ah, nem vem! Nem vem que em São Paulo ele só fez merda! Ou 'cê acha que o PCC é o que é hoje em dia por culpa do entregador de sorvetes do meu bairro? Ò.Ó_

_**Carlos: **__Não vejo porque não... u.u_

_**Ayatá: **__Não é por nada, não, gente, mas se a gente continuar discutindo assim, o James vai acabar fugindo e a gente não vai conseguir ver ele votando..._

_**Cristiano: **__Que coincidência legal, né? Ele vai votar no dia do aniversário dele, no colégio dele... Será que vai ser na sala de aula dele também? O.õ Eu também quero votar..._

_**Felipe: **__Votar no Lula, né?n.n_

_**Cristiano: **__Se o capitão diz que sim, então sim! XD_

_**Felipe: **__Esse é o meu garoto! (passa a mão na cabeça do Cristiano) ò.ód_

_(Carlos faz cara de nojo)_

_(Luiz passa a mão na cabeça do Cristiano também)_

_(Felipe briga com Luiz porque ele está invadindo seu espaço)_

_(Luiz tenta estrangular o Felipe porque foi chamado de viado de novo)_

_(Felipe e Luiz começam a brigar no meio da rua)_

_(Ayatá, Carlos e Cristiano fingem que não conhecem e continuam seguindo o James)_

_(James entra na escola)_

_**Ayatá: **__Oh, a sessão dele fica no terceiro andar. Pena, não vai ser na sala de aula dele. _

_**Cristiano: **__Onde é a sala dele? O.õ_

_**Ayatá: **__Quinto. _

_**Cristiano: **__Ah..._

_**Carlos: **__Olhem! Sala da sexta série B! Eu era da sexta B quando istudava em Salvadô... Faiz tanto tempo... (Carlos começa a sonhar acordado)_

_(Carlos dorme enquanto sonha)_

_(Ayatá e Cristiano fingem que nunca viram mais gordo – ou mais magrelo – e continuam seguindo o James)_

_**Ayatá: **__Oh, que emocionante! Agora nosso James é um cidadão completo! Já até apertou os botõezinhos da urna eletrônica por conta própria! (emocionado)_

_**Cristiano: **__Meus pais deixam eu apertar os botões pra eles quando eles vão votar... _

_**Ayatá: **__Mas é diferente, você não está votando por você, tá votando por outras pessoas... _

_**Cristiano: **__Ah..._

_(Eles passam pelo lugar em que Felipe e Luiz ainda continuam brigando, puxando cabelo, dando chutem em áreas indiscretas da anatomia masculina como se estivessem tentando impedir que mais crianças viessem ao mundo...)_

_(As inúmeras folhas de árvores caídas pelo chão de repente se tornam interessantes)_

_(Felipe e Luiz brigam rolando pelo chão e acabam derrubando Ayatá e Cristiano, que estavam distraídos olhando para o chão e suas folhinhas caídas)_

_(O quarteto fica embolotado e James continua seguindo pela rua...)_

_**

* * *

Toshihiro: **__Calma, gata... calma... _

_**Gaby: **__Nós não vamos te fazer mal..._

_(Toshihiro e Gaby parados na frente da porta do antigo apartamento do James encarando uma gata preta com olhos amarelos gigantes que mia desesperadamente)_

_**Gaby: **__Por que você acha que ela está desse jeito, Toshihiro?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu não sei, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: Não é de saudades do James que ela está sofrendo..._

_**Gaby: **__O.õ_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ele costumava pegar ela e atirar em cima da cama ou do sofá, fazendo ela dar aqueles saltos astronômicos..._

_**Gaby: **__Ah... Que malvado! (Gaby fica comovida e tenta se aproximar da gata)_

_(Gata fica assanhada__ e arranha a cara da Gaby)_

_(Gaby abre um berreiro e sai porta a fora gritando que a gata é malvada e que vai fazer churrasquinho com ela no próximo jogo de futebol que forçarem ela a ver)_

_(Marie chega do nada e fica encarando Toshihiro pra ter uma explicação)_

_(Toshihiro aponta pra gata e arranha a própria cara)_

_(Marie começa a chorar com pena da amiga)_

_(Marie ia sair correndo atrás da Gaby, mas vê o James chegando e corre pra se esconder junto com Toshihiro no apartamento gigante sem nenhum móvel a não ser um piano que não coube no caminhão de mudanças quando este trouxe os móveis do apartamento velho para o novo no dia anterior)_

_(James se apavora com a gata__ miando e vai ver a caixa de areia – cheia de merda e mijo – e o pote de comida – totalmente vazio – e fica ainda mais apavorado)_

_(James sai do apartamento com cara de quem vai ter um ataque)_

_**Marie: **__O que foi isso?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ele viu que a gata estava sem comida e se apavorou, porque ele não trouxe nada pra ela..._

_**Marie: **__Mas ele não ia vir com o tio dele buscar ela?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Vai ver que deu algum problema..._

_**Marie: **__Esse apartamento é grande, né?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Por que mudar de assunto de repente? O.õ_

_**Marie: **__Me deu vontade! XD_

_(James volta segurando uma nota de dez reais)_

_(James limpa a caixa de areia da gata__)_

_(James leva o saco com a titica fedida pra lata de lixo do andar)_

_(James faz carinho no gato como se ele fosse o ser mais carente do mundo, mas a Bruna continua nem aí pra ele)_

_(Bruna se esfrega nos sapatos do James)_

_(James se dá conta que perdeu a nota de dez reais)_

_(James sai andando pela casa como um idiota atrás da nota de dez reais)_

_(James se desespera ainda mais sem a nota de dez reais)_

_(James abre a porta do apartamento e vai até a lixeira)_

_(James acha a nota de dez reais caída ao lado da lixeira)_

_(James começa a fazer a dancinha do vencedor emocionado e volta correndo pro apartamento só pra avisar a gata que vai sair pra comprar comida pra ela no super-minimercado do lado que, apesar de nunca juntar mais do que uma dezena de clientes e nunca ter mais de um caixa trabalhando, abriu no feriado de eleições para presidente, governador, senador, deputado estadual e deputado federal)_

_**Marie: **__Precisava fazer tudo isso só por uma nota de dez reais?O.õ_

_**Toshihiro: **__Precisava ter ido até o quinto andar pra pedir pra vizinha uma pazinha e a grana pra comprar comida? O.õ_

_**Marie e Toshihiro: **__Precisava dar nome de gente pra gata? O.O_

_**Bruna: **__nyaaa... (se enroscando nas pernas da Marie)_

_**Marie: **__Oh, Bruninha linda! Não se estressa! Não se estressa! (Fazendo carinho na gata) Eu sei que é difícil conviver com um maluco psicopata feito o James, mas pra tudo se dá um jeito! Você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo! n.n _

_(Bruna olha pra Marie com cara de "Aham, sei, sei..." e vai se esfregar no Toshihiro)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, ela veio pra mim! Que emoção! Que emoção! XD (agarrando a gata e pulando feito um louco emocionado)_

_(Bruna arranha toda a cara do Toshihiro e corta alguns fios da trança dele)_

_Minha trança! X.X (desmaia)_

_**Marie: **__Oh, não! E agora, o que farei?(erguendo os braços para o céu com cara de coitadinha) Quem poderá me defender?_

_(entra o William vestido de vermelho caindo de cara no chão pela janela da sala) _

_**William: **__(com a cara enterrada no chão) Eu! _

_**Marie: **__(com cara de nojo) Er... Quem é você? _

_**William: **__(Se levantando) Sou o Chapadinho Colorado! Aquele que não tem vergonha na cara ao cantar as mulheres mais velhas e as mais novas também! XD_

_**Marie: **__Pois pra mim você parece mais um Chupa-cabra Colorado... Juro que é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém tão... estranho? (pra não dizer "monstro nojento asqueroso dominado pelas espinhas")_

_**William: **__Obrigado pela parte que me toca! Y.Y_

_**Marie: **__De nada! _

_(James volta pro apartam__ento e dá pra gata uma ração mole em sache sabor frango)_

_(Gata__ lambe todo o molho da ração, mas deixa o resto)_

_(James fica tentando fazer a gata__ comer)_

_(Gata__ se recusa a comer a parte mole)_

_**William: **__Eca! Isso é nojento! Se eu fosse esse animal, eu também não comia..._

_**Marie: **__Quando você diz animal, se refere à gata ou ao James? O.õ_

_**William: **__Dessa vez, à gata. u.u_

_**Marie: **__Ah..._

_(James e Bruna ficam sentados na sala olhando para o nada com cara de idiotas)_

_(James e Bruna continuam sentados na sala olhando para o nada com cara de idiotas)_

_**Marie: **__Ah, tadinho do James! Ele vai sentir falta da casa dele! ç.ç_

_**William: **__É! É um apartamento tão grande..._

_**Marie: **__A família dele mora aqui desde 1976... Como esses adultos desalmados conseguiram pôr a venda um lugar que significa tanto pra eles? _

_**William: **__Hum... cupins? 8D_

_**Marie: **__¬¬' Realmente William, você é muito bom em estragar o clima..._

_**William: **__Mas eu..._

_(James levanta e se despede da Bruna)_

_(James fecha a porta, chama o elevador e se lembra de que esqueceu de fechar as janelas)_

_(James volta pra dentro do apartamento e r__efaz toda a cena da despedida da gata)_

_(Marie e William se esquecem da vida no apartamento e ficam ali até verem o pôr-do-sol algumas seis horas mais tarde)_

_

* * *

(James entrando no prédio todo suado porque andou meia hora pra vir do antigo apartamento até o novo, no mesmo prédio que o apartamento da mãe da Marian) _

_(James entrando no corredor e sendo surpreendido por uma mãe da Marian com cara de braba quase explodindo)_

_(Lily escondida atrás de uma parede fazendo exatamente os mesmos gestos e dizendo as mesmas coisa que a mãe da Marian)_

_**Lily:**__ James! Onde você estava esse tempo todo? ò.ó_

_**James: **__(meio encolhido tentando fazer a cara mais inocente possível) Estava na outra casa, ora! Com a Bruna..._

_**Lily: **__(ainda imitando a tia) Conseguiu resolver o problema dela?_

_**James: **__Dei meu jeitinho! XD (sorrisinho inocente de quem não planeja contar que teve a cara de pau de pedir dez reais emprestados para a vizinha pra fazer compras no mini-supermercado)_

_(Tia do James e Lily começam um sermão falando sobre o suador, a demora, o comportamento e todos os outros defeitos que o James vem apresentando nesses últimos dezessete anos)_

_(James ficando tonto com tanto sermão)_

_(Hehashiro, David, Mário, Marian e Guille – o cachorro da Marian – assistindo tudo de camarote com um saco de pipocas embaixo do braço)_

_(Família reunida na mesa comendo risoto de galinha) _

_**Hehashiro: **__Hey, eu também quero! (Esganado)_

_**David: **__Não se esqueça de mim! (Avança na direção da mesa)_

_(Mário segura David pela gola da camisa) _

_(David cai em cima de Hehashiro)_

_**David e Hehashiro: **__X.X_

_**Lhana: **__XD_

_**Todos: **__Oooohhhh, que gracinha! (derretidos com o bebê)_

_(James e Marian saem correndo da mesa pra usar o Skype e falar com a mãe do James)_

_(James e Marian ligam o Skype)_

_(Mãe do James aparece emocionada e começa a cantar parabéns)_

_**Lily: **__Oh, que encontro emocionante! Y.Y_

_**Hehashiro: **__O filho pródigo falando com a mãe distante... que poético..._

_**David: **__Não via um reencontro tão emocionante desde que você encarou seus pais depois de perder pro Toshihiro... 8D_

_**Hehashiro: **__Obrigado por me lembrar desse momento... ¬¬'_

_**Lily: **__Mas foi tão bonito! Eu quase chorei! Y.Y_

_**David: **__Lily, você está chorando! _

_**Lily: **__Oh, é mesmo! (Lily observando James e Marian conversando com a mãe do James no Skype com duas cachoeiras brotando de seus olhos). _

_**Mário:**__ Eles só falam bobagem… O.O_

_**David: **__Agora que você falou, é mesmo... XD_

_**Hehashiro: **__Parece a gente! 8D_

_**Lily: **__Quietos! Não atrapalhem! (sacudindo a mão pra pedir silêncio)_

_**David: **__Eu acho que a Lily ficou emocionada..._

_**Mário:**__ Ela sempre se emociona com esse tipo de coisa... _

_**Hehashiro: **__Ela não é um máximo? XD_

_**Lily: **__QUIETOS! QUANTAS VEZES SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR?_ _SERÁ QUE É ASSIM TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER QUE EU QUERO SILÊNCIO? SI-LÊN-CIO! Ó.Ó (Vendaval em volta da Lily levantando tudo que estava por perto, da gaiola dos periquitos até a vaquinha que pastava calmamente do outro lado da cidade)_

_(Hehashiro, David e Mário ficam olhando pra Lily com os olhos do tamanho de pratos de sopa e passam zíper na boca)_

_

* * *

(Chegam Len, Jun, Kian e Chang acompanhados da Iara e da Gabi, a "babá" do James e sua filhinha de quatro aninhos que deixa as garotas derretidas)_

_**Lily: **__Estavam demorando..._

_**Len: **__Estávamos comprando comida na padaria daqui da frente. (Len olha para os garotos com zíper nas bocas e olhos gigantes) O que houve com eles? O.õ_

_**Lily: **__Nada, eu só estava ensinando pra eles uma lição de como calar a boca de uma maneira razoavelmente educada. n.n_

_**Jun: **__Ah, eu sei o que você quer dizer! E acho que você poderia me dar umas aulinhas, eu ando precisando... (olhar indiscreto para o Len)_

_**Len: **__(engole seco e começa a assobiar) _

_**Kian: **__Olha só! O James vai mostrar os cartões de aniversário que ele recebeu! _

_**Chang: **__Os cartões? O.O_

_**Lily: **__A mãe do James achou que só um não era suficiente e resolveu mandar mais três..._

_(Blue Fish olhando pra Lily com olhos esbugalhados)  
Fora o que ela mandou pelo correio..._

_(Blue Fish olhando pra Lily com olhos esbugalhados e queixos caídos)_

_**David: **__(tirando o zíper da boca) Olha! O cartão é um grito! (aparece um bonequinho gritando durante a festa, na hora de comer o bolo, abrindo presentes...)_

_(beybladers tapando os ouvidos)_

_**Kian**__**: **__Nem me fale... parece que os gritos daquele bonequinho descabelado ainda estão ecoando na minha cabeça! ç.ç _

_(Mostra o D.I.G.A. escondido imitando os gritos do bonequinho que estava no primeiro – ou segundo – cartão do James)_

_(James mostra o próximo cartão)_

_**Mário: **__O segundo cartão é bizarro... O.õ_

_**David: **__Uma poodle de madame fazendo bolo... Gostei da idéia! Quanto tempo vocês acham que leva pra treinar um poodle de verdade pra fazer isso? 8D_

_**Chang**__**: **__Você não está falando sério, tá? O.õ_

_**David: **__Tô! Eu vou desistir da medicina e fundar uma escola de adestramento de cães cozinheiros! XD _

_(David se imaginando em um descampado com um monte de poodles de madame mexendo em fogões e fazendo um banquete igual aos da corte do Luís XIV)_

_**Len**__**: **__(interrompendo os devaneios do David) Olha lá o terceiro! É um joguinho de colocar o rabo no burro! XD_

_**Mário: **__Que o James não conseguiu fazer... o.o_

_**Lily**__** e Jun: **__Vai, Marian! Vai, Marian! (Marian tentando fazer o que o James foi incompetente demais pra conseguir) _

_(Marian consegue colocar o rabo no burro)_

_(Lily explode em alegria, se empolga e arrasta todo o elenco feminino de Beyblade 2 pra uma pequena rodinha de comemoração)_

_(Meninos cruzando os dedos e roendo as unhas vendo o James tentar)_

_(James não consegue)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **__(Chega do nada) Hey, posso saber qual a comemoração? XD_

_**Rumiko: **__James não consegue colocar o rabo no burro, mas a Marian consegue! A gente está rindo da cara dos meninos! XD Junte-se a nós, que eu saiba você também era uma menina, né?_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **__Pois sim! XD _

_(Fantasminha comemorando junto com as meninas)_

_(Entra um bando de gente da família do James)_

_(Festival de abraços, beijinhos e cumprimentos)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Yo, pessoal! XD _

_**John: **__Também estamos aqui! _

_**David:**__ Agora a casa está cheia..._

_**Hehashiro: **__Não sabia que o James tinha tanto parente... tia, tio, prima, tio, tia, primo, primo, tio, tia, prima... (contando nos dedos e apontando pra cada pessoa na casa) vó... cachorro... babá... filha da babá..._

_**John: **__Como eles conseguem ficar todos aqui sem se sufocarem? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eles não conseguem, e é por isso que vai todo mundo sair daqui a pouco! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **__Sair? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eles vão atrás da Bruna lá no apartamento. XD O tio do James não pôde pegar ela lá antes porque o carro dele quebrou. XD Agora ele vai lá pra pegar ela usando o carro do outro tio, que não pode sair de casa porque acabou de voltar do hospital! XD_

_**Rumiko: **__Aham... Entendi tudo... O.O_

_**David: **__São muitos "tios" pro meu cérebro de estudante avoado de faculdade entender... O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, mas é simples! É assim: o pai do James tem três irmãos, todos filhos da vovó que tá aqui. O mais velho é o tio do carro quebrado que se casou e virou pai das duas primas do James, sendo que só a mais pirralha veio hoje porque a outra foi jogar handball sabe-se-lá onde. E tá se vingando do James porque ele nunca vai no aniversário dela porque ela sempre faz o aniversário no natal e ele tá sempre longe. A irmã mais velha do pai do James, que é mais nova que o pai do James, mas mais velha que a outra irmã do pai do James, é a mãe da Marian que agora virou vizinha do James e a que fica louca de vez em quando e fica fazendo loucuras com o James e dando munição pra cabeça já não muito santa dele. Ela é casada com o tio do James que acabou de sair do hospital e não pode usar o carro pra ir pegar a gata do James no apartamento antigo. A irmã mais nova do pai do James é a mãe dos dois primos do James, um pirralho e um não tão pirralho assim. Expliquei a árvore genealógica da família do James! Como prêmio, eu quero chocolate! XD_

_(Aparece uma barra de chocolate gigante na frente do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki trepado na barra comendo e se lambuzando todo, ameaçando quem se aproximar com sua beyblade)_

_**Chang: **__Olha só! Parece que eles estão se organizando pra ver quem vai buscar a gata! _

_**Cathy: **__Eu quero ir! _

_**Elizabeth: **__Eu também! _

_

* * *

(Computador da Satsuki explode no meio da apresentação)_

_(Fic interrompida porque __com o computador explodido os relatórios foram perdidos para sempre)_

_(Beybladers __ficam desesperados)_

**Rumiko: **Oh, não! O que vamos fazer?

**Satsuki: **Alguém aí ainda se lembra do que tinha no resto dos relatórios?

(Beybladers se entreolham com cara de tontos e a Elizabeth levanta a mão com cara de feliz)

**Elizabeth: **Eu e a Cathy fomos buscar a gata junto com o James e o tio do James, e aí a gente voltou pra casa...

**Franklin: **E aí meu time mandou as duas pastarem e escrevemos qualquer bosta sobre a festa na casa do James com toda a família reunida, com um bolo de merda que todo mundo comeu até se impanturrar.

**Alice: **Verdade! XD

**Erik: **Mas o bolo era de chocolate, não de merda... XD

**Christie: **E foi um momento tão feliz, tão emocionante! Oh, a família do James toda expremida naquele apartamento minúsculo, tão mais minúsculo que aquele apartamento glamuroso e espaçoso e cheio de janelas e sacada em que ele morava antes, e que mesmo assim ainda era um cubículo comparado com a magnífica mansão do Frank! Oh, que grande momento! Que grande momento!

(Christie começa a chorar emocionada)

(Alice chora também porque a Christie conseguiu fazer um discurso realmente emocionante)

**Erik e Franklin: **¬¬''

**Erik: **Aliás, foi o meu aniversário também...

**Franklin: **Mas tu teve a tua porra de fic, então cala a boca e deixa a gente continuar bajulando o Jamie. Porra. ¬¬''

**Alice: **Parabéns, Erik! XD

**Erik: **Obrigado. XD

**Yoshiyuki: **O Frank-chan esqueceu de mencionar que todos nós participamos da comilança e que a gente escreveu um grande relatório conjunto sobre a comilança e o bolo de chocolate. XD

**Yuy: **Que agora infelizmente pra vocês não existe mais... ¬¬''

**Yoshiyuki: **É... XD (Yoshiyuki fazendo carinha de triste mesmo com o "XD")

**David: **E depois da comilança todo mundo se mandou! XD

**Toshihiro: **E eu e o Hehashiro e o David ficamos para trás pra ver o que acontecia.

**Hehashiro: **Ao menos não foi a Christie que ficou pra trás... O relatório dela teria sido beeeem maior que o nosso... u.ú

(Christie faz cara feia pro Hehashiro e vai começar a falar quando a Emy interrompe)

**Emy: **E depois que todo mundo foi embora o James decidiu que ia arrumar toda a coleção gigante de mangás dele.

**Ayatá: **E eu, a Lily, a Emy e a Satsuki ficamos observando e dando sugestões indiscretas.

**Satsuki: **E no final a arrumação até que ficou decente. ^^~

**Lily: **Certamente mais decente do que as coisas que o Jamie normalmente faz quando está sozinho. ^^~

**Felipe: **E aí chegou a hora da janta! E eu arrastei o Yuy comigo pra casa da Marian nessa hora porque estavam fazendo a apuração dos votos! ò.ó

**Yuy: **E quando o Lula não ganhou no primeiro turno você começou a gritar e fazer birra e eu tive que calar a sua boca. ¬¬'

**Luiz: **Heh**, **O olho do Felipe ficou roxo por semanas! XD

**Felipe: **Cala a boca, viadinhu!

**Luiz: **(olha pro Felipe, olha pros beybladers, olha pra cima com cara de inocente) Bem, foi ele que começou.

(Luiz e Felipe partem pra porrada como eles fizeram antes no relatório deles)

(Resto dos beybladers finge que não os conhecem)

**Takashi: **Aí quando o Jamie foi tomar banho um grupinho de pervertidos ficou amontoado na porta pra ouvir as besteiras que ele falou embaixo do chuveiro! XD

**Ken: **Tá chamando quem de pervertido? Você também estava lá! ò.ó

**Takashi: **Mas eu estava lá pra ver se o Jamie ia cantar uma música qualquer! Eu ia usar o meu walk-man com fera-bit imprisionada para gravar a voz desafinada dele e usar pra chantageá-lo e fazer eu crescer daqui pra frente na história!

**Ken: **Oh, entendi... Isso significa que você vai ficar baixinho pra sempre! XD

(Takashi vai revidar, mas se decide por ir até o canto angst do off-talk e ficar lá até o fim da fic)

**Elizabeth: **Hey, como é que o Takashi pode ir pro canto angst do off-talk se isso aqui ainda não é o off-talk?

**Yoshiyuki: **Quem foi que disse que não é? XD E quem foi que disse que é? XD

**William: **Hein?

**Satsuki: **A fic de aniversário do James é especial, então não vai ter a divisão tradicional de fic-off-talk. Está tudo meio que junto em um lugar só... o.o'

**Len: **Isso significa que já estamos no off-talk, de uma certa maneira, e por isso o Takashi pode ir pro canto angst do off-talk e a gente pode fazer absurdos enquanto tenta se lembrar do que estava escrito no resto do relatório! XD

**Toshihiro: **Então vamos aproveitar a nossa recém-descoberta liberdade off-talkeana – isso é uma palavra? – pra dizer que a última coisa que tinha no relatório era um momento tocante em que a gente via o James ir dormir e fechava a porta do quarto dele fazendo "ssssshhhh" pra ele poder dormir até o dia seguinte. XD

**Christie: **Oh, foi um momento tão tocante! O momento em que assistimos ao nosso grande criador, o nosso mestre, o nosso grande amigo finalmente se deixar levar depois de um dia tão emocionante e tão cheio de acontecimentos especiais! Um dia que ele, sem desconfiar de nada, dividiu com todos nós personagens e agora com os leitores porque nós ficamos todos nervosos e temerosos com a demora do nosso estimado criador James em atualizar qualquer uma de suas fics, e nós agora tememos por nossas existências, uma vez que nosso criador parace ter nos esquecido!

**Rumiko: **Peraí, agora eu me confundi... lá no começo o Erik tinha dito que a gente estava em 2006... E agora a Christie tá falando como se fosse 2010...

**Erik: **Bem, já quebramos a barreira off-talk – fic, porque não quebramos também a barreira do espaço-tempo e fazemos um off-talk – fic que se passa em 2010 ao mesmo tempo que em 2006?

**Isaac: **Isso significa que os personagens que apareceram depois do Torneio Europeu podem aparecer também?

**Umeragi: **Incluindo os da segunda fase?

**Yuuki: **E os da terceira?

**Koichi (ahá! Ele não é mais "Yuy"!): **A aparição de vocês é em si uma prova de que vocês podem. ¬¬'

**Sasha: **Legal! Então vamos invadir! XDDD

(Bando de personagens que aparece depois do Torneio Europeu invade o off-talk – fic em massa)

(Cenário do off-talk – fic fica super-lotado com tanto personagem e ninguém consegue se mexer direito)

(Takashi, Akiko e Kenji são esmagados pelo bando de beybladers maiores que passaram por cima deles em suas tentativas de respirar)

**Takashi: **X.X

**Akiko: **X.X

**Kenji: **X.X

**Yoshiyuki: **(Que não foi atropelado porque magicamente passou de ter os nove anos de 2006 pra ter os treze anos de 2010) Oh, não, Kenji! XD

(Yoshiyuki tenta socorrer o Kenji – mas ignora a Akiko e o Takashi)

(Kenji não acorda mesmo com o Yoshiyuki sacudindo ele)

**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, não! XD Kenji não quer acordar! XD (fazendo "XD" mesmo sabendo da gravidade da situação) Eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas! XD

(Yoshiyuki faz carinha de triste)

(Uma lágrima cai do rosto do Yoshiyuki)

**Yoshiyuki: **Eu tinha guardado isso pra mim, pra eu poder comer enquanto todo mundo fazia besteira, mas agora eu não tenho outra saída a não ser dá-lo a você... XD Porque apesar de termos só seis anos de diferença agora, você vai ser meu filho um dia, então eu preciso proteger você! XD

(Yoshiyuki tira uma barra de chocolate do tamanho dele do bolso e põe na frente do Kenji)

**Yoshiyuki: **Agora você acorda, né? XDDD

**Kenji: **(acorda de repente ao sentir o cheiro da barra) CHOCOLATE! XDDDDD

**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, você acordou! XD Meu plano funcionou! XD

(Yoshiyuki e Kenji vão para um lugar fora do cenário do off-talk onde eles não podem ser atacados e esmagados pelos personagens que não conseguem respirar)

(Personagens se esquecem do Takashi e da Akiko)

**Takashi e Akiko: **X.X

(Kita no Ookami escapam da multidão amontoada subindo nas estruturas de metal no teto do cenário)

**Osamu: **È bom voltar a aparecer! Se essa não fosse a fic surpresa de aniversário do Jamie eu catava ele onde quer que ele estivesse e fazia atrocidades com seu corpo minúsculo de jovem tampinha de 21 anos até ele resolver terminar a nossa história! ò.ó

**Kazuo: **Eu também! Se a gente não estivesse sobre ordens de não informar o Jamie sobre os nossos planos de postar essa fic absurda que está guardada nos arquivos dele há quatro anos eu também já tinha feito algo horrendo impróprio para o horário para forcá-lo a trabalhar. ò.ó

**Lin: **Vocês não deviam ser tão duros com o James-san. Ele está ocupado com a dissertação dele agora, por isso que ele foi forçado a nos abandonar por um tempo. u.u

**Osamu: **Ah, não, Lin! Não vai dizer que você vai defender o desgraçado! ò.ó (Osamu se levanta e fica de pé na barra de ferro em que ele estava sentado em cima do cenário do off-talk – fic)

**Lin: **Eu só estou dizendo que entendo perfeitamente que o James-san tenha sido obrigado a abandonar a fic desde que descobriu que ele tem até o meio de novembro pra escrever dez mil palavras de sua dissertação. Depois disso a orientadora dele não vai mais poder olhar o trabalho dele – que ele tem que entregar em janeiro – por isso o James-san resolveu sacrificar alguns meses de postagem pra poder terminar o primeiro rascunho da dissertação logo e poder relaxar e facilitar a sua vida até janeiro. n.n'

**Shinji: **E aí depois de janeiro ele vai estar livre e tudo vai voltar ao normal, certo?

**Lin: **Espero que sim. Se não, não vou sentir pena em deixar o Osamu e o Kazuo fazerem o que quiser com ele. u.ú

(Osamu e Kazuo comemoram e ficam indecisos se torcem pro James atualizar a fic deles ou se torcem pra ele se enrolar mesmo depois de janeiro só pra poder quebrar a cara dele)

**Shinji: **Será que depois de novembro vamos conseguir ter alguma atualização?

**David U.: **(que apareceu do nada ao lado dos Kita no Ookami sem nenhuma explicação plausível) Ouvi fofocas por aí que ele planeja atualizar Eyes of Freedom em algum momento pros leitores não acharem que ele esqueceu dessa fic também. XDD

**Shinta: **James-san tem tantas fics...

**Kai: **Tantas fics que não consegue nem mesmo atualizar uma... u.ú

**Anya: **Vocês deviam ter pena dele! O coitado tem que fazer uma dissertação inteira no próximo mês e ainda tem que conviver com uma mente super-criativa que não pára de ter idéias. Querer escrever besteiras e não poder é uma grande tortura, sabiam?

**Kojiroh: **Eu acho que...

(Jing Mei e Yuriy aterrisam no meio do refúgio super-alto escolhido pelos Kita no Ookami e o David U.)

**Jing Mei: **Isso é um ultraje! Como é que a fic do James, que nasceu no dia primeiro de outubro, aparece primeiro que a minha, sendo que eu nasci em onze de setembro? ò.ó

**Yuriy: **Isso mesmo! Isso é um desrespeito aos personagens! Nós merecemos ter nossas fics postadas na ordem certa dos nossos aniversários! Os personagens atrasados que o digam...

(Aparece uma cena com todos os personagens secundários que tinham fics planejadas para ir ao ar antes da do James fazendo protestos com faixas e cartazes do lado de fora do cenário super-lotado do off-talk)

**Shinji: **Mas a escolha era entre postar uma coisa que já estava escrita, portanto algo que não ia dar trabalho a ninguém pra escrever, e forçar o James-san a escrever um monte de fics de aniversário atrasadas enquanto ele não tem tempo nem pra dormir, o que significaria que ele ia demorar décadas pra escrever tudo e que por isso os leitores iam ficar sem notícias de nós por muito mais tempo.

**David D.: **(aparece do nada tipo o xará dele) Fora que o meu aniversário é uma oportunidade que ninguém pode perder, já que eu sou um personagem muito especial amado por todos!

**David U.: **Fora que depois de hoje você só tem mais dois aniversários... (olhar significativo para o David D.)

**David D.: **Precisava lembrar disso agora? O.õ

**David U.****: **_Well, _eu vou nascer daqui a dois anos, certo? Não tem como não lembrar... XD

(David D. faz cara de chocado porque o David U. tem mais cara de pau do que ele pra falar sobre sua própria morte)

**Susumu: **(aparece flutuando no meio do bando em sua forma fantasma) Ah, não sei do que vocês estão reclamando! Ser fantasma é muito bom! 8D

(Susumu fica atravessando a Jing Mei e o Yuriy e vendo eles soltarem gritos histéricos e palavrões mal-educados)

**Kai: **Ih, para aí um pouquinho! Essa aqui é a fic do James, que nasceu no mesmo dia que o Erik, mas que foi postada no aniversário do David D... e de repente todo mundo começou a falar de mortes e fantasmas e o sensei do meu pai apareceu no céu pra atazanar os caras malvados... O.õ (Kai tentando entender o que exatamente está acontecendo)

**Kojiroh: **É, isso tá meio enrolado... O.õ

**Susumu: **E qual o problema disso? 8D Ser enrolado é bom! 8DDDDD

(Se enrola na Jing Mei, que começa a gritar feito doida porque ter um fantasma enrolado nela não é uma sensação muito boa)

(Gritos chamam a atenção dos personagem que estavam abaixo deles no cenário super-lotado do off-talk e todos finalmente percebem que os Kita no Ookami foram muito espertos arranjando um lugar mais espaçoso para ficar)

(Todos os personagens com alguma habilidade atlética resolvem se juntar aos Kita n Ookami no teto do cenário do off-talk)

(O teto do off-talk também fica super-lotado com o bando de personagens que migrou pra lá)

(Susumu se diverte atravessando todo mundo)

**Felipe: **Isso não é justo! Aquele desgraçado do Jamie devia estar aqui pra sofrer nas mãos do fantasminha filho da puta também! ò.ó (Felipe acabou de ser atravessado pelo Susumu duas vezes)

**Erik: **Mas o Jamie não pode vir aqui. Se ele aparecer nesse off-talk – fic vai estragar a surpresa!

**Kenshin: **E se vocês ainda não perceberam, o fato de que o James-dono foi excluído dessa fic – off-talk significa que podemos usar essa oportunidade para contar todos os segredos do James-dono sem que ele possa se defender! 8D

(Personagens fazem cara de besta quando percebem que o que o Kenshin falou é verdade)

(Personagens fazem sorrisos muito maléficos quando percebem que o que o Kenshin falou é _realmente _verdade)

**Ann: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vamos revelar todos os podres do Jamie, pessoal! É a nossa vingança! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ò.ó

**Nathaliya: **Vamos acabar com a sua reputação no mundo da internet! Ò.ó

**Kazuo: **E vamos nos vingar por ele ter esquecido de nós por tanto tempo! ò.ó

(Personagens começam a gritar todos ao mesmo tempo todos os segredos que eles sabem sobre o James)

(Personangens ficam gritando tanto que não percebem que ninguém consegue entender o que eles estão gritando porque estão todos gritando ao mesmo tempo)

(Kian para de gritar e lê as a última fala das frases entre parênteses)

(Kian chama Kalmon pra calar a boca de todo mundo)

(Todo mundo está gritando tão alto que ninguém percebe a aparição da fera-bit)

(Kian vai pro canto angst do off-talk porque ninguém nunca presta atenção nele e ele nunca faz coisas importantes na fic e ele é sempre ignorado e esquecido na fic)

(Ninguém percebe que o Kian foi para o canto angst do off-talk porque todo mundo sempre ignora o Kian e sempre esquece que ele existe)

(Personagens cansam de gritar e vão todos beber água)

(Só sobra uma meia dúzia de gato pingado que ainda consegue gritar)

**Erik: **E não foi por acaso que eu nasci no mesmo dia que o Jamie! Ò.ó

(Silêncio geral quando todo mundo percebe que eles conseguiram ouvir claramente o grito do Erik)

(Beybladers trocam olhares suspeitos e resolvem aproveitar essa oportunidade)

**Franklin: **Tem, é? O.õ

**Erik: **Tem! (Erik com cara de orgulhos pomposo porque está prestes a provar que ele é o personagem favorito do James, mais do que o Felipe e o Luiz e o Koichi) E é a mesma razão pela qual ele tá fazendo _Trasitions_, que por sinal está com um novo primeiro capítulo lá no Fiction Press pra quem quiser conferir!

(Personagens fazem cara de ¬¬'''''''' porque o Erik usou o momento mais importante do off-talk pra fazer propaganda da fic dele)

(Frases Entre Parênteses aproveitam o momento para mandarem os leitores irem conferir o novo e melhorado primeiro capítulo de Transitions, dessa vez escrito no ponto de vista do Erik! ^^~)

(Personagens ficam putos com as Frases Entre Parênteses por terem aproveitado a deixa do Erik e também fazerem propaganda da outra fic)

(Frases Entre Parênteses fazem caras de santas e fingem que nada aconteceu)

(Frases Entre Parênteses forçam os personagens a também fingir que nada aconteceu)

(Então os personagens passam mesmo a fingir que nada aconteceu ^^~)

**Franklin: **(fingindo perfeitamente bem que nada aconteceu) E que razão é essa, porra? ¬¬''

**Erik: **Simples, Jamie ficou com vontade de fazer um personagem que passa pelas mesmas experiências que ele! XD (Erik com soriso significativo)

**Rumiko: **E o que isso significa?

(Bando de beybladers que já entendeu as entrelhinhas da fala do Erik bate a cara na parede porque a Rumiko é muito burra)

**Alice: **Significa que o Jamie é como o Erik, oras! XD Até eu entendi essa! XDD

(Erik e Alice _high_-_five_)

**Rumiko: **Ainda não entendi... O.õ

(Personagens capotam)

**Umeragi: **(que não capotou porque estava sentadinho bunitinho na cadeira de rodas) Siginifica que ele também é um homem sem pênis.

**Lhana: **Hey, você disse a palavra "pênis" em uma fic com criancinhas! Isso não pode! (Lhana aos cinco anos de idade fazendo uma pose fofinha de meninha braba)

**Franklin: **Buceta. Caralho. Cacete. Cu. Merda. Porra. ¬¬'''

**Cristiano: **(com cara de "o que você quer dizer com isso?") O.O'

**Franklin: **Exatamente. Eu falo coisas bem piores e ninguém reclama. ¬¬''

**Erik: **E vocês acabaram de cortar o clima da grande revelação. Azar o de vocês... u.ú

**Alice: **Jamie decidiu escrever a fic do Erik porque ele começou a tomar hormônios em março e ele agora ficou com voz grave e só pensa em sexo! XD

**Isaac: **Eu que o diga... n.x (quem quiser saber do que o Issac está falando vai ver o site de Beyblade 2, na sessão de imagens! XDDDD)

**Nathaliya: **É, eu que o diga... XD (de novo, vão ver a Galeria de Imagens! Vale muito a pena! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

**Felipe: **Ótimo, então o Jamie é trans e é por isso que o Erik existe! O que mais falta dizer agora? Dizer que ele é _viado_ também?

**Jing Mei:** Ña verdade, a palavra mais correta é pansexual, mas...

(Queixos do Felipe e do Luiz despencam)

**Luiz: **OMFG então é por isso que ele ficava fazendo tanto yaoi besta com a gente! O.O''''''''''''''

**Felipe: **Puta que o pariu! O Jamie é _viado_ também! Eu estou cercado de _viados_! (Felipe apontando uma arma pra própria cabeça)

**Laura: **Heh, e qual o problema de ser _viado_? (fazendo pose de adolescente rebelde que de repente ficou com a mesma idade que ela tem na fic de natal, mesmo que ela fosse muito mais nova do que isso durante a fase 3 de Beyblade 2)

**Luiza****: **(também magicamente crescida até ficar com a idade que ela tem na fic especial de natal) É, qual o problema, _pai_? Você e o Luiz não ficam juntos no final? O.o

(Felipe tem um ataque cardíaco antes de usar a arma e morre)

(Luiz também morre)

**David U.: **Tadinhos, não sabem o que estão perdendo... XD

(Personagens olham estranho pro David U.)

(David U. finge que não é com ele)

**Ken: **Então tá! Agora que descobrimos que o Jay é gay, e que o único pinto que ele tem é de plástico, que outros segredos sensacionais a gente pode contar pros leitores antes de o Jamie descobrir que a gente postou todos esses segredos na internet?

**Erik: **A gende devia mencionar que o Jamie é um ativista LGBT – se bem que a gente já disse isso antes – e que ele passou o aniversário dele em uma conferência na Suécia sobre _Transgender_ _people_!

(Erik todo pomposo porque o Jamie foi passar o aniversário dele na terra do pai dele)

(Erik todo pomposo porque ele é definitivamente o personagem mais parecido com o Jamie na história)

(Outros personagens ficam com raiva do Erik porque ele ficou todo pomposo)

(Outros personagens entram em guerra contra o Erik porque ele realmente ficou muito pomposo)

(Erik luta com toda a sua enorme coleção de pênis de plástico e nocauteia todo mundo das maneiras mais impossíveis usando pênis de plástico)

(Jing Mei é a única que não foi nocauteada com pênis de plástico)

**Jing Mei:** Eu também tenho um exército dessas coisinhas aí, elas não podem me vencer! (Jing Mei mostra a sua coleção de pênis de plástico, que é bem maior que a do Erik) Claro que eu uso eles pra coisas diferentes de você, mas ainda assim...

(Erik traumatizado ao ser forçado a imaginar o que a Jing Mei faz com tantos pênis de plástico)

**Erik: **O.O''''''

(Jing Mei começa a rir feito doida porque ela vai vencer o Erik agora que ele está traumatizado e incapacitado de continuar lutando)

(Takashi e Akiko escolhem essa hora pra acordar)

(Takashi e Akiko lêem as linhas de cima)

(Takashi e Akiko ficam traumatizados com a quantidade de conteúdo impróprio para menores)

(Takashi continua traumatizado)

(Akiko decide mostrar suas habilidades de melhor aluna de Koichi Yuy-sensei e ataca a Jing Mei e o Erik por eles estarem mostrando conteúdo impróprio na fic)

(Erik e Jing Mei são nocauteados e Akiko é a grande vencedora do off-talk – fic)

**Takashi: **Akiko, você é demais! Vamos tomar um sorvete para comemorar a sua grande vitória contra a Peituda Oferecida? XD

**Akiko: **Sim, Papai-que-no-momento-tem-o-dobro-da-minha-idade! XD Vamos tomar um sorvete e esquecer que toda essa pornografia e sem-vergonhices acontenceu hoje! XDD

(Akiko e Takashi saem pra tomar sorvete e deixam todos para trás nocauteados no mar de pênis de plástico do Erik e da Jing Mei)

(Akiko nocauteia as Frases Entre Parênteses porque elas se lembraram da pornografia e sem-vergonhice do final do off-talk)

(Akiko toma o controle das Frases Entre Parênteses e se encarrega de escrever o final da fic surpresa)

**Akiko: **Feliz Aniversário, Jamie! XDDD Nós gostamos muito de você, mesmo sabendo que você tem um exército de sem-vergonhices plásticas!

**Takashi: **Não era o Erik que tinha o exército de sem-vergonhices plásticas? O.õ

**Akiko: **O Erik passou as últimas páginas se gabando que era igual ao Jamie, não passou? Então eu não ficaria surpresa se o Jamie tivesse ainda mais sem-vergonhices plásticas... XD

**Takashi: **Isso significa que a gente pode destruir a Terra agora?

**Akiko****:** Claro! XD

**Takashi: **E nós voltaremos em breve, assim que o drama da dissertação do Jamie acabar! XD

**Akiko: **É uma promessa! XD Se o Jamie sequer pensar em não voltar depois de janeiro, os gêmeos Motomyia e eu vamos forçá-lo a voltar querendo ou não! XD

**Takashi: **E vamos nos esforçar pra convencer o Jamie-baka a postar alguma coisa depois de novembro também! XD

**Akiko: **Com um pouco de sorte o trauma ao ver essa fic no ar vai fazer ele fazer o que a gente quiser! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Takashi: **Então tchau! XD

**Akiko: **Até a próxima! XDD

(Explosão.)

(A Terra já era.)

(Ao menos até o próximo off-talk...)

OWARI

(Ah, e quem quiser saber como o Jamie reagiu ao ver a fic no ar manda um review que a gente conta! XD)


	43. Comemorando dez anos de história

**PESSOAS, ESCUTEM! OU MELHOR, LEIAM! ò.ó**

Essa coisa grande aí em baixo é o primeiro capítulo da novíssima edição de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores, que eu resolvi colocar no ar para comemorar os dez anos de existência da história! (É, faz todo esse tempo mesmo!)

Os detalhes estão todos no texto, então não vou me repetir. Só vou dizer que essa nova história não significa que eu vou abandonar a fase 3. Atualizações continuarão a vir ao longo do ano, prometo.

E agora, sem mais delongas, leio o texto abaixo e vão lá xeretar a nova edição das aventuras de Rumiko & cia!

* * *

_**Nota do Autor: **__Esta história é uma reedição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, uma fic que postei aqui no Fanfiction "ponto" net entre 2005 e 2007. Na verdade eu comecei a escrever essa história em 2003, por isso decidi reescrever tudo de novo nesse novo ano para comemorar os dez anos de existência da fic e seus personagens. O processo de revisão vai aprofundar mais a história, desenvolver melhor os personagens e explorar pontos que o anime original deixou meio vagos. Como a história se passa ao longo do ano de 2003, vou postar os capítulos no dia que eles aconteceram há dez anos atrás para dar ainda mais ênfase aos "__**dez anos**__" da história (o que também significa que atualizações serão frenquentes)._

_Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história muito importante pra mim, pois foi meu primeiro grande projeto como escritor, criado quando eu tinha apenas treze anos de idade, muita imaginação e ainda mais tempo livre para colocar grandes épicos como este no papel (e internet). A história tem até mesmo um site na internet. O endereço está no meu perfil, mas quem tem preguiça de ir até lá pode simplesmente copiar este link sites. google site /beyblade2 byjamie/ __e tirar todos os espaços. O site tem mais detalhes sobre todo o universo de Beyblade 2 (tem bem mais do que só essa historinha aqui...), imagens (todas desenhadas por mim), e curiosidades sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. No momento o site está passando por um drástico processo de revisão também, mas logo estará tão foda quanto esta nova edição da história. _

_E agora, antes de deixar vocês em paz para lerem a introdução e o primeiríssimo capítulo (versão expandida e melhorada!), um último recadinho rápido: eu não moro no Brasil já faz cinco anos e meio, por isso nunca aprendi a tal reforma ortográfica. Fora isso, nunca fui muito bom aluno em ortografia (mas em compensação gramática, acentuação e pontuação até que não são ruins). Faço o possível pra evitar deixar erros absurdos no texto, mas se algum escapar saibam que não foi por falta de esforço (foi pura ignorância mesmo)._

_E como essa nota do autor já está bem grandinha, vamos logo ao que interessa!_

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO

Você alguma vez já se perguntou como foi que o beyblade se tornou um esporte tão popular, amado por todos e capaz de unir o mundo em torno de uma só paixão? Já se perguntou sobre a origem das feras-bit, os monstros sagrados que ajudaram Takao (Tyson) e tantos outros beybladers a alcançarem a glória máxima?

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, apensar do nome um pouco incoerente, tenta contar esta história e levar uma luz àqueles fãs insatisfeitos com as poucas explicações dadas por Takao Aoki, o criador da série. Todos os personagens são originais meus, com exceção de Daitenji-san, que nada mais é do que o Senhor Dickenson bem mais novo e com nome japonês.

A história conta a trajetória de Rumiko Higurashi e sua equipe, os Taichi, no primeiro campeonato mundial de beyblade que de fato possuía representantes de todos os continentes. Com o esporte ainda se popularizando, ela, sua equipe e os muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo desta jornada nem faziam idéia das reviravoltas que o futuro lhes reservava, dos mistérios que teriam que desvendar e nem das trapalhadas e confusões que apareceriam em seu caminho.

Apesar de o começo da história ser obviamente inspirado diretamente no anime original, a quarta edição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores inova em muitos aspectos (pra começar, a heroína é uma menina, e sua vitória triunfal no final das lutas mais importantes não é necessariamente garantida). Haverá torneios em todos os continentes (pra compensar o desaparecimento da Oceania, Africa e América Latina do anime original) e também uma tentativa de explicar como monstros poderosos como as feras-bit aceitaram de tão bom grado sua vida de monstrinho amigo de crianças em idade escolar.

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história bem longa: a primeira versão a aparecer no Fanfiction "ponto" net tinha mais de 800.000 palavras distribuidas ao longo de 125 capítulos, e essa nova edição muito provavelmente vai ficar ainda maior. Os capítulos em si são mais ou menos curtos, e o enredo é bem interessante (de acordo com o povo que leu a edição de 2005). E, cá entre nós, é divertido também (e um tanto sarcástico, e dramático nas horas certas).

Para aqueles que leram a versão anterior da história, não se desesperem: ela não vai ser deletada. Isso significa que quem quiser saber o que está para acontecer e não consegue esperar até a próxima atualização pode sempre "trapacear" e ler a versão antiga (e depois se impressionar com as mudanças feitas na revisão).

Gostou do que leu até agora? Então vamos celebrar juntos os dez anos de um dos maiores (ao menos em termos de quantidade de palavras) épicos inpirados em Beyblade de todos os tempos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

BARATAS E A FESTA QUE NÃO FOI

31 de Dezembro, terça-feira. Sapporo, Japão. 7:15 da manhã.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, rosto arredondado e olhar inocente dormia em sua cama. Estava usando seu pijama de fadinha cor-de-rosa que ganhara no natal e sonhava com a sua festa de aniversário, que deveria acontecer em uma semana. Já que ela logo seria uma menina grandinha de doze anos, os pais de Rumiko Higurashi decidiram que não faria mal passar o feriado de ano novo em uma pousada calma e tranqüila, longe das agitações de Tóquio. Rumiko estava até então aproveitando a viagem, mas o que ela não sabia é que naquele exato momento uma barata se aproximava perigosamente de seu _futon. _

Em pouco tempo a tal barata encontrou seu caminho por entre as cobertas espalhadas pelo chão, seguindo o calorzinho confontável que o corpo da garota emanava. Estava frio em Sapporo naquela época do ano, mesmo insetos asquerosos e nojentos com o poder de sobreviver a guerras nucleres andavam à procura de um lugar confortável para passar a noite. E Rumiko, sendo uma menina de sono relativamente leve e muito, mas _muito_ medrosa, reagiu da maneira mais escandalosa e apavorada possível ao perceber a presença do intruso.

O grito estridente acordou todos na casa. Não somente seu pai, sua mãe, os outros hóspedes e o donos da pousada, mas também o cachorro de estimação dos donos (bem como suas pulgas), os cupins dos móvies e das paredes de madeira centenária, e até mesmo os ácaros dos travesseiros. Sazuke Higurashi, a mãe, foi a primeira a alcançar a filha no quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao verificar qual era o problema, só não gritou também porque precisava passar uma imagem de segurança para a menina apavorada. Sazuke era tão medrosa quanto a filha, estava nos gens de sua família ter medo das coisas mais ridículas. Não que uma barata fosse ridícula... Talvez até fosse, mas essa não era a questão no momento.

Em nota, deveria ficar registrado que os Higurashi eram daqueles pais que criavam os filhos enquanto liam livros de pedagogos famosos, sempre preocupados em dar a sua única filha a educação perfeita para ser uma adulta independente e competente, sem medo de encarar os perigos do mundo real. Eram episódios como esse que os deixavam na dúvida quanto à eficácia de tais métodos e se valia o esforço de continuar a segui-los.

Takao Higurashi, o pai, matou a barata com uma chinelada certeira. O bicho não teve chance de reagir, foi até um pouco injusta a briga. Empolgado com seu ato de bravura, o homem gritou aos quatro ventos que a ameaça não mais fazia parte deste mundo. Ao invés de acalmar Rumiko, no entanto, a idéia de que havia um cadáver de barata em seu quarto de pousada acabou por assustá-la ainda mais. Como toda boa mãe "entendida" de psicologia infantil, Sazuke passou horas dividindo-se entre servir-lhe copos de água com açúcar, cantar músicas de ninar e inventar histórias românticas e fantasiosas para acalmar a filha e fazê-la dormir novamente.

No dia seguinte a família estava de volta à Tóquio, decididos a não arriscar mais uma noite na companhia dos insetos milenares. Seu ano novo seria celebrado do mesmo jeito que dos últimos doze anos, em um lugar em que todos sabiam não conter baratas.

* * *

_**Nota do autor (é, de novo. Isso acontece de vez em quando): **__Leitores antigos (e novos leitores que forem espiar a versão antiga) provavelmente gostarão de saber que os off-talks também apareção nesta nova edição assim que tivermos personagens suficientes para isso._

_E quem quiser saber o que são off-talks... aguardem! (ou vão xeretar os capítulos mais avançados da versão antiga se não tiverem medo de spoilers). _


End file.
